


Life's A Bitch (Even If You're Not One)

by Cinderpaw1, ukesama



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Dysmorphia, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Omegaverse, OtA Dean, Pregnancy, Soulmates, Switch! Dean, Transgender, mating glands, switch!castiel, transgender Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 38
Words: 102,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderpaw1/pseuds/Cinderpaw1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukesama/pseuds/ukesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is an alpha, no matter what anyone else says. Despite the fact that he was born with omega biology, he knows what he is at heart. With his boyfriend Castiel, a biologically male alpha, Dean has settled into a life that he enjoys, and is finally comfortable in his own skin. But when his suppressants fail and he goes into a heat, he ends up pregnant with Castiel’s child despite having never wanted to have the ability to bear a child in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>Some chapters contain triggers, and every chapter will have a summary/ trigger warning at the very top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pink Slips and Lazy Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Uke and I are thrilled to bring you another verse from our twisted minds.  
> To all those following us from Beat the Odds (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3225167/chapters/7021631), THIS IS AN OMEGAVERSE FANFICTION. We know this isn't everyone's cup of tea, so if you dislike omegaverse, you should stop reading now.
> 
> This fic was written in a roleplay style, and we tried to maintain it as it is meant to be read.
> 
> This fic was a first for us in the fact that we began with an established relationship. But we hope that you enjoy it!
> 
> This fic will update on Tuesdays.
> 
> ~Cinder and Uke
> 
>  
> 
> **SPOILERS**
> 
>  
> 
> Castiel's boss fired him after finding out about his relationship with Alpha Dean Winchester. He gets absolutely wasted, frustrated at the discrimination and that they won't have the money to cover bills and tuition for Dean's little brother. Dean takes care of his alpha, nursing him through his hangover before things get heated between them. While they're relaxing in the afterglow, Castiel admits that he wants to mate the other.
> 
>  **TRIGGER WARNINGS**  
>  Alcoholism, discrimination on same sex couples, musing on transphobia/transitioning

Castiel Novak sighed softly as he let himself into the little apartment he shared with his boyfriend. He had just been fired from his waiter job, since his boss had found out about his relationship with Dean Winchester. It wasn't common for alphas to date other alphas, the main argument being that it was against biology, since the couple couldn't reproduce. Of course, this wasn’t the case for Dean and Castiel, but they both preferred if Dean’s biological gender identity was kept a secret to the masses. As a result of this argument, many same-gender couples were discriminated against, and theirs hadn't been an exception.

Castiel headed straight to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of whiskey that he knew Dean kept above the fridge, taking a long drink straight from the bottle. This couldn't have come at a worse time, with bills right around the corner and Dean's little brother, Sam, entering college. Dean was his primary caretaker, so the two of them had decided together to help Sam pay for college.

Dean had become Sam's guardian the day that he had turned eighteen, after years of living with their foster parent Bobby Singer. They had lived with him ever since their mother had tragically passed away when they were kids, and their father had just disappeared. He had also had a lot of trouble growing up, struggling with his identity and not really understanding what he was until some time before he started dating Castiel.

Dean was currently working and he wouldn't be home for another couple of hours, working at a bar that night. He really liked his job at the bar, where he could be himself and flirt with patrons with barely any consequences, and then come home to the apartment and his loving boyfriend. So far, no one had figured it out there that his boyfriend was an alpha - or that Dean was biologically an omega, living as his true self as an alpha.

Castiel took the bottle of whiskey to the living room, nursing it until he was drunk out of his mind, staring at the television.

Dean eventually came home, using his key to let himself in. "I'm home," he called out as he took off his shoes and put his bag on the floor.

Castiel just let out a soft grunt, not really functional enough to make the effort to talk. It was rare that he would ever get drunk like this, and it usually only happened when he was in a wretched mood.

Dean frowned when he came to the living room and saw Castiel on the couch. "Hey Cas...." he greeted. "Found the whiskey, I see."

Castiel just grunted again. "Fucking jackasses..." he mumbled.

Dean sat down beside Castiel and put a hand on his knee. "What happened? You wanna talk about it?"

"Fucking dickhead of a boss found out about us… Fired me, ‘cause it’s "immoral" Castiel mumbled, looking so upset.

"Shit. That's bad," Dean mumbled, gently squeezing Castiel's knee. "But it'll be okay Cas... We'll figure something out."

"S'not okay...we got bills and tuition payments next week..." Castiel hiccuped.

"I'll see if I can pick up more shifts... We... We'll make it work, somehow," Dean whispered. "It's not your fault that people are assholes."

Castiel grunted and wiped at his eyes, shifting so he could cuddle with his boyfriend, just inhaling his scent.

Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel to hold him close, and kissed the top of his head. "It'll be okay..."

Castiel nuzzled his face into Dean's chest, just scenting him. He always loved the combination of scents, alpha musk that Dean wore, but always with just a hint of omega sweetness underneath, that Castiel could only ever distinguish when he was this close. He loved that about his boyfriend, the perfect combination of both genders.

Dean smiled a little at that, and began to gently rub Castiel's back in a comforting way. He loved moments like this when they were so close, even if it was under not so good circumstances. "I'm guessing you haven't eaten anything yet," he murmured softly into Castiel's hair. 

Castiel shook his head in response. "Don't get up..." he mumbled, shifting even closer.

Dean chuckled softly. "I think you're gonna have to sit in my lap to get closer," he murmured.

Castiel gladly climbed into Dean's lap, nuzzling into him. He loved these little moments, where he could just let go of being a big, strong alpha and just cuddle. He loved being the little spoon, and loved taking the traditionally omega roles, even though society told him he was wrong to feel that way. But he was comfortable in his skin as an alpha, so he didn't consider himself transgender, just wired a little differently.

Dean wrapped his strong arms around Castiel. He loved holding his boyfriend and protecting the ones that he cared for. He had never been comfortable as an omega, and it had been a relief to find out he was transgender and do something to make life easier and make it possible for him to live as an alpha. There was no changing his biology permanently, but he did what he could, and felt so much better because of it. Castiel was a blessing in his life. He didn't know what he'd do without the alpha who would happily step down to let him step up. "We'll need to move at some point. You need water and food," Dean murmured. 

"Noooo...." Castiel whined softly in protest. "The room's spinning, don’t wanna move..."

"You've definitely had too much... Tell me when the room stops spinning," Dean murmured, rubbing his back. "I don't want you to get sick."

Castiel just nuzzled close, not wanting to move at all. Dean nuzzled his nose into Castiel's hair and breathed in his scent. Castiel hummed softly, and ended up falling asleep in Dean's lap.

Dean rolled his eyes at that, it didn't wake him up. He secured Castiel in his arms, then got up and carried him to their bedroom to put him into bed. Castiel was limp the entire time, having consumed about three quarters of the bottle of whiskey. Dean tucked his boyfriend into bed, then put a bucket by the bed and a glass of water and painkillers on the bedside table for when Castiel woke up later. Then he went to clean up and get a snack before joining his boyfriend in bed.

Sure enough, in the morning the first thing that happened was Castiel vomiting into the bucket, shaking and sweating.

Dean woke up when that happened, and he sat up in bed to gently rub Castiel's back. "Let it all out. You'll feel much better afterwards."

Castiel was shaking under Dean's hand. When he finished, he gasped out an "I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay. Shit happens," Dean murmured. "Just hoping this will be a lesson for you."

Castiel shuddered softly, collapsing back into bed. "Fuck... I'm sorry, I just...I was hurting last night." he murmured.

"I know, I know. I'm not mad at you," Dean murmured, and brushed some hair off Castiel's damp forehead.

Castiel looked up at Dean, his blue eyes slightly unfocused. "You're the best boyfriend I could ever ask for," he murmured.

"Whatever you say." Dean leaned down to kiss his forehead. "Water and painkillers are on the nightstand. Try to get some more rest," he murmured, and got out of bed to go rinse the bucket.

"I love you!" Castiel called out after him, taking the painkillers before falling back asleep, hungover as all hell.

Dean chuckled to himself as he cleaned the bucket and then put it back by the bed, just in case. Then he went to make himself coffee, too awake to go back to sleep.

Castiel woke up a few hours later, feeling slightly better. He got himself out of bed and went to the kitchen, starving and wanting something to eat. Dean was laying on the couch, watching TV, already having eaten and making his way through his third cup of coffee. Once Castiel had made himself a sandwich, he went to go and cuddle with Dean on the couch, slipping into his arms.

"Decided to join the land of the living again?" Dean teased, and happily held his boyfriend close.

"Indeed. Being dead wasn't quite to my taste. I don't have any handsome alphas there." Castiel replied, snuggling close.

"Aww... Good. Don't know what I would've done if there had been." Dean kissed Castiel's hair, and took a deep breath, and while there was a hint of acidity from when Castiel had been sick, it was a pleasant smell. He loved Castiel's scent - it always made him feel calm.

Castiel smiled softly, and just happily snuggled close. "Fuck that asshole," he decided. "You're everything I need, fuck what society thinks of us."

"Yeah, fuck them. It's not our problem that they're dumb as shit," Dean murmured, slightly tightening his hold on Castiel.

Castiel hummed in agreement, reaching to lace their fingers together on one hand. "Love you." he murmured, deeply inhaling the perfect mix of scents that Dean gave off.

"Love you too, Cas," Dean murmured and gently squeezed Castiel's hand, smiling softly. Castiel smiled softly back at him, and kissed his hand sweetly.

A minute later, Dean's cell phone went off with a call from Sam. Dean muttered something about bad timing, but he reached for his phone anyway and answered the call. "Hey."

"Hey Dean?" Sam greeted. "Um...how do you talk to an omega?"

"Huh... Are you crushing on someone, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Shut up" Sam replied, the answer clearly a yes. "She's in my bio class, and she's so pretty and smells so good, but I don't know what to say..."

"Start with a hi. "Hi. I'm Sam. I think you're pretty"," Dean told him.

"You don't think that's too straightforward?" Sam asked.

Dean rolled his eyes. "She's not a mindreader, Sam. Clearly you're interested in her. Let her know you like her."

"I just don't want to scare her away..." Sam replied. 

"Then just say hi. Start a conversation with her. Find something you have in common. Treat her to coffee."

"Okay..." Sam replied. "How did you ask Cas out?" 

"Uh... Well. We were just friends at first, and then I kinda invited him to eat dinner with me... Then we made out in the car. And that's pretty much how we started dating."

Sam chuckled. "All right, I'll let you know how it goes, okay?"

"Okay Sammy. Take care, don't do anything stupid," Dean told him.

"I won't. Bye Dean!"

Castiel chuckled. "You shocked the hell out of me when you kissed me in the car." He gave his boyfriend a cheeky smile.

Dean smiled sheepishly as he put his phone away. "You didn't seem to mind much afterwards, though," he pointed out.

Castiel chuckled. "I was alright. After all, who wouldn't want such a handsome alpha sweeping them off their feet?"

Dean chuckled. "Not you, anyway. " He grinned at him. "Though, to be honest, I wasn't entirely sure how you were going to react... I just thought "Fuck this" and did it."

Castiel smiled. "I'm glad you did," he smiled lovingly at him.

"Me too. You're the best, Cas." Dean smiled and kissed Castiel's forehead, and Castiel smiled back at him. "Wanna shower together? Or maybe take a bath?" Dean asked.

"A bath sounds really nice right now." Castiel smiled. "Do you have work today?"

"Yeah, I do. Sorry. I'm off tomorrow night though, maybe. We'll see," Dean murmured.

"It's all right." Castiel looked at him. "I was just wondering if I would be able to knot you today, but that answers that." He kissed Dean's palm.

"Yeah, no knotting today. But hopefully I don't have to work tomorrow." Dean gently rubbed Castiel's back.

Castiel smiled softly. "But you could alway fuck me," he pointed out.

Dean grinned. "Yeah... That is true.”

Castiel grinned back at him."Let's take that bath."

"Hell yeah." Dean continued to grin as he let go of Castiel so they could get off the couch.

Castiel got up and went to the bathroom to start the bath running. Dean followed Castiel, and he stripped off his clothes so he was naked and ready to bathe.

Castiel smiled at the sight. "Beautiful." He murmured, moving to kiss his boyfriend and grab his ass.

Dean chuckled and kissed back. "I guess you haven't looked yourself in the mirror for a while," he murmured.

Castiel chuckled, and stripped down naked himself.

Dean smiled, watching him closely. "I really don't know how I got so lucky..."

Castiel smiled back. "I don't either." He murmured, moving to kiss Dean again, their naked bodies pressing together.

Dean happily kissed back and he reached down to grab Castiel's ass with both hands. "You're the best alpha," he murmured against his lips.

Castiel smiled. "I think you take that title," he murmured back.

Dean chuckled. "I can always dream," he murmured. 

Castiel smiled and nuzzled him. "Just because you don't have a knot doesn't make you a bad alpha," he murmured.

"I think you're the only one who thinks that... And maybe Sam," Dean murmured, hugging his boyfriend.

Castiel hugged him. "You're my alpha, as I'm yours." He murmured,

Dean pressed his face into Castiel's neck and took a deep breath. "Thank you for being my alpha..."

Castiel smiled. "Thank you for being mine," he murmured softly.

Dean smiled into Castiel's neck, then pulled away slightly. "Let's get into the bath."

Castiel nodded, and let Dean get in first, wanting to be held. Dean got into the bath, arms open and waiting for Castiel. Castiel smiled and got in as well, settling down into Dean's arms. His length was starting to thicken, the knot at the base of his erection barely there.

Dean's hands were resting on Castiel's stomach, and he pressed soft kisses to Castiel's neck. The warmth from the water made Castiel's scent heavier, and he felt his own cock thickening. It also took away some of the alpha musk he always wore, letting his omega scent break through.

Castiel let out a soft noise at the scent, taking a deep breath. "Smell so good, all the time..." He murmured softly.

Dean chuckled softly, and playfully nipped at Castiel's neck. "You don't smell bad either, Cas..."

Castiel hummed softly at the nip. "Careful, that was a little close to the gland," he murmured. He didn’t want to mate like this, on accident. When they decided to mate, he wanted it to be perfect.

"I'm being careful," Dean murmured, but moved to nip on Castiel's shoulder instead, respecting that Castiel might not be fully comfortable with him kissing so close to the mating gland.

Castiel shuddered. "Mark me up, little alpha." He purred softly.

Dean growled quietly, and nipped at the skin before sucking a dark mark onto the skin between Castiel's neck and shoulder. Castiel shuddered and let out a soft groan, the arousal scent in the air thickening.

Dean drew in a sharp breath, and felt kind of buzzed from the scent alone. He lifted his head to whisper into Castiel's ear. "I want to fuck you while you're on your back... Want to see your face when you come all over yourself," he whispered.

Castiel shuddered softly. "Want to watch me pop my knot for you?" He murmured. "While you fuck me good and hard, like an amazing alpha does?"

"Yeah... That's exactly what I wanna do," Dean murmured and nipped at Castiel's ear, while he reached down to wrap his hand around Castiel's erection. 

Castiel groaned softly, his erection hardening and knot starting to thicken further. Dean gave it a few teasing strokes, then let go and shifted his hips, his erection pressing against Castiel's back.

Castiel smiled. "Can’t wait to feel that in me, little alpha." He murmured the affectionate nickname.

Dean smiled softly, and he happily nuzzled Castiel's neck. He hadn't always liked the nickname, having been insecure and the smallest things had used to bug him, but he had come to love it and appreciate it for what it was - Castiel accepting him and telling him so in his own way. Castiel smiled, and grabbed the body wash, one designed for alphas that they both used. He lathered it up and started to lovingly wash Dean's arms and chest.

Dean chuckled softly and kissed Castiel's cheek, letting himself be washed by his boyfriend. When he was done, he grabbed the soap to return the favor. Castiel smiled as he was washed, and nuzzled his face into Dean's neck, kissing the skin before sucking a dark mark right underneath his ear.

Dean moaned softly, tilting his head. "You sure know how to be distracting, alpha..."

Castiel smiled. "I love how you taste, how you smell. You're perfect." he whispered.

"It would be bad if you didn't," Dean murmured, and he gently washed off the soap from Castiel's skin.

When he was clean, Castiel shifted to straddle his boyfriend, kissing him deeply as he rubbed his ass over his boyfriend's erection. Dean groaned into the kiss and grabbed handfuls of Castiel's ass. He couldn't wait to be inside his boyfriend.

Castiel groaned as well. "Fuck, I need you inside of me." he whispered, erection aching.

"Let's get out and dry off quickly," Dean murmured. "Or do we have lube in here...?"

"No lube," he murmured, getting out of the bathtub and handing Dean a towel.

Dean got out and took the quickly drying himself off, especially between his legs. Castiel smiled and went to bed, laying down on his stomach.

"But I want to see your face " Dean murmured as he came into the bedroom and moved towards the bed, grabbing the lube on the way. Castiel rolled over at the request, smiling softly at Dean.

Dean smiled softly at him, and looked him up and down as he settled between Castiel's legs. "You're so sexy," he murmured.

Castiel smiled softly. "You're one to talk, little alpha." He murmured.

Dean chuckled and grinned. "Yep," he murmured, and ran his hands over Castiel's torso and his legs.

Castiel shuddered, his cock leaking precome. His arousal scent was filling the room, coaxing Dean in. Dean inhaled the scent and it sent a shiver down his spine. He grabbed the lube and coated his fingers with it. Then leaned down to kiss Castiel. Castiel kissed back, holding Dean close. Dean reached between Castiel's legs and rubbed his fingers between his cheeks, then gently pushed a finger inside.

Castiel shuddered and gasped softly. "Dean..." He groaned, leaning in to suck another mark on him.

Dean moaned softly, and started working his boyfriend open. "So tight, Cas..."

"All for you," he whispered softly, groaning as he felt the stretch.

Dean kissed his cheek. "You truly are the best alpha..." he murmured, and aimed for Castiel's prostate.

Castiel gasped and groaned, his erection throbbing and knot swelling. Dean smiled and kissed him on the lips, gradually stretching him by adding more fingers, one at a time.

Castiel groaned softly as he was stretched open. "Ready..." He whispered.

"Okay..." Dean removed his fingers, and grabbed the lube to coat his cock, then he positioned himself. Castiel pulled Dean in for a rough, needy kiss. Dean kissed back and grabbed Castiel's hips, then started to push in, groaning softly.

Castiel groaned erection twitching. "Oh fuck, Dean..." He moaned.

"So good, Cas..." Dean moaned, the sweet scent of his arousal mixing with Castiel's. Castiel buried his face into Dean's neck, scenting him. Dean pushed in all the way, then paused to let Castiel's get used to the feeling of being stretched opem by his cock.

Castiel shuddered softly. "Love your cock..." He whispered.

"I love being inside you," Dean whispered. When Castiel had adjusted, he started to thrust slowly.

Castiel gasped softly. "Love you little alpha..." He whispered.

"Love you too alpha," Dean whispered, holding Castiel close, keeping an even pace as he thrust into him. Castiel moaned happily. Dean picked up the pace a bit, groaning.

Castiel groaned too. "Faster..."

"Okay..." Dean breathed and started to thrust harder and faster.

Castiel moaned, his knot expanding. "My knot...please, my knot..." He whimpered.

"I'll take care of you," Dean murmured, and wrapped one hand around Castiel's erection, giving it a few strokes before wrapped his hand around the knot, squeezing it. Castiel felt like the air had been punched out of him, and the knot expanded to its full size. Dean panted softly as he thrust harder into Castiel, feeling himself lingering on the edge of his own orgasm.

Castiel shook. "One more squeeze..." He whispered. Dean did as he was told, and squeezed Castiel's knot, enjoying the sensation of it in his hand. Castiel gasped as he came over his stomach, clenching hard around Dean. Dean shuddered, and he pressed his hips flush against Castiel as he came inside him with a loud groan.

Castiel shuddered and held Dean close, enjoying the sensation before they slumped down together. Dean breathed heavily as he wrapped his arms around Castiel and held him close. "I love you..." he murmured.

"I love you too," Castiel whispered, holding Dean close and keeping him inside, trying to simulate a tie for his lover. Castiel really tried everything in his power to make his lover feel like an alpha, wanting to help him as much as he could.

Dean shuddered and moaned softly. "I love it when you do that," he whispered. He really did love that with Castiel - that nothing was complicated, and he was treated for who he was. Not for what his birth certificate said he was.

Castiel smiled softly. "Anything for you, little alpha." He murmured, rubbing their noses together sweetly.

Dean smiled softly and kissed Castiel on the lips gently. "Love you so much."

Castiel smiled softly. "Love you too." He kept Dean inside of him until Dean was too soft, and he slid out.

Dean moved off Castiel, and turned onto his side, turning Castiel as well so they could cuddle some more. Castiel smiled happily and cuddled close. He would have an erection for a while longer, but he couldn't bring himself to care, all curled in his alpha's arms.

Dean kissed the top of Castiel's hair and let out a content sigh. "Sex is awesome," he murmured. "Remember at the beginning when I refused to go further than dry humping? Had no clue what I was missing out on..."

Castiel chuckled. "I didn't mind waiting for you to feel ready," he murmured. "But I was so, so thrilled when you let me knot you for the first time."

"Mmh... It took a while to get used to the idea," Dean murmured. "And to realize I'm not less of an alpha because of it."

Castiel smiled lovingly at him. "You're always my alpha, no matter who tops or who bottoms, knot or no knot. You're the one alpha I trust with my life, who I trust to let me be the little spoon and enjoy baking, and all the other things society say I shouldn't. I love you… And I want to mate you." He whispered softly.


	2. Baby Just Say Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILERS**
> 
> Dean is shocked at Castiel's proposal, but says yes and accepts a mating ring. the two enjoy a lazy morning and afternoon together before Dean has to go to work.
> 
> There are no blatant trigger warnings for this chapter.

Dean was about to making a light hearted comment about dreaming of making Castiel a stay at home alpha and keeping him barefoot, but he was stopped by the last five words that left Castiel's mouth. "... You... You want to mate me?" he asked quietly, wondering if it really could be true that a wonderful alpha could want to mate someone like Dean, who despite being much more comfortable and happy, still felt like he was broken somehow.

Castiel looked incredibly nervous now. "Yes. Yes, I do want to mate you." He murmured softly. "I love you, and I want to stay by your side, and maybe raise kids together someday. You're the only person who I can truly be myself around, and...and I love you."

Dean swallowed softly, and he looked down at his boyfriend. ".... You do know that once you mate me, we'll be stuck with each other... Forever. Right?" he murmured.

Castiel looked back up at him, blue eyes meeting the green. "I know." He whispered softly. Mating was a huge step in any relationship. It tied their bodies together biologically, and unless they endured an extremely painful medical procedure, it was forever. While it was possible for separated couples to pursue others, most of the time it only led to heartbreak.

Dean swallowed again. "... I... Yeah. Okay. Let's get mated," he said softly.

Castiel smiled brilliantly, and hugged Dean close, so ecstatic and happy at his words. Dean relaxed, and he smiled softly as he hugged back.

"When do you want to mate?" Castiel asked softly after a little while.

"During a weekend when I'm not working... Though, it doesn't matter much, but uhm... Before my... Uhm... You know..." 

"I thought you had gotten suppressants?" Castiel asked, a little surprised that Dean was choosing to go through a heat.

Dean rubbed his neck. "Well... I have. I'm still on them and have almost the whole box left, but... Since you got fired, I was thinking we could sell them to someone who needs them, so we could make some extra money... They're pricey, you know. I bet they'll be gone in no time if they're sold for a slightly reduced price."

Castiel frowned. "Dean....no, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable and out of body for a whole week because you're having a heat..."

"But it would help us a lot," Dean argued.

"No, please...I don't want that." Castiel murmured. "I'll figure something out, but please, I'll just feel so, so guilty if you do this..."

Dean gave in. "Okay... Okay. I won't," he mumbled, secretly feeling relieved.

Castiel hugged him close. "Don't ever make yourself feel like less of an alpha for my sake, hon..."

"Okay Cas," Dean murmured, and snuggled close, sticking his nose in Castiel's hair and breathing in his scent.

Castiel held him close, tangling their legs together.

Dean closed his eyes. "... Maybe closer to the holidays, we could...?"

"Could mate?" Castiel murmured.

"Yeah. We could take a couple of days off, maybe a week... And we could mate, then spend some time together without worrying about anything," Dean murmured.

Castiel smiled softly. "I'd like that a lot." He murmured softly. He got up then, and went to the closet to start rooting through his storage boxes that they kept in there.  
Dean curiously watched his boyfriend from the bed.

Castiel continued digging through them until he found what he was looking for, something small enough to hide in his palm. He returned to the bed, and opened it, revealing a ring box. "This was my father's mating ring" he murmured softly, a little nervous.

Dean looked at Castiel, not really knowing what to say. "Oh... Uhm. Wow," he murmured.

"I wanted to propose to you right, a nice dinner and me down on one knee with this ring. I've wanted to give it to your for a good few months now," he murmured softly, offering the box to Dean. Inside was a simple gold band, clearly worn and loved.

"Always so sappy and romantic, aren't you?" Dean murmured, and carefully took the box out of Castiel's hands. "... Are you sure it'll fit?" he asked.

"If it won't, we can always get it resized." Castiel pointed out.

Dean nodded. He looked at the ring, then carefully took it out of the box. "... You sure you don't want to wear it yourself?"

"I'm sure." Castiel murmured. "Besides, gold fits you better. Silver flatters me more." he gently took Dean's hand and the ring, sliding it onto his finger.

Dean swallowed softly as the ring adorned his finger, fitting pretty well. "We have to get you a ring too..."

"I can wait." Castiel murmured, kissing Dean's hand gently.

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and pulled him close. "I wish I could call in sick and just spend all day with you..."

Castiel nuzzled close. "I'll be all right." he murmured, and gently pressed a kiss to the delicate skin right above Dean's mating gland.

Dean shuddered, and he couldn't help the small wave of excitement that ran through him at the knowledge that Castiel would bite him there one day.

Castiel smiled and nosed gently at it. "You like it when I kiss it?" he murmured softly.

"Yeah, I do... Can't wait until you put your mark on me, alpha," Dean murmured.

Castiel kissed the skin again. "Can't wait to have your mark on me either, little alpha." he purred softly.

Dena hummed happily and snuggled against Castiel. "My alpha," he murmured, holding his mate-to-be tightly.

Castiel smiled softly. "My little alpha." he murmured, kissing Dean's cheek.

Dean smiled, and he pulled Castiel to lay down with him for another while, just wanting to hold him and cuddle.

Castiel cuddled close, his knot slowly going down without any extra stimulation. "I love you, Dean." he murmured.

"Love you too, Cas," Dean murmured and closed his eyes.

Castiel closed his own eyes, and the two of them cuddled until Dean had to leave for work.

Dean didn't want to leave, but when it was time, he got up and cleaned up, making sure to mask his omega scent and adding an alpha perfume. Then he finally got dressed. It was a process each and every time, but it was worth it to feel more comfortable with himself. When done, he went back to kiss Castiel good bye before heading out.

Castiel kissed him back. "Have a good night at work," he murmured, watching him leave.

***

When Dean arrived at the bar, he was greeted by his good friend Benny, who he unfortunately didn’t spend much time with outside of work. Benny was the waiter that night at the bar, and he smiled at Dean. "Hey brother, how are you?"

Dean smiled at him. "Hey Benny," he said cheerily. "I'm good. And you?"

"Doing well." Benny's eyes shot up when he noticed the ring, and his eyes immediately went to Dean's neck to check for a bite. "You're getting mated, brother?"

Dean grinned. "Yeah, I am. Probably won't be until the holidays or something, but yeah."

"Never met that omega you've been keeping secret, we finally gonna meet them?" He asked.

"Maybe one day," Dean replied. "But not anytime soon, sorry man."

Benny nodded. "Being traditional about it? Not introducing them until you've exchanged bites?"

"Something like that..." Dean hated lying to his friends, but at least he'd never said that he was with an omega. Everyone just assumed he was.

Benny nodded. "Well, we have some regulars waiting for you to get on shift, so you better haul some tail."

"You're the one who wanted to talk," Dean complained, but rushed to the bar to start working. He was overwhelmed by people asking about his mating ring, but he kept most of it to himself and said nothing that would out him. Just told them he’d be mated to a good man, and it’d probably happen during the holidays. When his shift was finally over, he went home.

Castiel spent most of the night job hunting, before putting himself to bed, knowing that Dean wouldn't be home until very late. When Dean arrived home after his shift, Castiel was already fast asleep, curled into a tight ball and snoring softly.

Dean went into the bedroom to check on Castiel, and smiled at the sight. After getting ready for bed, he got undressed and then carefully climbed into bed behind Castiel and wrapping him in his arms, spooning him.

Castiel cuddled in his sleep, shifting closer to Dean. Dean kissed Castiel's shoulder, them closed his eyes and went to sleep.

When Castiel woke in the morning, he smiled at feeling Dean's arms around him. Dean was still asleep, holding his boyfriend loosely but close, his warm breath brushing over Castiel’s skin. He smiled softly, and lay there in Dean's arms, just enjoying the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, I just wanted to thank you for all the subscribers and kudos and bookmarks! Uke and I were frankly a little shocked at how positive the reception for this fic was, but we're so pleased you guys are enjoying it so far.
> 
> Also as a warning, there is a plot to this, but it did take Uke and I a few chapters to get it on its feet, so just bear with us. This story is one that we're proud of.
> 
> ~Cinder


	3. Balthazar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILERS**
> 
>  
> 
> Castiel and Dean enjoy a lazy morning together before Castiel knots Dean during sex. Dean is all right with this, appreciating the sensations without feeling any body dysmorphia. Afterwards, Dean contemplates what Castiel told him about having children- while he would be more than happy to adopt, Dean did have the organs possible to do it naturally. The idea upsets him, so he pushes it aside for the moment. Later, Balthazar calls and asks to meet Castiel which Dean reluctantly agrees to.
> 
>  **TRIGGER WARNINGS**  
>  Contemplation of body dysmorphia
> 
>  **KINKS**  
>  Panty kink

Dean eventually started to wake up, and he sleepily nuzzled Castiel's neck. Castiel smiled softly. "Good morning."

"Morning," Dean yawned. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did." Castiel shifted so he was facing Dean, kissing his forehead and scenting him.

Dean's omega scent was still almost completely hidden under a layer of perfume, alcohol, cigarettes and other things from when he had been working the previous night.  
Castiel just nuzzled into him, not liking the cigarette smoke, but liking the mix of perfume and the slight sweetness of his omega scent. Dean shifted so that he could bury his nose into Castiel's hair and scent him. "Everyone wants to meet this mysterious omega I'm gonna be mated to," he murmured. "Especially Benny."

Castiel hummed softly. "Did you tell them?" He asked.

"Nah. I just said they'd get to meet you someday, maybe. Never said you were an omega. They just assumed."

Castiel nodded. "I'd like to meet your friends." He murmured softly.

"I want you to meet them too..." Dean bit his lip. "I just hope they'll be okay with it..."

"Well, they're your friends. What do you think?" Castiel asked.

"... I think Benny should be okay with it. He's a good guy. Understanding."

Castiel nodded. "He's an alpha, right?" 

"Yeah, he is..." Dean nodded. "But he's a big softie. Almost nothing like normal alphas. Kinda like you."

Castiel chuckled softly. "Well, I just hope he doesn't steal you away." He teased lightly.

Dean chuckled. "I think he's only into omegas, so there's no need to worry."

Castiel gave him a soft kiss. Dean kissed back, then looked at him. "You know… I don't have work today."

Castiel smiled. "That's good to hear," he murmured, nuzzling him. "We can just take today for us."

"Yeah, we can." Dean smiled and kissed Castiel's forehead. "Can you make pancakes for breakfast? 

"I can," Castiel smiled. "With blueberries?"

Dean licked his lips. "Yes please!"

Castiel kissed his nose before getting out of bed to start on breakfast.

"You're the best, Cas." Dean moved to the middle of the bed to curl up and just relax in bed for a bit. Castiel was humming as he made the pancakes, happy and content with life.

When the smell of food hit his nose, Dean dragged himself out of bed and put on a t-shirt, then went to the kitchen. Castiel was finishing up the last of the pancakes, smiling at Dean.

Dean smiled, and he kissed Castiel's cheek. "If I ever became rich, would you mind becoming a stay at home alpha? I'd love to come home to your home cooking all the time..."

Castiel smiled softly. "Maybe." He chuckled. "Especially if we had some little ones to take care of."

Dean pursed his lips. "Mmh... Maybe," he said, then nuzzled his neck to scent him.

Castiel smiled softly as he felt Dean nuzzle. "I'd like at least one child." He murmured softly.

"I guess a child would be nice," Dean murmured, and kissed Castiel's neck.

Castiel smiled. "We can adopt," he reassured Dean. Dean nodded, but didn't say anything more, just placed his chin on Castiel's shoulder and watched him cook.

Castiel leaned his head against Dean's and nuzzled close, until he finished cooking. "All done," he murmured, plating them up and handing Dean his plate.

Dean grinned as he got his plate. "Thanks Cas. Man, this looks amazing."

Castiel gave him a kiss on the cheek before they sat at the table, Castiel having extra blueberries and syrup waiting there. Dean put some syrup and more blueberries on his, then he dug in, eating happily and by the sounds he was making - he was clearly enjoying it. Castiel smiled, glad to see Dean so happy. He ate his own pancakes happily, his scent laced with happiness and contentment.

Dean smiled to himself at the scent, and he rubbed one of his feet against Castiel's under the table. Castiel smiled softly, and leaned over to kiss Dean's lips.

Dean smiled and kissed back gently. "So, what did you do last night?" he asked softly.

"Job hunted," Castiel replied.

"Any luck finding anything?"

"Not yet, I filled out a few applications though."

"Okay. Well, that's something." Dean gently rubbed Castiel's foot with his own.

Castiel nodded, and nuzzled against Dean's shoulder.

Dean kissed the top of Castiel's head. "You can knot me today if you want."

Castiel smiled. "I'd like that..." He whispered.

Dean smiled and kissed his hair again. "Okay, Cas."

Castiel smiled, and kissed Dean's neck. Dean smiled softly, and went back to his breakfast to finish it off. Castiel finished his breakfast, and then cleaned up the dishes before going into their bedroom and closing the door behind him, wanting a little bit of privacy for a few minutes.

Dean knew a closed door meant that he should keep out, so he decided to drink some water and relax on the couch with a comic book.

Castiel came out after a little while, smiling at his lover and moving to straddle his lap.

Dean smiled up at him and put the comic book aside in favor of placing his hands Castiel's hips. "Hey there, hot stuff."

"Hey," Castiel murmured softly.

"You good?" Dean asked, looking him in the eyes.

"Very," he smiled letting Dean have a peek at the lacy panties he was wearing.

Dean's eyes widened, and he tightened his grip on Castiel's hips. "Oh... Oh man. You're gonna be the death of me one day," he murmured.

Castiel smiled softly. "You like them?" He purred softly.

"Fuck, yes.. I like them very much," Dean murmured, and moved his hands down to grab Castiel's ass. "Love it when you wear panties for me..."

Castiel smiled softly. "I like wearing them too," he whispered nipping Dean's ear.

Dean moaned quietly, arousal starting to mix with his scent. He gently squeezed Castiel's ass and pulled him flush against himself.

Castiel smiled softly. "I want you to ride me." He purred.

"I can do that..." Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around Castiel, then carefully moved them so that Castiel was laying on his back on the couch.

Castiel smiled lovingly at Dean, running his hands over his sides. Dean smiled softly, and leaned down to kiss him deeply while feeling his thighs. Castiel slid his hands under Dean's shirt, feeling his back. Dean hummed softly and pressed his hips against Castiel's. Castiel smiled softly, his erection thick and straining against his jeans and panties.

Dean made a soft noise at the feeling, his own erection throbbing and thickening further, and he felt how his underwear started to get a bit damp. He ignored the feeling for now, and instead focused on kissing Castiel's neck and tugging on his shirt. Castiel let Dean remove his shirt, and he removed Dean's as well, smiling softly. Dean smiled back, and he kissed Castiel on the lips before starting to kiss his way down his chest and stomach.

Castiel moaned softly. "Feels so good, little alpha..."

"Gonna make you feel even better, alpha," Dean murmured, and pressed a kiss to the bulge in Castiel's jeans, then undid the jeans.

Castiel moaned again. Dean pulled his jeans down and licked his lips, then started to kiss and lick Castiel's cock through the panties. Castiel groaned softly, his knot starting to swell slightly under the attention. Dean pulled down the panties just enough to let Castiel's cock out, and he looked up at his boyfriend as he gave the knot a slow lick. Castiel gasped and moaned loudly, his cock twitching.

Dean kissed and licked Castiel's erection again, while he reached down to pull off his underwear, not having bothered with pants when he got up earlier.

Castiel shuddered. "So good, little alpha..."

Dean hummed softly and dropped his underwear to the floor. Then he moved to get back on top, their erections rubbing together. Castiel moaned and grabbed handfuls of Dean's ass, squeezing it gently. Dean moaned and and started to thrust his hips, rubbing their erections together. He didn't keep at it for long though, and shuffled forward to rub his ass against Castiel's cock.

Castiel groaned, feeling the wetness. "All nice and ready for my knot, huh little alpha?"

"Yes alpha... More than ready for you," Dean whispered, and lifted himself up a bit so he could grab Castiel's erection and hold it in place. Castiel grasped Dean's hips tightly. Dean positioned himself, then slowly sank down on Castiel's cock with a deep moan.

Castiel moaned at the feeling. "Fuck, Dean..."

Dean sunk all the way down, and just stayed there for a bit, breathing heavily. "Fuck..."

Castiel groaned. "Fuck, Dean, so good..." He whispered.

Dean rolled his hips. "Yeah," he whispered back and shifted, steadying himself. He started to move himself up and down Castiel's cock.

Castiel groaned, loving the feeling of Dean around him,

Dean moaned as he moved, trying to keep an even pace. "Fuck, fuck... " 

Castiel's knot swelled as Dean rode him, catching on the rim. Dean prepared himself for it, and just before the knot would get too big, he sunk down one last time and ground down against his boyfriend. Castiel felt like the wind had been punched out of him when the knot caught and he came, pushing his hips as far into Dean as was physically possible.

Dean shuddered and panted softly, feeling so, so full from Castiel’s knot and his come. His erection was hard and leaking all over Castiel's stomach, not having been able to come on Castiel's knot alone this time.

Castiel reached down and started to quickly jack Dean off, twisting his hand the way Dean loved it. Dean moaned, and let out a loud gasp when he came all over Castiel, muscles clenching down.

"Fuuckkk," Castiel moaned as he clenched around the knot, coaxing another round of come out.

Dean focused on catching his breath. "Oh m-man..."

Castiel rubbed Dean;s sides and hips. "Fuck..feels so good to knot you..." he whispered.

Dean hummed softly. "It does feel really good..." he murmured. It wasn't always that he admitted it out loud that he liked being knotted, as he often felt too embarrassed as it "wasn't what a _real alpha_ " liked. It even happened that he told Castiel no when he wanted to knot, because he was too tired or most likely having a bad day over his body.

Castiel smiled softly, and coaxed Dean down so he could kiss him sweetly. He never pushed Dean to knot when he didn't want to, and more than once caught himself wishing that Dean had a knot too. But he loved Dean, and loved it when the other let him knot. It always felt amazing and intimate, and Castiel kissed Dean once more. "Thank you." he whispered against Dean's lips.

Dean kissed back gently, feeling sated and a little tired. Knotting always made him a bit sleepy. "You're welcome, Cas," he whispered back, and nipped gently at Castiel's bottom lip.

Castiel sighed softly, and kissed him again. They would be tied together for at least an hour, and Castiel let Dean snuggle close, just enjoying the intimacy. Dean closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh himself, hoping to get at least a short nap, snuggled up against Castiel. 

Castiel kissed his hair. "Love you, little alpha." he whispered, rubbing his back.

"Love you too alpha," Dean murmured and yawned quietly.

Castiel smiled softly. "You know...it means a lot when you let me knot you." he murmured softly. "And I really do appreciate it ."

"You better," Dean told him, and lifted his head to kiss his jaw.

Castiel kissed him again. "You're the best alpha in the world." he whispered.

Dean smiled softly. "So are you, Cas. So are you."

Castiel smiled softly. "Can't wait to be your mate." he murmured. "To see my bite on your neck..."

"I can't wait either... Can't wait to put my claim on you," Dean murmured. "Let everyone know you have someone to take care of you."

Castiel smiled softly. "I've been yours since the day you kissed me." he murmured. Dean smiled, and lifted himself up a bit so that he could kiss Castiel deeply on the lips.

Castiel kissed him back just as deeply. "You kissed me just like that," he chuckled softly when they broke apart.

"Yeah, I did." Dean grinned. "It was awesome. Kinda wish I could do it all again."

Castiel chuckled. "Me too," he murmured. "But I'm happy that I have you, and that you trust me."

"You're the best, Cas. Don't think I could trust anyone but you, like this."

Castiel smiled. "Nor can I trust anyone but you like I am." he murmured. "Everyone else would judge me for being so un-alphalike."

Dean nodded. "We're kinda like... The odd puzzle pieces that don't really belong but we fit each other perfectly."

Castiel nodded. "Exactly." he murmured.

Dean smiled, and kissed him again. "Wanna watch some TV?"

"Yes please" Castiel smiled

Dean pulled himself up to grab the remote, and started to look for something worthwhile to watch on TV.

"Ooh, that looks good." Castiel murmured when they found the Ghostbusters.

"Who you gonna call?" Dean asked, grinning as he selected that, and laid back down when it started playing.

"I don't understand." Castiel replied, looking at his boyfriend.

"You'll understand soon," Dean told him.

Castiel just nodded, trusting Dean as they watched the movie together, Castiel still buried deep withing Dean. Dean ended up falling asleep at one point, but woke up soon after. Castiel's knot went down right at the end of the movie, and they carefully pulled apart.

Dean groaned in relief as he was able to stretch properly. Castiel stretched as well, letting out a pleased groan. He was still wearing the panties, since they had never quite made it off.

Dean looked his boyfriend up and down. "If I hadn't been feeling bloated, I would've happily gone for another round," he commented.

Castiel chuckled. "It's all right, you pulled two full loads out of me." he murmured.

"Yeah." Dean smiled, and moved to pull his underwear back on, not minding the sticky spot. They would just get messy again. "Bet you it could've been three if we hadn't had sex yesterday."

Castiel chuckled. "I bet you that too." he replied, taking off the panties and going to put on a pair of boxers instead.

Dean gently rubbed his stomach, then went to make himself a sandwich and coffee. He thought of what Castiel said about kids, and had very strong, mixed feelings about it. Castiel had been totally sincere when he had told Dean that they could adopt. The last thing he wanted was to make Dean uncomfortable, and he knew that most reminders of his biological sex made him feel that way.

Dean did consider adopting a better option, but also kept in mind he had working organs that could make it happen - for free. Though, the idea also made him feel sick, and so he pushed it out of his mind in favor of food. There would be time to discuss their options later. Much later. 

Castiel went to the kitchen and hugged Dean from behind, nuzzling his face into his back. Despite being a biological alpha, Castiel was still shorter in height than Dean was, though he was definitely stockier.

Dean smiled softly at that, and continued making his sandwich. He was taller than most alphas and had broad shoulders, and he was a strong man. But he had to work extremely hard to keep his muscles defined as he wasn't biologically meant to be that hard and strong, and he would never be able to do anything about his wide hips or his face, both of which he grieved over at times. "You want a sandwich?" he asked.

"That would be awesome," Castiel replied, fingers dancing over Dean's defined muscles. He loved them, and would join Dean for workouts most times so his partner wouldn't be alone.

Dean chuckled and finished his sandwich, then made one for Castiel. He knew he was strong and a fast runner, but he still hated being alone in places with unknown alphas. So he loved it when Castiel joined him, and when he didn't, he tried to make himself as unpleasant as possible to avoid socializing. 

Castiel thanked him with a kiss, and they took the sandwiches to the living room to cuddle and eat. Dean put one arm around Castiel as they cuddled, and loved every second. 

Castiel smiled softly and nuzzled into Dean, scenting him. "Mmm, you may want to put some musk on." he murmured, Dean's omega scent particularly powerful after being knotted.

"I'll do it soon," Dean murmured. "I'm too comfortable right now... And it's not bothering me yet."

Castiel nodded. "Just thought you should know." he murmured.

Dean smiled at him, and kissed his cheek. "Thanks," he murmured.

Castiel smiled softly, and continued to snuggle with his lover. Dean happily match cuddled with him, until he had to use the bathroom and he started to smell himself. 

Castiel let him up and stretched, his scent filled with happiness. It had been a long time since both of them could just laze around and be together, and he was enjoying every moment of it.

Dean got himself cleaned up and put on clean underwear as well as some of that alpha musk, then went back to the couch to continue cuddling with his boyfriend, intending on enjoying every second.

Castiel inhaled deeply when Dean returned "Much better," he smiled.

"Indeed," Dean agreed, and kissed Castiel on the lips, pulling him close. Castiel kissed back eagerly, climbing into Dean's lap.

"Easy tiger," Dean murmured and grabbed Castiel's hips, pulling him close.

Castiel chuckled softly. "Can't help myself." He murmured, kissing at Dean's neck and sucking a possessive mark there, clearly visible.

Dean moaned and ran his hands over Castiel's back. "Yeah... Mark me up," he murmured.

Castiel growled softly, and bit at Dean's shoulder, nipping and sucking at the spot. Dean shuddered, and grabbed his boyfriend's ass, squeezing it gently. Castiel shivered. "Love it when I mark you up, little alpha?" he purred softly.

"Yes alpha, love it so much..." Dean purred back. "Let's everyone know to stay away."

Castiel smiled, and started sucking another mark on Dean's neck before moving to suck another on his collar. Dean sighed happily and went a bit slack as he let Castiel mark him up. Castiel left a trail of marks down Dean's chest before he stopped, licking his lips as he admired his handiwork.

Dean lifted his head to look, and smiled. "Awesome work, alpha," he murmured, reaching up to trace one of the marks.

Castiel smiled softly, before baring his neck, offering the same to Dean. "Can't have you walking around with all theses, and leave me with nothing, now can we?" He murmured.

"Oh no, it would be a tragedy, " Dean murmured, and scented Castiel's neck before nipping gently at the base of it, then making his first mark.

Castiel shuddered and moaned softly as Dean marked him, holding tightly onto Dean's shoulders.

Dean hummed happily as he left a matching trail of marks on Castiel's chest. "My beautiful alpha," he murmured. 

Castiel smiled lovingly at him. He had a tattoo along his left hipbone, a line of script in Enochian that he had never translated for Dean, and it was clearly visible now. Dean traced the tattoo with his fingers, wondering what it said, like he had many times before, but didn't ask. He smiled back at his boyfriend. Castiel leaned in for another kiss, pressing their bodies close together.

Dean kissed back and wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist. Castiel kissed back, but they were interrupted when Dean's phone rang.

Dean sighed and muttered, then grabbed his phone to answer. "Hey, this is Dean."

"Hello Dean," Balthazar greeted. He was one of Dean's oldest friends, who had helped him figure out that he was transgender and transition. "Word through the grapevine is that you're getting mated?"

"Hey Balt. Things like that spread like wildfire, huh? But yeah, it's true. I'm getting mated. We don't know exactly when, though." Dean smiled at Castiel. 

"Well, I'm shocked that you never let me meet the lucky person!" Balthazar replied. 

"Well... I... Uhm. It's complicated. Really complicated," Dean tried to explain.

"I live for complicated, D." He replied. "Spill the beans!"

"Okay, but Balt, you can't tell anyone, okay? Seriously. We've gotten enough shit as it is..." Dean sighed.

"I promise. Swear on my own right hand." Balthazar replied.

Dean swallowed. "... He's an alpha," he murmured.

"Oh, I see what you mean by complicated. He isn't treating you like an omega, now is he?"

"No, no, no. He wouldn’t dare," Dean chuckled softly, glancing at Castiel. "He's cool about it. Helps me out, too."

"That's good to hear then. When can I meet him?" He asked.

"Uhm... Well... Whenever, I guess, now that you know."

"I can be over in twenty?" Balthazar replied. "I'm dying to meet him."

Dean looked up at Castiel. "My friend wants to come over. Now. To meet you. Is that okay?"

Castiel nodded. "That's fine with me if it's fine with you." He smiled.

Dean smiled. "Okay, Balt. You got the green light."

"I'll see you soon then darling," Balthazar replied before they hung up.

Dean smiled softly as he put his phone aside .

Castiel smiled softly. "What's your friend like?" He asked.

"Honest, kind of a fancy pants guy... Flirty, handsy. But he's a good guy."

"How do you know him?" Castiel asked, getting up to tidy up the living room.

"He's the guy who helped me with, uh, myself. Gave me advice and helped me get suppressants and everything. I would've still been lost if it wasn't because of him.”

Castiel smiled. "I can't wait to meet him then," he murmured, continuing to tidy up before going to put some actual clothes on.

Dean went to put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, then went to the couch to laze around until Balthazar came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I just wanted to point out the addition kink tab we added to the summaries. This verse we start exploring some different kinks, but we don't want to push people away because of one scene in one chapter by putting them all in the tags. So we will be adding the kink tab for those kinks that appear in the sex scenes, so you can skip them if they aren't your cup of tea.
> 
> Let us know what you think about that please! And as always, thank you so much for the support! It means the world to us :3
> 
> ~Cinder


	4. Meeting The Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILERS**
> 
> Castiel meets Balthazar for the first time, and it goes well. Afterwards, Dean calls Sam and Bobby to tell them the good news. Sam is thrilled for his brother, while Bobby isn't surprised in the slightest that Dean is engaged to an alpha.
> 
>  **TRIGGER WARNINGS**  
>  None! Just a happy little chapter :)

After about fifteen minutes, there was a loud, rhythmic knock on the door. Dean got off the couch and went to open the door to let his friend inside. "Hey Balt. That was quick."

"Dean!" Balthazar grinned and flung his arms around him. He was a beta, but was pansexual, so gender didn't much matter to him. He flirted with basically everything that walked.

Dean laughed and hugged him tightly. "Hey. It's been way too long since last."

"And who's fault is that?" Balthazar teased. "Now where's that hunky alpha of yours?"

Dean chuckled, and pulled his friend to the couch. "Cas! He's here!"

Castiel emerged from the bedroom, and he smiled. "Hello."

Balthazar whistled. "Whoo, you got yourself a hot one, D."

"Yeah, I know. But no touching. He's mine," Dean told him.

"Aw, you're no fun," he whined at Dean before shaking Castiel's hand.

Dean chuckled. "Okay, Cas. This Balthazar. Balt, this is Castiel.”

"Nice to meet you," Castiel smiled.

"Same to you. I can't believe you managed to convince this guy to settle down." He winked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked, crossing his arms.

"You and both know how hard it is for someone transgender to settle down." Balthazar pointed out.

Dean's face fell. ".... Yeah, I know.”

"Hey, don't look so down. You found a sexy, great alpha." Balthazar pointed out. "And I'm happy for you."

"Thanks... And yeah. Cas is great." Dean smiled at his boyfriend.

Castiel smiled back at Dean.

"Well, let me see the ring!" Balthazar smiled.

Dean smiled sheepishly and held out his hand to Balthazar.

Balthazar grinned. "Wow..."

"It was my father's." Castiel murmured.

"He gave it to me yesterday." Dean smiled. 

Balthazar smiled. "It's fits you." He told Dean.

"Thanks." Dean smiled. "So. Do you want anything? Drinks, snack?"

"Soda would be nice," Balthazar grinned.

"Awesome." Dean grinned, and went to grab a can of soda for him. Balthazar and Castiel both sat on the couch, starting to chat about how they had met Dean and how they knew him. Dean came back with sodas for all three of them and joined them on the couch, but let them talk most of the time. When Dean sat down, Castiel shifted to cuddle into him. Dean smiled and put his arm around Castiel's waist.

Balthazar grinned. "Aw, the picture of happiness." He teased lightly.

Dean chuckled and pressed his face into Castiel's neck. "Cas makes me happy."

Castiel smiled softly.

Balthazar chuckled. "I can see that. I'm happy for you, D."

"Thanks, Balt. So how's your love life been lately?" Dean asked.

"I just had a ménage a...what's French for twelve? Last week." Balthazar grinned.

"Oh God, sorry for asking," Dean cringed.

"Oh don't be, it was quite enjoyable. Knots and wet holes, it was awesome."

Castiel made a face.

"Man. Only alphas and omegas? Not other betas?" Dean asked, despite himself.

"Two betas," Balthazar grinned.

Dean chuckled. "You're weird, Balt. But I like you anyway. And it must be nice being a beta, not worrying about ruts and heats and whatnot."

"It's nice, but I wish I had one at the same time. Desperate for sex? Sounds like my cup of tea." He chuckled.

Dean laughed. "Right up your alley, yeah."

Balthazar just grinned. "Hey, there's nothing wrong with loving sex. I'm sure you two love it too."

"Heh... Guilty as charged," Dean murmured. Castiel blushed.

Balthazar chuckled. "You got yourself a shy alpha? That's rare."

"My alpha is the best alpha," Dean told him, shifting so he could wrap his other arm around Castiel as well, a bit possessive. "I wouldn't be with just any alpha."

"Hey, no offense meant. It's just most alphas love to brag about their sex lives."

Castiel nuzzled close to Dean.

"Well... Let's just say Cas is a very special alpha." Dean smiled. "He's perfect for me."

Balthazar nodded. "Indeed, if you're mating him."

"Yeah." Dean nodded, then froze. "Shit- I gotta tell Sam. And Bobby."

"They would be important people to tell, yes." Balthazar chuckled.

Dean sighed. "Well, I'll call them later today."

Castiel nodded in agreement. 

Dean kissed Castiel's shoulder. "Oh... Right, Balt? You don't happen to know someone who might be hiring, do you?" he asked.

"Depends on the job, why?" He asked.

"Cas needs a job," Dean explained.

"All right, I'll look around" he promised.

"Thanks, man. I really owe you one." Dean grinned at him.

Balthazar smiled back. "Anything for a friend."

Dean smiled. "Yeah. Anything for a friend."

They all talked for a while before Balthazar left.

Dean held Castiel close once Balthazar was gone. "What do you think?" he murmured.

"He seems nice," he murmured.

Dean nuzzled Castiel's neck. "He is nice," he murmured.

Castiel hummed softly and just cuddle close.

Dean sighed softly, content. "Do you wanna start on some food while I call Sam and Bobby?"

"Sounds good. How about lasagna?"

"Mmh, yes please," Dean replied, licking his lips.

Castiel smiled,and got up to start making dinner. Dean grabbed his phone, and called Sam first.

Sam picked up after a little bit. "Hi Dean!"

"Hi Sammy. What's up?" Dean smiled.

"Nothing much, just at home. What about you?"

"Well... I got some big news for you."

"Oh really?" Sam asked.

"I didn't have time to call you yesterday, but uhm... Me and Cas are getting mated."

"Really?" Sam sounded surprised. "That's awesome!"

"Yeah, it sure is huh." Dean smiled. "Though, we don't know when it's gonna happen yet."

"Still, I'm really happy for you Dean." Sam smiled.

"Thanks, Sammy... That means a lot," Dean murmured.

"Course. Did you get him a ring?" Sam asked.

"Ah, uh, no... He gave me a ring. I'm gonna get him one soon, though."

"Awesome." Sam smiled. "Well, let me know when it happens! We can celebrate!"

"Yeah, I'll be sure to call as soon as we know." Dean smiled. 

"Awesome," Sam smiled. "Oh, I talked to that pretty omega. We have a coffee date for Saturday."

"Oh, Sammy, I knew you had it in you." Dean grinned. "You gotta tell me all about it later."

"I will. Her name is Jess." Sam smiled.

"That's a pretty name." Dean smiled. "I'm happy for you, Sam. Good luck with the coffee date. Don't geek out on her too much, okay?"

"I won't, I won't." Sam replied. "Enjoy your mate to be!"

"Sure will. You take care Sammy. Talk to you later."

"Bye!" Sam hung up.

Dean took a deep breath, and then he called Bobby.

Bobby picked up after a little while. "Dean?"

"Hey Bobby. How are you?" Dean murmured.

"Good. How about you?" Bobby asked.

"I'm good. Uhm... I got something big to tell you, Bobby."

"Well, spill Dean."

"I'm getting mated."

"Really?" Bobby asked. "Who's the lucky omega?"

Dean bit his lip. "... Uh. Well. The thing is... He's an alpha."

"Who's the lucky alpha?" Bobby asked, not missing a beat

Dean relaxed a little, having thought that Bobby would react in a more negative manner. "Castiel Novak," he murmured.

"Tell me about him," Bobby said. "Since you never had the foresight to bring him over."

"Just didn't know what you'd think. And he's a good guy... Really sweet, hard working. I'll bring him over the next time I visit."

"I've raised you since you were six," Bobby pointed out. "I've known that you were gay for a long time."

Dean was embarrassed at that. "Sorry Bobby..."

"Bring him by and we'll call it even," Bobby replied.

"All right, Bobby. Sounds good." Dean smiled.

"See you soon Dean. And congrats."

"Thanks Bobby. Yeah, see you soon, old man."

Bobby hung up.

Castiel was finishing putting the lasagna together, and putting it in the oven. Dean got up and went to the kitchen to drink some water. "Bobby wants to meet you." he told his fiance.

"I wouldn't mind," Castiel smiled.

Dean smiled and kissed Castiel's cheek. "Good."

Castiel went to put the lasagna in the oven to bake. Dean got himself a glass of water than he downed, then refilled it.

"How are you feeling?" Castiel asked.

"Relieved, a bit dehydrated probably, but otherwise, pretty good." Dean smiled.

Castiel smiled, and moved to hug Dean close, scenting him happily. Dean smiled and put an arm around Castiel, enjoying the moment. He loved days like these when everything seemed okay, even if Castiel didn't have a job and bills were due soon. Castiel was pushing the thought far away, deciding to deal with it tomorrow. Right now, he just wanted Dean. Dean finished his second glass of water, and wrapped both arms around Castiel to hold him close.

Castiel nuzzled close. "Love you so much, little alpha."

"Love you too, alpha," Dean murmured. Castiel kissed his jaw, and nipped at it gently. Dean smiled softly, and gently rubbed Castiel's back.

Castiel smiled. "Can I eat you out after dinner?" He murmured.

"If you really want to, then sure," Dean murmured.

"I do." Castiel murmured. 

"Okay," Dean murmured, and gave Castiel a kiss on the lips. Castiel kissed back softly.

Dean smiled. "We should watch Batman while we eat."

Castiel chuckled. "All right."

"Awesome!" Dean grinned and kissed Castiel again. Castiel smiled and kissed back.

They just kissed for a while in the kitchen and remained close as they waited for the lasagne to finish cooking in the oven. Once it was done, Castiel pulled it out and set it to cool. Dean went to the living room to make sure they had space to eat.

Castiel served up two plates of lasagna and took them to the living room, and Dean grinned up at him when he saw the food. Castiel smiled and handed him his plate before sitting next to him. Dean put on the Batman movie, then snuggled up against Castiel. Castiel cuddled close as they ate and watched the movie. When he'd finished his food, Dean set the plate aside and just relaxed.

When the movie was over, Castiel got up and took Dean's hand, tugging him towards the bedroom.


	5. Groceries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILERS**
> 
>  
> 
> Castiel and Dean enjoy their night and morning together before going grocery shopping
> 
>  **KINKS**  
>  Spanking

Dean followed his boyfriend to the bedroom, holding Castiel’s hand the whole way. Castiel smiled and kissed Dean deeply, excited to eat him out. Dean kissed back, starting to feel excited too. He broke the kiss to take off his shirt. Castiel smiled at the sight, and then leaned in to kiss and lick at one of his nipples. Dean moaned quietly and ran a hand through Castiel's hair.

Castiel bit and sucked on it until the nipple was sensitive and swollen before moving to the other to give it the same treatment. Dean breathed soundly and had his arms loosely wrapped around Castiel, gently petting his hair. Castiel blew a thin stream of air over Dean's sensitive nipples. Dean shuddered at the feeling and gently grabbed at Castiel's hair.

Castiel smiled softly. "You like that, little alpha?"

"Yeah... I like that a lot, alpha," Dean murmured, gently tugging at Castiel's hair, coaxing his head up so they could kiss. Castiel kissed him back, and tweaked his nipple with his fingers. Dean gasped softly. His cock was thickening from the stimulation to his nipples, and he got himself getting a little wet.

Castiel smiled. "Lay down for me," he growled softly.

Dean nodded and pulled away then moved to lay down on the bed on his stomach.

Castiel sat next to him, and ran his hands along his back. "Beautiful," he murmured.

Dean hummed softly and arched into the touch, pushing his ass up a bit. Castiel pulled Dean's jeans and boxers down and off. Dean shifted to help him, then laid back down flat against the bed.

Castiel ran his hands over Dean's ass, massaging and rubbing it. "You have such a great ass," he murmured.

Dean moaned softly and lifted his ass up a bit. "Only for you, Cas... It's only for you."

Castiel smiled softly, and gave Dean a soft slap against his ass. Dean jumped slightly, then relaxed into the bed again with a moan. Castiel smiled, and spanked Dean's other cheek. Dean pressed his face into the sheets to quiet himself, and raised his ass up further.

Castiel smiled. "You like that?" He purred, smacking Dean again a little harder.

Dean gasped. "Yes, Cas," he whispered, his skin starting to feel warm.

Castiel smiled and smacked him a few more times, until his cheeks were red. Dean was breathing heavily, and he was fully hard and wet by then. Castiel smiled, and shifted to spread his cheeks apart and take a look.

Dean's hole and the skin around it was glistening with slick, and a few drops had run down his perineum. Castiel smiled, and licked a long stripe up.

Dean moaned softly and grabbed at the sheets. "Fuck..."

Castiel smiled. "Taste so good..." He whispered.

Dean shuddered. "Good… Feels good..."

Castiel smiled, and gave him another long, slow lick. Dean moaned and shuddered, and even writhed a bit. Castiel continued to give him more licks, and then pressed his tongue inside. Dean let out a loud moan, muffled from pressing his face into the sheets. Castiel sucked as he pulled his tongue out. Dean whimpered and squirmed, more slick leaking out of him.Castiel hummed, and continued to eat him out.

Dean moaned and writhed under him, and started to shake lightly when he got closer to his orgasm. "Cas, fuck... Cas..."

"Come on my tongue, little alpha." He whispered.

Dean whimpered, and after another few moments of Castiel eating him out, he came with a gasp and shook. Castiel continued eating him out until he was finished. Dean panted softly, feeling like a mess, but too blissed out to care.

Castiel smiled. "Good boy..."

Dean groaned. "My legs are like jello...."

Castiel slid up and gently massaged his back and legs.

Dean moaned softly. "Fuck, yes... "

Castiel smiled softly. "Feel good?"

"Very good, " Dean purred. 

Castiel smiled. "You tasted so good on my tongue, and coming completely untouched...it's amazing."

"Mmh... Still sensitive from the knotting," Dean murmured.

"I love it. Love you," Castiel murmured, starting to massage Dean's back.

"Love you too, Cas. So much." Dean sighed happily and closed his eyes

Castiel smiled and kissed the back of Dean's neck. "Love you..." He repeated, sinking his teeth into Dean's shoulder.

Dean shuddered, wishing so bad it was his neck instead of his shoulder. "Love you too..."

Castiel gently kissed and licked the bite mark he had left. Dean melted into the bed with a content noise.

"Can't wait until it's your neck I'm sinking my teeth into," Castiel purred

"It's gonna be amazing... Can't wait to sink my own teeth into yours," Dean murmured. 

Castiel smiled softly. "Anything I can do for you, love?"

"Water would be nice. Then I want to sleep." Dean smiled softly up at Castiel.

Castiel kissed his lips sweetly "I'll be right back," he smiled, going to get his lover a glass of water.

Dean smiled and sat up to stretch, wondering if he should shower but decided against it. He couldn’t be bothered to get up.

Castiel returned with a glass of water and a damp towel, carefully cleaning Dean. Dean let himself be cleaned up, and he drank his water. "I'm so lucky to have you..."

Castiel crawled into bed next to him, still erect himself but choosing to ignore it. This was about Dean. "And I'm lucky to have you."

Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around Castiel after he put the glass away. "I love you, alpha.”

"Love you, little alpha." Castiel murmured, nuzzling into Dean and scenting him. Dean held his boyfriend close and closed his eyes, thinking of ways to make it up to Castiel.

Castiel fell asleep against Dean. Dean fell asleep with Castiel in his arms, and slept deeply.

 

Castiel had a raging morning wood in the morning, his knot halfway swollen. Dean woke up before Castiel, and it was impossible to miss that erection. He thought of letting Castiel knot him again, but after thinking about it, he felt that it wasn't a good morning for that - he didn’t feel good about it and he did have work in the afternoon. Instead, he carefully peeled the covers back, and moved between Castiel's legs. 

Castiel stirred slightly, but was still asleep. Dean nosed at Castiel's erection, then started to gently kiss and lick it. Castiel shuddered softly, though he was still asleep. Dean hummed and swirled his tongue around the head, then sucked on it gently. He wrapped his hand around the shaft and stroked it slowly. 

Castiel stirred and gasped softly. "Oh fuck..."

Dean took more of his erection into his mouth and continued to suck. 

Castiel groaned, and reached down to run his fingers through Dean's hair. "Fuck...feels good..." he whispered.

Dean moved his fingers down to Castiel's knot to rub it gently, and started to move his head up and down, humming around the hard flesh.

Castiel shuddered and groaned. "Oh fuck, Dean..." He whimpered softly.

Dean moved his hand lower to play with Castiel's balls, then gently rub his perineum. Castiel shuddered, copious amounts of precome leaking out. Dean was used to it, and he swallowed it like a champ. He rubbed Castiel's perineum with his thumb, and pushed his index and middle finger between his cheeks to simply tease the sensitive skin around his hole.

Castiel groaned softly and shuddered. "Knot, knot..." He whimpered.

Dean hummed and used his other hand to wrap it around Castiel's knot, rubbing it gently before squeezing it. Castiel gasped and came to Dean's mouth. Dean swallowed as much as he could, but Castiel was coming so much that he had to pull off and let the rest land on his face, neck and chest.

Castiel panted and gasped softly as he finished. "Good morning to you too..." He whispered.

"Mornin' Cas," Dean murmured breathily, grinning smugly at his boyfriend.

Castiel coaxed Dean up for a kiss. Dean happily moved up to kiss him.

"What warranted such a pleasant wake up?" Castiel murmured.

"Just being an awesome boyfriend." Dean smiled softly.

Castiel smiled softly. "You're the best."

Dean chuckled and gently rubbed their noses together.

Castiel smiled softly. "Love you, little alpha. You look so perfect with my come on you."

"Love you too. And unfortunately I'm gonna have to wash it off soon. It's shopping day," Dean murmured.

"Aw," Castiel pouted.

"Sorry alpha." Dean pecked him on the lips, then nipped playfully at his bottom lip. Castiel chuckled and kissed back, hands on Dean's waist and keeping him close.

Dean smiled and snuggled close. "Love you."

"Love you too." Castiel murmured. "What time do you have to go to work?"

"At three," Dean replied.

"Okay. So we can cuddle for a little before we have to get up to shop." He murmured.

"Yep," Dean murmured and nuzzled Castiel's neck, scenting him.

Castiel smiled softly. His scent was warm and content, with traces of arousal left over.

"So lovely," Dean purred happily, loving it when Castiel smelled like that.

Castiel smiled and nuzzled his nose into Dean's hair, scenting him as well.

Dean was happy and relaxed, yet filled with energy for the day.

Castiel smiled. "You smell wonderful as always, little alpha."

"Mmh... Just wait until I shower and put my face on," Dean chuckled, talking about when he had removed as much of his omega scent as possible and put on his alpha musk and all.

Castiel chuckled. "I like both your scents." He murmured softly.

"Mmh, I know you do. Only you get a whiff of both," Dean murmured, smiling.

Castiel smiled softly. "My body instinctively loves the omega scent, but my mind loves the alpha scent." He murmured. "I love every single part of you."

"It was meant to be..." Dean pressed his face into Castiel's neck.

Castiel held him close. "Can't wait to mate you..."

"Can't wait to mate you either..." Dean murmured. Castiel kissed him once more.

 

His cell phone went off a little while later, and Castiel grabbed it. "Hello, Castiel Novak speaking." It was one of the restaurants he had applied to, asking him to go in for an interview.

Dean smiled and kissed Castiel's cheek, and got up to go to the bathroom to prepared for his shower, giving Castiel some privacy.

Castiel set the interview for that afternoon, and cheered happily when he hung up.

"I take it that was an awesome call?" Dean called out from the bathroom.

"I just got a job interview!" Castiel called back.

"Awesome, Cas! When is it? Where is it?"

"This afternoon, at that little French restaurant that's about ten minutes away." Castiel replied.

"Woo! Go you, Cas! I'm so happy for you." Dean grinned.

"Me too." Castiel grinned.

"I'd give you celebratory shower sex, but we don't have time for that now, unfortunately," Dean told him, then got into the shower and turned it on.

"I'll cash that in later," Castiel replied, going to make breakfast.

Dean smiled to himself, and started his throughout shower, scrubbing himself clean everywhere with the alpha soap and used the alpha hair products. When he was done showering, Dean checked himself in the mirror and grinned to himself, starting to see signs of a stubble. His facial hair growth was slow due to his biology, and he was always happy to see signs of it finally coming in. Though, he didn't always manage to last through the itchy face, so he had a clean shaven face most of the time. He then finished getting ready, putting on the musk and dressing up, then joined Castiel in the kitchen. Castiel had made eggs in a pepper and bacon, humming to himself.

Castiel smiled softly. "There's my great smelling alpha," he murmured, giving Dean a kiss.

Dean returned the kiss and grinned. "Yeah. Feeling really refreshed and ready for the day now."

Castiel smiled. "Well, why don't we start with breakfast," he replied, handing Dean a plate.

"Sounds like a good start," Dean said, and breathed in the scent. "Mmh. I love bacon."

Castiel chuckled. "I know you do."

Dean grinned and went to sit at the table with his plate. Castiel finished his egg in a pepper before joining Dean at the table. Dean smiled at him, and they ate their breakfast together.

When they were finished, Castiel cleaned up and washed the dishes.

Dean stretched. "So, do we have a shopping list, or do we need to make one?"

"I added to the list on the fridge, you can add some,thing if we're missing anything." Castiel replied.

Dean grabbed the note they had stuck to the fridge and looked it over, then scribbled down another two things to the list. "That should be it."

"All right," Castiel smiled. "Let me shower and get ready, and then we can leave.”

"All right," Dean repeated with a smile, and kissed Castiel's cheek.

Castiel smiled, and then went to do just as he said, using the same soaps and shampoos that Dean did, since they shared. It was very practical to share soaps and shampoos, especially since they liked the same kind of smells and such. It saved trouble and money, as they could buy bottles that lasted longer.

Dean sat on the couch to watch some tv before they had to leave.

Castiel showered quickly and efficiently, before getting dressed and joining Dean. "Ready?"

"Yep, ready." Dean grinned, getting up and turning off the tv.

Castiel smiled. "Shall we take the Impala? It was a bigger trunk."

"Yeah, let's." Dean smiled and grabbed the Impala's keys, then shrugged on his leather jacket that was a bit too big for him. Castiel made sure they had their reusable bags before they went out to the car.

Dean got into the driver's seat while Castiel got into the passenger seat, and then he started the car. Castiel had the list in hand, and double checked it himself while Dean started driving to the store they usually went to. Castiel hummed along to the radio, and smiled softly when Hey Jude came on.

Dean smiled too. It was a song that he loved, and one of the few things he had left of his mother. Castiel turned up the radio for him. Dean chuckled, and listened to the song as they drove. Castiel reached over to hold Dean's hand, squeezing it gently. Dean started to sing along, his voice a bit softer and natural. He normally made himself speak in a deeper voice, not finding his natural voice enough alpha-like.

Castiel smiled and listened. It didn't matter to him which voice Dean used, he truly loved everything about his partner. Dean stopped singing when the song ended, and focused on driving the rest of the way to the store.

When they got there, Castiel got out and grabbed the bags. Dean locked the car and grabbed a cart on the way inside the store.

"Do you want to split up, or shop together?" Castiel asked as they walked in.

"Mmh... Let's shop together. I probably won't see you until late at night, if you're still awake by then."

Castiel nodded. "All right, first, bread and buns."

"All right." Dean nodded, and they headed over to the bread section.

Castiel picked up the organic bread he was fond of, and a loaf of white bread for Dean. Dean had tried the organic bread once, and never again, so it was one of the things that they didn't both like. He was happy with his white bread.

Castiel also grabbed some hamburger buns, since he planned on making hamburgers sometimes soon. "Anything else you need here?" he asked.

Dean checked his wallet to see if they had any coupons for the bread. "Mmh... Nope. Let's move on."

Castiel nodded, and they made their way through the store, picking up what they needed on the list. Dean kept an eye on the coupons and they ended up being able to use some of them and save some money.

They finished at the frozen dessert section. "Go pick something out," Castiel told Dean.

Dean perked up, and he looked at Castiel. "Are you sure?"

"Of course." Castiel smiled at him.

Dean beamed, and he went to take a look. He ended up choosing a packet of cherry flavored popcicles, which was cheap and it was his usual go-to when he craved something sweet.

Castiel smiled. "All right, ready?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah!" He grinned, and they went to the check out to pay for everything.

They split the total like they always did, each paying for half, before they took the cart out to unload it into the car. They unloaded the bags into the trunk, and Dean went to put the cart back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much porn at this point, little plot. Hopefully you guys are enjoying it so far!
> 
> ~Cinder


	6. Mating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILERS**
> 
>  
> 
> Castiel and Dean finally mate, and both of them are thrilled about it. They spend their vacation lazily, just enjoying finally becoming a mated couple.
> 
>  
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNINGS**  
>  Slight body dysmorphia
> 
>  

Castiel ended up getting the job, and the two of them saved up enough money to be able to take four days off of work right before Christmas, to be able to mate.

On the day of their mating, Castiel was nervous, and made jalapeno cheese stuffed burgers and homemade fries for dinner. 

Dean was nervous too, and had gone out for a run earlier to get some of it out of his system, but he was still a bit wired up when he got back. While Castiel was making dinner, he quickly showered and attempted to make himself look good for his mate to be, fixing his hair and putting on his best pair of jeans. Castiel set the table in a nice way, even lighting a candle. "Dean, dinner's ready!" he called out.

Dean ditched his usual flannel and just wore a nice fitting t-shirt, and went to the kitchen. "Mmh, smells and looks amazing, Cas," he murmured. Castiel smiled softly and kissed his cheek before they sat down to eat.

Dean relaxed a bit when they ate, having something else to focus on aside from what was about to happen.

"Did it come out well?" Castiel asked as they ate.

"This is amazing," Dean moaned, food in his mouth. "I love you."

Castiel chuckled. "I love you too," he murmured softly.

Dean grinned and continued to eat. 

When they finished, Castiel stood up and went to Dean's side, gently caressing his cheek against his palm.

Dean leaned into the touch, and looked at Castiel with warm eyes.

Castiel smiled softly. "I'm going to take good care of you. Promise." he whispered softly. "I'll do my best to be the alpha you deserve."

Dean smiled back. "And I'll be the best alpha I can be, for you," he murmured.

Castiel smiled softly. "You are," he murmured, leaning in to press their lips together in a gentle, affectionate kiss.

Dean kissed back gently and took Castiel's hands in his.

Castiel held his hands, and when the kiss broke, he helped Dean up and led him to their bedroom.

Dean walked with Castiel to their bedroom, his pulse already quickening.

When they were in the bedroom, Castiel gently coaxed Dean onto his back on the bed. Because of their differing biology, and because Castiel had wanted to create the strongest bond they could between them, Castiel would knot Dean when they mated.

Dean had had a couple of bad days before this day, but as he laid there on the bed and looked up at Castiel, it all felt okay again. He'd get something amazing out of this. It would be worth it.

Castiel gently climbed on top of Dean and slotted their bodies together as he leaned in to kiss him, deeply and lovingly.

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel to hold him close as they kissed.

When the kiss broke, Castiel kissed Dean's cheek and jaw, before kissing his neck, teasingly brushing his lips over the place where he would later bite.

Dean shuddered, and he ran his hands over Castiel's back. "Can't wait until you put your claim on me Cas," he whispered.

"Soon," Castiel promised softly, nipping gently at Dean's collarbone.

Dean hummed as he pushed Castiel's shirt up and slipped his hands underneath it. Castiel mirrored the movements on Dean's torso, feeling the muscles in his abdomen. Dean felt the muscles in Castiel's back, and enjoyed the feeling of his warm skin under his hands.

Castiel coaxed Dean's shirt up and off. Dean let him take his shirt off, then pulled at Castiel's shirt, wanting it off. Castiel took off his own shirt, then started to kiss down Dean's chest, sucking the occasional mark.

Dean moaned softly and ran his hands through Castiel's hair. Castiel kissed down Dean's torso until he reached his jeans, and undid the zipper and button. Dean licked his lips and watch Castiel with half closed eyes.

Castiel pulled Dean's jeans down and inhaled deeply, loving the scent of Dean's arousal and slick. Dean moved his legs a bit to help Castiel pull his jeans off. His skin felt so warm and he was getting so hard and wet. It had been a long time since he'd been this excited, but it was a really special night.

Castiel smiled at the sight. "Beautiful, so fucking gorgeous." He growled softly, sucking a dark, possessive mark on Dean's hip

Dean moaned softly and put his arms over his head. "You're gorgeous too Cas... And so good to me," he purred.

Castiel smiled softly, and trailed kisses past Dean's erection and to his inner thighs, spreading Dean's legs wide. Dean bit his bottom lip as he let Castiel spread his legs, giving him a full view.

Castiel smiled softly. "Mine," he growled softly, and trailed kisses to Dean's hole, kissing over it and tasting his slick. Dean groaned softly at the feeling and grabbed at the pillow under his head. Castiel smiled and started eating Dean out, loving the taste of the slick and the smell in his nose.

Dean reached down to grab at Castiel's hair, groaning louder. "Fuck..."

Castiel hummed, and after a little bit, he made his way up to Dean's cock, sucking it down.

Dean moaned. "Oh, fuck, Cas... Yes..."

Castiel hummed as he sucked on the length in his mouth, then pulled back to swirl his tongue around the head. Dean shuddered and groaned, gripping the pillow tight. Castiel slid a finger inside of Dean as he blew him, searching for his prostate. Dean groaned and arched his back. Castiel smiled and hummed as he continued, gently massaging his lover's prostate.

Dean shuddered, leaking precome into Castiel's mouth. "Cas... Fuck..."

"Want you nice and wet and ready for me, little alpha." Castiel purred.

"I am ready now..." Dean growled softly, and rolled his hips impatiently.

Castiel smiled softly. "You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Dean murmured, smiling back at him.

Castiel got up then and started to pull his pants down and off, exposing his erection.

Dean looked at Castiel with pupils blown wide. "Do you want me on my back or my stomach?" he asked.

"Back," Castiel replied. "I wanna see your face when I put my claim on you."

Dean nodded and remained on his back. Castiel positioned himself over Dean, the tip resting at his entrance.

Dean kept his legs spread for Castiel, and looked up at him. "C'mon Alpha..."

Castiel stared at Dean for a moment, before snapping his hips and plunging into Dean.

Dean gasped loudly and grabbed at Castiel's shoulders, holding on tight. "Shit-"

Castiel groaned. "Oh god..." he moaned, shaking slightly.

"Fuck, Cas... Feels so big," Dean moaned, and wrapped his legs around Castiel. Castiel buried his face into Dean's neck, scenting him as he started to move. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's neck and held him close.

Castiel fucked into him, holding him close as they moved. "So tight and wonderful..." he whispered.

"Only for you Cas," Dean whispered. "Only for you..." He ran a hand up and down Castiel's back.

"Mine," Castiel growled softly, and continued to fuck into Dean, the knot beginning to catch.

Dean's breath hitched, and he held Castiel tight. "C'mon, alpha, do it," he coaxed.

Castiel moaned softly, and pushed completely into Dean, the knot catching. As he started to come, he sank his teeth into Dean's neck, making his claim. Dean dug his fingers into Castiel's back and he groaned loudly as he came between them. The claiming hurt, but it still felt good. 

Castiel groaned as he finished coming, teeth still in Dean's neck, He carefully let go, panting, and exposed his own neck for Dean to make his own claim.

Dean nosed at Castiel's neck, breathing heavily, and carefully chose the right spot before sinking his teeth into Castiel's neck. At the same time, he clenched around Castiel's cock. Castiel gasped loudly and shook. The euphoria rushing through his body at the bite made him see stars, and a wave of emotion washed over him. Dean was his, and he was Dean's. No force in the world would change that now.

When the claim was in place, Dean carefully let go, and gently kissed the mark. "Mine... You're mine..." He whispered.

"Always, and forever." Castiel replied softly.

"And I'm yours... Always and forever," Dean murmured, gently grabbing Castiel's face so he could look him in the eyes.

Castiel looked back at him and smiled softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," Dean murmured, smiling at him before kissing him gently.

Castiel kissed back deeply. Dean ran his hands through Castiel's hair. Castiel shivered softly. Dean gently nipped at Castiel's bottom lip.

Castiel hummed and kissed him again. "My mate...my perfect mate..." he whispered, gently kissing the dark bite on Dean's neck.

"Yeah... Mates... Always," Dean murmured. "Gonna wear your mark proudly..."

"As I'm going to wear yours," Castiel murmured

Dean kissed the mark he'd left on Castiel, and sighed happily.

Castiel nuzzled his mate, and enjoyed the feeling of their bond buzzing through him and of Dean's body around his knot, warm and wet and tight.

Dean held his arms around Castiel and hummed softly, loving the feeling of having Castiel so close to him. While he identified as alpha, he actually enjoyed being stuck on Castiel's knot on good days. It felt extra good now that they were mated.

Castiel nuzzled close. It was very, very hard for him to come without stimulation to his knot, so even though he did enjoy being fucked, it always felt the best when Dean let him knot him.

Dean yawned quietly. It had been a long day up until dinner and their mating, and the pleasant buzz of their bond and the heat from Castiel's body made him sleepy.

Castiel kissed his forehead softly. "Sleep, my love. I'm right here." he murmured.

Dean smiled softly and closed his eyes. "I love you Cas. So much."

"I love you too." Castiel murmured. "Sleep, my love."

"Okay," Dean murmured and let his head fall back onto the pillow.

Castiel was settled on top of him, but he rested his own head on Dean's shoulder.

Dean soon fell asleep, limbs still wrapped around Castiel.

Castiel lay there contently, until his knot went down. When it did, he carefully pulled out, but didn't move away. He just settled back into Dean's arms, and fell asleep as well.

Dean woke up in the early morning, and he couldn't remember a time that he'd slept so soundly like he had that night. He felt so well rested, and he smiled as he looked down at his mate. He was so happy. During the time between Castiel giving Dean the ring and their actual mating, Castiel had met Bobby and they got along well, and Dean had invited Benny over one night to let him meet Castiel - that had gone surprisingly well too. Everything felt perfect in that moment.

Castiel was still fast asleep. His scent had changed slightly, a bit of Dean's sweetness included in it now.

Dean scented Castiel, and smiled happily. Sure, he would've liked it more if it was a real alpha scent, but it was still _his_ scent. He felt his chest swell with pride at successfully claiming his mate, and he gently kissed the mating bite.

Castiel stirred softly at the kiss, and blinked open sleepy eyes. "Mmm..."

"Morning, mate," Dean whispered softly.

Castiel smiled softly. "Morning, my mate." he whispered, scenting him and pleased to smell the scent change in Dean, that little extra musk that was part of his own scent.

Dean smiled and snuggled close. "I slept really well," he murmured. 

Castiel smiled. "I'm glad," he murmured. 

Dean kissed Castiel's cheek. "Did you sleep well? "

"Very well," Castiel smiled softly, nuzzling against Dean.

"Good." Dean grinned happily. "Do you wanna take a celebratory bath when we feel like getting up?"

Castiel smiled. "That sounds wonderful."

"We can use one of those bath bombs, too." Dean smiled. 

Castiel's face lit up. "Really?"

"Oh yeah." Dean chuckled. "You can even pick the pink one. "

Castiel beamed happily.

Dean chuckled. It wasn't that he didn't like bath bombs, but he found them unnecessary, and his alpha side wouldn't let himself admit he liked them. So he only let Castiel have bath bombs in their joined baths when it was a special occasion. 

Castiel kissed his mate happily. "I think I want to use the green one." he murmured.

"Cool. Let's use the green one." Dean happily kissed back.

Castiel smiled. "But first, bed cuddles." he murmured, tucking his head under Dean's chin.

Dean chuckled and hugged his mate close. "I agree," he murmured 

Castiel smiled softly. "I like your new scent." he murmured.

Dean smiled softly. "I like you're new scent too," he murmured. 

Castiel smiled. "I'm yours forever."

"And I'm yours." Dean smiled softly. "Love you."

"Love you too," Castiel smiled. "... Can we make breakfast together?"

Dean grinned. "Yeah, we can."

Castiel smiled happily.

"What should we make?" Dean asked. "I'm in the mood for pancakes."

"Pancakes is good, and bacon..." Castiel murmured.

"Mmh, yes." Dean grinned. "Very good. But now I'm getting really hungry..."

"Mmm, ask nicely." Castiel smiled cheekily

Dean pouted. ".... Can we please get up and make breakfast?"

"If I get a kiss." He agreed.

Dean rolled his eyes, but happily gave him a kiss.

Castiel smiled, and then they got up. Dean smiled too. He only bothered to put on his underwear and the t-shirt from last night,before going to the kitchen.

Castiel hadn't put anything on at all, and was standing butt naked in the kitchen as he got out what they needed. Dean grinned as he stood in the doorway, just looking at his naked mate. Castiel noticed, and playfully shook his ass.

Dean looked at Castiel's ass, then went to gently smack and grab it, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You're a little tease," he growled softly.

Castiel shuddered softly. "No I'm not," he teased.

"Sure..." Dean chuckled lowly and kissed the claim on Castiel's neck. Castiel shuddered and smiled.

Dean grinned and kissed Castiel's cheek and patted his ass. "If only I could keep you like this all day, every day ..."

Castiel chuckled. "Well, I don't think my boss would appreciate me showing up for work naked," he pointed out.

"True.... And I don’t want anyone to see you naked. No one but me should see you naked." 

Castiel smiled and kissed his cheek. "Only you," he promised, and then kissed his claim on Dean's neck. Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around Castiel to just hold him.

Castiel let Dean hold him while he started to make the pancakes. "Since you have clothes, you get to make the bacon" he told Dean.

"That's fair." Dean chuckled and grabbed the pack of bacon, and opened the pack so he could start cooking it. Castiel chuckled, and they made breakfast together, just enjoying their time together.

When they were done making the breakfast, Dean decided that they should cuddle on the couch while they ate and watch something fun. Castiel agreed with a smile, and they decided to watch America's Funniest home videos. Castiel put some boxers on, though, not wanting to sit butt naked on the couch. Dean took their plates to the living room and put on the tv while Castiel put on boxers. Castiel joined Dean and smiled, settling next to his mate. Dean snuggled against him and smiled. When the first episode of Funniest Home Videos started playing, they started to eat.

Castiel enjoyed his breakfast and time with his mate, unable to stop scenting him. Dean didn't mind, actually sneaking in some scenting himself when Castiel wasn't busy scenting him. Castiel was happy and content, with a layer of omega sweetness now added. But it was almost a good thing. To those who didn't know better, they would assume Castiel was like any other alpha, and mated to an omega.

Dean thought that it fit Castiel, even if he wished that there would've been a musky scent there instead. The sweet scent reminded him of days when he'd wake up or come home and Castiel would've been baking, the warm and sweet smell of baked goods spread throughout the apartment. It was a bonus though that Castiel could easily slip by unnoticed, that no one would think he mated an alpha.

Castiel smiled softly. "What's on your mind, little alpha?" He murmured.

"Your new scent reminds me of when you bake," Dean murmured. "It's surprisingly nice..."

Castiel smiled softly. "Yours reminds me of when we're at the beach. You have that omega sweetness, but your alpha musk isn't quite all the way off yet."

Dean smiled softly. "I'm just hoping my musk won't clash with my new, mated scent when I reapply it… It’d be bad if I went out not smelling like myself, " he chuckled.

"Why don't you try it now? We can always find you a new scent if need be."

Dean nodded. "Can try it before the bath... Can just wash it off quickly before the bath if it does clash."

Castiel nodded, and nuzzled close, just scenting him. "I love it," he admitted softly. "It's proof that you're mine."

Dean chuckled softly. "I'm glad you do, and yeah. It is." He grinned. "And everyone will know you're taken now. Those omegas and other alphas will hopefully keep their hands to themselves now."

Castiel smiled. "Indeed...I've been yours since that first kiss." He murmured.

Dean smiled softly. "I still wonder how I got so lucky... You could have anyone. But... You're mated to me." He nuzzled Castiel's neck. 

Castiel smiled. "Maybe I could have anyone, but there's only one that I want," he murmured softly.

Dean looked up at him, and kissed him gently. "I love you..."

Castiel kissed back. "I love you more."

Dean chuckled. "No, we're not doing that thing," he murmured. 

Castiel pouted. "You're no fun." He teased.

"I'm plenty of fun, I just won't do that thing," Dean told and booped Castiel's nose.

Castiel wrinkled his nose, and then leaned up to gently catch the tip of Dean's finger in his teeth.

It was Dean's turn to pout. "Bad alpha," he said, though clearly not meaning it.

Castiel sucked on it in response. Dean licked his lips, suddenly quiet and just staring at him. Castiel chuckled and let go of his finger.

"That's cheating, " Dean complained. 

"Oh really now?" Castiel cocked a playful eyebrow.

"Yeah, really," Dean insisted. Castiel chuckled softly, and nipped playfully at Dean's ear. Dean made a soft noise and placed his hand high up on Castiel's thigh.

Castiel smiled. "So, how about that bath?" he murmured.

Dean smiled. "Let's go take it now."

Castiel smiled, and got up to go and prepare the bath, including picking out a bath bomb. Dean went to rinse the dishes, then joined his mate in the bathroom. Castiel had filled the tub, and had barely dropped a green bath bomb in. He already had two very fluffy towels waiting, and had lit a few candles as well.

Dean chuckled softly as he saw what Castiel had done. "Are you trying to woo someone?" he teased.

Castiel smiled. "Maybe a certain alpha." he replied, winking.

Dean grinned. "If I know said alpha right, I know he'd say you don't have to."

"Well, maybe another certain alpha likes doing nice things for his mate." He smiled, and took off his boxers.

Dean smiled. "Fair enough." He removed his shirt.

Castiel smiled, and then handed Dean his alpha musk. "here, try it first." he murmrued.

Dean nodded, and took a deep breath before he put on the musk. He waited a couple of seconds, letting it settle, before he sniffed the air. "... What do you think, Cas?"

Castiel sniffed their air as well. "Well, it does smell different, but not bad."

"Yeah... ... Can you smell any of... You know... The thing?" Dean asked. He knew that Castiel could always smell his omega scent if he was close enough, and he wanted to know if he still could.

"Not from this distance," Castiel replied, moving closer and burying his nose into Dean's neck, inhaling deeply. "Now I can, but barely..."

Dean couldn't help but grin. "Really? Seriously? Aw man... That's great." He was happy because he knew that now the chance of someone getting close to him and smelling his omega scent was even lesser now than it had been before.

Castiel smiled, happy that his alpha felt so happy. "You still smell amazing," he murmured. "I can smell myself there too..."

Dean nodded. "I think that's what's masking the thing further." He grinned and pulled Castiel into a deep kiss.

Castiel kissed back happily. "I'm glad I could help," he murmured.

"You always help," Dean murmured and kissed him again. 

"You know what I mean...that we can't get you the surgery or anything like that." He murmured.

Dean shrugged. "It's fine. I'd rather have a healthy body that I can somewhat manage than risk butchering it because they don't know what they're doing and being in debt. And I'm okay, you know... You make it good. I don't feel less alpha with you. And I'm lucky, in a sense... At least I'm not alpha to omega."

Castiel nodded, and just hugged Dean close. "I just want you to feel happy and comfortable in your own skin." He murmured.

Dean nodded and hugged back. "I know. Thank you. But I'll be okay. But maybe one day, when we can afford it and it's safe... I can do something," he murmured. 

Castiel nodded. "Yeah..." He kissed Dean's cheek. "Just know that I love you, every part of you."

Dean hugged Castiel tighter. "I love you too. So much."

Castiel smiled. "C'mon, let's get in the bath before it gets cold." He murmured.

Dean chuckled. "Okay, Cas," he murmured, and pulled away to pull off his boxers. 

Castiel let Dean get in first, since he wanted to cuddle. When Castiel got in, Dean pulled him close and kissed the bite. Castiel smiled happily and cuddled close. "All yours," he murmured.

"All mine," Dean murmured and leaned back, pulling Castiel with him.

Castiel smiled and cuddled close, enjoying the sweet smell of the bath bomb. "And you're all mine."

"Yes I am," Dean murmured. "Yes I am. Forever and always."

Castiel smiled happily. Dean smiled too, and they just relaxed together. 

When the bath got cold, Castiel got out, and handed Dean a towel. Dean got out too and accepted the towel to dry himself off.

Castiel smiled softly. "That was so nice."

Dean hummed. "Yeah, it sure was." He smiled. "Wanna watch some more funny home videos?"

"Sure," Castiel smiled at him.

Dean grinned and gave him a kiss, then they finished drying off and went back to the couch to relax some more. Castiel put on boxers again as they sat down.

Their off days to celebrate their mating came and went, and they got back to their normal routine. Dean was a bit more confident when going out now, since no one would be able to smell omega on him unless they scented him well, noses almost pressed to his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologize about the lateness of this chapter, I have been sick as hell and only just now felt up to editing. Hopefully this gooey chapter makes up for that!  
> Also, they're mated now, meaning that lots of fun stuff is coming up *grins*
> 
> ~Cinder


	7. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILERS**
> 
>  
> 
> Dean is out of suppressants, and with little money to get them with and a quickly approaching heat, he turns to a local drug dealer to get them. At first it seems like nothing is out of the ordinary, but then Dean is hit with the heat. Castiel does his best, but they both succumb to the pressures the heat puts on their bodies, knotting together and beginning Castiel's rut. Dean begs Castiel to get ahold of Balthazar for help, but they are unable to reach him and continue to mate over and over, driven by their lust-filled states.
> 
>  **TRIGGER WARNINGS**  
>  Body dysmorphia, dubious consent (influenced by heat)

A couple of months passed, and Dean noticed that he had run out of suppressants, and needed more. Unfortunately, he didn't have the money for a new box of the brand he had been using and liked the most, and he didn't know what to do. Never would he ask Castiel to help him with something like that - it was his own responsibility to make sure he had some. But he needed suppressants before shit hit the fan and he went into heat. The thought of having one made him shudder uncomfortably.

While Castiel was working one day, Dean tried to find someone or a place who sold cheaper stuff. He knew Castiel wouldn't be happy if he bought anything but the proper ones that needed prescriptions. He looked all over town to see if he could find somewhere he could get them cheaper, but there wasn’t a single place. He didn’t have a lot of savings, but he had started to consider using them. His temperature had risen, which Castiel or anyone else for that matter luckily hadn’t noticed. Though it meant that he needed the suppressants preferably yesterday.

Alistair was a well known dealer around the area, and he approached Dean outside of a pharmacy. "Hey there, little omega." He purred. "Need some help?"

Dean's eyes were wide, and he stared at the scrawny guy, feeling equal parts of offended and kind of... Scared. Why did the guy call him omega? No one called him that, and it wasn’t as if he smelled. Right? "... I'm not an omega," he told him, muttering. "I'm not little either. Get lost, scrawny."

"I can smell it under all that musk." Alistair replied. "Got a heat coming soon, don't you?"

Dean's face was pale from horror. How many people has smelled him, if this guy could? "... What do you want?" he asked hesitantly.

"The question is, what do you need?" Alistair asked. "The name's Alistair, I can get you some suppressants, little omega. Or should I say, wanna be alpha. Half the price of the stores."

The words "Wanna be alpha" cut deep, and Dean clenched his fists. But he had a chance now, even if it was shady as fuck and he knew better, but he was pretty much out of options at that point. He’d just go home before he tried taking whatever he was given. "I _am_ an alpha... And I need them now," he growled.

Alistair smiled. "Then come this way. What's your name?" He asked, gesturing for Dean to follow.

"... Eric," Dean lied, using his middle name instead of his first name. Still, he went with the guy, heart pounding.

"Nice to meet you, Eric. What kind of suppressants are you looking for?" 

"The ones to stop my heat from coming and that also works as birth control," Dean mumbled.

Alistair nodded. "All righty," he took Dean into a van. "$20 for the box."

Dean swallowed and grabbed his wallet from his bag. That was a good deal. "Shady as you are, I'm guessing you only want cash?"

"Bingo there, Eric." He smiled.

Dean looked through his wallet, and sighed in relief when he had just enough. He took the money and held it out to Alistair.

Alistair took the money and gave Dean the suppressants. "A pleasure." He smiled.

"Necessity. Don't think you'll see me again. Ever," Dean told him, putting the suppressants into his bag and then hurrying out of there, needing to get home quickly.

Alistair just smiled.

 

Dean got home, and the first thing he did was to go to the bathroom. He looked himself in the mirror and felt his face. Nothing seemed to have changed, other than having more rosy cheeks. He also checked his temperature, which was a bit higher than he had originally thought. It explained why the creepy guy had been able to smell him.

Castiel wasn't home, which he was glad for. The last pack of suppressants were finished and had been empty for a few days - he hadn't said anything, he didn't think that the heat would come so quickly, and it was with shaking hands that he opened the new pack, grabbed a pill and swallowed it with a glass of water. Then another glass.

Castiel let himself into the apartment a few hours later. "Home," he called out.

"Hey Cas," Dean called back as casually as he could.

Castiel sniffed the air, something different. "Did you get a new musk?" He asked.

"Nah. Just new suppressants. They had this other brand on sale, so... Yeah. I had to get them," Dean told him. He'd noticed the change too, but he liked these. It was too early to tell, really, but something in him just felt right. He felt more calm now, and it felt like his temperature had gone down, although he hadn’t checked.

"All right." Castiel replied, going to find Dean to give him a kiss.

Dean was in the kitchen, just lounging at the table with their laptop. He smiled up at him and returned the kiss.

Castiel smiled at him, "Did you have a good day?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did. And you?" Dean grinned.

"It was busy, but I had some very nice tippers today." Castiel smiled.

"Oh, that's awesome. Maybe you could actually put the extra away and start saving up for something." Dean smiled, his stomach sinking. Maybe he should've waited, but then again. He couldn't have gotten a better deal. And if there was something wrong with the pills he got, he would've noticed by then, right? Right. And Castiel didn't have to waste his hard earned money, which made Dean feel much less guilty about the whole thing.

Castiel smiled. "Hopefully." He replied, giving Dean another kiss, before sniffing again. "Dean, your omega scent is overpowering your musk." he murmured, knowing that his mate would appreciate the warning.

Dean rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Yeah, I... The new suppressants haven't kicked in yet, I guess," he said, not want to admit he hadn't taken suppressants for days. He almost never took his suppressants in front of Castiel. 

Castiel nodded, and kissed his temple. "All right, I just thought you'd like to know."

"Yeah. Thanks." Dean smiled at him, even though he'd already known. But Castiel didn't have to know that.

Castiel smiled, and then went to get changed out of his waiter outfit and into his normal clothes.

Dean stretched a little, then got up to refill his glass. Even if he identified as alpha, he still kept up with his hydration, his biology and the suppressants making it easy to get dehydrated. At the beginning he hadn't, thinking it wasn't alpha like to drink so much water, but he soon learned that being dehydrated was anything but fun.

Castiel returned to the kitchen, and smiled at Dean. He had invested in a water filtering device, since Dean needed water a lot, as well as a nice, masculine water bottle for his mate.

Dean was in the middle of drinking when he noticed Castiel, and he swallowed before smiling back at him.

Castiel smiled. "I'm glad you love that water bottle."

Dean chuckled. "It's cool and gives me water- what isn't there to love about it?" He grinned. His cheeks were still rosy and his skin felt a bit warm now, but he wasn't worried.

Castiel chuckled, and went to make himself some lunch. "Do you want a sandwich?"

"Yes please," Dean said as he sat back down.

Castiel made sandwiches for both of them, and got out a bag of chips for the side. Dean turned off the laptop when he was done and put it away so they could use the table.

Castiel brought the plates over, giving Dean his. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked, noticing Dean's flushed cheeks.

"Yeah, just a bit warm," Dean murmured and grabbed his sandwich, taking a bite.

Castiel frowned. "Are you getting sick?" He asked, not recognizing the particular scent of an oncoming heat that Dean was giving off, since Dean had never gone into heat around him before.

"Hopefully not," Dean murmured and shoved a couple of chips into his mouth, only to almost gag at the saltiness. His senses were always more sensitive right before a heat, but again, he didn't worry. It'd be over soon. Right. No need to worry.

Castiel looked worried. "Dean?" He asked. "Are you sure?"

Dean coughed and swallowed it all down with water. "Okay, I'm not so sure," he lied.

Castiel felt his forehead. "All right, why don't you taken some fever medicine and then lie down?"

"Let me finish my sandwich first..." Dean murmured, Castiel's hand feeling cool against his skin.

Castiel nodded, but got up to get the medication ready anyways. Dean finished his sandwich as quickly as he could, looking sadly at the chips. Castiel gave him the pills and refilled his water bottle for him.

"Thanks," Dean murmured when he got his bottle back, swallowing the pills with the help of water.

Castiel took Dean to tuck him into bed, fretting over his alpha the way an omega normally would.

"I'll be okay, Cas, stop stressing," Dean whined. "I just need some rest, surely."

"Okay..." Castiel kissed his forehead. "Call me if you need me, okay?"

"Yeah, I will," Dean murmured.

Castiel went into the living room, worried about his alpha.

Dean laid in bed and tried to relax, and after finishing his bottle of water, he ended up falling asleep. He hoped everything would be better later, or the next day.

Later that night, Castiel let himself into the bedroom to get ready for bed, and reeled at the scent in the air. Dean was sweating under the covers. His hands were twisted into the sheets, holding on tight. He was wet, but his underwear weren't soaked through just yet. None of the alpha musk was left, and the room was filled with the scent of heat.

Castiel was reeling, his body quickly responding and urging him to take his mate, to satisfy him. "Dean?" He choked out.

Dean groaned quietly, waking up. "Cas...?" he slurred.

"Fuck, you're in heat..." Castiel whispered. "What...what do you want me to do?"

"No I'm... I'm not in heat. I can't be in heat, I took my suppressants-" Dean sat up in bed, and his stomach dropped as he felt the rush of slick leaking out of him. He started hyperventilating by that point. "Shit. No no no, I can't be!"

Castiel was shaking, his hand over his face and his erection full and present. "Dean, you have to tell me _now_ , do you want me to stay or go?"

Dean looked over at Castiel. Even in his panicking state, he could think of the good and bad before making a choice. He knew he’d feel bad whichever he picked, but Castiel was his mate. "S-stay, please, I- I need you," he choked out.

Castiel immediately went over to the bed and crawled on top of Dean, capturing his mouth in a deep, possessive kiss.

Dean felt like he wasn't fully himself, almost terrified of the feeling. It had been so long since he had had a heat that he’d forgotten how strong it was. He wrapped his arms around Castiel's neck and held him close, feeling his mind slowly turn foggy as the scent of alpha and mate surrounded him.

Castiel started to kiss at his neck, biting and sucking possessive marks as his hands nearly tore Dean's boxers off, mind already gone and triggering a rut. He needed Dean desperately, the scent of the heat filling his mind and demanding that he breed, and take care of his mate.

Dean's nostrils flared as the scent of an oncoming rut registered in his mind, and he let out a desperate whimper, reaching down to pull down Castiel's pants. He almost tore the button and managed to jam the zipper, but it was undone enough that it let him pull them down.

Castiel immediately spread Dean's legs and sank into his mate with little warning, letting out a deep groan at the feeling.

Dean gasped and grabbed onto Castiel's shirt, holding on tightly. "F-fuuuuuuuck," he whimpered.

Castiel groaned. "Oh god..." he whimpered, and started to trust hard into Dean.

Dean moaned and clung to Castiel, unable to think clearly because of the heat and scent of Castiel. "Cas... Oh God..."

Castiel panted, his knot already starting to catch. "Dean...."

"Knot me, Cas- Please..." Dean panted, wanting nothing else than relief.

Castiel sunk his teeth into Dean's claim as he knotted and came deep into his mate. Dean dug his fingers into Castiel's back and howled as he came between their bodies, his body shaking and clenching around the knot. Castiel held Dean close, panting and rutting into him, grinding against him even though he couldn't move much thanks to the knot

Dean whimpered and panted softly, his body clenching and relaxing around Castiel's knot.

Castiel continued to suck and nip at Dean's neck. "Fuck, feels so good..."

Dean was slowly coming back to himself, the first wave of heat easing up because of the knotting. "Fuck, Cas..."

"Dean..." Castiel whispered softly. "What happened?"

"Fuck... I think being mates... My heat triggered your rut..." Dean took deep breaths, trying not to panic again. His heat filled body was still clenching around Castiel's knot, intent on keeping him inside as long as possible.

"But why are you in heat?" Castiel panted, pressing as deep into Dean as he possibly could.

"I... I ran out. Missed a few days, got new ones and... I-I guess it was too late to start." Dean shuddered.

Castiel shuddered as well. "Fuck...that means you're fertile right now..." he whispered softly.

Dean swallowed, his eyes wide. "I... I could call Balt. See if he could fix plan B or... O-or something..."

Castiel nodded slowly. Okay..." he whispered, and groaned softly as Dean pulled another load from him.

Dean whimpered softly, feeling so full and honestly a bit sick. He was having a heat, with risk of getting pregnant, and he could do nothing about it, especially not if Castiel's rut had been triggered. He was fucked, figuratively and literally. There was nothing they could do but to accept the situation they were in and go with the flow.

Castiel continued to mouth at Dean's neck, hands slipping under his shirt to feel Dean's body.

Dean's breath hitched and he couldn't do anything but accept the touches. His pulse was quickening again, his inner alpha screaming how wrong this was. He wanted to push Castiel away, but with the heat, he couldn't. It would hurt to not have his alpha, so he let it be.

"I love you..." Castiel whispered, and just hugged Dean close. "I'm so sorry that this is happening to you...."

"I-it's okay..." Dean choked out. "It's gotta be okay... I'll see if the pills can ease it... But we can't have a kid, we- we can't afford it, and I don't know if I can," he rambled, clinging to Castiel.

Castiel held him close. “I'm sorry, I just...I can't stay away from you, not now, not when you're in heat and I'm in rut..."

"C-Call Balt... Please... You gotta," Dean whispered. "You have to..."

"Once the knot goes down, I will." Castiel promised softly.

Dean nodded, and he buried his face in Castiel's neck, inhaling the comforting and unfortunately, arousing scent of his neck. Castiel was trembling slightly. He hadn't had a rut in about two years, one that Dean had thankfully helped him through. But in combination with his mate's heat, it was overwhelming.

Dean closed his eyes, feeling the heat flare up a little, but it eased down when he rolled his hips and shuddered at the gentle tug of the knot, his body clenching again at the feeling. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, feeling ashamed.

Castiel gasped softly at the tug. "It's okay… It's fine. We'll get through this." He whispered softly, kissing Dean's jaw sweetly.

Dean whimpered and let himself lean back and try to relax on the bed, knowing he'd need to rest a bit before the next wave of heat. Castiel just held him close, and they cuddled until his knot went down just enough that he could pull out, though he was still hard and ready for another round, his rut flaring up.

"Call Balthazar," Dean told him, his breathing already picking up. He snatched his bottle and quickly slipped out of bed to go to the kitchen and refill the bottle, ignoring the come leaking out of him. His legs were shaky but he powered through it.

Castiel nodded and called Balthazar, but got his voicemail. He left a hurried message, before groaning, needing Dean to come back and needing to fuck him into the bed again.

Dean came back to his room, his pupils blow wide and breath heavy, his heat flaring up. Though, he wanted to regain some control over his body. "Lay on your back," he growled, but his voice wasn't as strong as he would've wanted it to be.

Castiel had stripped completely out of his clothes, and he laid on his back, erection aching. "Please..." he whispered.

Dean relaxed a bit when Castiel did as he was told, and he moved back to the bed, setting his bottle aside. He wasted no time, climbing onto the bed, placing his hand on Castiel's chest for support and then sinking down on his mate's cock.

Castiel groaned, and his hands found Dean's hips. "Fuck..." he groaned.

Dean panted and rolled his hips. "Need you to knot me... Again... Fuck..."

"Wanna knot you again, little alpha." Castiel panted. "Just keep fucking me like that, you'll get my knot soon..."

Dean moaned and started to move his hips up and down for a bit, then ground down against Castiel, wanting him as deep as possible.

Castiel pushed his hips up into Dean, panting softly and groaning. "Fuck, so good...so wet and tight for me..." he whimpered, knot starting to expand again.

Dean whimpered and purposefully clenched around Castiel, hoping to make them lock together more quickly. Castiel gasped, and it only took a few more moments before the tie was made, Castiel crying out and shaking as he came for the third time inside of Dean.

Dean came over Castiel's stomach and chest for a second time, and panted heavily. "F-fuck... So much come... Uuh... H-how did the call with Balt go?"

It took Castiel a few minutes to be able to respond. “Didn't pick up, left a message." he panted softly.

"Fuck..." Dean whispered, not knowing what to do. He had no one else but Balt to turn to. He couldn't call Bobby or Sam because of the shame, not to mention they lived pretty far away, and Castiel was out of the count too because of his triggered rut.

"He may have just been busy at the moment, give him some time to call back." Castiel tried reassuring him.

"Okay... You're probably right..." Dean murmured, though he really didn’t believe it.

Castiel gently rubbed Dean's hips and ass with his hands.

"... So, a rut, huh? I was almost thinking you wouldn't have a rut again," Dean mumbled. "It's been a while..."

"You underestimate just how enticing you smell in heat." Castiel murmured.

Dean shuddered, uncomfortable. "Never planned on ever having another heat."

"I know, and I'm so, so sorry." Castiel murmured. "You just always smell good, but this scent...it made me want you so badly, it triggered a rut."

Dean nodded. "Omegas in heat are said to be the most addicting thing," he said with a humorless smile. He wondered if there were any affordable surgeries to make him not have heats.

Castuiel nodded. "It's true. But Dean...I would give it up in a heartbeat if it meant you felt comfortable about yourself."

Dean looked down at him. "... Even if it would mean me getting sterilized?"

Castiel nodded. "Anything that makes you feel more like an alpha." he murmured.

Dean chewed on his lip. "Okay. Okay Cas, if you're sure..."

Castiel nodded. "I am. I told you, I do want at least one child. But we can adopt. I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to."

Dean nodded slowly, and gently grabbed Castiel's hands, holding them in his own.

Castiel rubbed his thumbs over Dean's hands. "It'll be okay."

"I really hope so," Dean whispered. "I really do..."

Castiel kissed his fingers sweetly.

Dean loved the things Castiel did to make him feel better, but he felt a bit sick when he thought of how he was at an extremely high risk of getting pregnant, and if they didn't get in contact with Balthazar in time...

Castiel's rut flared up, and he started to grind into Dean. Dean whimpered, clenching down on Castiel's knot.

"Oh shit..." Castiel groaned. "Holy fuck...

Dean whined as he ground down against him. "Cas... Cas, what do we do if I...?" he asked quietly.

"Later," Castiel groaned, and then cried out as he came again

Dean shuddered, and after that reply he really didn't feel good emotionally, even if his body was getting the satisfaction it needed. He went quiet, feeling his eyes starting to sting.

Castiel let himself calm down before he was able to talk. "Sorry, I just...mind wasn't clear." he murmured softly.

Dean shook his head and rubbed his face with one hand, not wanting to show that he was close to tears.

"Dean, we'll do what you decide, if you end up pregnant. I'll support you." Castiel murmured. "If you want an abortion, I'll help you pay for it and help you get one. If you want to keep the baby, we'll raise it together."

Dean sniffled and rubbed his eyes and looked down at Castiel. "... You promise?" he whispered.

"Promise." he murmured. "You're my mate, and I just want you to be happy. I know you're an alpha. You're one to me. But you have an omega's biology. It's your decision." he murmured softly

"Okay Cas..." Dean whispered, and carefully moved to lay down on top of him, mindful of the knot inside him.

Castiel kissed the top of his head. "I love you." he whispered softly.

"I love you too," Dean whispered back, and closed his eyes, waiting for Castiel's knot to go down and their heat and rut to flare up once again.


	8. Accidents Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILERS**
> 
> The two get through the rest of the heat and rut, but after a few days, Dean's scent changes. Castiel goes out and gets some pregnancy tests, and all three turn out positive. Dean tries his hardest to keep it together, but he decides that he's going to keep the baby. Castiel promises to take care of him and be by his side the entire time, and eventually decides to mend relations with his mother to get the help they need to be able to give their baby a good home.
> 
>  **TRIGGER WARNINGS**  
>  Unexpected pregnancy and the stress of that, mentions of being estranged from family

They spent the rest of the next three days in flares of heats and ruts, and Balthazar never called back. Dean figured that Balthazar was on vacation, which was the only time he wouldn't call back for so long. When he woke up in the morning of the fourth day, he was feeling so sore, and so hungry and thirsty. Though, he didn't feel... Different. His omega scent didn't smell different. It might’ve been a bit early to tell, but maybe he'd managed to avoid it, despite both him and Castiel being extra fertile? He got up before Castiel woke up, and he went to take one of those suppressants he'd bought and drink a whole bottle of water, then going back to bed after refilling it, bringing it with him.

Castiel was sleeping soundly in bed, exhausted after so many days of needy sex.

Dean slipped back into bed and plastered himself against Castiel's back, spooning him. He'd missed it, as Castiel had spooned him a lot the last few days when they'd decided on a nap but were still tied together. Gosh, he was so happy to feel more like himself.

Castiel woke when he felt Dean's arms around him. "Mmmm...." he mumbled, shifting into Dean's arms. He had missed being the little spoon too.

Dean nuzzled Castiel's neck and breathed in deeply, happy to only feel the lingering scent of a rut, and not the full blown one they had dealt with. He didn’t mind Castiel having a rut, but with the combination of that horrible _thing_ … Yeah, he was very happy that it was all over.

"Mornin..." Castiel murmured, voice thick with sleep.

"Morning, Cas... It's finally over. We can go back to normal," Dean murmured.

"Good." Castiel murmured softly, snuggling close. "Like the sex, but too much sex..."

"Ugh, yeah... I'm so fucking sore… I’m not sure I’ll be able to sit right for a while."

Castiel put his hands over Dean's to hold him close.

"... It might be too early to tell, but I don't smell a change in my scent," Dean said softly.

Castiel shifted to scent Dean. "There's nothing there, that I can tell." he murmured.

Dean nodded. "Good," he murmured, snuggling close.

Castiel cuddled close too, happy to be in Dean's arms.

Dean closed his eyes, and he hoped to get some more sleep, ignoring his hunger for the time being. It had been a physically and mentally draining few days.

The two of them spent most of the day napping and recovering. A few days later, Castiel smelled something different while he and Dean were working on dinner together. "Dean...?" he murmured, scenting him. "There's a scent change...almost like dark chocolate." 

Dean tensed up, and was frozen on the spot where he stood. "... Maybe it's just the new suppressants," he managed to croak out.

Castiel swallowed softly. "You should take a test," he whispered softly.

Dean took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair. "Tomorrow... I... I'll take one tomorrow. I can’t face the world right now."

Castiel nodded, and hugged Dean close. "It's going to be okay." he whispered softly.

"I... God, Cas, I... I can't have an abortion, I just can't, but having a kid... How...?" Dean felt like throwing up and he was almost shaking.

Castiel rubbed his back soothingly. "I'm here, Dean. I promise." he whispered. "No matter what you decide, I am never, ever leaving your side. You will never have to do it alone."

Dean took deep breaths to calm his breathing, placing a hand on his stomach. "... C-can... Can you go buy a test...?" he whispered.

Castiel nodded. "Just wait here, okay?" he murmured, kissing Dean's cheek before grabbing the keys and his wallet.

"Yeah..." Dean swallowed and went to sit on the couch, scenting himself. He could feel the scent now. It wasn't strong, but it was there, and he waited until Castiel was out the door before he let himself panic.

Castiel went to the nearest drugstore and picked up three different brands of tests, just to be sure. He returned home as quickly as possible, and gave Dean the tests.

Dean had calmed down a bit by then, and he went into the bathroom and locked the door, wanting to be alone as he followed the instructions for the first one. He decided not to take all three at the same time, and while he was waiting for it to finish, he washed his hands and left the bathroom to drink a bottle of water.

Castiel looked at Dean when he came out. "Is it...?"

"I don't know. I took one to start with, and now I'm making more pee... If you wanna look, it's on the bathroom sink. I’m not sure if I could..."

Castiel nodded, and went to take a look at the test. "...Dean? It...it's positive." he murmured.

Dean choked on his water, and started coughing.

Castiel went to Dean's side immediately. "Dean?" he asked worriedly.

"Let me... Let me take the other two before we get ahead of ourselves," Dean said hoarsely, not wanting to believe it was true. The test must’ve been wrong.

Castiel nodded, and rubbed his back soothingly.

Dean let himself be comforted, and when he felt the pressure build up in his bladder, he went to the bathroom to take the other two tests, having a gut feeling that they'd say the same as the first but hoping it would say negative.

Sure enough, both of the other tests were positive as well.

Dean went back out to Castiel, and just looked at him.

Castiel looked back at him. "Both positive?" he guessed softly.

Dean hesitated, then nodded slowly.

Castiel walked over and held Dean close. "Just breathe," he whispered. "Everything is going to be okay."

Dean took a deep breath, not having realized that he had stopped breathing. "How...? We don't have the room, we... Fuck. I don’t know how I’ll..."

"We'll figure it out." Castiel murmured. "I promise."

Dean breathed in through his nose. "O-okay Cas. Okay."

Castiel just held him close, burying his face into Dean's neck. "I've got you. No matter what, I've got you."

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel, and clung to him. "Yeah... Okay..."

Castiel just held him close. "It's your decision, but I'm right here. Always and forever."

"I... I can't do it. T-the... An abortion. I just... Can't." Dean swallowed thickly.

"Shh, shh, it's okay love." Castiel whispered. "We'll raise this child together, okay? I'll be right next to you the entire time."

Dean sniffled and pressed his face into Castiel's neck.

Castiel just hung on tightly. "I love you." he whispered. "I love you, Dean."

"I love you too..." Dean whispered. "This is hell... But I'm glad I'm at least going through it with _you_ …"

Castiel kissed his forehead, standing on the very tips of his toes to do it. "You will always have me by your side." Castiel murmured softly.

Dean nodded, then sighed. "Wow... The one time I really feel like I need the whiskey because my sanity depends on it, I can't have it..."

"Why don't we just cuddle on the couch, with lots of soft blankets and watch something? You choose." he murmured softly.

"... That sounds really good," Dean murmured. "Let's watch some Batman..."

"All right." Castiel gently led Dean to the couch, and made a nest before putting Dean's favorite Batman movie on.

Dean curled up in the nest, wrapping a blanket tightly around himself.

Castiel looked at Dean. "Do you want me to hold you, or do you want to hold me?" he asked softly.

Dean looked up at him. "... I want to hold you," he murmured, unwrapping the blanket so he could open his arms for Castiel.

Castiel got into Dean's arms and snuggled with his mate, letting him hold him.

Dean held Castiel tight, feeling a little better now that they were back in their usual arrangement. Though he still felt pretty sick - why did all of this have to happen to _him_?

Castiel cuddled with Dean, although he couldn't shake the thought that they were going to be parents, that their baby was starting to grow in Dean's stomach, even now.

Dean watched the movie, letting himself be caught in it, trying to forget about everything else for a while.

When the movie was over, Castiel looked up at Dean and kissed his jaw sweetly.

Dean closed his eyes. "I wanna go to bed," he whispered.

"Then let's go to bed." Castiel murmured, and carefully got up before helping Dean up as well.

"I'm not fragile," Dean muttered, but let himself be helped anyway.

"You aren't" Castiel agreed. "But I refuse to let you be a stubborn alpha and push me away right now."

Dean huffed softly, and said nothing as he let Castiel walk him to the bed.

Castiel made sure he was comfortable, and then crawled into bed with him, letting Dean be the big spoon as they settled down for bed.

Dean had his arms wrapped around Castiel, his chest and stomach pressed against Castiel's back. He tried not to think about his stomach.

"I love you Dean." Castiel whispered.

"I love you too Cas," Dean whispered, and closed his eyes.

Castiel lay there in Dean's arms, unable to fall asleep that night.

Dean eventually fell asleep despite his anxiety over their dilemma. He was exhausted.

Castiel just held Dean's hands in his own, thinking over everything that had happened. They were going to be fathers, they would need everything for a baby, doctor's visits, a bigger apartment... he knew what he had to do. He would swallow his pride and call his mother, for Dean and the baby's sake. There was no way they could do this on their own. They would need help.

Dean had never met Castiel's parents, and he'd always been okay with that. Both of them had been okay with that, and just like Castiel accepted Dean for who he was, Dean accepted and supported Castiel's decisions concerning his family.

Castiel came from a wealthy family, who was very old fashioned. He had been the black sheep, and rather than become yet another doctor, had split from his family and was making his own way, trying to become a chef. He absolutely loved cooking, it was his passion. He knew his mother wouldn't approve of his mating Dean, and not a sweet, obedient omega. But still, he would lie and lie to her if it meant that he and Dean would get the help they needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right guys, originally Uke and I were going to leave this as a one part fic since we finished writing it back in February. However, thanks to your amazing support for this fic, a super cute doodle from Uke, and 8 hundred headcanons, we have decided to write a sequel in this verse. We haven't started it yet, but we will fairly soon since we're finishing up a thread within the next few days. We can't wait to share the rest of this with you, and we're both very excited to be coming back to this verse!
> 
> ~Cinder


	9. The "Proper" Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILERS**
> 
> Castiel doesn't sleep, and calls his mother the next day. She doesn't approve of Dean being a lower class omega, but she invites them to visit anyways. Once Castiel finishes speaking with her, he educates Dean on the things he needs to know to be able to make it through a dinner with his family.
> 
>  **TRIGGER WARNINGS**  
>  Strained familial relationships (mother/son)

Dean woke up in the morning around his usual time, still feeling sick from anxiety over the new development in their lives. Not knowing that Castiel was awake, he just got out of bed to go to the bathroom. He did his usual business, and without thinking, he took one of the suppressants. He'd already swallowed it when he realized what he'd done - though, when he was about to panic, he felt how the sick feeling kind of... Disappeared, and he could breathe freely. Dean was so conflicted. He knew that suppressants could be really bad - he’d heard it all and some more since the day he got started on suppressants -, but that had felt so good... He took a deep breath and steeled himself, then went back to the bedroom. He told himself he’d be more careful and not do it again.

Castiel looked at Dean, clearly tired. "Morning." he greeted softly.

"Well you look like shit," Dean murmured, and gave Castiel a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah...I'm going to call my mother today." Castiel murmured.

"Oh.... Why?" Dean asked softly, stroking a hand over Castiel's hair.

"Because we need the help, as loathe as I am to admit it." He murmured.

"Oh... Okay." Dean touched Castiel's cheek. "If you feel like that's the best way to go... Then I'm with you."

Castiel nodded, and leaned into the touch. "I'm scared." he admitted softly.

"... I'm scared too," Dean admitted. "But... We'll be okay. We're always okay. I'll help you out with your family." He got back into bed to spoon Castiel.

Castiel cuddled close, so tired and anxious and exhausted. "I love you." he whispered softly.

"I love you too," Dean murmured. "Always will."

Castiel cuddled close. "I'm afraid of what she'll do, if she finds out you're trans..." he admitted.

"... I... I can... If I have to, I'll give myself up for the time that we have to deal with your family..." Dean said quietly. It was the last thing he wanted to do, but his body wasn’t really his anymore anyway. And if it would help them, he could deal with being uncomfortable.

"Dean, no..." Castiel protested softly.

"Trust me, I don't want to, but if I have to... We have no choice..." Dean whispered. "I'll be okay... I can just act while they're around. Then when we're alone, I'll be myself."

"I hate this." Castiel admitted. "I hate that you're offering to be something you're not because of my stupid family..."

Dean kissed Castiel's neck. "I'm doing it for us... Us... Us three," he whispered. It felt weird to say it, but it was true. Unless something happened, they would be three.

Castiel swallowed and nodded slowly. "I'll call her now..." he whispered. "Can...can you hold me when I do?" he asked softly.

"Of course, babe. I'll hold you for as long as you like," Dean murmured.

Castiel got his phone, and scrolled through the contacts until he found "Naomi" and gave it a call, snuggled close in Dean's arms.

After a few rings, a woman picked up. "Castiel," Naomi said softly.

Castiel swallowed. "Hello mother." he answered.

"It's been such a long time since I've heard from you, Castiel. I've been so worried," she told him. "How have you been? Are you bringing good news?"

"I'm fine mother...I've actually mated. And we're expecting a child." He told her, getting straight to the point.

Naomi gasped. "Castiel! When did you get mated? Why was I not aware of this? How far along is your omega? Who is your omega?"

"We mated five months ago." Castiel replied. "And we just found out yesterday."

Dean held Castiel tight, able to hear the words "your omega". It hurt, because he wasn’t an omega, and even if he was - he didn’t want to be treated like a thing you own.

"Well... At least you got mated before you got your omega pregnant. And you didn't answer my question. Who's your omega?"

"His name is Dean." Castiel replied. "He chose to mate with me."

"Ah. Of course. He chose you. So, what did you get from the family as mating gifts? What is your omega's status?" Naomi asked him.

Castiel stiffened. "I received nothing but the love of my life." He replied. "And that's all I need."

Naomi tsk'd. "So not a high class omega? That figures. But, high class or not, I'd love to meet you and your omega. It's been so long since I've seen you, Castiel. Maybe come over for dinner some time?"

"Class doesn't account for love," Castiel pointed out, voice cool. "But yes, we'd like to come for dinner sometimes soon."

"That'll be lovely, Castiel. Just tell me when you're coming, and we'll prepare for your visit. And make sure your omega dresses nicely. If needed, we have suits to lend," Naomi told him, unaffected by his tone.

"How does tomorrow sound?" Castiel replied, just wanting to get this over with. "And he can chose how he dresses, I have no control over him."

"Castiel." Her voice was cold. "It's important we keep up our image, and your brother Michael is visiting. I want to see your omega wearing a clean dress shirt, a tie, and dress shoes, at least. Same goes for you, Castiel."

"I will tell Dean what you've suggested." Castiel replied.

"Good. I will see you two tomorrow. I look forward to dinner. Bye, my son. Lovely to finally hear from you again."

"Goodbye." Castiel replied before hanging up quickly, rubbing his temples.

Dean kissed Castiel's neck. "I'm proud of you for doing that," he murmured, knowing how hard it could be to face one’s family.

Castiel buried his head into his hands. "I hate my family…”

"I know... I don't like them either. But when we're back on our feet... We'll say fuck it all, and we never have to speak with them again," Dean whispered.

Castiel nodded slowly. "We have to dress up." He whispered.

"... How much?" Dean asked.

“Dress shirt, pants, shoes and tie...she wants us in suits, though..." he sighed.

Dean frowned. "Well, I don't own a suit, so that's hard…"

"They have suits to lend." Castiel murmured.

"Okay... Weird," Dean mumbled, not looking forward to it. 

"Image is everything to my mother. She has dresses to lend as well." Castiel murmured.

"Ugh..." Dean sighed. "Well... Hopefully it'll go just fine."

Castiel just sighed. "I'm so sorry Dean...there's a reason I never wanted you to meet them."

"It's okay, Cas. I'll endure anything for you," Dean murmured, holding Castiel to his chest. "... Man... I'm gonna miss this when my stomach gets too big..." He chuckled nervously. The thought was scary, and he couldn’t even imagine how out of place with himself he’d feel when he started showing. He didn’t hate the idea of having a child though. He just hated how they would have one.

Castiel smiled softly. "Then I'll still be able to hold you, at least. But I am going to miss this too."

"Yeah, I guess…." Dean kissed Castiel's neck.

Castiel sighed. "Well, I guess I should prepare you...since we want to get on my mother's good side..." he sighed.

"Yeah... You probably should, cause I know a little, but not enough, I think..."

Castiel sighed, not at Dean, but at their situation. He started educating Dean on the rules that would be expected of him, to not speak unless spoken to, to be demure and just a pretty decoration, for all intents and purposes. He also taught him how dinner would be served, and which utensils to use first and how dinner would proceed.

Dean's head was swimming with information in the end, but he took it all in with a soft sigh. "Yikes, that's a lot to remember... But I think I'll manage."

"At least you didn't have to grow up with them," Castiel pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm happy for that, and feeling sorry for you... That's really rough." Dean mumbled.

Castiel nodded. "Regardless, it's going to be a very long day tomorrow."

"Yeah... Man." Dean sighed. "And now I'm getting hungry..."

"Let's order pizza." Castiel suggested.

"Man. How did you know I was craving pizza?" Dean murmured. "You're perfect. "

Castiel chuckled. "I just don't feel up to cooking, I'm exhausted. I didn't sleep last night." he admitted.

Dean frowned. "You didn't sleep at all? Oh, Cas..." He kissed the claim he'd put on his mate.

"I was worrying." Castiel admitted. "About you, about the baby, about my mother..."

"Okay..." Dean murmured. "Let me take care of you today."

Castiel leaned into Dean, resting his forehead against his shoulder.

Dean kissed the top of Castiel's head. "Love you, Cas..."

"Love you too, Dean....so much." Castiel whispered.

"We'll get through this," Dean murmured. "We will."

Castiel scented Dean, taking comfort from the scent. "Can we get Hawaiian pizza?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, we can," Dean told him. "We can have whatever you want, I'm not picky."

"Thank you." Castiel murmured softly.

Dean nodded. "Tell me when you wanna order, and I'll do it."

"Let's order now, you said you were hungry." Castiel murmured.

"If you're sure." Dean grabbed his phone to call and order their pizza, not moving away from Castiel. Castiel just breathed in Dean's scent.

Dean's scent was that of his omega biology, mixed in with the scent of his mate and the faint scent of dark chocolate that would only grow stronger during the next days, as the new life inside him settled where it would be in his body for the next 9 months. He called in and placed their order, thinking of getting up an putting some of his musk on before the pizza guy arrived.

Castiel just enjoyed the scent of family he could smell on Dean, though he did miss the alpha musk the other normally wore

Dean put the phone away when he was done. "I'm gonna get up a quickie, fill my bottle and get my face on... Okay?"

"Okay." Castiel whispered softly.

"I'll be right with you." Dean kissed the mating mark, then got up and stretched. He went to the bathroom to first get his musk on, then going to fill his water bottle. Castiel just curled in the soft blankets and smelled Dean's scent on them.

Dean came back after he'd done both things. Putting the bottle aside, he climbed back into bed.

Castiel was already half asleep, and snuggled close.

Dean smiled softly. "Sleep babe," he whispered softly, holding him close.

"Mm..." Castiel hummed softly, but just relaxed as he lay there. Dean held his mate close, up until he had to get up to get the pizza and pay. Castiel sat up and yawned, but went to the kitchen to get pizza, hungry. Dean hadn't bothered with plates, just slicing the pizza and leaving it in the box, on the table. Castiel took a slice and started to eat it hungrily. Dean smiled at him and grabbed a slice, starting to eat as well. Castiel ate three slices before he was done. Dean managed two, his stomach not really agreeing with him. He would usually eat three or four himself.

When they finished, Castiel put the leftovers away. "lets go back to bed..." he murmured softly.

"Yeah," Dean murmured. "Let's. I wanna nap and cuddle. Dibs on being big spoon."

Castiel chuckled. "Of course," he murmured, and they went to the bedroom.

They cuddled up in bed, Dean being the big spoon, and they wasted all day in bed while dreading the day after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Uke and I have some great news. We've decided that starting this week, we're going to begin updating Life's A Bitch every Tuesday and Friday, so look forwards to the extra update every week!
> 
> We thank you for all of the hits and kudos and comments and bookmarks, it really means the world to us <3
> 
> ~Cinder


	10. High Class Stakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILERS**  
>  Dean and Castiel are nervous as they go to meet with Naomi, Dean uncomfortable and never having been in this kind of situation before. Naomi and Castiel clearly are at odds with each other, but she agrees to help him after he promises to make amends with the family. Meanwhile, Michael and his mate are expecting a baby as well, and Castiel does his best to get Dean out of spending time with the higher class omega.
> 
>  **TRIGGER WARNINGS**   
>  Body dysmorphia, passing as one's biological gender (alpha passing as omega)

When the morning, came, Castiel was in a nervous wreck. He hated his family, but they had to be on his mother's good side to get her help.

The feelings Castiel had were making Dean really anxious, and remembering the morning before, he took another suppressant. It was really hard to swallow and it felt like it was stuck in his throat, but at least it made him calm down and be able to handle it all, at least for a little while.

Either way, it helped him get his mind off the fact that he was scrubbing himself clean in the shower to remove any and all alpha musk, as well as use some stupid shampoo and shower gel that was omega appropriate. He didn’t know where it came from - maybe an old gift from a friend before he came out and that he never had the heart to throw out - but it didn’t matter. It helped their case, even if it made his skin crawl and if he hadn’t taken the suppressant, he knew he might’ve actually thrown up in the shower.

When Dean finished in his shower, Castiel had the nicest clothes Dean owned laid out for their arrival, though he would change at Naomi's house.

Dean didn't like the idea of borrowing a suit, but he went with it. He dutifully got dressed in the nice clothes, buttoning the sleeves and tucking his shirt in. "... I don't look omega at all," he said as he looked himself in the mirror. Usually, he'd be happy. Now? He was just worried about their cover. Now wasn’t that a weird fucking feeling.

"Don't worry about it," Castiel replied, scenting him. "You smell omega, and pregnant at that." he pointed out.

Dean nodded and let it go, not wanting to think too much about it. "All right."

"Let's go." he sighed, grabbing his keys.

"Okay, " Dean murmured and went with Castiel, sad that he wouldn't get to drive.

Castiel would have preferred it if Dean had driven, but he knew the way to his mother's house, and it would make a better impression.

The drive there was quiet, Castiel stressing out and his scent filled with it. It was a bit overwhelming, and Dean started to feel sick after awhile, his face going pale and his skin feeling clammy.

Castiel noticed Dean's face at one point. "Dean? You okay?" he asked

"Your stress and my anxiety about it all is just... It’s a bit overwhelming together...." Dean took deep breaths.

Castiel immediately felt super guilty. "I'm sorry love..." he murmured, reaching over to gently squeeze Dean's thigh with one hand.

"It's okay Cas, it's okay. None of us can help it," Dean murmured, putting his hand on top of Castiel's.

Castiel sighed softly, and just held Dean like that until they pulled up to an impressive mansion in the absolute richest area of the state.

Dean swallowed, pulse quickening. "Holy shit..."

"Do you remember what I told you yesterday?" Castiel asked softly.

"Yeah... Be quiet, don't make eye contact or speak unless spoken to, don't get angry if they're assholes," Dean whispered the last part.

Castiel nodded. "I'm so sorry," he apologized, leaning over to give Dean a kiss before they got out of the car.

Dean tried not to be nervous, but he kind of froze when he saw a sharply dressed woman stand at the doors to the mansion, a servant holding one part of the big two parts door open for her.

Castiel went to Dean's side and gave him his arm as they walked up the steps to greet the woman there. "Mother." Castiel said, slightly stiffly.

Dean walked obediently by Castiel's side.

"Castiel." Naomi looked at her son and Dean, who she saw only as her son’s omega and nothing else. "The omega is taller than yourself, but he looks fit and healthy. Maybe a bit too fit... I'm sure your brother will be amused. Come inside," she said and turned around to go back inside.

"His name is Dean," Castiel replied. "And we would both prefer it if you referred to him as such." The couple followed Naomi into the house.

Naomi looked at him. "Well then, Castiel, maybe you shouldn't have let _Dean_ dress in that," she replied. "But we can make him look more respectful. More like himself."  
"It was the best we could do with what we have. We don't have the budget for expensive clothes." Castiel replied, eyes on hers, strong and unblinking.

Naomi looked back at him, unblinking. "... Very well. Would you like to borrow a suit as well?"

Dean now knew where Castiel got his eyes from.

"That would be appreciated." Castiel replied, though only Dean could tell how much he hated the words that left his mouth.

Dean kept his head low.

Naomi ordered the servant to take Dean and Castiel to the dressing room, where they would both get suits and get helped with dressing up and styling. Castiel had to separate from Dean once they were there, and he kissed his cheek before they were taken off by two separate stylists.

Dean didn't know what to do. The woman kept calling him honey, sweetheart and doll while she styled his hair and put omega perfume on him, as well as putting he don't know what on his lips to "keep them moist" and "irresistibly plump" for the whole day. He lost track of what else she did. To say that he hated it was an understatement, and he was so happy when it was over, although the perfume and hair products were overpowering. He could barely smell himself, and he wouldn’t be surprised if no one could smell that he was pregnant.

When they were done, Castiel met Dean in the hallway, looking extremely uncomfortable, but natural in his suit. He knew how to wear one, and wear one well, though he clearly disliked it.

Dean was feeling awkward, the suit feeling a bit off since it didn't fit quite right. Compared to his sharply dressed mate, he looked more like a high schooler in a rented suit. He kept quiet though, looking carefully at Castiel.

The servant told them they were expected in the family's common area, where Castiel's mother and oldest brother were.

Castiel nodded, and took Dean's arm in his own as they walked through the mansion. "I am so, so sorry." He apologized again to Dean.

"It's okay," Dean murmured quietly as he followed along. Though, he wasn’t so sure that it was okay. The only thing he knew was that it wasn’t Castiel’s fault.

The common area was huge, with several couches and tables and armchairs, with fancy rugs and lamps and paintings, and a fire place for the winters when it was cold. There was a bar and a pool table as well, and neatly organized shelves with books and decorations, and a section dedicated only to games that looked like they hadn't been touched since they were children. The windows were high and wide, covering a big portion of one of the walls. Everything was clean, not a speck of dust anywhere.  
Michael was sitting on one of the couches, a pretty, small, blond omega by his side. When he saw the couple, he couldn't help but laugh. "Castiel. All this time, and you're still as uncouth as ever, I see. Is he truly an omega?"

The pretty omega by his side said nothing, but she did smile.

Dean was happy that Michael doubted that he was an omega, making all of it a bit easier. He wanted to say something, to puff out his chest and tell him that he wasn’t an omega, but kept his mouth shut and his posture small.

Castiel just smiled thinly. "I assure you, he is." Castiel replied, waiting for Dean to sit down before he did. They took a seat on the couch in front of Michael and his omega, and Dean dutifully kept from making eye contact or speaking, just like the other omega did.

A maid came by to quickly clean the already spotless and shining table and place out five coasters, before a servant came and served them drinks. Some non alcoholic drink for both Dean and the omega, and some white wine for Michael and Castiel.

Castiel sipped his wine, and put an arm around Dean's waist, just watching his brother and mother.

Naomi was standing by one of the windows with her own drink. Eventually she joined her sons, sitting in the armchair. "So, Castiel, I'm curious. How did you and your omega meet?" she asked.

"At a bar." Castiel replied. "We became friends, then he asked me to dinner."

Naomi raised a brow. "I see... And what was a young, healthy omega like yours doing at a bar?"

Dean wanted to snap and tell her that it wasn't any of her business if he drank or not, and that he'd actually been working the night they met. He bit his tongue to keep quiet.

Castiel gently nudged Dean, to tell him to speak now.

Dean had no clue that she had been speaking to him, it sounded more like she was speaking to Castiel, so he cleared his throat awkwardly, and tried his best to let his voice be natural instead of using his gravelly alpha voice. "I was working."

"At a bar? What did you do?" Naomi asked, looking slightly scandalized, obviously thinking something bad like him being there to pick up alphas.

"I worked behind the bar," Dean told her.

Naomi relaxed, but didn't look pleased. "That's not a very... Omega appropriate job. Why don't you work with kids? Or as a nurse? Michael's omega is a very successful midwife." She motioned to the blond omega.

"I... I don't have the right degree for it," Dean murmured, looking down.

"You should fix that. It's important for omegas to care for other people. Getting a degree and become a nurse would do you good." Naomi looked at Dean, then Castiel. "Or maybe you could finally realize that you should do what your brothers did, so that your omega can be a proper housemate and care for your child."

"I am happy pursing my dream to become a chef. I simply don't have the right mindset to be a doctor, mother, nor would it make me happy." Castiel replied.

Naomi sighed and drank her wine. "Stubborn as ever."

The blonde omega was looking at Dean.

"Oh, I apologize, I've forgotten my manners. This is Lilith, my omega. Greet my brother and his mate, Lilith." Michael said, almost sounding bored.

"Hello Castiel. Hello Dean. It's very nice to meet you." She gave them a sickly sweet smile.

Castiel nodded. "It's nice to see you again, Lilith." He said politely.

Lilith nodded. "It really is. I'm so happy that we're finally meeting your omega."

Castiel just rubbed Dean's side softly. He truly did hate that they kept referring to Dean as his omega; his mate was an alpha through and through. Just because he had the ability to bear children did not make him any less of an alpha, but he kept his mouth shut.

"Well, why is the esteemed little brother back, after he swore never to speak with us again?" Michael asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Castiel glared at him. "Well, Dean and I are expecting a child."

Lilith's eyes widened at the news. Dean sipped his drink, his throat having gone dry.

Castiel nodded. "We just found out we were expecting yesterday. But unfortunately, we don't have much money."

Naomi looked at her son. "So you came back to ask for money, is that it?"

"Not just that." Castiel replied. "I'd like to repair my relationship with my family, now that I have one of my own as well to think of."

Naomi's face softened. While Castiel was the black sheep, he was one of the baby sons of the family, and she'd always had a soft spot for him. "Is that really true, Castiel?"

"Yes mother. Though I would appreciate my choice of career stop being a sore spot with us." He replied just as softly.

Naomi was quiet as she thought about it. "... All right. Your career is your business." She nodded.

Castiel relaxed. "Thank you, mother." He murmured softly.

Naomi just nodded and sipped her wine, all of them falling silent. Soon, they were told that dinner was ready, and they were all guided through the big dining room to a smaller area with a round table that was perfect for five or six people.

"I haven't used the dining room much since you all moved out," Naomi told Castiel and Michael. They were a big family with many siblings, but most of them had moved out of state or out of the country.

"It's been a long time since all seven of us were here," Castiel murmured.

Naomi nodded, and they were all seated at the table. She had her sons on each side of her, and Dean sat between Castiel, and Lilith who sat beside her alpha Michael.  
Castiel pulled Dean's chair out for him, and hoped Dean remembered when he had taught him. Dean gave Castiel a small smile and sat down, and looked down at the table, remembering what Castiel said bit by bit as he looked at all the silverware. Castiel sat down next to him, and smiled softly at him. Dean smiled back.

When everyone was seated, some servants filled their water glasses and their other glasses with an appropriate drink, then brought in the appetizers.

There was a calamari appetizer, and Castiel took a few himself, though he wasn't too fond of them. Dean took a few out of courtesy, never having had any. Michael took a few as well, and served Lilith.

Lilith smiled at her alpha and thanked him softly.

Dean discreetly watched the two, and wondered for a brief second if he'd done anything wrong. No one looked at him or said anything though, which was good, but he was a bit more attentive after that.

Castiel ate his calamari quietly. "So, how have the others been?" He asked his mother after a while.

"Your brother Luke is doing fine. He opened his own law firm, and recently bought a new home for him and his mate. Gabriel... Lord knows what boy is doing. Last I heard of him, he was in India doing business. Anael just had her third child with her alpha mate. Jimmy just got his doctorate in psychology, and he and his beta mate welcomed a girl two years ago. Hannah got mated last year to a former marine who owns his own businesses," Naomi told him.

Castiel nodded. "That's good to hear." He murmured. "Give Anna my congratulations, will you?"

Naomi looked at him. "Why don't you do it? I know she'd love to hear from you. She always tells me she misses you when I speak with her. All of your siblings miss you," Naomi said.

"I'm afraid I have lost everyone's contact information." Castiel replied.

"Most of them have changed since you went away. I can give you the new information," Naomi offered, but he would get the information even if he said no.

"Thank you," Castiel murmured, and reached under the table to hold Dean's hand.

Dean laced their fingers together.

Naomi sipped her wine. ".... So, what do you two need help with?" she asked.

"Dean and I both work, and we have enough to make ends meet for ourselves. But with a child on the way...well, we weren't exactly expecting a heat." He explained.

Naomi raised a brow. "Weren't expecting a heat? Mmh... Do you just have economical problems, or do you need more space as well?"

"Dean takes suppressants since we weren't ready for children." Castiel explained. "He switched brands, and the new brand failed. And we currently live in a one bedroom apartment."

Naomi nodded in understanding. "I don't approve of suppressants, but I understand your reasons. You'll need a bigger apartment, but preferably a house, and you'll need to see a doctor. I know a lot of fantastic omega specialized doctors.”

Castiel nodded. "A bigger apartment would be fine, mother, but we already have a doctor in mind. We have our first appointment set with him already." He murmured.

Naomi hummed. The appetizers were finished, and the servants took their plates away and prepared for the main course. "Very well. I'll pay for the new apartment. Rent and all the bills."

Castiel relaxed. "I'll pay you back," he promised.

Naomi looked at him. "... Do you have the necessary skills to run your own restaurant?"

"I feel like I do, yes." Castiel replied. 

"Education, then? And I guess you don't have the funding to succeed... "

Castiel nodded. "I work as a waiter mostly, though I cover the cooking if a chef calls out."

"Why don't you just apply somewhere else as a chef?" Naomi asked.

The main course was served. It was a medium rare fillet, with roasted potatoes, sauce, and a side of salad. It was served with red wine and another alcohol free drink for Dean and Lilith. The portions for the omegas were smaller and it ticked Dean off quite a bit, but he just clenched his jaws.

"We share one car, so it has to be close. The restaurant I'm currently at isn't looking to hire another chef." Castiel explained.

Naomi looked at her oldest son. "Michael, dear. Weren't you looking to sell one of your cars?"

"I was. A Mercedes, I grew bored of it." Michael replied. "I suppose it can be a belated Christmas gift for my little brother."

Dean wanted to gag at the choice of car, but he drank some water instead.

Naomi smiled. "You're so giving, Michael."

"It's no issue." Michael waved his hand.

Castiel nodded. "Thank you." He murmured, clearly just being polite.

Naomi looked genuinely happy for the first time that evening. "If you have the time, Castiel, we can start looking for apartments tomorrow."

"That sounds fine with me. Dean has work, however, and won't be able to join us."

Dean nodded. No one said he couldn't nod in agreement.

"Well, I'm sure he'll be fine with whatever suits your tastes," Naomi told him.

"Our tastes." Castiel replied. "We find we have similar ones."

"Then there won't be a problem at all."

Castiel just nodded.

Michael smiled. "Well, now that we have that settled. Lilith and I had a reason for visiting, mother."

Dean looked at them curiously but made sure not to look them in the eye.

"Oh? And what might that be?" Naomi asked.

"We're expecting our first child together." Michael smiled.

Naomi gasped, then smiled. "Oh, Michael! That's great news! How far along are you, Lilith dear?"

"Almost three months now," Lilith answered, smiling sweetly.

Michael smiled proudly. "We're both very excited,"

"Congratulations Lilith, and Michael." Castiel murmured.

"Congratulations. I'm so happy for you." Naomi smiled.

Lilith smiled. "Thank you."

Dean looked down at the table. He didn't think the night could get worse, but apparently, it did. Of course he was happy for the couple, but something about it all made him feel uneasy. More uneasy than he already was, that is.

After they finished the main course, the table was cleared again.

Castiel gently nudged Dean. Dean looked up at his mate.

"Congratulate her," Castiel mouthed.

Dean flushed, embarrassed, and turned to Lilith. "Congratulations," he murmured.

Lilith looked at him, and waited a few seconds before she replied. "Thank you."

"And congratulations to you as well, Castiel and Dean." Michael replied. "I apologize for not saying it earlier. Dean and Lilith can get together and prepare for their children, wouldn't that be fun, Lilith?"

Lilith smiled when she looked at Michael, then looked back at Dean. "That would be a lot of fun, wouldn't it, Dean?"

Dean swallowed nervously, clenching his hands under the table. He couldn't help it. "Y-yeah... I guess."

"Good," Michael smiled. "We'll arrange it."

Dean looked at Castiel, trying not to look as panicked as he felt. Castiel squeezed his thigh gently.

Dean looked down. "Okay," he murmured.

Lilith smiled happily, clasping her hands together. "Wonderful!"

Castiel held Dean's hand and squeezed it gently.

Dean squeezed back, not liking this.

Castiel leaned in slightly. "It's okay, it's going to be okay, it's just today, I promise."

Dean just nodded, but he wasn’t so sure if he could handle being in the same room as an omega, being forced to talk about omega clothes and omega products and things that he had no good memories of.

The others didn't pay attention to them. New drinks were served and desserts were brought out to the table.The dessert was a chocolate mousse topped with whipped cream, Castiel's favorite from when he was a child and still living in the mansion.

They all ate their desserts, finishing the dinner with small talk. Dean really hoped Lilith would change her mind and decide she wanted to do something else than spend the night talking about maternal clothes.

Castiel gently tugged Dean down. "Pretend to be tired." He whispered.

Dean could do that. He gently nosed at Castiel's cheek as a silent thank you, then went back to his food. In the middle of finishing his dessert, he paused to yawn softly, covering his mouth with his hand.

Castiel looked at him. "You okay, Dean?" He asked loudly.

Naomi's attention shifted, listening to Michael talk but also listening to what was going on with her younger son.

"Yes, sorry... It's just been a long day..." Dean murmured.

"It's all right. Mother, I think we'll be heading home after dessert, Dean's tired and since he's newly pregnant, I don't want to stress him."

"That's really too bad, I think Lilith really looked forward to spending time with Dean." Naomi looked at Castiel. "What's a good time for you to tomorrow to start looking for apartments?"

"The afternoon would be best." Castiel replied. "And Lilith, I apologize, but being newly pregnant yourself, I'm sure you understand."

Lilith nodded, even if she was clearly disappointed. "Yes, I understand. I was tired all the time at the very start of my pregnancy."

Castiel nodded, and when they finished their desserts, Castiel took Dean to undress from the suits and back into their other clothes.

Dean relaxed when they finally got our of the suits and back into their usual clothes.

Castiel had Dean on his arm as they bid farewell to Naomi, Michael, and Lilith, and went back to the car, Castiel helping Dean in since Naomi was still watching.

Naomi waved them off as they got into the car and drove off.

When they were a few minutes away, Dean let himself sigh heavily. "My God..."

"I am so sorry." Castiel apologized immediately.

Dean shook his head. "It's not your fault. I'm just happy we got out of there."

"Me too." Castiel sighed. "You can fuck me nice and hard tonight, do whatever you need to do to feel comfortable again, all right?

Dean chewed on his lip. "I wish I could have whiskey too... That would've been perfect. "

Castiel nodded. "I'm sorry... I just...at least we're getting help." He murmured.

"Yeah... Okay, so... Can I fuck you on the couch?" Dean asked softly.

"You can fuck me on the couch," Castiel replied easily.

"You're the best," Dean murmured. "I think I wanna fuck you as much as possible before I get too big to move..."

"That sounds wonderful." Castiel smiled at his mate lovingly.

Dean smiled a little too, a hand resting low on his stomach. He couldn't wait to get home, scrub off everything and be himself again.

Castiel glanced at Dean out of the corner of his eye. He wanted to feel Dean's stomach, feel where their child would be growing, but he didn't want to distress Dean. So he remained quiet and kept driving until they arrived home


	11. A New Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILERS**
> 
> Dean gets his alpha musk back on and instantly feels much better, joining Castiel in the living room for that nice round of sex that Castiel had promised. The next day, Castiel goes apartment hunting with Naomi and they find one that fits Dean and Castiel perfectly.

Dean was so happy to get out of the car, and he headed into their apartment ahead of Castiel, wanting to get into the shower and scrub off the annoying perfume and other scented products that were used on him.

Castiel followed and couldn't help but smile softly as Dean went straight for the shower. "I want to see that pretty face when you're done!" he called out, going to change into a t shirt and pajama pants.

"Aye aye, alpha," Dean called back from the bathroom. He stripped down and got into the shower, trying to be quick about it. Castiel went to the living room and lay on his stomach on the couch, waiting patiently for Dean.

Dean got out of the shower after a little while, his skin red from all the scrubbing. He dried off with a towel and put his alpha musk on, instantly feeling more comfortable. Then he put on pajama pants, nothing else, and went to Castiel in the living room. Castiel was laying there, the lube from their bedroom sitting on the coffee table. He was on his stomach and shirtless, head cradled in his arms as he waited.

Dean smiled and he moved to straddle the back of Castiel's thighs, and ran a hand along Castiel's back. "Hi..."

Castiel shivered softly. "Hi," he murmured.

Dean smiled softly. "Are you comfortable?" he murmured.

"Yes," Castiel murmured.

"Good." Dean gently rubbed Castiel back.

Castiel's back was tense, and he groaned appreciatively.

Dean hummed softly and leaned over him. "So tense... Want your little alpha to help you out with that?" he purred into his ear.

Castiel shivered. "I'd love that, little alpha."

Dean smiled, and started to work out the knots in Castiel's back. "All right, alpha."

Castiel groaned softly. "You have the best hands in the world." he murmured.

Dean smiled softly. "Why, thank you."

"Love them when they massage me, and when you hold me and touch me and open me up on your fingers..." Castiel murmured.

"Mmh... I love using my hands for all those things," Dean murmured.

Castiel smiled. "Best hands ever."

Dean smiled and kissed Castiel's neck, and rubbed his hands quickly over Castiel's ass. Castiel shuddered and let out a soft moan.

Dean went back to rubbing his back, smiling. "Not gonna stop until you only have one knot left..." He grinned.

Castiel groaned at the bad pun. "You're horrible." he said teasingly.

"So that's what you really think, huh?" Dean teased back. "I'm so hurt."

"What if I told you I loved you more than anything?" Castiel replied.

"Well... Seeing as you mated me and put a kid in me... I guess it could be true."

Castiel chuckled softly, his back slowly relaxing as Dean worked.

Dean hummed and started to touch Castiel's ass more and more the further his mate relaxed. Castiel felt his erection grow as Dean fondled his ass, and he pressed into the touch. Dean smiled and gently smacked his right ass cheek, causing Castiel to groan softly and press his ass into the touch.

Dean smiled and squeezed his ass. "You seem like you're ready," he murmured.

"Want you." Castiel murmured softly. Dean hummed and pressed a soft kiss to the claim mark, then gently pulled down Castiel's pajama bottom.

Castiel lifted his hips to help, exposing his ass to his mate. "How do you want me?" he murmured softly.

"Kinda want you just like this.... Relaxed and laying on your stomach... I'll suck your cock afterwards if you don’t come while I’m fucking you," Dean murmured.

"All right." Castiel hummed in agreement, and shifted so he could spread his legs for his mate.

Dean kissed Castiel's neck as he gently grabbed and kneaded the soft flesh of his naked ass, then grabbed the lube. Castiel moaned softly at the feeling, and lay still. Dean slicked his fingers with lube, then rubbed his fingers between Castiel's cheeks. Castiel shuddered and gasped softly. Dean rubbed his fingers over his hole, then carefully pushed a finger into him. Castiel moaned softly, muscles clenching around Dean's finger.

"So tight," Dean murmured. "Gonna feel so good..."

"It's all for you...the only alpha I'll let in." Castiel whispered.

Dean kissed the claim on Castiel's neck. "Good," he murmured. "I want to be the only one..."

"You'll always be the only one, little alpha." Castiel whispered softly.

Dean smiled and started working Castiel open.

Castiel moaned softly, his hips pressing into Dean. "Feels so good..."

Dean soon added a second finger and started massaging Castiel's prostate. Castiel gasped and spasmed slightly before moaning loudly, dripping precome onto the couch, since they hadn't had the foresight to put a blanket down. Dean nipped and kissed at Castiel's neck, opening him up further.

Castiel gasped and groaned. "One more..." he whispered.

"As you wish, babe, " Dean murmured and added a third finger.

Castiel shuddered and moaned softly, loving the feeling of being opened up but so, so excited for Dean's cock. Dean stretched Castiel open, and withdrew his fingers. He quickly slicked up his cock. Castiel wiggled his ass slightly, impatient.

Dean chuckled and gently smacked Castiel's left cheek. "Be still," he growled playfully.

Castiel jumped softly and whined slightly, and then wiggled his ass again.

Dean raised a brow. "Are you testing me, alpha?" he asked, using his whiskey hoarse alpha voice.

Castiel grinned cheekily over his shoulder, and wiggled again.

"Okay, that's it...." Dean grabbed Castiel's hips and forced him up on his knees, and smacked his left cheek again, a bit harder this time. Castiel gasped and whined softly, holding onto the armrest of the couch.

"That's what misbehaving alphas get," Dean told him, smacking him again.

Castiel jumped slightly again, making a soft noise. Dean gave him another two smacks on the left cheek, then switched to give the other cheek the same amount of smacks he'd given the other. Castiel whimpered softly, his knot already swelling and his cheeks turning red.

When his cheeks were red, Dean stopped and rubbed them gently. Castiel let out a shaking breath, the flesh sensitive.

"Learned your lesson?" Dean asked softly.

"Yes.." Castiel whispered, keeping still.

"Good alpha," Dean gently patted his hip. "You ready for my cock, then?" he asked, wanting to make sure that Castiel wasn't too sore from the spanking.

"Yes please." Castiel asked, shifting so he was exposing himself to Dean.

Dean groaned, cock twitching at the sight. He made sure he was lubed up, then positioned himself, tip of his cock rubbing against Castiel's hole. Castiel gasped and then bit his lip, bracing himself for Dean's cock. Dean spread his lover's cheeks, then watched as he started pushing in, Castiel stretching around him. Castiel moaned, enjoying the stretch as he took Dean's cock. He started to press back against Dean.

Dean groaned and he grabbed Castiel's hips. "Fuck, Cas... So good."

"So big and warm and perfect..." Castiel whispered softly.

Dean paused when his hips were pressed against Castiel's ass, giving time for Castiel to adjust before he started moving. Castiel panted softly, the feeling amazing and wonderful. He had always been afraid of this growing up, his curiosity at being the one being fucked rather than doing the fucking. It had taken him a solid year to trust Dean with this, but now he didn't regret a single thing.

Dean had been ecstatic when he was allowed to fuck Castiel for the first time. He hadn't ever thought they would get to that point, as they had just started having sex the "normal way" before that came up. He started thrusting in and out of his mate in a slow pace.

Castiel groaned softly. "God..." he whispered.

"Feels so good..." Dean moaned. "So warm and tight..."

Castiel squeezed hard around Dean at that comment.

Dean gasped softly. "Ah... Oh... Fuck."

"Feel good, little alpha?" Castiel purred softly.

Dean hummed and leaned down to kiss Castiel's neck, blanketing his body with his own. Castiel shivered, always loving it when Dean did that. Dean picked up the pace of his thrusts and held Castiel's hips tight. Castiel groaned and fucked himself back against Dean's cock, his erection throbbing and dripping pre come. Dean reached under Castiel to grab his cock and start stroking it, not caring about the mess on the couch. Castiel gasped and groaned, the knot throbbing slightly under Dean's attention.

"Feeing good, alpha? Does my cock feel good, filling you up?" Dean purred in Castiel's ear.

"Feels perfect..." Castiel moaned.

"Good," Dean murmured and thrust harder into his mate, his fingers brushing over the knot.

Castiel cried out, his knot almost completely swollen at this point.

Dean felt his own orgasm coming closer. "Cas... Gonna come soon," he panted.

"Come for me, little alpha." Castiel growled, the noise possessive and alpha.

While Dean had always hated being bossed around by other alphas, he always felt a shiver of excitement when Castiel got possessive of him. He groaned and gently bit into the claim mark on Castiel's neck and squeezed Castiel's knot, as his hips stuttered and he came deep inside his mate. Castiel cried out at the bite and the squeeze to his knot, and had a full body shudder as he spilled onto the couch, the ropes thick and heavy.

Dean's nostrils flared at the scent and he growled quietly, a dominant and possessive sound, grinding his hips against Castiel. Castiel rode out the aftershocks grinding against Dean, his limbs starting to slacken as he carefully lowered himself down, letting Dean remain inside as long as he could.

Dean had his hips pressed against Castiel, and he gently kissed at the sensitive bite. "Mine..." he growled.

Castiel shivered, loving when Dean got possessive. "Yours." he agreed softly.

Dean pressed his nose against Castiel's neck and scented him. Castiel smelled content, with arousal still dripping off of him. Underneath that was his regular scent and the sweetness from his mate. Dean made a content noise and nuzzled him.

Castiel smiled. "I love you, little alpha." he murmured. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," Dean murmured. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," Castiel agreed. "Nice to be home with a perfect mate."

Dean smiled and kissed Castiel's cheek. "I love you..."

Castiel smiled softly. "I love you too, Dean. More than anything."

Dean smiled and just nuzzled his mate again. Castiel held him close, and they just spooned until Dean was too soft to stay in Castiel any longer. Dean just simply shifted so that his cock could slip out, and then continued go cuddle with his mate.

After a little bit, Castiel shifted. "We need to clean the couch," he pointed out.

Dean pouted. "Okay..." he mumbled and unwillingly pulled away to get up.

Castiel gave him a kiss before going to get the cleaning supplies to clean the sweat and come from the couch. Dean stayed where he was, and when Castiel cane back, thru worked together to clean up the mess they'd made.

Once the couch was clean, Castiel decided to go and take a shower, since he was both covered in and full of come.

Dean went to fill his water bottle, then went to go lay in bed and read.

When Castiel was finished with his shower, he went to the bed and laid down next to Dean, still wanting to cuddle. Dean smiled and put his arm around Castiel to hold him close as he continued to read.

Castiel snuggled close. "Love you." he murmured softly, and his eyes dropped to Dean's stomach. "...May I?"

"Not gonna feel anything but my awesome abs, but if you really wanna..." Dean told him.

"I know, but still." Castiel murmured placing a gentle hand on Dean's stomach.

Dean continued to read, the distraction welcome as he let his mate feel his stomach with a warm hand. Castiel closed his eyes, feeling relaxed and at peace. Dean eventually put in the bookmark and closed it book, ready to go to sleep. Castiel had already fallen asleep, head against Dean's shoulder and hand still resting lightly on his stomach. Dean let Castiel be, and he just drank a little bit of water before settling back down and soon falling asleep.

When the morning came, Castiel woke with a soft noise, and shifted to cuddle even closer to Dean. Dean was still asleep, not having moved at all during the night. Castiel just cuddled close and scented him, loving the smell of leftover musk with the sweetness of an omega, combined with his own scent and the dark chocolate scent of pregnancy. Dean slept for another while, but eventually woke up.

"Morning." Castiel greeted softly.

"Morning, " Dean murmured.

"Did you sleep well?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah... I think I did," Dean murmured, rubbing his eyes.

"Good." Castiel pressed a soft kiss to Dean's chest. "Ugh, I have to deal with my mother today..."

"It's for a good cause... Get a really good apartment, " Dean murmured.

"I will," Castiel promised softly. "Anything in particular you want?"

"A big bathroom, a balcony maybe..."

Castiel nodded. "And a garage spot, of course."

"Of course," Dean murmured.

"I want a nice kitchen too. So I can make more things than I can here." he murmured.

"Yeah... Man, we really need bigger space in general.”

Castiel nodded. "Luckily, my mother will spare no expense. She's going to try to talk me into getting a house, I know it."

".... I wouldn't mind a house," Dean admitted.

Castiel looked at Dean. "Are you sure?" he asked. "An apartment we can pay off eventually, but with a house, it'll be under my mother's name."

"Oh... Yeah, that's true..." Dean rubbed his neck. "I really want a house some day, though.”

Castiel nodded. "Me too, but only after we're financially stable enough to take care of ourselves and our child."

Dean sighed. "Yeah..." He laid a hand on his own stomach. It felt so weird, knowing there was a little person growing in there. He had never thought it would happen, and it made him feel torn.

Castiel kissed his cheek. "But if you want, and are sure, I'll speak with my mother about getting a house."

"I don't know... I want it to be ours..." Dean sighed. "An apartment is just as good though as long as it's bigger than our current one."

Castiel nodded. "All right, so a large apartment it is." He kissed Dean's cheek sweetly.

"Yeah." Dean nodded and turned his head to kiss Castiel.

Castiel kissed back sweetly. "Love you."

"Love you too, Cas," Dean murmured.

Castiel nuzzled him once more before getting out of bed to go and make breakfast. Dean got up too and went to go put on his musk and get ready for the day. Castiel made egg in a hole with cheese, and set the plates on the table. Dean joined him in the kitchen when he was ready.

Castiel smiled at him. "Breakfast is ready."

Dean smiled. "You're the best, Cas."

"I try," Castiel smiled, making sure Dean's breakfast was how he liked it.

Dean got his cup of coffee and sat down at the table.

They ate their breakfast happily. "Would you mind getting groceries while I'm with my mother?" Castiel asked Dean.

"Not at all, " Dean murmured. "It'll be nice to get out. Feels like I've been stuck inside for too long..."

Castiel nodded. "Get some fresh air, have a good day while I spend time with my mother, all right?" he kissed Dean's temple

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I will, I promise." he smiled at Castiel.

Castiel smiled back, and gave him a kiss.

Their morning was lazy until Naomi arrived to pick up Castiel.

Dean gave Castiel a hug and a good bye kiss before he had to leave.

Castiel smiled. "Be safe, all right?" he murmured

"Of course, you too." Dean smiled back at him. "Now go find us an awesome apartment. "

Castiel chuckled, and then went to join Naomi in her car. When Castiel was in the car, the car drove off. Dean went about his usual day, heading off to do the shopping before going to work. Castiel spent most of the day apartment hunting with Naomi, finding one in particular that he liked. It had a balcony and large bathroom like Dean wanted, as well as three bedrooms, a nice living room, and a large kitchen. He texted Dean some of the pictures he had taken of the place.

Dean texted back after a while. "When can we move in?"

"Next month," Castiel replied.

"Awesome. If there's nothing else mind blowing, let's take it."

"I really like this one, we're doing it." Castiel replied.

"Yes! Awesome. Good job, Cas!"

":D" Castiel replied, before finalizing everything with his mother and the apartment complex.

Dean was so excited. He wished he could celebrate with some alcohol later when they were both home, but he couldn't.

On the way home, Castiel picked up Dean's favourite brand of soda, even though he really shouldn't have any, it was better than alcohol and if it was only every now and then, it was fine.

When Dean's shift was over - it ended early that night - he hurried home to his mate.

Castiel was making dinner, bacon cheeseburgers and homemade fries.

Dean grinned as he stepped inside. "I'm home, and something smells good!"

"Welcome home! I'm making cheeseburgers to celebrate." Castiel called back.

"Oooh, awesome! " Dean smiled and went to the kitchen to hug Castiel from behind.

Castiel smiled happily, feeling good when Dean hugged him. "It's a beautiful apartment, I think we'll be happy there for a long time."

Dean kissed Castiel's neck. "I can't wait to see it in real life..." He smiled.

Castiel smiled. "It's very nice. And we have an extra room too, we can make into a guest room or an office."

"That's gonna be so awesome. I really can't wait..." Dean smiled.

Castiel smiled and kissed his cheek. "Go sit down little alpha, you've been on your feet."

"But I wanna snuggle my handsome, amazing alpha…”

"We'll snuggle once dinner's done, promise. And your favorite soda is waiting in the fridge."

Dean grinned. "You're so awesome. " He kissed Castiel's cheek, then pulled away to get a glass of soda and sit down at the table.

Castiel smiled and finished making dinner, putting toppings on the burgers. Dean watched him, sipping his soda. He couldn't help but wonder how much Castiel would nag at him about diet later on…

Castiel gave him his burger with a smile.

Dean grinned. "Thanks Cas. You're the best."

Castiel kissed his cheek and sat down with his own food.

Dean smiled and started to eat, moaning happily as he bit into his burger.

Castiel smiled. "Good?

"Yeah, really good," Dean said, mouth full of food.

Castiel smiled. "I'm glad. To our future."

"To our future." Dean grinned happily at him.

Castiel smiled happily, and they ate happily.

Dean leaned back when he finished his burger, and just sipped his soda, relaxing.

Castiel smiled. "So, what else should we do to celebrate?" he asked.

"Mmh... Watch some TV? Take a long bath?" Dean suggested.

"A bath sounds nice." Castiel smiled.

"Let's take a bath, then." Dean smiled.

Castiel smiled back, and kissed Dean sweetly.

Dean kissed back just as sweetly. "I love you."

Castiel smiled. "I got dishes, you start the bath?"

"All right. " Dean smiled and finished his drink, then waited for Castiel go finish too, and he got up to go prepare the bath.

Castiel washed the dishes and then went to the bathroom.

Dean had stripped down to his underwear and smiled at Castiel. "Good timing, it's ready."

Castiel smiled. "Awesome," he replied, stripping out of his own clothes.

Dean smiled and took off his underwear, then got into the bath.

Castiel followed once he was naked, settling down into Dean's arms. "I love sharing baths with you," he murmured softly.

"I love it too," Dean murmured.

Castiel smiled. "The new apartment has an even bigger bathtub."

"Awesome... Maybe I'll still fit later on," Dean murmured, nuzzling Castiel's neck.

Castiel smiled. "Either way, we could still take baths together, it would just be me holding you."

"True," Dean murmured and kissed Castiel's neck. "It's gonna be so weird though... So, so weird...."

"Yeah..." Castiel murmured. "But know you're always going to be my alpha, okay? Just because you're carrying our child doesn't make you less of an alpha to me."

Dean nodded and pressed his face into Castiel's neck. "Okay Cas..."

Castiel put his hands over Dean's. "You'll always be my little alpha." he murmured.

Dean kissed the claim he put on his mate. "I love you... "

Castiel smiled. "I love you too."

 

The next day they started packing, and the weeks until the move was spent the same way every day - packing and cleaning and going to work. Soon enough, they were happily moved into their new apartment, with a doctor's appointment for Dean scheduled soon.


	12. Ultrasound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILERS**
> 
> Dean is still taking the suppressants despite the fact that he's well aware that he's pregnant, unknown to Castiel. The couple go to their first prenatal appointment, having found a doctor that respects Dean's situation, and see their baby for the first time. However, the blood tests return showing that Dean has cocaine in his system, revealing that he hadn't really been taking suppressants at all. Castiel is upset and angry when it comes out, and goes over to Charlie's after driving Dean home.
> 
>  
> 
>  **TRIGGER WARNINGS**  
>  Unintentional drug use, low self esteem

Dean did his best to hide it, but he was struggling. The doctor's appointment made it so much more real, and he'd been looking for another job he could do before he got too far along in the pregnancy, to save up more money. He hadn't told Bobby and Sam either, not knowing how they would react. He was terrified of their reactions, that they wouldn’t accept him and that they would stop treating him like the alpha he was. It didn’t help that the morning sickness had hit him, though thankfully he hadn’t thrown up yet. The only thing that helped during the days were the suppressants, but it was getting harder to hide them from Castiel and he felt so guilty taking then, especially since he was taking more than one a day. He hadn't experienced any bleeding though, and he was sure it was okay. It helped him, made him feel good, so why would it be harmful? All the stories the doctors had told him, they were just that - stories. Right?

In the morning before the scheduled appointment, Dean took three pills, thinking he might take another before they headed out.

Castiel gently knocked on the bathroom door. "Ready?" he called out.

"Yeah, just a second..." Dean quickly put the pills away then washed and dried his face before he left the bathroom. "Now I'm ready."

Castiel gave him a soft smile. "Good. Do you want to drive?"

"Nah. I think I just want to relax and prepare myself," Dean murmured. He had noticed that he got a bit distracted after he'd taken the suppressants, and he didn't want Castiel to know. It had made him start to think about them, but he always stopped himself. They helped him. He didn’t want to let them go.

"All right." Castiel replied, and grabbed his set of keys before they went out to the Impala, driving them both to the doctor's. They had searched and found one that was respectful of Dean's gender identity. It hadn't been easy, but after calling around and numerous internet searches, they had found Dr. Ramsey, who was in a hospital about half an hour away. He wasn't the closest, but he was the only one within driving distance who was respectful of transgender alphas during pregnancy.

Dean was still nervous about it, even if the doctor had good reviews and was reliable. He never thought he'd be pregnant. His hands were sweaty when they arrived, and he felt a bit pale when they got out of the car and headed inside the building

Castiel checked them in, and they sat it the waiting room. "You okay?" he asked softly, smelling the nerves in Dean's scent.

"Yeah, just... It's so real now," Dean mumbled. "This is actually happening... I never thought I'd be sitting here one day."

Castiel reached to hold Dean's hand. "I'm here for you the whole way." he murmured softly.

"I know. I know. But it still scares the shit out of me." Dean let out a shuddering breath.

Castiel kissed his cheek. "I have faith in you." he murmured.

A few minutes later, a nurse called Dean in.

Dean got up and walked into the room with Castiel.

The nurse took Dean's vitals and drew some blood before the doctor arrived. "Hello Mr. Winchester, I'm Doctor Ramsey. You're my alpha patient, aren't you?" he smiled, moving to prep the ultrasound machine.

Dean let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. "Y-yeah, that's me," he said.

"It's nice to meet you." He smiled. "Now, I just want to make this clear, that although you are an alpha, you have omega biology, and for pregnancy, must keep that in mind in order to safely carry and birth your child. Some omega to alpha transitioners don't keep that in mind enough, and it can lead to miscarriage or sever birth defects. However, I will not misgender you, and will work my hardest to make sure you're comfortable. Are we clear with that?"

Dean listened to what the doctor was saying and nodded. "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind... And thank you, honestly... I don't like visiting doctors because they usually... Don't care."

Dr. Ramsey smiled. "I have a son who is omega to alpha." He explained. "It really opened up my mind." He took a seat next to Dean, the ultrasound ready and the nurse having prepped his stomach. "Are you ready to see your baby?"

Dean swallowed and nodded slightly. "Yeah... I'm ready," he murmured, turning his head to the screen.

He pressed the wand firmly into Dean's stomach, searching until a small blob appeared on screen. "There we are, a 7 week old baby." He smiled.

Dean was very uncomfortable, but he felt that he forgot about it for a moment as he saw the baby. "... Wow," he whispered. "The baby..."

Castiel smiled softly. "Yes..." he murmured.

"Looks a little small, but we'll keep track of it as it grows bigger." The doctor told them, printing out some sonograms. "We'll just look at your blood results and see what you need to change to help out your little one."

Dean nodded. "Okay Doc..." he murmured, a little bit dazed. He had a living baby in his stomach. A baby that was his and Castiel's.

Castiel kissed Dean's temple affectionately.

When the nurse brought over the blood test results, the doctor frowned. "Dean, on your entrance paperwork you said you weren't a drug user, yet your blood tests are showing a fair amount of cocaine in your bloodstream. I understand that it can be daunting telling someone you don't know, but this is important for the health of your baby that you stop." he said sternly. "Continued use will kill your baby."

Dean felt his stomach drop, and he stared at the doctor with a pale face and wide eyes. "W-what? But I don't use drugs! I've never touched drugs! The only thing I've taken in my life are suppressants..." His breath hitched as he suddenly came to think of when he got the last suppressants. Everything suddenly clicked together, and he felt cold all over. "... Fuck... Fuck."

Castiel looked just as shocked and hurt as he looked at Dean.

The doctor showed Dean the test that indicated the cocaine in his bloodstream. "I'm afraid it's right here, Mr. Winchester."

Dean swallowed thickly as he looked at the bloodwork. "... Cas... Can you.... Can you step outside for a moment?" he whispered. He didn’t want Castiel to hear what a fuck up he was. "I need a moment..."

"Dean, I have the right to be here." Castiel said lowly, sounding so hurt. He had no clue that Dean had gotten the suppressants from elsewhere but the pharmacy.

Dean swallowed and looked down. "... I... I've been taking suppressants, " he said quietly. "I... I didn't have the money for the brands at the pharmacy, and it was only a question of time when my heat would hit. And this... This guy gave me a good deal. I guess I know now why I couldn't stop taking them, and why they didn't work to stop my heat..." It was hard to breathe and he just wanted to go and hide in shame. “I… I was desperate and I didn’t think…”

"There's no trace of suppressants in your blood stream, they must have been sugar pills laced with cocaine." The doctor told him. "I would throw out what you have left immediately, and unfortunately, I'll need to take some amniotic fluid to check on the health of the baby. It's quick, but uncomfortable, unfortunately."

Castiel was shaking, both upset and angry at Dean for not confiding in him the truth.

Dean couldn't look at either of them, but mostly Castiel. He could scent the anger directed at him. "Okay, doc. Do whatever you have to do," he murmured softly.

The doctor nodded, and they got a long needle that he carefully inserted by one of Dean's hipbones, using the ultrasound to make sure they weren't hurting the baby.

Castiel got up and walked out after a few moments, furious and upset and about to break down but not wanting to in front of everyone.

Dean laid completely still, covering his face with his hands, knowing he'd messed up so badly that he didn't know he could ever make up for it. The nurse tried to comfort him, but it didn't help at all.

When the results from the amniotic fluid returned, the doctor told Dean that the baby did have traces of the cocaine in its system, but so long as he stopped using it, it would be fine.

Dean nodded. "I understand," he told the doctor, still not meeting his eyes. He felt so bad, and now his only escape was going to be taken away from him.

the doctor nodded. "I want to see you in two weeks to check up on the baby, all right?"

"All right. I'll make an appointment, " Dean murmured, making sure his clothes were in order, feeling ready to leave.

The nurse walked him back out to the waiting room, and the receptionist told Dean that Castiel had gone to their car.

Dean nodded quietly and went on to schedule a new appointment, then left the building with his head hanging in shame.

Castiel was sitting in the driver's seat of the Impala, eyes clearly red and hands still shaking.

Dean quietly got into the passenger seat of the car, and looked down at his lap. "... I'm sorry," he whispered.

Castiel was quiet for a few moments. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked softly. "I would have helped." His voice was hoarse and upset.

"I didn't want to burden you... Suppressants... I don't have to take them, they shouldn't be on you... And then I just... Didn't think. I was desperate. I was stupid." Dean rubbed his thighs anxiously.

Castiel buried his face in his hands. "You were still taking them, thinking you were taking suppressants, even after you found out you were pregnant. You could have harmed the baby so badly, Dean...." his voice cracked again, scent filled with anger and desperation and just plain hurt.

Dean took a shaky breath. "I took it by accident the first day we knew... And it just felt so good... And then... Nothing happened, so I just kept on going... I'm sorry."

Castiel swallowed hard. "I'm going to take you home, and then I'm going to Charlie's." he told Dean, voice low. "I just need some time. I'm angry, and hurt, and I can't be around you right now. I'm sorry."

Dean closed his eyes. ".... Okay. Drive carefully," he murmured

Castiel started the car, and they drove home in silence. When they arrived at the apartment, Castiel packed a bag and then left to go to Charlie's.

Dean stayed in the apartment, wanting so badly to take some of those pills, down some whiskey or get his hands on some cigarettes - anything to numb the pain. Instead, when Castiel was gone, he broke down and cried.

Castiel showed up on Charlie's doorstep, and spent the night crying and upset, confessing everything to her.

Dean cried himself to sleep on the couch after he threw the pills out in the garbage room of the apartment building. He was feeling so bad, knowing he didn't deserve Castiel. Castiel needed someone good, a sweet omega or an understand alpha. Not some broken freak of an alpha like Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand we're back! Thank you so much for all the birthday wishes guys, I really appreciate every single one of you! I had a great time celebrating becoming legal, but now I'm back and we're back to our regularly scheduled updates!
> 
> I am sorry we came back with a sad chapter, but things will start looking up soon!
> 
> Thanks for sticking with us, we hope you enjoy the new chapter!
> 
> ~Cinder


	13. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILERS**
> 
> Castiel returns home the next day to find Dean in the throes of morning sickness, and he cares for his mate before they talk about what had occurred the day before. Castiel lets Dean know of his fears, and Dean apologizes for not trusting Castiel enough to tell him about the suppressants. Castiel then spends the rest of the day pampering Dean with a bath, hot soup, and cuddles until bed.

Castiel came home the next morning, letting himself into the house and feeling much calmer after talking with Charlie. "Dean?" he called out softly.

Dean was in the bathroom, throwing up in the toilet bowl, a combination of stress and morning sickness having triggered it. He didn't hear Castiel, and he was crying quietly, hurting and shaking and feeling like the most disgusting person in the world.

When Castiel heard the sounds of vomiting, he dropped his bag and went to the bathroom, kneeling beside Dean and putting a hand on his back. "I've got you," he murmured softly.

Dean jumped slightly as he felt Castiel's hand on his back, and made a choked noise. "Cas... I'm sorry..."

"Sshh, we'll talk later. Right now, I've got you, okay? I'm right here."

Dean nodded dumbly, then threw up again. There was nothing left in him, not having eaten anything since the morning the day before, so all that came up was bile.

Castiel kissed Dean's shoulder and rubbed his back comfortingly.

Eventually, Dean stopped vomiting, and he could finally breathe and think properly.

Castiel had a glass of water ready for Dean, and gave it to him.

Dean rinsed the bad taste out of his mouth and flushed the toilet, then put the cover down and leaned against it. He was shivering, feeling cold as his skin was covered in a layer of sweat.

Castiel rubbed his back. "Feeling better?" Castiel murmured.

"A little... Didn't think you'd be back for a while..." Dean swallowed.

"I just needed some time to calm down." Castiel murmured. "And we still need to talk, but I still love you. I can't stay away from you for too long."

"I love you too..." Dean whispered. "I'm sorry..."

"Let's go sit on the couch first." Castiel murmured, and helped Dean to the living room.

Dean's knees were weak and he appreciated the support. He quietly sat down on the couch.

Castiel sat down next to him. "Did you throw them out?" he asked softly.

Dean nodded. "Yes... I don't know what I'll do without them though..." He swallowed.

Castiel looked at his feet. "I don't blame you for not realizing. But...you do realize how much that hurt? That you didn't feel like you could ask me for help when you needed it, and that you hid it from me?"

"I thought I did the right thing..." Dean whispered. "I wanted to do right by you and not burden you with that... We got so many other things to worry about, and my stupid ass just created more things to worry about."

Castiel looked at Dean. "You don't burden me, Dean. It hurt me more that you kept it from me." he replied. "And even though you didn't know, you do understand how dangerous it was for you to take suppressants while pregnant? And how much that scared me?"

Dean nodded. "I know... I just... I took that one by accident when we knew for sure, and I just... Got stuck. I couldn't help myself..."

Castiel nodded slowly. "Next time you need suppressants, just tell me, okay? Please?" he murmured softly.

"Okay Cas," Dean whispered, looking down.

Castiel shifted to hug Dean close. "I love you, and that just scared me so much." he admitted, voice cracking.

Dean grabbed onto Castiel's shirt. "I got... I got another appointment in two weeks... If I stay clean, it... It should be fine," he whispered.

Castiel held him close. "Please, for the sake of our child, for your own sake, please...." he whispered, voice cracking as he started to cry softly into Dean's hair.

Dean was quiet as he let Castiel cry, wishing more than ever that he was biologically alpha. If he had been, he wouldn't have screwed up like this. He wouldn’t have hurt Castiel, wouldn’t have hurt the thing growing inside him.

Castiel just held Dean close until he calmed down a little. "I love you, Dean, and it hurt...it just hurt..." he whimpered softly.

"I'm sorry alpha, I'm sorry..." Dean whispered. "Please... I'm sorry... "

"I forgive you." Castiel whispered, pressing a kiss to Dean's hair.

Dean sniffled softly and pressed his face into Castiel's neck, and wrapped his arms around him.

They just held each other close, basking in their mate's scent. "We got to see our baby." Castiel whispered after a while. "Our little son or daughter..."

Dean sniffled. "Yeah... But they're just a blob right now..."

"I know, but that's still our baby." He whispered softly.

Dean nodded slightly. Carefully he took Castiel's hand and pressed it against his stomach. It was the least he could do for his mate.

Castiel spread his fingers over Dean's stomach and just buried his face into Dean's hair.

Dean leaned into Castiel, taking comfort in the scent of his alpha mate.

After a little while, Castiel's grip loosened. "I have to use the bathroom." he murmured.

"Okay..." Dean nodded and reluctantly let go.

Castiel went to the restroom to take care of his personal needs before going to make some hot tea for both of them.

Dean had laid down on the couch, feeling pale and his skin felt clammy. He needed a shower so badly but didn't want to move.

Castiel returned with two hot mugs of tea. "Dean?" He murmured softly. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be okay," Dean murmured, moving to sit up

Castiel sat next to Dean and gave him his mug of tea. "Let me know if there's anything I can help with, okay love?"

"Yeah, okay..." Dean nodded. "Some food would be good. Later."

"All right." Castiel shifted and cuddled Dean close, holding onto him.

Dean snuggled close to his mate, and blew softly on the tea before taking a sip. Before he met Castiel, he never drank tea, but it had become a common part of his diet, especially after they had moved in together.

Castiel had always loved tea, and made it for lots of different occasions. He blew softly on his own mug before sipping at it, and then buried his nose into Dean's hair, just smelling the scent of pregnant mate

Dean sipped his tea, feeling the warmth spread through him and making him feel a little better. Having his mate back really helped too. "Can we have chicken stew tonight...?"

"Of course." Castiel murmured softly.

"Thanks," Dean murmured and turned his head to kiss Castiel's jaw.

Castiel shifted so he could kiss Dean's lips sweetly

"I haven't brushed my teeth yet," Dean murmured, wondering how Castiel could kiss him after everything that had happened, and the fact that he’d puked not long ago.

"Doesn't matter to me." Castiel replied. "You're my mate."

Dean looked at him, then kissed him softly.

Castiel kissed him back and held him close. "Just because I get mad at you doesn't mean I'll ever stop loving you." he murmured softly. "I will always love you."

Dean nodded. "Okay Cas... I love you too," he murmured.

Castiel kissed the top of his head and cuddled him close. "How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"Like I need a bath... I feel gross. And I want a drink so badly..." Dean sighed, rubbing his face.

Castiel kissed his temple. "I'll go and run you a bath, but you can't have a drink, okay? You really need to take care of yourself right now."

"I know I can't have a drink, but you did ask how I was feeling," Dean murmured. "Thanks Cas. You're the best. I mean it. "

Castiel kissed him again. "I love you." he murmured, before getting up to go and run a nice bath for Dean, including a bath bomb, since he knew that the other enjoyed them despite what he said.

Dean remained on the couch to finish his tea, then he got up to go to the bathroom.

Castiel finished the bath, and had Dean's favorite book waiting for him too. "You just relax, I'm going to start that stew." he replied.

"Man... You're way too good for me, Cas," Dean murmured, and started to strip down. He had no problems undressing, since he wasn't showing yet. He had kept exercising, just upped his water and nutrition intake, and you couldn't have guessed he was pregnant by just looking at him. Though he knew it wouldn't be long until his abs faded and gave way for his growing womb. Just the thought made him a bit emotional, as he had worked so, so hard for his body.

Castiel smiled softly and went to the kitchen to start making homemade chicken stew, the first thing he had ever made for Dean when he had admitted his dream of becoming a chef to the other.

Dean got into the bath and got comfortable, and started to read his book.

Castiel was humming softly as he cooked, feeling content and relaxed in the kitchen.

Dean felt better as he relaxed in the bath, the warmth and the smell of the bathbomb calming him.

Castiel felt himself relaxing as he cooked, loving the smells and feeling of the kitchen. He stood there as the soup started to cook, just smelling it.

Dean eventually felt the smell of food as well, the door to the bathroom open and letting the spreading scent reach him. His stomach growled and he couldn't wait until dinner was ready.

Once the stew was ready, Castiel brought a bowl to the bathroom and gave it to Dean with a soft smile.

Dean smiled up at him and set his book aside, eagerly taking the bowl. "You're awesome, Cas. So awesome. "

Castiel smiled and gave him a soft kiss. "Love you." he murmured.

Dean kissed back. "I love you too."

Castiel smiled, and left him with the bowl of chicken stew as he went to make himself a bowl too.

Dean took a bite of the stew and hummed happily. It tasted good, just like always. He had faith in Castiel, that he'd one day get his restaurant. It was just a question of when.

Castiel returned to the bathroom with his own bowl of stew and sat down next to it, leaning his back against the tub.

"This thing is really great," Dean said with his mouth still full of food.

"I'm glad you like it." Castiel smiled softly, eating a spoonful himself.

"I love it," Dean told him, and continued to eat.

Castiel smiled happily, and continued to eat his own dinner.

Dean quickly finished his dinner, not having eaten since before the appointment the day before. "Mmh... So good. Is there more?"

"There's a whole pot full, I'll get you some more." Castiel smiled, setting his bowl down and taking Dean's before going to refill it.

Dean could happily admit right there and then that a doting alpha was the best thing ever at times. He grinned up at Castiel when he came back. "Thanks. I could've gotten it on my own, though."

Castiel smiled. "You look so relaxed in the bath, I didn't want you to get up." He replied, giving Dean his bowl.

"You're too sweet." Dean grinned.

Castiel smiled, and sat back down to continue eating his bowl.

Dean leaned back and ate his second bowl more slowly, really enjoying it.

Castiel finished his bowl and set it down, still leaning against the tub.

Dean eventually finished his second bowl and sighed happily. "Thanks for the food," he murmured.

Castiel smiled. "You're very welcome, love. Enjoying your bath?"

"Oh yeah. It's great." Dean smiled. "Thanks for that too."

Castiel gave him a soft smile. "You're very welcome love."

Dean smiled at his mate, and reached out to run a hand through Castiel's hair. "... What do you think it'll be?" he asked softly.

Castiel leaned into the touch. "I think it'll be...a female alpha." He chuckled softly.

Dean chuckled, and pet his mate's hair. "Now that'd be something... Three alphas in one home."

Castiel chuckled. "What'd I you think it'll be?" He asked.

Dean hummed. "I don't know... Maybe a beta boy."

"Well, we have two out of the six possibilities. We'll see later on." Castiel smiled softly.

"Yeah." Dean smiled and caressed Castiel's cheek, and couldn't help but think about how much he loved this man.

Castiel gently kissed Dean's palm. "I love you." He murmured softly.

"I love you too," Dean murmured.

"Do you want me to stay here, or do you want to finish your bath alone?" Castiel asked.

"Stay," Dean murmured softly.

"All right," Castiel smiled softly.

Dean smiled and leaned over the edge to kiss Castiel's forehead.

Castiel smiled. "Don't get to sappy on me now, little alpha." He teased softly.

"Mmh, shut up, you're soaking it all up like a sponge," Dean chuckled.

Castiel smiled. "And so what if I am?" He teased, kissing Dean's cheek sweetly.

Dean smiled. "Then good for both of us, " he murmured.

Castiel smiled back. "Love you little alpha." He murmured. "No matter what."

"Love you too Cas," Dean murmured. Then he grinned and dipped his hand in the water, then touched Castiel's face

Castiel jerked a little. "Hey!"

Dean leaned back into the bath, laughing.

Castiel stuck his tongue out at his mate.

Dean stuck his tongue out back at him.

Castiel chuckled, and darted a hand into the bathwater to gently splash some water at Dean.

Dean yelped, and didn't hesitate to splash some water at Castiel too.

Castiel flinched, and then laughed as he retaliated with another splash.

Dean laughed too, and reached put to grab Castiel's collar and pull him into a kiss.

Castiel kissed back happily, cupping Dean's cheek against his palm.

Dean closed his eyes and kissed him deeply.

Castiel kissed back just as deeply, loving the taste of Dean on his tongue.

Dean hummed happily as they kissed.

When the kiss broke, Castiel gently kissed the tip of Dean's nose. "Now I'm all wet..."

"Another reason for you to get out of those clothes and give me naked cuddles in bed..." Dean grinned.

Castiel laughed. "I'll meet you there," he winked, before getting up and undressing as he walked towards their bedroom.

Dean got out of the bath and dried himself off before heading to the bedroom

Castiel was laying naked on the bed, smiling softly at Dean. "Well, aren't you a handsome one?" he teased.

"Why, thank you..." Dean grinned as he walked over to the bed.

Castiel shifted and opened his arms, waiting for Dean.

Dean got on the bed and into his mate's waiting arms.

Castiel smiled and held Dean close, cuddling him. "I guess you get naked cuddles." he chuckled softly.

Dean chuckled and smiled, snuggling into Castiel. "You're the best."

Castiel smiled and just held Dean close, enjoying the feeling of his alpha's muscular body against his own.

Dean scented Castiel's neck and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Castiel held him close, burying his nose into Dean's hair. "You're my life, my world." He murmured softly.

Dean smiled and kissed Castiel's neck. "I love you too alpha. You're my everything. "

Castiel smiled, and the two of them cuddled until they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the delay in posting, the chapter completely slipped my mind yesterday :( I hope you guys enjoy this fluffy little chapter to make up for it!


	14. Collar Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILERS**
> 
> Castiel takes care of Dean as he goes through withdrawal and morning sickness, and they get a little naughty in bed.
> 
>  **KINKS**  
>  Collar play, dom/sub undertones

The next morning and following days after that, Dean woke up the same way, vomiting from morning sickness and withdrawal. He was struggling, wanting to go to work and function like he usually did, but it was impossible. Castiel did his best to take care of his suffering mate, rubbing his back when he was sick in the mornings and making his favorite foods. He still had to work, however, and didn't want to leave Dean alone for too long.

"You promise you'll call if you need me?" Castiel asked softly, dressed in his waiters uniform.

Dean was dressed in his comfiest pajama bottoms and a hoodie, looking as pale as he felt. "Yeah, I will... Though I might just grab a snack and nap for a while," he murmured. "Have a good day at work, okay?"

Castiel kissed his forehead. "Okay...I love you." He murmured softly.

"I love you too. Now go before you end up late," Dean murmured.

Castiel nodded, and left a few moments later, still worried about Dean.

Dean sank down on the couch, only getting up an hour later to reheat some soup, then went back to the couch.

Castiel left as soon as he was done, getting home fairly late. He let himself into the apartment quietly, unsure of Dean would be asleep or awake.

Dean had fallen asleep on the couch, the TV still on. It showed the main menu of the latest Dr. Sexy DVD, which he’d been watching all day and fallen asleep to.

Castiel turned off the tv and picked Dean up, carrying him to bed.

Dean snuggled close to Castiel in his sleep, making a content noise. If he’d been awake, he wouldn’t have let Castiel carry him, having too much pride.

Castiel tucked Dean into bed, before getting ready for bed himself. He knew that Dean wouldn't have liked it, but he didn't want to wake Dean or let him sleep all night on the couch, since he would definitely regret it the next morning.

Dean curled up and continued to sleep. When Castiel returned, he curled up in bed next to Dean and held him as he went to sleep.

Dean slept through the night, occasionally squirming and sounding distressed, but soon calming down again.

In the morning, Castiel made Dean pancakes with orange juice to drink, bringing it to him in bed.

It was the first morning Dean hadn't felt like dying, and he didn't have to throw up. He still felt sick, but it was more like symptoms of a cold, which was much more welcome than how he had been feeling lately.

Castiel gave him a soft smile. "How are you feeling, little alpha?"

Dean smiled up at him. "A bit feverish, but good compared to how I've been feeling..."

Castiel smiled softly. "Feeling up to some pancakes?"

"Mmh, pancakes, lovely." Dean sat up and stretched, and smiled.

Cccastiel smiled and gave him the plate, along with a glass of orange juice.

Dean happily accepted the plate and started to eat the pancakes and drink the juice, having missed being able to eat a proper breakfast.

Castiel was thrilled that Dean was eating well, and sat next to him.

Dean gave Castiel a big grin. "This is awesome. "

"I'm glad." Castiel beamed, kissing his cheek.

Dean smiled and continued to eat.

Castiel kissed his cheek. "I'm glad you're feeling better, love."

Dean smiled. "I am too. I feel like a human again," he chuckled.

"Good," Castiel smiled.

Dean smiled and finished his pancakes, then just sipped his juice.

Castiel smiled happily, and they cuddled.

Dean yawned softly and pressed his face into Castiel's neck when he was done with his juice.

"I have today off," Castiel murmured.

"Sounds like fun. If I feel up to it, we could maybe have some sexy fun..." Dean wiggled his brows.

Castiel chuckled softly. "All right." He murmured.

Dean grinned at him. "Hehe, awesome."

Castiel smiled. "We can get out my collar..." He suggested.

"Ooh... Sounds fun." Dean grinned. "It's been a while."

Castiel chuckled softly. "I thought you would like that."

"You know me too well." Dean grinned.

Castiel chuckled. Dean smiled and kissed him, and Castiel kissed him back. Dean put his arm around Castiel and pulled him against his body, and Castiel shifted so he could hold Dean a little better, deepening the kiss.

Dean hummed happily into the kiss and rubbed Castiel's side. Castiel smiled and held Dean close as they kissed, gently sucking on his tongue. Dean made a soft noise and moved his hand down to Castiel's thigh, squeezing it gently. Castiel shuddered softly and moaned into the kiss.

Dean rubbed his thigh, then gently grabbed him and pulled Castiel with him as he laid down, Castiel on top of him. "Want to see you ride my cock like a good alpha, Cas," he whispered.

Castiel smiled softly. "Do you want me to dig out my collar first, little alpha?" he murmured.

"Yes please." Dean grinned up at him.

Castiel smiled, and got off of Dean to dig in their closet for his collar.

Dean smiled as he remained on the bed, watching Castiel.

When Castiel found it, he returned to the bed with a smile, handing it to Dean. "Do you want to undress me? Or shall I get undressed?" he asked.

"Well, since you offered... Give me a nice show, will you?" Dean grinned.

Castiel smiled, and turned around, gently swaying his hips to a tune inside of his head.

Dean licked his lips as he looked at Castiel, already starting to feel a bit hot under the collar. Castiel started slowly slipping his shirt up, revealing his back. Dean hummed softly, and placed a hand on his own thigh.

Castiel stripped his shirt off, and then slowly lowered his pants, exposing his ass.

Dean moaned at the sight. "Oh yeah... That's a nice ass," he murmured, and gently grabbed his own crotch.

Castiel smacked his own ass lightly. "You like it?" he purred softly.

"Oh yeah... I like it very much..." Dean rubbed himself slowly through his pajama pants.

Castiel turned around, still swaying his hips. His erection was hardening, though it wasn’t quite full yet.

"You're so beautiful, " Dean told him, looking Castiel up and down.

Castiel smiled, and crawled onto the bed to give Dean a kiss. Dean happily kissed back, his erection visible through his pants. Castiel hummed softly, and then exposed his neck for the collar. Dean opened the collar, then put it around Castiel's, snug but not too tight. Castiel swallowed and made sure he could breathe, before smiling softly at Dean.

Dean smiled up at him. "Good?"

"Very," Castiel smiled softly, and leaned down for a kiss. Dean smiled and kissed his mate, touching Castiel's sides. Castiel straddled Dean's hips, lowering his ass to press against Dean's erection.

Dean moaned softly. "Fuck, Cas... Your ass..."

Castiel smiled softly, and rocked his hips gently. Dean ran his hands over Castiel's torso.

Castiel smiled at him. "Can't wait to ride your cock, little alpha..."

"Can't wait either... Can't wait to be in your tight ass," Dean murmured.

Castiel smiled, and rolled his hips slowly but surely along his length. Dean groaned, his cock fully hard.

"You have way too many clothes on, little alpha." Castiel murmured.

Dean chuckled. "I sure am... Want to help me?"

Castiel nodded eagerly, sliding his hands under Dean's shirt and pulling it up. Dean moved to help Castiel get his clothes off. Castiel pulled off his shirt, then lifted up to remove the pants and boxers. When he was fully naked, the scent of Dean's slick and arousal got stronger.

Castiel groaned softly. "Can I taste you?" He whispered. "Wanna eat you out til you're nice and hard..."

Dean smiled. "Sorry, alpha, but no. You'll get a taste but only from my fingers," he told him, and reached down between his legs to sink two fingers inside himself with a soft sigh.

Castiel whined softly, and nuzzled against Dean's cheek. "Please..." he whispered softly.

Dean hooked a finger in the ring on Castiel's collar, tugging on it gently as a warning. "No. I might change my mind, but don't push your luck..." He pulled his now slick fingers out and brought them up.

Castiel whined softly and then stilled, before opening his mouth obediently. Dean let go of the ring and gently pushed his fingers into Castiel mouth. Castiel sucked on Dean's fingers, letting out a pleased groan as he cleaned them of the slick.

Dean moaned. "So good for me, Alpha..."

Castiel let them go when they were clean. "May I have more?" he asked politely.

"You really like it, don't you?" Dean murmured, and cupped Castiel's cheek. "What if I said no?"

"I would be very upset. Love your slick...tastes so good." he murmured, leaning into the touch.

Dean hummed. "Very well..." He reached back down to coat his fingers with more slick, then feeding it to Castiel.

Castiel hummed happily and sucked Dean's fingers, licking them clean again. Dean swallowed, feeling himself get wetter and harder. Castiel hummed softly, opening his mouth for more when he was finished.

Dean looked at him. "... I think I've changed my mind... But I wanna see you stroke yourself into full hardness before I'll let you have what you want."

Castiel's face lit up, and he leaned back, taking himself in hand and stroking himself slowly.

Dean bit his lip as he watched. While he identified as alpha, he had never been crazy about slick like Castiel and other alphas were. It was alright, and he guessed if he’d been single and found the right omega, he’d be into it. Though, he did like knots. A lot. It was one of the reasons that he wasn't sure of the idea about going through surgery to make him a surgically created beta. He liked how crazy Castiel got about him, and it made sex so much easier. They didn’t have to spend a lot of time stretching him and using a whole bottle of lube to have him be able to take Castiel’s knot.

Castiel gasped softly, tilting his head back as he rubbed the thumb over the head, coaxing his erection into full hardness.

Dean groaned. "Fuck, Cas... You're so hot..."

"Not as hot as you," Castiel whispered, letting out a moan

Dean licked his lips, eyes on Castiel's erection. "Mmh... So nice and hard for me... Bet you're gonna get real wet soon...

Castiel shuddered, and started to stimulate his knot with his fingers, gasping as some precome leaked out. Dean swiped his finger over the sensitive head to get some of the precome, then sucked gently on his finger with a happy moan. Castiel gasped, eyes dark and wanting as he watched.

Dean smirked up at him. "Do you still want to taste...?" he murmured.

"Yes," Castiel groaned softly.

"Well then. You can have it, for being such a good alpha." Dean grinned.

Castiel smiled happily. "Thank you," he murmured, before getting between Dean's legs and positioning himself, kissing Dean's inner thighs.

Dean hummed and spread his legs, happy about his decision. Castiel kissed his way to Dean's hole, before firmly licking it, loving the taste of Dean's slick. Dean moaned softly and shuddered, pushing his legs up a bit to give Castiel more room. Castiel hummed and continued to lick and suck at Dean's opening, before inserting his tongue as far as he could manage.

Dean reached down to grab at Castiel's hair, groaning. "Fuck, Cas... So good. Such a good alpha."

Castiel hummed happily and continued to eat Dean out, coaxing out more slick and licking it up.

Dean shuddered, precome leaking from his erection. "Mm. Fuck… You're gonna have to stop, or I'm gonna blow," he warned.

Castiel gave him one last lick before pulling away, a soft smile on his face.

Dean breathed heavily and let his legs down. "Wow... You've always been so good at that."

Castiel smiled softly. "I'm glad you enjoy it." he murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Dean's shaft before getting up and shifting so he was straddling Dean's hips.

Dean touched Castiel's sides. "You're so good to me alpha.. "

Castiel smiled softly. "You're amazing to me, little alpha." he murmured, reaching over to retrieve the lube and handing it to Dean.

Dean smiled and took the lube, opening it up. "Give me a kiss," he murmured.

Castiel leaned down and pressed a soft, loving kiss to Dean's lips. Dean hummed and kissed back, and slicked his fingers with the lube. Castiel gently nipped at Dean's lips, loving how plump they were between his teeth.

Dean reached down between Castiel's legs and rubbed his fingers between his cheeks. Castiel moaned softly and locked lips with Dean once more, kissing him deeply this time. Dean kissed back and rubbed his fingers over Castiel's hole.

Castiel whined softly and pushed back against Dean's fingers, wanting them so badly. Dean reached up to tug at the collar, quietly telling him to behave and be still. Castiel stilled when he felt the tug, still kissing Dean deeply.

Dean rewarded him by gently pushing a finger into him. Castiel groaned softly into the kiss, clenching around Dean's finger. Dean hummed into the kiss and started working Castiel open.

Castiel moaned softly. "Feels so good..." he whispered.

"It'll feel even better soon," Dean murmured.

Castiel smiled softly. "I want your cock." He whispered softly.

"Soon," Dean murmured and added a second finger.

Castiel shuddered. "Oh..."

Dean stretched Castiel further. "So tight..."

"The better to squeeze your cock with." Castiel purred, kissing the claim her had put on Dean's neck.

Dean moaned softly. "Yeah, that's true," he murmured. "Can't wait... Gonna feel so good."

Castiel groaned softly. "I'm ready, I'm ready please...."

"You really sure, babe?" Dean murmured.

"I'm sure." Castiel whispered softly.

Dean tugged Castiel into another kiss and gently pulled out his fingers. Castiel moaned softly, and shifted so he was positioned over Dean's cock. Dean quickly slicked up cock, then placed his hands on Castiel's thighs. Castiel positioned himself before slowly sinking down on Dean's cock with a soft gasp.

Dean moaned at the feeling. "Fuck, so tight..."

Castiel slid all the way down, and sat there for a little, letting himself adjust.

Dean had his eyes closed and his mouth was slack. "Mmh, fuck, Cas... So warm and tight... So good."

Castiel was breathing hard, eyes half-opened as he stared at Dean's face. "Nice and big..." he whispered.

Dean opened his eyes to look up st Castiel. "It's all for you," he murmured.

Castiel smiled softly, and gently rolled his hips. "I love it." he whispered softly.

Dean smiled back and moaned. "Good."

Castiel continued gently rolling his hips, before he started to slowly lift himself up and sink back down on Dean's cock. Dean groaned and gripped at Castiel's thighs. Castiel watched Dean's face as he rode his lover's cock, loving the feeling of the hands on his hips and knowing he would have marks there later because of it.

Dean was loving the feeling of the tight heat of Castiel's body. "Cas... You feel so amazing," he moaned.

"Not as amazing as you," Castiel whispered, moaning as he slid down at an angle that stimulated his prostate.

"True. You’re more amazing," Dean murmured softly, watching his mate. He was feeling his orgasm creeping up on him.

Castiel continued to ride Dean's cock, letting out soft noises and gasps whenever he slid down at the perfect angle. His erection was throbbing, knot halfway swollen. Dean freed one hand to wrap it around Castiel's knot.

Castiel gasped and thrust into the grip of Dean's hand, moaning loudly. "Oh fuck..."

Dean started to gently work Castiel's knot, squeezing and rubbing it. "I'm getting close..." He moaned.

Castiel was breathing hard, and picked his pace up a little more, bouncing on Dean's cock and squeezeing around it, his erection and knot throbbing in Dean's hand. Dean groaned, and soon he was coming inside of Castiel with a gasp, and he squeezed Castiel's knot. Castiel moaned at the squeeze, and tugged against Dean's hand to give the illusion of knotting, and he shuddered as he came over Dean's stomach and hand.

Dean breathed heavily and smiled up at Castiel. Castiel smiled back down at Dean, settling onto Dean's cock to give the illusion of a knot. He placed a gentle hand against Dean's stomach.

Dean rubbed his hand over Castiel's thigh and smiled up at him. "Such a good alpha," he murmured.

Castiel smiled softly. "I'm all yours." He murmured. "Forever and always."

"And I'm yours..." Dean smiled up at him, then placed his hand on top of Castiel's on his stomach.

Castiel smiled softly. "I'm sorry that you have to go through this, but… At the same time, I'm happy that we're going to have a family together.' he confessed.

"It'll be okay... When I'm not puking, I don't feel pregnant. At least right now. Maybe... Maybe it won't be so bad..." Dean murmured, though he wasn't so sure.  
Castiel squeezed his hand gently. "I'm here for you, the whole way." He promised softly.

Dean smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I know you are..." he murmured, then bit his lip. ".... So, uh, I've been thinking... I wanna get a second job. Just for a while. Until I can't hide it anymore and... I have to stay home. There's no way I'll be working while I'm showing too much to hide it."

Castiel nodded. "If that's what you think is best... but please, take care of yourself, okay?" he murmured softly.

Dean nodded. "I will, I promise... I just... I want to do what I can... I'm gonna feel so damn useless when I'm stuck at home." He chuckled humorlessly. 

Castiel brought Dean's hand to his face to kiss it. "We'll find something." He promised softly.

Dean smiled. "Yeah... I hope so," he murmured.

Castiel gave him a soft, loving smile. "You're the best."

Dean smiled. "No, you're the best."

"I beg to differ," Castiel chuckled softly.

Dean chuckled. "Oh yeah?"

"Yes. I have the best alpha in the world, because he's smart, and kind, and funny, and makes me come harder than any omega ever could."

Dean blushed and looked up at him, not really sure what to say to that.

Castiel smiled. "And I love him more than anything. He's my little alpha."

"I love you too Cas, more than anything, " Dean murmured.

Castiel leaned down to give Dean a gentle, loving kiss. Dean kissed back just as lovingly, and Castiel smiled and touched their noses together sweetly.

Dean chuckled softly and smiled. "I love you..."

Castiel smiled softly. "Love you too, little alpha."

Dean reached up to put his arms around Castiel. Castiel smiled and cuddled close, while Dean just held his mate.


	15. Past Sufferings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILERS**
> 
> Dean is recovering from the incident, and is barely beginning to show. When he goes to his job, he realizes his biological father is there and drinking. John outs Dean to the entire bar as an omega and pregnant, and a regular alpha offers John a dowry for Dean. Dean flips his shit and calls Castiel, who protects Dean from the other alpha and gets him home safely.
> 
>  **TRIGGER WARNINGS**  
>  Abusive father, being outed as ones biological gender, threats of forced abortion, non consent to a mating, panic attacks.

Days passed and the next appointment went without a hitch. The baby was fine, and so was Dean. In the days after that, Dean got his second job, and every penny from that job was put away for later on.

Some time after that, Dean started to notice that his body was changing, but went out of his way to not look into it too much. He wasn't exercising as much as he used to, and as the baby grew, so did his womb. It was gradual, but his abs faded and his stomach smoothed out. It didn't take long after that until a small curve to it began to be visible. One morning, while he was getting dressed one morning, he paused to get a good look at himself in the morning.

Castiel was getting dressed as well, though he paused to look at Dean. "Is that...?" he asked softly.

Dean swallowed. "... Yeah," he murmured. He never thought he'd miss his abs so much. He didn’t look like himself, and he had to take a moment to breathe.

Castiel moved over to look in the mirror at their reflections, his eyes darting down to Dean's stomach, the unasked question hopeful in his eyes.

Dean was quiet, then he sighed softly. "You can touch," he murmured.

"Are you sure?" Castiel asked softly. "I don't want to do anything to make you feel uncomfortable."

Dean shrugged. "Well, I won't be comfortable unless I get used to it... And it's yours, you know."

Castiel gently slid his hands over the bulge, and his smile was pure happiness as he felt it.

"That's your doing," Dean murmured. "I still haven't told Sam and Bobby..."

"You really should." Castiel murmured, kissing Dean's cheek softly.

"I know... It's just so... So embarrassing... I swore pretty much on my life the day I got my first heat that there's no way I was getting pregnant..."

Castiel frowned slightly, and pulled his hand away, feeling so guilty that he felt so much happiness when Dean was suffering. "I'm sorry." he whispered softly.

"It's okay. I mostly just didn't want to be "Dean, the babymaker"... Being an omega teen is tough, especially once you realize that you’re not actually an omega. I hope it won't be omega... And if it is. I hope it's a girl." Dean rubbed his face. "I didn't say you had to pull your hand away..."

"I just...I feel bad." Castiel admitted softly. "I never....never thought I'd be able to feel my own child grow, but it's making you suffer so much whenever I...whenever I touch your stomach...."

Dean quirked a brow. "Well, newsflash. I suffer when I puke. I suffer when I want a beer but can't have it. I'll suffer when my jeans won't fit and I have to stop working. I suffer cause I'm an alpha, with a child inside me. Not because my mate wants to feel my stomach."

Castiel looked at Dean. "I just don't want to make this harder on you." he murmured. "For exactly that last reason."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Hey. I could've been an omega, trapped in a loveless marriage and carrying my third child. Could've been worse "

Castiel nodded slowly. "I just feel bad that I feel so happy." he admitted.

"Well, you shouldn't. I'm happy you're happy. Feeling bad won't help me," Dean told him.

Castiel nuzzled his mate slowly, hand carefully sliding back against the soft bulge.

Dean put his hand over Castiel's. "I wouldn't let any other alpha do this," he whispered.

Castiel gently kissed the claim on Dean's neck. "It means the world to me that you let me." he whispered softly.

Dean hummed. "You'll get to show that appreciation when I'm cranky, gross and fat."

"You'll still be handsome, little alpha. Never gross." Castiel murmured.

Dean put his free arm around Castiel. "I sure hope so..."

Castiel smiled and just held Dean close for another few moments

Dean kissed Castiel's temple when it was time to let go. "Gotta get our asses moving," he murmured.

"Yes," Castiel murmured, and they both hurried to finish getting dressed.

When he was fully dressed, Dean looked completely normal. He smiled at his reflection, then finished getting ready.

Castiel cut them some apples for breakfast, since they didn't have time for much else, and gave Dean his.

Dean ate some of his, then put the rest in a ziplock bag to take with him so he could eat on the road. Lately he'd started to eat breakfast more slowly, not feeling very good if he ate too quickly.

Castiel grabbed the keys to the Mercedes that Michael had given to him. "Love you," he murmured, giving Dean a kiss on hand lips. "Drive safe."

Dean kissed back before grabbing the keys to the Impala. "Yeah, I will. You drive safely too. I'll see you tonight." He smiled.

Castiel smiled, and they went their separate ways for the day.

When Dean arrived at the bar, there was a very familiar face sitting at it, already drunk.

Dean hadn't seen the man in years, so at first he thought he was just seeing things, but after a second look he could confirm that it was who he thought it was. So the first thing he did was to ignore him and pretend his father wasn't sitting there, drunk as hell, while he worked his shift.

John didn't quite recognize Dean at first, just nursing his whiskey, but when he asked for another drink, his eyes widened slightly. "Well, if it isn't my omega son!" The beta exclaimed quite loudly.

Dean dropped the drink he'd been preparing, and he quickly knelt behind the bar the clean it up, not saying anything. The people who had heard John turned their heads to look. None of them knew that an omega was working there.

"Don't hide from me boy," John slurred. "I can smell you down there, trying to cover it up with filthy alpha musk. Think I don't know the scent of my own son!"

"Don't know what you're talking about, sir," Dean told him with a shaky voice. "And I'm cleaning, not hiding."

"Bullshit. Stand up so I can get a good look at you." John commanded, trying to get the edge of an alpha command that he clearly didn't possess.

Dean rubbed a hand over his face and stood up slowly. "Sir, keep your voice low and don't cause a scene," he sighed.

An alpha two seats away chuckled at John's attempt at pretending to be alpha.

John looked Dean up and down. "You pregnant boy? Finally got knocked up by an alpha, like I always said, huh?"

Dean's face went pale, and out of the corner of his eye he could see the previously chuckling alpha sniff the air.

"You must be out of your mind, beta. I can't smell anything but alpha," the man grumbled, sounding disappointed.

"... Did you want to order anything or not?" Dean asked John, trying to keep his alpha voice strong and act like the things John said didn't affect him.

"Give me another whiskey, on the rocks. And I think I know what my boy smells like," He added to the alpha. "I saw his first heat, I know."

The alpha was now eyeing Dean up and down. "Is that so... He looks awfully lot like an alpha... And nothing like you. You sure you haven't gotten it wrong, drunk as you are?"

Dean ignored the conversation and fixed John's order. Even if he didn't deny it, he said nothing that confirmed what John said.

"Trust me, that little pansy is omega through and through, and knocked up to boot." John replied. "If there's anything I know, its my sons."

Dean couldn't help but snort. To hear that from his father, who hadn’t been there for years. He didn’t know shit, even if he had a good nose.

"... Well, he's awfully pretty. If he is omega as you say... You given him away yet?" the alpha asked.

"I'm a happily mated alpha, thank you very much," Dean growled at the alpha, his control slipping.

"What are you offering?" John asked, perking up a bit.

"Are you two deaf? I'm mated already! And I'm an alpha!" Dean snapped, baring his teeth.

"I've got a cottage outside town that I don't want anymore," the alpha told him. "And a nice bank account..."

Dean's face fell as he realized that despite his size and good build, they were unfazed. They didn’t see him as alpha. They saw him as a defenseless omega. His hands started to shake and he began to feel sick.

John smiled happily, and leaned over the bar to yank Dean closer. "He's a bit of a handful, but you can train him to take orders." John replied. "Clearly already fertile, I'm sure you can clean out the bastard and replace it with your own pups."

Dean felt his heart stop at that, and he just stopped thinking. He put one hand on his stomach, and punched his father in the face with the other.

John fell off of the barstool, cursing up a storm. "How dare you!" He shouted, trying to get back on his feet, furious.

"I'm a happily mated alpha, happily mated alpha," Dean muttered to himself as he gathered his things in a panic, then hurried to the back to get his bag and call Castiel.

The alpha helped John up to his feet.

"Get your ass back here, boy!" John roared.

Castiel picked up after a little bit "Dean? Is everything okay?"

"Y-you gotta come here, Cas," Dean whispered, clearly shaken. "Dad's here a-and he's- he sold me for a cottage... Won't listen to me, he... Cas... He's gonna get rid of it..."

Castiel cursed. "I'll be there as soon as I can, just stay away." Castiel replied quickly before hanging up.

Dean started to shake and cry, more scared than he'd ever been. He texted Bobby, telling him John was still alive, then went back to hiding. He could hear the alpha and John talking to his manager, asking to come to the back rooms to get "the omega".

Castiel left work and made his way to the bar that Dean worked at as quickly as he could, running into the bar as quickly as he could.

Dean had been forced out of the backroom by his manager who had gotten enough of the situation and told him to apologize to John and his new alpha for being a bitch, then get back to work.

Castiel moved to Dean's side, immediately protective. "What happened?" he asked.

Dean clung to Castiel. "He... He was just there, drunk, and he... He outed me to everyone and then sold me," he whispered. "He could smell me... A-and it...."  
Castiel held him close and glared at John. "He is my alpha." he growled at them.

The other alpha huffed and crossed his arms. "Pal. He's _my omega_."

Castiel tensed. "That is my claim on him, and my child." He growled. "Back the fuck off."

"And who do you think you are? I can do whatever I want. I can have your mark removed and replaced with mine, and any doctor will get rid of that bastard if they're paid enough. But I'm feeling gracious. Hand him over now and I'll let you have your kid when it pops out."

Castiel saw red, his entire body shaking. He pressed the keys into Dean's hand. "Get in the car." he told him, shifting so he was protecting him.

Dean took the keys and his bag, then hurried out of the bar. The alpha moved to follow Dean.

Castiel moved and blocked the alpha off from following. "Leave him alone." Castiel growled.

"Fuck off," John slurred. "I sold him fair and square, you didn't offer me shit for him."

"People aren't things to be owned." Castiel hissed.

The alpha laughed. "He's an omega! And all this time I've thought he was an alpha. I'm not letting you have him, at least not let you have him all to yourself.”

"He is an alpha." Castiel said, moving again to block him off from following Dean. "And he's mine, you will never lay a finger on him."

The alpha narrowed his eyes. "Oh, I'm gonna get my hands on him, and if I have to beat you up to do so, I will. Gladly."

"You can try," Castiel replied, eyes just as narrowed.

John used the opportunity to slip outside, looking for Dean.

The alpha growl and raises his fists.

Dean had gotten into the Mercedes, not daring to go to the Impala. He was shaking like a leaf and trying to control his breathing, as he laid curled up in the backseat. He'd been hiding from people enough to know what tricks worked better. It wasn't fool proof, but it was better than not hiding.

John walked right past the Mercedes, not even thinking that Dean or Castiel would be the owners of that car, looking for the Impala or a similar junker.

Castiel raised his owns fists in return, ready to defend himself.

Dean's heart was pounding in his chest, and he pressed his hands to his stomach as it started to hurt.

The alpha snarled, and lunged at Castiel.

Castiel shifted just enough out of the way that the other alpha few right past him.

The alpha crashed to the floor. He got up with a roar and lunged at Castiel again, throwing a punch.

Castiel blocked the punch and retaliated with one of his own, hitting the alpha in the stomach.

The alpha hot the breath knocked out of him, and he fell down to his knees.

Castiel saw his chance and bolted, heading straight for the Mercedes and letting himself in. "Keys!" He told Dean quickly once he was in.

Dean sat up and handed him the keys. "We gotta come back to pick up the Impala, " he whispered.

Castiel started the car and got them out of there as quickly as he could. "We will," he promised. "When there isn't an alpha hell bent on raping you. Are you okay?"

"I'm sweating bullets and my stomach hurts like hell, and I probably would've been raped if you didn't come here... I'm as okay as someone can be."

"I'm taking you to the hospital," he told Dean. "Your stomach shouldn't be hurting like that, it could mean something bad is happening to the baby. Are you bleeding down there?" he asked.

Dean whimpered. "I don't want to," he whispered. "This can't be happening..."

"If you aren't bleeding, I'll take you home. But if you are, I'm taking you to the hospital." Castiel compromised. "Are you bleeding?"

Dean took a shuddering breath and opened his pants up, then reached into them to check. He brought his hand up, and let out a sigh of relief. "I'm okay, we're okay... For now... We can see if Dr Ramsay has a spot open tomorrow...?

Castiel nodded. "Okay. We''ll call when we get home." he replied, driving them back to their apartment.

"Okay Cas..." Dean nodded, and rubbed his stomach gently.

When they got home, Castiel parked the car in their garage space and got Dean out and into their apartment as quickly as he could.

Dean accepted the help without complaining, and sighed in relief as he sat on the couch. He was safe, and with his mate.

Castiel immediately gathered Dean into his arms, holding him close. "I am sorry, I am so, so sorry..." he whispered.

Dean pressed his face into Castiel's neck and took a deep breath. "It's okay, it's okay... It's all my Dad's fault..."

Castiel just held him close. "That alpha was disgusting, and your father was so, so wrong." He whispered, and slid a hand onto Dean's belly, feeling the soft bulge of their child.

Dean clung to Castiel and scented him. "I'm an alpha... Not an omega... An alpha..." He whispered.

Castiel held him close. "You are my alpha." Castiel murmured. "My loving, strong alpha. And no one can take that away, no one."

Dean sniffled softly and held his alpha. "I'm so happy you came for me..."

"Always." Castiel whispered. "I will always be there when you need me."

"You promise?" Dean asked softly.

"I promise." Castiel whispered. "Forever and always."

Dean nodded, then sighed. "It still hurts... But I don't want to deal with a doctor that isn't Ramsay..."

Castiel nodded, and got out his phone to call him. They set an appointment for 9am the next morning.

Dean was relieved that he got an appointment. "I think I'm gonna have a bath... Then go to bed."

"Do you want me to join you, or do you want some space?" Castiel asked softly.

"Join me... But I can't hold you," he murmured.

"That's okay, I'll hold you." Castiel replied softly, before getting up to run the bath.

Dean wanted to get up and see if they had any painkillers he could take, but decided to stay where he was, not wanting to strain himself.

When the bath was ready, Castiel came to get Dean. "Ready?" he asked softly.

"Yeah..." Dean nodded and got up carefully.

Castiel made sure Dean got to the bathroom all right, and then started to take his own clothes off.

Dean took off his own clothes, and checked himself again to make sure he wasn't bleeding, glad when he wasn't.

Castiel got into the bath first before helping Dean in.

Dean settled into the bath and leaned back against Castiel.

Castiel held Dean close, and buried his face into Dean's neck. "I never want you to lose my mark, ever..." he murmured.

"I don't want to lose your mark, ever... I don't want to be some pig's breeding machine... " Dean whispered.

Castiel kissed his claim. "I will never force you to have children that you don't want. I promise...."

Dean sighed softly. "Good..." he murmured.

Castiel hummed softly. "And you are an alpha." he murmured. "My handsome alpha."

"I'm your alpha... Always. I won't let anyone hurt our child..." Dean put a hand on his stomach.

Castiel nuzzled him. "Perfect alpha..." he whispered softly.

Dean closed his eyes and leaned against Castiel, wishing the nightmare was over.

Castiel just held him close, and started to sing "Hey Jude"

Dean relaxed against his mate.


	16. Bedrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILERS**
> 
> Dean and Castiel go to see Dr. Ramsey, who lets them now that while the baby is fine, they want to take preventative measures against a possible miscarriage, and Dean is put on bedrest. Castiel frets over his mate, doing his best to make sure he's comfortable.
> 
>  **TRIGGER WARNINGS**  
>  Possible miscarriage

Castiel spent the rest of the day just taking care of and doting on Dean, and drove him to the appointment the next day.

Dean was still hurting, and it was torture when they got into the clinic and had to wait for a while after they had checked in. Castiel was rubbing Dean's back comfortingly.

Eventually, they were called in by the nurse.

Dean let Castiel support him as they walked into the room. He sat down in the chair, and he let the nurse take his vitals and ask him some questions.

Dr. Ramsey came in a little while later. "So, I heard you had some concerns?" He asked Dean as he checked the vitals.

"I, uh, yeah... I was in a very... Stressful and upsetting situation yesterday, and I've had stomach pains since then... No bleeding, though, but... Yeah."

Dr. Ramsey nodded. "Let's take a look at your little one then, shall we?" he started getting the ultrasound ready.

Dean nodded, and let the nurse prepare him for the procedure.

When Dean was ready, Dr. Ramsey pressed the wand into Dean's stomach, looking for the baby.

Dean made a face, in pain and uncomfortable, and didn't know if he dared to look at the screen.

"Did you receive any blows to your abdomen yesterday?" the doctor asked.

"No," Dean murmured.

"Good..." Dr. Ramsey found the baby, who was squirming around a little bit. "Looks to me like the baby itself is doing fine, but let's check the placenta..."

Dean sighed in relief, holding onto Castiel's hand.

Castiel squeezed it gently.

"Well, it looks like your placenta is doing fine, but the stress may be starting to trigger a miscarriage. Since the baby is still alive and well, we'll give you medication to prevent it, and I want you on bed rest for the week."

Dean swallowed. "Oh... Okay. If you think that's for the best. "

"If you strain yourself too hard, you could miscarriage." Dr. Ramsey told him. "We're just being delicate." He wrote out the prescription, and then sent the nurse to get the first shot that would stay any possible contractions.

Dean nodded slowly. "Okay doc..." He winced as the nurse came back with the shot.

Castiel held Dean's hand. "I'll take care of him," he promised.

Dean looked at Castiel and smiled softly, then made a face as he got the shot.

Castiel gave him a kiss when it was over.

Dr. Ramsey told them that he wanted to keep Dean to observe him for at least a few hours before he went home, just to make sure the stomach pains had stopped enough.

Dean wasn't happy about it, but after what he'd done to the child the first couple of weeks, he didn't want to risk anything. So he went along with it, and agreed to stay for observation. Dean was moved into a little room and hooked up to some machines, both for him and for the baby. Castiel stayed by his side, holding his hand the entire time.

In between check ups they chatted a bit about everything to pass the time, which wasn't so bad, but Dean was very relieved when they were given the all clear to go home. He did feel a bit better, his stomach not hurting nearly as much.

Castiel promised Dr Ramsey that he would make sure Dean was kept in bed and taken care of, and they made another appointment for the end of the week, though Dr. Ramsey said to call him immediately if Dean started experiencing stomach pains again or started to bleed.

Dean nodded and promised that they would call if something bad happened, and after some more talking, they were free to go.

Castiel helped Dean out to the car, kissing his cheek.

"I'm gonna quit my job at the bar," Dean murmured as they were both in the car.

Castiel nodded. "I was trying to think of a way to bring that up." he admitted. "It seems like the smart thing to do."

"I have no choice. I'm outed, and the manager apparently has no respect for "bitches", especially not "wannabe alpha bitches"..."

Castiel frowned, and gently reached over to hold Dean's hand as they drove home. "I'm sorry." he whispered softly.

Dean gently squeezed Castiel's hand. "It's not your fault. It's my Dad's fault."

"I know. I just feel horrible for you." Castiel replied softly.

When they got home, Castiel helped Dean to bed before making sure that he had everything he needed to relax and not just be bored out of his brain all day, including moving their tv into the bedroom.

Dean thought he was being silly and did point it out, but didn't try to stop him. He knew Castiel's fretting would just be worse if he didn't let him get some of it out of him.

Castiel just gently teased back, but continued fretting anyways, making sure that the tv worked, and that their game system was hooked up so Dean could play video games too.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Well, the only thing missing is a maid to cook my meals and bring me drinks," he told him.

"That's what I'm here for." Castiel replied, completely serious.

Dean chuckled. "You have to work you know..."

"Yes, but while I'm not at work, I can take care of you." Castiel replied. "Is there anything else you can think of?"

"Let's see... Porn magazines, a soda, and I want to eat homemade tacos for dinner."

Castiel hummed softly. "Do we have porn magazines?" he asked.

Dean went oddly quiet. "... Maybe," he murmured, and cleared his throat.

Castiel chuckled. "Where are they?"

"Under the comic books," Dean murmured. Porn magazines were some of the first sex stuff he'd ever gotten in his life, and he just couldn't stop loving them. He wasn't very picky when he bought them, but the alpha focused ones were the most looked through, the edges worn.

Castiel chuckled, and went to retrieve them, finding Dean's clear favorites and bringing them over to him.

Dean mumbled a "thanks" and put them on the bedside table.

Castiel kissed his cheek sweetly. "Love you." He murmured. "And I'm also here to lend a hand...or my mouth." He winked, before heading to the kitchen.

Dean blushed, and he was really liking that idea. One bonus to not having a knot was the feeling of his whole cock inside Castiel's mouth. It was something he wasn't willing to do to Castiel, since he had a knot. He liked his jaw being in the right place, thank you very much.

"... Are you making tacos?" he asked, loud enough for Castiel to hear.

"I am," Castiel called back. While he had always wondered what it felt like to have his entire cock engulfed, he would never ask that of Dean, simply because there was the danger of him accidentally knotting Dean's mouth.

"Mmh... Cas is great, isn't he?" Dean murmured, gently rubbing his stomach. It took him a moment to realize he had just spoken to his stomach, and it was weird. Though, it also felt... Okay. It must be just as weird for it to be inside him, as it was for him to be pregnant with it.

Castiel made the homemade tacos, and brought them into the bedroom when he was finished. "Tacos?" he said, giving Dean the plate.

Dean grinned up at him. "Oh yes please!" He rubbed his hands together and took the plate.

Castiel smiled and joined him on the bed with his own tacos.

Dean happily dug in. "So... How are we gonna make the nursery?"

"I was thinking we wait until we knew the physical gender, male or female. And then maybe purples, or greens..." Castiel hummed softly, eating his own tacos.

"I was about to punch you, then I liked you again. Green or purple sounds good. Much better than blue or pink... I really do wonder what second gender it'll have." Dean murmured.

Castiel chuckled. "Just because we have to save up for it, we're going to need a crib and changing table and carseat...it's best if we start working on it when you're far enough to know the physical gender, since we'll have some money then." Castiel pointed out. "And I wonder too..."

Dean nodded. "Yeah... But can't we just get gender neutral stuff? What if they say it's a girl but it's actually a boy?"

Castiel nodded. "This is true. gender neutral stuff is fine with me." Castiel smiled.

Dean smiled. "If you're good, I'll let you pick put a few ”gender appropriate" stuff... On your own risk."

Castiel chuckled. "I'll make sure to keep the tags on them." he replied.

"Good." Dean smiled and kissed Castiel's cheek.

Castiel smiled, and when they finished eating, he grabbed the plates. "How does a round of Mario Kart sound?" he smiled at his mate.

Dean grinned. "You bet. I'm gonna kick your butt."

Castiel grinned back. "You can try." He replied, putting the dishes away and getting more coke for Dean before setting up the game.

Dean fixed his pillows a bit to support his back more. "I'm gonna kick your ass six ways from Sunday.”

"Bring it," Castiel grinned, handing Dean the controller and starting the game. Dean smirked, and they started playing, laughing and teasing each other as they did. Castiel loved the casual banter between them, and groaned when Dean beat him by only ten seconds.

Dean beamed and threw his hands in the air, his shirt riding up. The bulge was a bit more visible when he was sitting down. "Awesome!"

Castiel smiled at the sight, and then pouted. "Rematch?"

"If you want to get your ass beaten again, then sure." Dean grinned.

Castiel chuckled and they started a new race, Castiel beating Dean this time.

"Noooo! Stupid shell," Dean grumbled, pouting.

Castiel chuckled. "What was that, I thought you were so sure you were going to beat my ass again." he teased.

"Rematch!" Dean demanded, most because it was fun just relaxing with Castiel for once.

"Are you sure?" Castiel teased, though he was already setting up a new game.

"Yes!" Dean pouted, watching the screen.

Castiel chuckled, and Dean beat him by barely a second. "No!" he gasped, and pouted.

"Yes!" Dean cheered and cackled. "I'm the best!"

Castiel pouted. "Man...." He gave Dean his best puppy dog eyes.

Dean grinned at him. "Don't be a pup. I'm awesome, and you know it. If you admit it, I'll give you a kiss."

Castiel sighed dramatically. "You're awesome."

Dean grinned and and kissed Castiel's cheek. Castiel turned his head so Dean got him lips instead. Dean chuckled softly, and kissed Castiel properly.

Castiel smiled softly. "Much better," he murmured.

Dean smiled. "Yeah," he murmured, then yawned softly.

Castiel gently pet his hair. "Sleep, little alpha, I'm right here."

"I'm not a pup," Dean murmured, but leaned back anyway.

Castiel kissed his temple. "But you are my pregnant mate." He murmured softly.

Dean smiled a little and looked up at him. "You're the best mate..."

Castiel gave him another kiss. "I try," he murmured, before letting Dean cuddle.

Dean snuggled into bed and made himself comfortable. Castiel just held Dean close and closed his eyes, feeling sleepy himself. Dean was asleep in no time, content in Castiel's arms.

Castiel held Dean close and fell asleep himself.


	17. Stressed and Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILERS**  
>  Castiel is doing everything that he can to help Dean, but Dean feels it's too much and gets snappy with his mate. It upsets Castiel and he leaves the apartment. When he comes back, there's tension between the two and they talk a bit. It soon becomes apparent that Castiel feeling bad might not only be because of Dean being frustrated and letting it out on him. The next morning it's clear that Castiel has caught something and is sick, and they turn to Charlie, Castiel's friend, to help them out. She finds out about Dean being transgender, but is accepting of it.
> 
> **CONTENT/TRIGGER WARNINGS**  
>  Dean is accidentally outed by his own scent, but the situation is dealt with pretty well.

Castiel spent the next few days doting on Dean, trying I keep him entertained and his mind away from the fact that he could only leave the bed to use the restroom.

The first day, Dean could tolerate it, but after those few days, he got frustrated. "Can't you go out for a few hours? Get some fresh air, maybe get some shopping done?" he asked his mate after Castiel had asked him how he was doing for the 15th time that day. He didn't mean to let it out on Castiel, but he was feeling smothered.

Castiel looked slightly hurt at Dean's sharp tone. "I just wanted to know if you needed anything." He replied.

Dean rubbed his face. "I know, I know... But I'm grumpy, and you're smothering. I appreciate it, but... I'm just not used to this. I'm an independent alpha... Stuck in bed."

Castiel just looked hurt at the smothering remark. "You're not in bed for you, you know." He murmured quietly, before just leaving the room, not wanting to stress Dean out or escalate the situation further.

Dean crossed his arms. He knew exactly why he was bedridden, but that didn't mean he didn't have feelings about it. "Okay, fine. I'm sorry!" he called after his mate, then laid down and turned his back to the door.

There was no response from the living room, and a few minutes later the front door opened and closed.

Dean sat up in bed at the sound of that. "Cas...?" he called out hesitantly. When he didn't get an answer, he sighed and rubbed his face. Now he'd messed up this too. Apparently he did nothing but mess up.

Castiel was gone for a few hours, and when he came home, he didn't check on Dean, instead going straight for the kitchen to make dinner.

Dean felt so bad when Castiel didn't come to check on him. He wanted to go check on Castiel, to apologize properly, but he knew staying in bed was the better thing to do.

When the dinner was finished, a baked chicken breast with mashed potatoes and gravy, Castiel brought Dean a plate. "Here you are," he murmured quietly.

"Thank you," Dean murmured. "... Look, Cas... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

Castiel just looked away. "You were right." He murmured. "I just...I'm so worried, Dean. Worried about you, about our baby, and I know you hate this so I'm just trying to make it easier on you..."

"I know you are..." Dean sighed. "And I know it's your way of coping. Which is why I shouldn't have snapped at you..."

"You know I would give anything that this wasn't happening." Castiel replied. "I just...I don't even know." His voice cracked slightly.

Dean's face softened. "Hey... Let's eat some dinner and watch one of your sappy movies. You have to relax too, Cas."

Castiel rubbed at his eyes. "I have to clean the kitchen," he murmured slightly. "Maybe after." He left Dean with his plate then, going to put away the leftovers and clean up. Dean sighed and looked at his plate, and ate even though he wasn't very hungry. The baby needed it.

Castiel joined Dean a little while later without a plate, climbing into bed with him.

"You're not eating?" Dean asked him. "You have to eat to keep your energy up..."

"I ate a little, but it made me feel sick." Castiel murmured.

Dean frowned. "You're not getting sick, are you?"

Castiel just shrugged, "I dunno."

Dean gently put his hand on Castiel's forehead. "You need to take care of yourself too, Cas..."

Castiel was feeling a little warmer than usual.

"Cas, you're warm." Dean frowned. "You should take one of those fever reducing pills and fill a bottle with water, then cuddle with me for the rest of the night. We can't have you getting sick."

"Okay," Castiel murmured, getting up to do just that.

Dean was now really worried about Castiel, and he quickly finished the last of his food and putting the plate aside, so he could focus on his mate completely when he got back to bed. Castiel returned to bed with a water bottle, and curled up with Dean. Dean pulled Castiel into his arms and kissed his forehead. "I love you... Don't exhaust yourself for us," he murmured.

Castiel snuggled close. "I'm not, promise." He murmured.

Dean wasn't convinced but let it go. It wasn't the time to argue. "Okay..."

Castiel closed his eyes and just scented Dean's neck. Dean smelled of his usual musk that was a bit faded, and the scent of pregnant omega that gradually grew stronger as the musk faded.

Castiel nuzzled close, loving any scent that Dean was wearing. "I love you." he murmured softly. "Both of you."

"We love you too," Dean murmured. "You can touch it if you want..."

Castiel gently slid a hand onto the soft bulge, just feeling it under his hand as he cuddled close in Dean's arms. Dean kissed Castiel and held him close, wishing he wasn't on bed rest. Castiel ended up falling asleep not much longer later, stressed and tired.

Dean didn't mind and just held him, following him into dreamland not much later.

 

Castiel woke the next morning with a fever, and he shivered and cuddled close. Dean was still asleep. Since he'd gotten pregnant, he gradually slept for longer and more deeply. Castiel didn't try to wake Dean, just tried to close his eyes and make his throbbing head go away.

Dean continued to sleep for a while before he woke up. Castiel's cheeks were flushed with the fever, and he was shivering, feeling cold even though his body was hot.

Dean frowned when he was awake enough to notice. "Oh, Cas... You're really sick," he murmured and kissed his forehead.

Castiel just let out a soft groan. "Nnnn...."

Dean held him close. "Is it okay if I get up to use the bathroom, and get you some medicine? "

"Bathroom only." Castiel rasped softly. "I'll get my own medicine..."

"Cas... You're sick. I'll go slow. I don't have to reach high or climb any chairs..."

Castiel carefully sat up, then buried his head in his hands as the world spun. "I can get it..." he insisted stubbornly.

Dean sat up too. "Stubborn alpha, lay back down. I promise - I'm just getting the medication, then I'm calling Charlie or whoever."

Castiel just sat there before he laid back down, head throbbing. "Just be careful, please..." he whispered softly.

Dean kissed Castiel's forehead. "I promise... " he whispered, then carefully got up.

Castiel felt absolutely miserable, and just lay in bed as he waited for Dean to return.

Dean got the medicine first and came back to give it to Castiel, then went to the bathroom. He moved carefully and slowly, but was soon back again.

Castiel had taken the medicine and was curled under the covers, eyes closed and brow furrowed. Dean got back into bed, and grabbed Castiel's phone to text Charlie that they needed help

"I can be over in an hour, what's up?" Charlie replied.

"Cas is sick and I'm on bedrest -Dean" Dean texted back.

"All right, I'll be over soon." Charlie replied. "Anything you guys need before I get there?"

"Anything to beat a cold. We got pretty much everything else covered."

"Ten-four." Charlie replied.

Castiel was shivering softly next to Dean. Dean kissed Castiel's temple and laid down, pulling Castiel into hid arms.

Castiel tried to squirm away. "Don't want to you get sick too." He explained.

Dean just huffed, and wasn't budging. "You stubborn man... just let me hold you, okay? I'll be fine."

Castiel gave up after a few minutes, realizing that Dean wasn't giving up. Dean cuddled him and kissed his neck. Castiel just hummed softly, head still throbbing and skin warm to the touch.

"I love you," Dean murmured. "Please get better soon."

"Love you too." Castiel whispered softly.

"Charlie's coming over to help us out, " Dean murmured.

"Good," Castiel whispered.

 

Charlie arrived a little less than an hour later. "Hello!" she called out, having let herself in.

"Hey Charlie," Dean called back.

Charlie walked into their room, and whistled softly. "Don't you look like shit."

Castiel just groaned.

Charlie handed Dean some cool cloths to place on Castiel's forehead. "And why are you bedridden, Dean?" she asked curiously.

"Stress," Dean murmured and sat up so he could put the cloths on Castiel's head properly.

Charlie nodded, and then sniffed the air. "...okay, no judgement, but how come it smells like pregnant omega in here?" Even though Castiel had gone to her a few weeks prior to vent about the stress, he hadn't told Charlie that Dean was pregnant, as that would have outed him to their friend.

Dean rubbed his face and sighed heavily. "Oh crap..."

Charlie's eyes widened as she figured it out. "Whoa, wait a sec...okay, no judgement, none at all, I'm just surprised."

"I'm alpha, okay? Don't dare think any different," Dean grumbled, hating that he was having that conversation. It was the last thing he wanted.

"Like I said, no judgement." Charlie replied. "You're alpha, I'm a lesbian omega, Cas is a pan alpha, we're all happy. But holy shit, you two are having a baby?"

"Yeah... Not exactly planned. Some stuff happened.... I got put on bedrest. " Dean murmured.

Charlie whistled. "Well, I'm here if you need anything, k?" she smiled, clearly accepting Dean easily once she was past the shock.

Dean nodded, not really feeling any better. None of his outings had gone well and he guessed he was just waiting for bad things to happen. "Yeah, thanks, but Cas needs the most help."

Castiel had fallen asleep, breathing loudly through his mouth.

Charlie nodded. "All right, but neither of you should get out of bed."

"Yeah. I know... It sucks." Dean made a face. "Castiel's has worked himself sick because of me. Uh... Us, I guess."

Charlie nodded slowly. "Wanna play something while we relax?" she offered. "Or do you wanna nap or something?"

"Let's just watch a movie. Cas needs his sleep."

Charlie nodded, and they picked a movie to watch. Charlie sat in a chair next to Dean so they could make quiet jokes and remarks about the movie. Dean got hungry after they finished the movie, so Charlie went to make lunch for everyone.

Castiel woke up after a few minutes. Dean was laying down again and snuggling with Castiel.

"Mmm..." Castiel mumbled, cuddling close.

"Charlie's making lunch," Dean murmured.

"Not hungry." Castiel mumbled.

"You have to eat something," Dean murmured.

"My stomach is upset." He mumbled. "I will be sick if I do."

Dean sighed. "Okay... Whatever then," he mumbled.

Charlie made some chicken noodle soup, and brought the bowls into the bedroom. "Eat up you two." She murmured, setting them on trays so they could eat. Dean sat up and put his tray on his lap, and started to eat. Castiel forced down a few spoonfuls before he had to push it away, done. 

Dean ate all of his, and didn't push Castiel. "Thanks Charlie. It was awesome. "

"You're welcome." Charlie grinned.

Dean smiled at her. "Now that we're all awake, wanna play some games?"

"Yeah!" Charlie grinned.

"I'll just watch." Castiel murmured, burrowing under the blankets.

"Okay Cas," Dean replied. "What do you wanna play, Charlie?"

What do you have?" Charlie grinned.

"Most of the Mario and Zelda games," Dean told her. "We're still working on our collection..."

"Mario Party?" she suggested.

"Yeah, we got that," Dean said, grinning.

Charlie grinned, and got up to set the game up. Dean waited patiently, and beamed when she handed him one of the controllers. Charlie grinned, and they started to play, smack talking each other and just having a good time. Dean was enjoying himself and feeling so much better than yesterday and feeling a little better about Charlie knowing, but he wished Castiel was well enough to join them.

Castiel was just watching with sleepy eyes, the medication having taken his fever down, but still feeling achy and miserable.

In between turns, Dean gave Castiel kisses.

Castiel smiled softly. "Love you." he mumbled softly.

"Love you too, silly alpha. Get some more rest," Dean murmured

Castiel shifted so his head was against Dean's side, falling back asleep. Dean smiled and pet Castiel's hair, before going back to the game. Charlie smiled, and they continued played, Charlie absolutely murdering Dean. Dean whined and complained, blaming her for being too good.

"Are all alphas this whiny? Thank god I'm gay." Charlie snickered.

"Whiny or stubborn. It's all in the... Ways of an alpha," Dean murmured, having been about to say "biology".

Charlie chuckled softly. "Yeah yeah, whatever." She waved her hand dismissively. "I'll give you another shot at trying to topple the Queen?" She grinned.

Dean smiled and chuckled. "That'd be great, Charlie." He grinned. Charlie grinned and started a new game.

Dean almost beat Charlie in the end, but she came back and took first place again.

"Ah, it's good to be the queen." Charlie grinned, leaning back in her seat.

Dean pouted. "Queen of the games, part time slave for one sick and one p.. P... Stressed alpha," he said, unable to say it out loud.

Charlie giggled. "So, how far along are you, stressed alpha?" she asked.

"About... 14 weeks I think," Dean replied.

"Aww. Do you have sonograms?" She asked. "I'm excited, babies are awesome."

"They make you puke, steal your energy, and ruin your favorite foods..." Dean sighed. "Small box on the shelf, got all the sonograms there."

Charlie went to grab the box. "I want kids someday, artificial insemination of course."

Dean made a face, shuddering at the thought. He didn't like people poking around down there - if they weren't Castiel and he wasn't horny - so he was kinda happy he got pregnant the natural way. Even if he hadn't wanted to get pregnant in the first place. He could feel a headache coming on as he thought about it.

"Awww!" Charlie cooed as she looked at the sonograms. "So cute~"

"It's not really much... We won't know the first gender for another 6 weeks..."

"Still. Wow, that's awesome. You guys are gonna be great Dads." She smiled.

Dean made a face. "I don't know... But thanks. "

"You will, trust me." Charlie smiled, handing Dean the sonograms.

Dean looked at the sonograms and bit his lip, then carefully put them back in the box in order, the newest on top.

Charlie smiled softly. "Wanna watch some Harry Potter?" She suggested.

"Yeah, that'd be great," Dean murmured.

Charlie put on the first movie, and they settled back to watch it.

 

Castiel woke up about halfway through, getting up to use the bathroom. Dean was leaned back and watching the movie, hands unconsciously resting on his stomach. Castiel came back and laid back down, cuddling against Dean.

Dean moved one arm to put it around Castiel to hold him close. Castiel closed his eyes and fell back asleep, exhausted. Dean kept holding him close as he watched Harry Potter with Charlie.

Eventually, Charlie put on the third movie for Dean before going to make dinner for everyone. Dean kissed Castiel's forehead and shifted. So he could hold Castiel with both arms, hating to see him so sick. Castiel was breathing heavily through his mouth, curled up close in Dean's arms. He didn't get sick often, but when he did, it hit him pretty hard.

Dean held him close and even put the covers over them to keep Castiel warm. "It'd be great if you could take a hot bath... Sweat it out a bit," he murmured.

"Too much effort." Castiel replied softly.

"Let Charlie help you draw a bath..." Dean murmured.

"Mkay. After dinner." Castiel mumbled softly.

"After dinner," Dean murmured and kissed his forehead.

Castiel hummed softly, his forehead feeling warm again.

"More medicine wouldn't hurt either, I think..." Dean murmured, then called out to Charlie to bring the medicine when she came with dinner.

"Okie dokie!" Charlie called back.

"Thanks, you're an angel!" Dean called back, then settled back down to cuddle with Castiel. Castiel cuddled close, sniffling slightly and sliding his hand over Dean's stomach. Dean just kissed Castiel's forehead again, and let him feel. Castiel's scent had the tang of sickness lurking on it, and his face was pale, apart from fever flushed cheeks. But it relaxed as he felt the baby bump.

Dean breathed in deeply, despite the smell of sickness coming from his mate. "That's your baby, Cas," he whispered.

"Our baby." He whispered softly. "I can't wait to meet them..."

Dean hummed softly and closed his eyes.

Charlie brought in some lemon chicken with mashed potatoes left over from the previous night, and some soup for Castiel. Dean and Castiel both sat up in bed so that they could eat. Castiel ate a little more soup this time than he did earlier, but only ate a quarter of it before he had to push it away.

Dean suppressed a sigh, and quietly ate his own dinner.

Charlie ate her own dinner too. "I'm going to need to head home soon, I have work in the morning. Will you two be okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, we will, some way or another." Dean rubbed his face.

"I can see if Dorothy wants to come over?" She suggested, speaking of her roommate.

"You mean that girl you're living with but don't have the guts to ask out?" Dean raised a brow. "Well, sure. But don't tell her about... You know... I don't want too many people to know."

"Hey, she's dating some alpha." Charlie replied. "She's probably not into girls. And I won't, but you'll wanna put on musk then, cause it reeks of pregnant omega in here."

"Have you asked her? And I will. I've learned from today..." Dean sighed.

"Well, no, but that's not the point." Charlie replied.

"Maybe it isn't but it's worth keeping in mind," Dean argued.

"I know you ship us harder than you ship Harry and Draco, but she still has a boyfriend." Charlie pointed out.

"I'll give them a month, tops. I bet they're gonna break up, and she'll be all yours for the taking," Dean told her.

Charlie stuck her tongue out. "Wanna make a bet? If she's straight, you will clean our bathroom."

Dean grinned. "If she's into girls too, you'll... Uh... Owe us a Wii game. Our pick."

"Deal." Charlie grinned.

Dean smirked. "I'm gonna win."

"I've known Dorothy for longer, I know I'm going to win." Charlie shot back, before giving her a call and asking if she could come and take care of the couple.

Dorothy agreed, saying she didn't have work the next day, and maybe not the day after.

"Thank you so much Dory." Charlie replied, and they hung up.

"So she's coming?" Dean asked, looking at her.

"Yep, she'll be here in half an hour tops." Charlie smiled.

Dean went pale. "Half an hour?! Open the window, and get my damn musk!"

Charlie went to open the window, and went to the bathroom. "What the hell does it look like?" she called out

"It's at the back of the cupboard, it's in a simple white box. The container i as see through dark blue!"

Charlie returned with the container, giving it to Dean. Dean took it, and started applying the musk like one would apply perfume.

Charlie watched. "Very cool." She smiled, taking the container once Dean was finished.

"Yeah yeah..." Dean waved his hand dismissively. It was part of his daily routine, so to him it wasn't special at all, and not a hassle either. It was just there. Charlie went to put it back.

Castiel started to shiver, not liking the breeze blowing in from the window.

"I'm sorry Cas," Dean apologized softly and made Castiel lay down so he could put the covers on him. Castiel curled up under the covers, still shivering pretty badly. Dean sniffed the air, feeling how the scent of pregnant omega was disappearing.

 

When Dorothy arrived, Charlie let her in. "Hey Dory, thanks for doing this. These two are super sick and can't even get out of bed."

"It's really no problem. I like helping people." Dorothy smiled, then frowned a little. "Isn't it a bit cold in here?"

"Castiel was feeling hot," Charlie replied. "I'll close the window though."

Dorothy nodded and took off her shoes and jacket.

Charlie went to close the window. "All right guys, Dorothy's here so I'm going to take off. Get better soon!"

"Thanks Charlie. It was good having you. I'll be up and running on Tuesday, so you know," Dean told her. "See you."

"Sounds great. Bye!" She waved, and let herself out.

Castiel was shivering hard under the covers.

Dorothy came into the bedroom. "My, it sure is chilly in here..."

"Yeah... Sorry," Dean murmured. He felt so bad for Castiel, but he hadn't known what else to do.

"H-hi..." Castiel greeted softly.

Dorothy looked at him. "Hi Castiel... You sound bad."

"It'd be great if he could take a bath," Dean murmured.

"Hot bath." Castiel murmured softly.

Dorothy nodded. "All right. I'll get a bath ready for you, Castiel." She went to the bathroom to get a bath ready for him.

"Thank you!" Castiel called out, curling next to Deana dn shivering.

Dean put his arms around Castiel to hold him close. "I'm sorry, I just... Charlie knowing is bad enough," he whispered.

"It's okay..." Castiel whispered. Dean kissed Castiel's forehead and held him, trying to warm him up. Castiel's shivering gradually calmed down.

Dorothy came back when the bath was ready, and helped Castiel out of bed and to the bathroom. Castiel got undressed himself and got into the bath, sighing softly and relaxing in the water. Dorothy gave Castiel privacy, then went to help Dean, filling water bottles for him.

Castiel ended up falling asleep in the bath. Dorothy woke him up when she came to check on him. Castiel groaned softly.

"C'mon... I don't want you to drown on my watch," she told him.

"Sorry..." he mumbled. "I'm naked..."

"You don't have anything I haven't seen before, " Dorothy told him.

"S' Dean's." He protested softly.

Dorothy looked amused. "Silly alpha, I don't want your junk. I'll gladly let Dean have it all to himself. "

"You want Charlie's," Castiel slurred softly.

Dorothy blushed. "I don’t- I have a boyfriend," she said. Castiel just turned over in the bathtub, a little fever delirious. Dorothy sighed and sat on the toilet as she watched Castiel to make sure he didn't get hurt, and occasionally checked the water temperature, wanting to get him out before it got too cold.

Castiel fell back asleep.

Dorothy kept an eye on him. When it was time, she woke him up again and helped him out of the bath and wrapped him up in a towel. Castiel didn't bother getting dressed and went back to bed naked, fever high again.

Dean was happy to get Castiel back into bed, but frowned when he felt Castiel's forehead. "Dorothy, can you get a cold cloth for Cas?"

"Just a minute," Dorothy called back.

Castiel snuggled close to Dean again, breathing through his mouth. Dorothy soon came back with a cold cloth that she placed gently on Castiel's forehead. Castiel let out a soft, content noise as he felt the coolness hit his forehead.

Dean smiled and kissed Castiel's cheek. Castiel cuddled close, sliding a hand over deans stomach. Dean wasn't fully comfortable now that Dorothy was there, but he kept calm and let Castiel do it.

Castiel immediately fell asleep, so the gesture just looked like a cuddle. Dorothy smiled at them, completely unaware, and left the room.

Dean sighed in relief and closed his eyes, snuggling close and settling down to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I apologise so so much for the chapter being two days late! I've been busy Friday and Saturday, and it completely slipped my mind. I hope you aren't too angry with me or something.  
> I hope you guys like the chapter and we'll see you again on Tuesday!
> 
> Again, I'm very sorry for the delay. I'll make sure to do my best to not let it happen again.  
> -Uke


	18. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OBS! Neither Uke or Cinder are health professionals, but do all we can to research things as well as we can. We apologise for any mistakes.
> 
>  **SPOILERS**  
>  In the next two days, Castiel is just getting worse. At first he seems to be getting better as he has the energy to play a game and eat more than the days before, but during the night he becomes seriously ill. Dean is left at the apartment while Dorothy helps Castiel to the hospital, and there they find out Castiel has a very bad infection caused by a virus. He should be fine in a few weeks, but he panics since he's been in close contact to Dean - pregnant Dean - and ends up outing his mate. Dean is furious, and that he's forced to the hospital for a check up. He's bitter when he gets back, says a few hurtful things, and then when he's asleep Castiel does what he thinks is the best for Dean - he packs his bag and leaves.
> 
>  **CONTENT/TRIGGER WARNINGS**  
>  Outing of Dean being biologically omega and pregnant, mention of misgendering, Castiel leaving without Dean's knowledge.

The next day, Castiel was still fairly sick, but tried to get up to get ready for work regardless.

Dean was frowning the whole time as he watched his mate getting out of bed and trying to put on clothes. "I don't think this is a good idea, Cas... You should stay home another day."

"I hate calling out." Castiel mumbled, putting on his shirt backwards.

Dean sighed. "You put your shirt on wrong," he pointed out. "You're in no shape to work... You'll just get more sick, and maybe make someone else sick as well."

"Fuck," Castiel cursed softly.

Dean raised a brow. "Believe me yet?" he asked.

Castiel sighed heavily. "Fuck fuck fuck...fine. Okay fine." He looked so upset.

"Cas... It's fine. You never call in sick. And it's better that you're home one more day than get so sick you're down for a week."

Castiel rubbed his hands over his face and took off the backwards shirt, before grabbing his phone and dialing his job to call in, apologizing profusely to his manager.

Dean sighed and leaned back, rubbing his stomach. He worried about Castiel, who he thought worked too hard and worried too much, even though _he_ had been the one with two jobs.

Castiel hung up, and then crawled back into bed, still looking fairly miserable.

Dean pulled Castiel close and kissed his forehead. "It's okay... "

Castiel cuddled. "Sorry, little alpha..." he mumbled.

"It's okay..." Dean murmured. "You can try going in if you feel better tomorrow."

Castiel nodded slowly. "Okay."

Dean kissed him again and pulled Castiel's hand to his stomach, since Dorothy was out for a quick errand.

Castiel gently felt the bump. "Hi baby." he murmured softly.

"Bet you it's gonna grow like crazy now..." Dean murmured.

Castiel chuckled. "Hopefully..." he murmured, rubbing it gently.

"Well, hopefully not too quickly. I want to work for another while," Dean murmured.

"Yeah." Castiel murmured. "It's going to be nice when the baby starts moving and we can feel it."

"Yeah... I just hope I won't get kicked like a football," Dean murmured.

"Hopefully our child will be nice to its Daddy, huh?" Castiel cooed softly.

"Hopefully..." Dean smiled a little.

"Do you want to be Daddy?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah... I wanna be Daddy," Dean murmured. "Feels... Good."

Castiel smiled. "Then you can be Daddy." he murmrued.

"What do you want to be?" Dean asked.

"I think....Papa." Castiel murmured.

"Papa..." Dean murmured. "Sounds good."

Castiel smiled. "Daddy and Papa..."

Dean smiled too. "Mhmm... It sounds _really_ good. Can't wait. Despite... Well... Yeah."

Castiel smiled, happy that Dean was looking forwards to being a father. Dean put his hand on top of Castiel's on his stomach. Castiel snuggled close, shivering slightly, feeling chilled. Dean pulled the covers up so they would be warm. Castiel curled up, and fell asleep.

Dean kept holding his mate, and quietly spoke with Dorothy when she came back.

Castiel woke up after a little bit, smiling at Dorothy. "Hi..."

Dorothy smiled. "Hello. How are you feeling? " she asked.

"Still shitty. Very hot." Castiel murmured.

"Let me get you a cold cloth." Dorothy got up from her chair and went to get Castiel a cold cloth, as well as some medicine.

Castiel took the medicine and laid down with the cold cloth when Dorothy brought them back. "Thanks, you're a lifesaver"

Dorothy smiled. "You're welcome. I'm going to make lunch now. What would you two like?"

"Well... I want noodles," Dean told her.

"Soup is fine." Castiel murmured

"I'll see what I can do," Dorothy said and went to the kitchen to cook lunch.

"Having a maid wouldn't be bad," Dean murmured.

Castiel chuckled. "One day, when we're all rich and have nothing better to do with our money."

Dean chuckled. "Sounds promising. You think we'll go to fancy dinners and such as well?"

"The fanciest, where you have to eat everything with a different fork." Castiel chuckled.

Dean laughed softly. "Sounds like... Fun, I guess. We can gossip with all the other rich people."

Castiel chuckled softly. "Exactly."

Dean smiled and kissed him.

Castiel smiled softly. "Can we play a game?"

"If you're up to it then yeah, we can." Dean grinned.

"Not a hard game." Castiel replied.

Dean nodded, and carefully got up to put a game in, then immediately went back to bed.

Castiel took one of the controllers. "What game did you pick?" he asked.

"Mario Party," Dean told him, taking the other controller.

"Good." Castiel murmured, and started the game up. Dean smiled and they started to play together. Castiel lost abysmally to Dean. Dean didn't cheer, he just kissed Castiel's cheek.

Dorothy soon came in with lunch for them, a bowl of noodles with beef and vegetables for Dean, and vegetable soup for Castiel.

"Thank you," Castiel murmured, accepting his bowl of soup.

"You're both welcome," Dorothy smiled as she gave them their food.

Castiel ate over half of his soup today. Dean was so happy about that, and he gave Castiel a deep kiss to show it. Castiel kissed back, not caring that Dorothy was sitting right next to them.

Dorothy said nothing, which Dean was grateful for.

Castiel nuzzled close. "So, how are things with your boyfriend?" He asked Dorothy.

"They're all right," Dorothy replied, but it wasn't very convincing.

Castiel hummed. "Really now?"

Dorothy sighed. "I don't know what I want..." She murmured.

Castiel shifted to look at her. "Is he treating you well?" He asked, concerned.

"Yes, he is... I'm just... I'm just not sure if I want to be with him. He's nice and I'm not going to give up just yet, but I don't know."

Castiel nodded. "Well, you're the only one who knows what's best for you." He murmured.

Dorothy nodded.

Dean smiled to himself and started to think about what game he wanted.

"We're here if you ever need to talk." Castiel told her.

Dorothy smiled at them. "Thank you, guys..."

"Of course. You're our friend too, you know." Castiel smiled.

Dorothy smiled. "Good. Because you're my friends too."

Castiel smiled softly. "And thank you for helping too. It means a lot."

"You're very welcome. I know you'd do the same for me if I asked." Dorothy smiled.

"In a heartbeat." Castiel replied with a smile.

Dorothy smiled. When she and Dean were done eating, she gathered the dishes. "Anyone up for dessert? I bought chocolate chip cookie dough."

"Did you really have to ask? I'd love some chocolate chip cookies! ... Or just the dough." Dean grinned.

"I'm not feeling up to it." Castiel murmured, burrowing back under the covers.

"I'll just eat yours too," Dean told him. "And you can't stop me."

Dorothy chuckled and took the dishes to the kitchen, and prepared the cookies.

Castiel chuckled. "Just don't eat yourself sick."

"Don't you worry. I'm eating for two," Dean murmured quietly and gently patted his stomach. "And if I get sick, well, at least I enjoyed myself."

Castiel chuckled softly. "Very true." He murmured. Dean smiled at his mate, and kissed his temple. Castiel smiled and snuggled close.

Dorothy came back when she'd taken the cookies out of the oven, and they all picked out a movie to watch. Then she went to the kitchen to refill the water bottles, then brought the bottles back along with the freshly baked cookies. Castiel drank the water happily, snuggled against Dean.

Dean rubbed his hands together eagerly, then snagged a cookie and ate half of it in one go. "Oh man, these are so good," he moaned.

Castiel chuckled softly. "Don't complain when you gain five pounds." He teased.

Dean's face of bliss turned into an annoyed one. "Shut the trap. It's only one night," he mumbled. Castiel chuckled and kissed his cheek. Dean grumbed and ate his cookie, focusing on the TV as Dorothy started the movie. Castiel settled his hand over Dean's stomach under the covers, so thick that Dorothy couldn't see.

As long as Castiel made no more comments about the cookies, Dean was happy to let him keep his hand there. Castiel didn't make any more comments, and just enjoyed the movie until he fell asleep.

Dean and Dorothy finished off the cookies - Dean eating the most - before the movie ended. Dorothy bid him good night and then went to make herself comfortable on the couch since they hadn't set up the guest bedroom yet.

Dean laid down and cuddled with Castiel, and closed his eyes, then went to sleep.

 

 

Castiel woke the next morning still absolutely sick as hell. He groaned softly, his fever high and strong. Dean was snoring softly beside him, deeply asleep.

Castiel shivered. "Dean....Dean?" he whimpered softly.

Dean just shifted and hummed in his sleep.

"Dean..." Castiel shook his shoulder.

Dean stirred at that, and soon he was blinking his eyes open. "Mmmh...? Cas?"

"I need to go to the doctor." He whimpered softly. "My head hurts so bad..."

Dean was wide awake then, and he sat up. "Okay, okay, I'll get you there," he murmured and got up to get dressed properly, forgetting that Dorothy was there.

"Dean, no, not you....gotta stay in bed another two days..." Castiel complained, not happy that Dean got up.

"But, Cas... You're seriously ill, I can't..." Dean looked at his mate, feeling torn.

Dorothy had heard the small ruckus Dean had made when he got up and grabbed clothes, so she came to their bedroom seconds later. "Morning you two... Everything all right?"

"I need the doctor..." Castiel groaned. "Make Dean get back in bed, he shouldn't be up..."

"But he's sick-" Dean protested.

Dorothy just gave him a look. "Back to bed. I'll get Castiel to the doctor," she told them.

"Please Dean..." Castiel whispered.

Dean sighed. He looked in the drawers of their dresser, and grabbed clothes for Castiel, then went back to bed.

"Thank you..." Castiel whispered, carefully getting dressed. His head was throbbing and hurting, fever super high.

When he was dressed, Dorothy moved close and put her arm around Castiel to steady him. "Let's get you to the doctor," she murmured, and helped him walk.

Castiel could barely get down the stairs, head spinning. "Gonna puke." he warned Dorothy.

Dorothy bit her lip. "Do you think you can hold it while I go grab a bucket? Or at least hold it until we get outside and you can do it in the grass?"

"Outside quick." Castiel replied, looking very pale. Dorothy nodded, and she quickly got Castiel outside.

Castiel started to puke into the grass as soon as they got outside.

Dorothy murmured soothing words as she rubbed his back. When he had calmed down a bit, she quickly went back upstairs to grab a bucket, so he didn't have to puke all over himself in the car later. Castiel was curled in the front of the complex, people giving him strange looks as they walked by. Dorothy came back, having grabbed a roll of paper towels as well, and she helped Castiel up.

Castiel shivered softly. "Thank you..."

"You're welcome," Dorothy murmured, and helped Castiel to her car. Castiel shuddered and sat in the passenger's seat, bucket in between his legs. Dorothy got into the driver's seat, and made sure Castiel was buckled up before she started driving.

Castiel shuddered, and ended up puking again on the way. Dorothy made sure to hold up the roll of paper towels when he was done puking, and then she focused on driving the rest of the way, feeling relieved when they reached the hospital. Castiel was supported into the hospital, feeling absolutely miserable.

Dorothy went with him all the way, helping him check in and then sat with him as they waited.

Castiel shivered as they waited. "I'm so sorry..." he apologized to her.

Dorothy gently rubbed his back. "It's all right, Castiel. Anything for a friend."

Castiel shuddered softly and groaned, until he was called in. Dorothy helped him up and walked with him into the room.

A nurse came in to check his vitals, and Dorothy stayed with him. She was worried when the nurse was frowning. It didn't look good.

The doctor eventually came in and took a look at Castiel. Castiel shifted uncomfortably, not needing to puke thanks to some medication they had given him. The doctor asked Castiel about his symptoms again and checked him over, then spoke with the nurse some more before making a call to tell them to check his bloodwork extra carefully.

Dorothy gently rubbed Castiel's arm to comfort him, and frowned when the nurse told her that she should probably not touch Castiel.

When the nurse told him that, Castiel started hyperventilating. He had spent the last two days in very close proximity to a pregnant Dean.

It was a painful wait, with the doctor going through papers and looking at the computer, but eventually the results came in. The doctor checked them over, and had the nurse check over Castiel once more and asking him questions about his symptoms. Then he discussed a few things with the nurse, before finally coming to a diagnosis.

"I believe it's aseptic meningitis," he said, looking at Castiel. "There are no signs of bacterial meningitis though, so you're lucky."

"What does that mean?" Castiel asked softly, so, so scared.

"It means you'll have to stay home for at least a week, preferably two, stay well hydrated and keep up your nutrition, and rest a lot. All you need other than that is over the counter medication for the symptoms you have. But expect to be bedridden for around 2 weeks. Anyone that you've had physical touch with for the past 3 to 7 days - usually the time it takes for the symptoms to start after you've been infected - will want to watch out in case they've been infected," the doctor explained.

Castiel's face paled, and he had to vomit again. "What if...I've spent the last two days in bed with my _pregnant_ mate." Castiel looked terrified.

Dorothy looked at Castiel, eyes wide. She had had no idea.

The doctor frowned. "Well... I haven't heard of many pregnant omegas catching it... But from what I know, it's nothing dangerous, if it's only viral meningitis, which is what you have. But you do want to keep a close eye on them. Since it's your mate, it's almost a sure thing they've caught it too."

"Should we bring him in?" Castiel asked. "He's on bed rest right now, he almost had a miscarriage..." He was too worried to bother that he had just outed Dean to Dorothy.

The doctor thought about it. "I would consult his ob/gyn doctor or midwife, see what they say. If he's on bed rest, he shouldn't be brought in if you don't know if he's infected or not, unless his doctor says it's better to bring him in."

Castiel nodded. "Okay... Okay thank you." He whispered softly, fumbling for his phone to call Dr. Ramsey, who recommended that Dean come in.

"I'll drive you back home and then I'll drive him here," Dorothy offered to Castiel.

"Just wash your hands and refrain from skin to skin contact," the doctor told them both. "In case he's not infected, we don't want it to happen."

Castiel nodded slowly, still looking terrified.

The doctor signed a document that Castiel could show his managers to prove he was really sick, then he told Castiel what to and what not to do while he was recovering, and then they were free to go.

Castiel looked miserable as they drove back. "I'm so sorry..." he whispered.

Dorothy smiled awkwardly. "It's okay, but... Why has no one told me that Dean's an omega? Being an omega is nothing to be ashamed of... "

"He's transgender, second gender. Omega to alpha." Castiel murmured. "He doesn't identify as an omega at all. It's a long story, but his suppressants failed and caused a heat, which triggered my rut, and now he's pregnant.

Dorothy looked a bit lost, but she seemed to accept the explanation and focused mainly on driving.

"I'm sorry... He's going to be so mad that you know." Castiel whispered. "I just... I'm so worried."

"You only did what's in his and the baby's best interest... He'll understand, " she said.

Castiel sighed. "I just...fuck."

He let Dorothy help him back up and into the apartment.

Dorothy helped him back up and to the bedroom.

Dean was watching tv, a box of crackers on the bedside table. He looked up when they came in. "Hey. Sorry, you were gone a good while and I got hungry... What's going on?"

"Dorothy's taking you to the hospital." Castiel replied softly. "Dr. Ramsey approved it. I have aseptic meningitis, and anyone I've touched within the past few days are likely infected. Since we've been cuddling for two straight days..." He trailed off. "They want to check on you and the baby, make sure you're okay."

Dean dropped the cracker he'd been holding, and stared at his mate as he slowly processed what he just heard.

"It's all right Dean," Dorothy said softly. "I don't fully understand, but it's okay-"

"No. _No_. It's not okay!" Dean snapped, and glared at Castiel as he got out of bed and stomped to the bathroom.

"Dean I'm sorry," Castiel called out, looking absolutely distraught. "You need to be tested now, and Dorothy's the one who can take you and I'm sorry..." Castiel's voice cracked and he started to cry, feeling horrible and miserable, his head starting to throb again.

Dean didn't reply as he prepared himself to head out, freshening up a bit. He was fuming that Castiel had just outed him like that without asking first. Charlie knowing was one thing, that was his own fault, but this wasn't okay. Even if it was for his and the baby's health, he trusted Castiel not to say anything.

Dorothy went over to Castiel's side, to help him back into bed. Castiel just curled up in bed, feeling miserable. He was sick, and blaming himself, and Dean's reaction had just made him feel even worse, even though he knew he deserved it. He had betrayed Dean's trust and he knew it, the guilt just eating away at him.

Dorothy was feeling very uncomfortable, not really sure how to handle the situation. Dean needed to go to the hospital, but he was clearly angry and Castiel shouldn't be left alone. "Why don't we call Dean a cab?" she suggested. "I'm not sure he wants to be around me, and I don't want to leave you alone."

"Just go." Castiel sobbed. "He won't even look at me, but I need... Please." He whimpered softly. "Please..."

"Castiel... You're in no shape to be alone right now," Dorothy murmured.

"I don't care." Castiel replied. "Just make sure Dean's okay, please.....Dorothy I'm begging you."

Dorothy sighed. "All right..."

Dean came back from the bathroom and quietly put on jeans and a hoodie.

Castiel just curled up tighter. "I'm so sorry Dean...I'm so, so fucking sorry..."

"We'll talk later," Dean muttered, and grabbed his water bottle before heading out, and slammed the door to the apartment on his way out.

Dorothy made sure Castiel was covered with a blanket before she got up and went after Dean.

Castiel flinched at the sound, feeling like he had been punched in the gut. He spent the time they were gone crying and curled up, in so much physical and emotional pain. His hands started to scratch at his arms, wishing that this had never happened, that he had never gotten sick, and blaming himself for everything. He continued scratching until he was bleeding, barely able to feel it.

Dean was still mad when they got home. He'd had strangers with rubber gloves poke at him and stick needles in him, and he'd been called omega he didn't know how many times while the doctor who checked him scolded him for not bringing his alpha. Dorothy had been pretty much staring at him whenever she could. It didn't help that he was infected with something, probably the virus that Castiel had, but they weren't sure that it would turn into meningitis or not. It was most likely he'd just be stuck with a normal flu, and nothing he should be too worried about as long as he took it easy, ate well, and kept hydrated.

Castiel flinched when the door opened, and he used one of the rags to quickly clean his arms before curling up as far away from Dean's side as he could possibly get.

Dean went to the bathroom and locked himself inside, needing the be alone.

Dorothy sighed as she went into the bedroom to tell Castiel about the trip to the hospital. "I'm sorry... I don't know what's going on. He won't talk to me and refused to let me go with him... Are you doing all right?" she asked softly.

Castiel just shook his head, a fresh wave of guilt slamming into him.

Dorothy went to sit on the chair by the bed, looking at him. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

Castiel just shook his head again. "This is all my fault..." He whimpered.

Dorothy frowned. "You've done nothing to deserve this illness, or Dean's treatment of you," she murmured. "Please, let me help you, Castiel... I hate seeing you like this."

"Dean has every single right to be absolutely furious at me." Castiel replied. "I broke his trust, I outed him without seeing if he was okay with it first, and that was wrong, it was so wrong and I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to break the bond between us because of this! I wouldn't blame him in the slightest!" Castiel looked devastated at just the thought, but if Dean wanted it, he would do it, no matter how much it would tear him apart.

"If he loves you as much as we all think he does, he'll forgive you," Dorothy murmured. "You did it for a good sake..."

Dean was in the bathroom, sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall, arms curled around his stomach. His chest hurt and he wanted to cry, but alphas didn't cry, and he was an alpha. He was. Though no matter how hard he tried, he still felt like shit.

"I still betrayed his trust..." Castiel whimpered softly. He was in too much pain to care about being a "proper alpha"

Dorothy sighed softly. "Let me make us something to eat... Only Dean has eaten something today, and being pregnant... Crackers won't do," she murmured and got up to go to the kitchen.

Castiel just curled up, sobbing quietly into the pillow.

When Dean felt like he could face the world again, he got out of the bathroom and went to the bedroom.

Castiel was barely crying, feeling exhausted and looking like absolute shit. His back was to the door. "I don't want to eat, Dorothy...I'll be sick."

"Well then, whatever. You better drink something though," Dean muttered. "You need a lot of fluids."

Castiel's body tensed hard at hearing Dean's voice. "...Dean, I'm sorry...I'm so, so sorry..." He whispered softly.

"Yeah, you've told me that." Dean went over to the bed and laid down, his back to Castiel.

"I mean it." Castiel whispered softly. "When they told me what I had, that anyone I've touched within the last few days needed to look out, I was so worried, I had to ask. I forgot completely that Dorothy was in the room. I'm sorry...."

Dean pulled the covers over himself. He was still angry and tired, but the tired part was taking over. He just wanted to sleep, and deal with everything the next day. "Whatever... Never again."

Castiel felt like he had been stabbed. "I'm sorry." Was all he could say. He waited until Dean was asleep before getting out of bed and packing together a bag of his clothes. Dean clearly didn't want him here, so he would go.

Dorothy finished making dinner, and she brought a tray to the bedroom, but stopped in the doorway. "Castiel...?"

Castiel made a gesture to show her to be quiet, Dean was sleeping. "I'm leaving. He doesn't want me here. I don't blame him." He whispered.

"But... You can't just leave, Castiel. I know it's rough but... You need each other," Dorothy whispered back.

"He doesn't need a mate he doesn't trust." Castiel replied, hoisting the bag over his shoulder and making his way past her.

"So you're just leaving?" Dorothy was baffled. "Leaving him all alone? I know he hasn't been nice to you today, but he's pregnant! Where are you going?"

"I don't know." Castiel replied. "And I'm just giving him the space he needs right now. If he wants to talk, he has my number. And if he doesn't..." Castiel just shrugged. "Then he has that right."

"Wow... This is... This is such a mess. You're both a big mess, but I honestly thought better of you Castiel," Dorothy admitted. "I can't believe you're just leaving."

"I'm used to being a disappointment." Castiel replied. "It's nothing new." He let himself out with a click of the door.

Dorothy said nothing, just let him go. Clearly she couldn't change his mind, so she instead decided to focus on what would happen in the morning when Dean woke up and realized his mate had just left him.


	19. Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILERS**
> 
> Castiel is doing his best to continue functioning without Dean, but he's finding it insanely difficult. He's moving through life in a daze, missing Dean and mourning his loss. When they almost cross paths at the grocery store one day, Castiel decides to leave before Dean notices him, but the run in opens a flood of hurt.
> 
>  **TRIGGER WARNINGS**  
>  Low self esteem, self hatred, depression, seperation from a mate

Castiel barely managed to get himself to a cheap motel, and then sent Dean a text.

"I'm sorry. You clearly don't want me near you, and I don't blame you. I betrayed your trust in the worst possible way, and I'm truly sorry for that. I still love you, and you can call me whenever you can bring yourself to talk to me again. I'm sorry."

The night came and went, and in the morning when Dean woke up and was alone, he thought nothing of it. But when Castiel didn't come back to bed, and Dorothy didn't answer his question about where Castiel was, he finally looked at his phone and read the text message that Castiel had sent to him.

He burst into tears, not caring that Dorothy was in there and could hear him. Castiel had promised him that he'd be by his side, that he wouldn't have to do this pregnant thing alone, and that was just thrown out the window. "fuck you" was all that he managed to text back, then he curled up in bed, wanting it all to just be a damn nightmare.

When Castiel received the response, he burst into tears himself. He had never meant to go back on his promise, wanting nothing more than to be by Dean's side at that moment, but the "never again" and "fuck you" were in his mind, and he knew then that Dean wanted nothing more to do with him. And it hurt, it tore him up, but Dean had that right. He had betrayed his mate, and had lost him.

Castiel stayed at that cheap little motel while he slowly recovered from his illness, lasting longer than it should have since Castiel had no one to take care of him. When he was finally feeling somewhat human again, he showered and looked at himself in the mirror. He was thin, having lost a lot of weight while sick, and had deep bags under his eyes. He hadn’t slept well, body craving his mate but knowing that Dean wanted nothing at all to do with him anymore. He burst into tears at the thought, knowing that he would probably never get to see his child grow up, never get to kiss his mate or hold him ever again, and the thoughts clawed at his mind. He needed them, he needed his family so desperately, but Dean hated him. And he would never, ever force Dean to do something he hated.

Castiel cried for a long time that night, unable to sleep. But the next morning, he forced himself to dress in his waiter clothes and go back to work. The last thing he wanted was to absolutely drain his savings account for the money to stay in the motel, but he had no choice. He had no other place to stay, and he’d be damned if he went to his mother for this. The last thing he wanted was to hear her condescending tone about how Dean wasn’t good enough, and her efforts to pair him with a more “suitable” match. Besides, she would immediately evict Dean from the apartment, leaving him with nothing. And Castiel couldn’t do that. He wanted Dean to have a place to stay, to raise their… his child in safety and comfort.

His first shift back was long. His coworkers, happy to see that he was finally back and better, were greeted with a thoroughly depressed man. Castiel tried to put on a happy face, but found he could only really do so around the customers. He was quiet and withdrawn from his coworkers, and brushed off their questions over what had happened to make him this way. The last thing he wanted was their sympathy for a hurt he had caused himself. Rumors were going around the staff over what had happened. A death in the family, his mate had left him, he was terminally ill. Castiel did nothing to confirm or deny them. He simply didn’t have the energy or willpower to care.

The weeks were dragging by, Castiel going through the same routine day by day. Wake up, eat, work, come back, cry, and maybe sleep. The stress of everything was still wearing on him, but his body wasn’t craving “mate” nearly as much as it used to. Without Dean’s presence, it was slowly becoming less wanting of the missing mate, acting the same as if Dean had passed away. Castiel both hated it and was relieved at the same time. It was making things at least a little easier.  
He was at the grocery store, filling his cart with easily made items and his favorite tea, when a very familiar scent hit his nose, and his heart leapt in his chest. It was a familiar alpha musk, with the underlying scent of Dean.

He had taken two steps in the direction of the scent before he froze. At the other end of the aisle stood Dean, talking into his phone. He was wearing a large, oversized hoodie, so Castiel couldn’t see the baby bump, but his heart was aching at the sight of his former mate.

Castiel was frozen in place, unsure what to do. Should he approach, or run? Dean was distracted by his phone call and pulling some groceries into his cart, and hadn’t seen Castiel yet. Would he be relieved? Had he missed Castiel as much as Castiel missed Dean?

It was then that Castiel was reminded of the last text Dean had said him. The simple “Fuck you.” And he decided to run. Dean wanted nothing more to do with him, and he couldn’t blame the other for that. Instead, he decided to save him the pain of seeing his face, and he left without even grabbing his cart, leaving it at the end of the aisle.

When he got back to the motel room, he felt like he had been torn open and rubbed raw. His body was yearning to go back to the familiar scent, now that it had been exposed to it again, and the urge was even more powerful now after having been through the grieving process for a lost mate. The mate wasn’t lost anymore, his body replied, you need him!

Castiel just bawled his eyes out into the shitty motel bed, a hand over the claim on his neck and the other wrapped around his stomach. He needed and wanted Dean so badly, but the other didn’t need or want Castiel. And it hurt, it tore at his heart, but he couldn’t go back. Couldn’t cause Dean any more pain than he already had.

He would give anything if it meant having his mate and child back in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know this is a super short chapter but this one was completely written (apart from the second paragraph) by me. Uke's accompanying Dean chapter will go up on Sunday.
> 
> ~Cinder


	20. Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **SUMMARY/SPOILERS**  
>  Dean does everything in his might to do everything by himself, not letting anyone help him now that Castiel isn't there. He's thought of contacting his mate, but backs out every time. His pregnancy progresses, his stomach growing even as the rest of him seems to shrink, and he's dealing with dysphoria and extended morning sickness.  
> He smells Castiel at the store, but ends up missing him. All the stress takes a toll on Dean, and he's exhausted as he passes the 20 week mark.
> 
> **CONTENT/TRIGGER WARNINGS**  
>  Morning sickness, gender dysphoria, stress, weightloss.

Dean was angry at himself, he was angry at Castiel, and angry at everything in the world. Why did that have to happen? Why did Castiel have to just up and leave? Leave  _when he was asleep and couldn’t do anything_.

The day after he had woken up to his mate having left, he ended up getting sick with the flu, the virus that Castiel had infected him with that had caused meningitis in Castiel, but luckily didn't cause it in Dean whose immune system wasn't working to its full potential because of the pregnancy.

During the time he was sick, which was a week and a half, he barely spoke or ate, and almost wished that the stomach pains would come back so he didn't have to do it all alone. They didn’t come though, and he didn’t know if he was relieved or sad by that.

Dr. Ramsey scolded Dean when he came in for a check up, as he had lost some precious weight, but his words were softer when he was told that Castiel had ran off. Dean hated the look of pity he received, as it had been the same as the looks that Charlie and Dorothy had been giving him while they took care of him during the time he was sick.

 

 

Once Dean was back on his feet, he wouldn’t let anyone help him, and whenever his brother Sam and their Uncle Bobby called, he would lie and tell them that everything was okay. He went to work at the CD store, and managed to get himself a couple more working hours a week to be able to pay for everything he needed as well as saving some money that he would need for the baby. It also kept him occupied so that he wouldn’t be thinking of the fact that he was alone. He was a lonely trans-Alpha, who was pregnant and suddenly without his mate.

Some days were harder than others. Some days he felt so exhausted and cold, and if he didn’t have work he spent the day curled up in bed or on the couch, a duvet wrapped around him as he watched movies or simply slept the day away. Other days, he was a busy bee, cleaning the whole apartment and washing things and making lists and going shopping or simply going for long walks. Just so that he could keep his mind busy because it was hard to think about reality.

The worst were the days when he woke up and everything felt  _wrong_. He did his best to avoid mirrors those days, and he dressed in the most macho alpha clothes that he had. Though usually he just ended up wearing hoodies and hiding from himself anyway. If he did happen to look down at his changing body or catch a glimpse of himself in a mirror or his reflection in a window, it usually ended up with him at home, feeling so bad all he could do was try not to cry or puke or do stupid things that could harm him or the baby.

Without Castiel – his mate, the father of his child, the one who promised to be there – he was just a mess. He didn’t let anyone help him as he was determined to be able to do it on his own. He would prove everyone that even without his mate he could do things. Their friends meant well, but sometimes they seemed to forget that he was an alpha. Pregnant, but still alpha.

Although, it didn’t make him miss Castiel any less, and with each day the apartment felt bigger and colder and more unwelcoming than the day before.

There were many times that he looked at his phone, looking at his messages and waiting for something. A call. A text. Something. He wasn’t sure if he would even reply to it, but he still waited. They – he and Castiel – hadn’t exchange a word since the morning after Castiel had left, and Dean had texted “fuck you” to his mate. Some times the urge to send a message was so bad he actually started typing, but what was there really to say? He had no clue, and he always ended up deleting the message.

If Castiel wanted anything to do with him, he wouldn’t have left, or he would’ve contacted Dean. Dean knew that it went both ways, but he just couldn’t do it. Castiel just leaving hurt too bad, so he tried to let it go.

Pregnancy wise, the morning sickness continued and often he also felt sick at night, although his doctor said it could be more because of stress than anything. Dean was pretty sure he was right, but wouldn’t admit that the way he was living was exhausting, even though he was forced to take naps every now and then. It was hard to think that he was closing in on the half way mark of the 40 weeks, so he tried not to for the most part.

While it was still possible to make his stomach invisible in big hoodies, he decided to bunker up on easily cooked foods that Dr. Ramsey had recommended to him. Just so he could survive for a while when he was big, fat and miserable in all sorts of ways.

 

 

There were some really good deals at a store that he and Castiel usually didn’t shop at when they were together, so Dean decided to head there one day. He was on the phone with Balthazar when he went into the store, arguing with him. The man just meant well when he checked up on Dean, asking how he was doing and if he needed help with anything. Dean just felt so useless accepting help from his friends. He was already living in an apartment that he didn’t have to pay rent for, and the apartment wasn’t really his anyway. No, he thought it’d be wrong to accept more help. Besides, the situation he was in? All his fault. If he hadn’t been stupid, he wouldn’t be pregnant, and he wouldn’t be alone. So it was better to take care of himself and the unborn pup. By himself.

He ended the call with Balthazar, and then decided to call Dr. Ramsey once he reached the aisle with all the teas. He wondered if maybe there was something that could help him with his “night sickness”, and wanted to hear if his doctor had any recommendations. There were so many brands, and Dean was getting a bit dizzy looking at everything by himself. If only Castiel had been there to help…

When Dean felt it, it was almost like he had ran into a wall. The scent was so strong, laced with anxiety, but he knew where it came from.

Castiel. It was Castiel’s scent.

Dean frantically looked around, something in him screaming to find Castiel. For a minute he forgot everything that hurt, and he put the box of tea back before he started to search the store. With all the looks he was getting, he probably looked crazy, but at that time he hadn’t cared. The scent soon disappeared though, replaced with scents of unknown people.

Castiel had been there, then left the store. He had been right there, in reach, and Dean missed him.

Instead of getting the things that he came to buy, Dean went home that day and he cried for the rest of the day, only taking breaks to puke. He was exhausted and worn down, so he fell into a dreamless sleep that night and slept for 13 hours straight. Then he went on to pretend like everything was fine, even though he was so tired and everyone could see it.

 

 

More time passed, and Dean went past the half way mark. His stomach felt like it was growing with each day, and it didn’t help that the weight he’d lost since Castiel left made his stomach protude more. It made him equal parts proud and uncomfortable. Proud because the pup was healthy and growing all because him, and uncomfortable because he never wanted to be pregnant in the first place and his gender dysphoria came more often and lasted longer.

He went to the appointment to determine the gender of the baby, and decided he didn’t want to know. Without Castiel, it didn’t matter. Castiel had been the most curious one, and if Castiel wasn’t there to hear about the gender, then he didn’t want to hear it.

All he really wanted was for the pregnancy to finally be over, so he could have the child and move on; or that everything would turn back to normal like it had been before he messed up and fucked up himself, Castiel, and the baby that came out of it.

Still, he asked for a second copy of the sonogram, just like he had for the other check up.

Just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the accompanying chapter to the previous one - Dean's POV!
> 
> But don't give up hope, these two chapters have only been 2 out of 37 or something!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, and stayed tuned for Friday! I think you guys will enjoy that chapter.
> 
> -Uke


	21. Talking over a hot chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **SUMMARY/SPOILERS**  
>  Castiel takes Dean's silence as rejection and feels wrecked. Dean eventually decides that he can't live in the apartment that was for Castiel, and after finally telling his uncle Bobby and his brother Sam about all that had happened, he texts Castiel and says that he can have the apartment back after a week. They end up texting each other, getting angry and defensive and hurt, then calm down and they decide to meet up. Things are awkward, but they're willing to work it when the few hours they spend together are up. They part with a hug, and a promise to see each other in a week again.

Castiel barely managed to take care of himself, ignoring any phone call or text that wasn't from Dean's phone... And there was none.  
When Dean made no effort to contact him, Castiel felt wrecked. But he knew he deserved it, deserved every bit of suffering. So he continued living out of a crappy little motel room. He had let Dorothy know to tell Dean that the apartment was still paid for, that he didn't need to worry about that.

Dean felt so wrong living in an apartment that wasn't for him. The only reason they... He, had the apartment, was because Naomi wanted her son and his pregnant omega to have a place to stay. It wasn't for him. It was Castiel's apartment, and that's exactly reason as to why he, struggling and stubborn like an ass about managing on his own, finally called Bobby and Sam to tell them about the pregnancy and give some basics as to what had happened during the past few months, and especially the last two, starting with when he met John and ended up on bedrest and everything from there on. To be honest about how he had been doing, which was not so great. He even asked if he could come live with Bobby for a while, to give the apartment back to Castiel and maybe get back on his feet and fix his own apartment.

Bobby told him that he was always welcome to come and stay, and that he would hunt down Castiel and shoot him if that's what Dean wanted.

It cheered him up a little to hear that, but Dean told him not to kill Castiel. The baby didn't deserve that. He told Bobby he'd come and stay as soon as he had gotten a couple of things sorted out. Then he texted Castiel.

"Moving back to Bobby's in a week probably. Then you can have the apartment back."

Castiel's heart leapt when his phone went off with a text from Dean, and then broke again as he read what it contained.

"Are you sure? I don't need it, it's for you and our... The baby." Castiel wasn't sure if he was even allowed to think of the baby as his own anymore.

Dean rubbed his face, feeling so tired, then replied. "The apartment was never for me. It's for you, your child, and your omega. Not me."

Castiel felt his heart break. "I never had an omega." He replied. "Only an alpha."

"Exactly. I don't belong here. Your mother would kill me if she found out, or at least kick me out on the street. So I'm going home before she can do that. Because this isn't my home. It's yours."

Castiel started to cry again. "Okay. I'm sorry, Dean. I truly am. I never wanted this to happen."

Dean pressed his lips together, and typed a reply, then let his thumb hover over the send button for a long while before he finally pressed it. "I didn't want it to happen either, but I guess I'm just too fucked up." After it was sent, he put his phone away, and wondered if his dad was still out there. Without Castiel, he couldn't escape him, and what would happen if he got caught? Nothing good, that’s for sure.

Castiel swallowed hard when he read Dean's reply.  
"It was never your fault. I was the one who betrayed your trust, I was the one you deserved to be angry at. I left to give you some space, but I was wrong, and you have every right to end everything with me. I'm sorry."

It took Dean a while to finally looked at his phone, and he wanted to punch something when he read what Castiel wrote to him.  
"Me? End it? I'm pretty sure YOU're the one who ended it when you just walked out and sent me freaking text saying "you still love me". You're right, I was angry, and I'm still angry, but if you'd given me the time I would've come around. So fuck you, Castiel. Fuck you. If you wanted to get rid of me so badly, then you could've just said so."  
When Dean had sent the message, he felt a bit guilty, but he was hurt and angry and he couldn't just go run it off because he was sick and miserable.

Castiel felt so, so hurt when he read the message.  
"I told you, I just wanted to give you space. But you never called, never sent a fucking text but "fuck you" how the hell was I supposed to interpret that?" Castiel replied, feeling angry at himself.

"You outed me, and when I was angry, you just up and left without a word while I was asleep! You promised that you'd be there for me! I was pissed and fucking hurt when I saw your damn text! Did you really expect me to reply with something like "okay I understand, I'll see you in a few days babe, thank you"?" Dean texted back, only getting more riled up. It wasn’t good, but they were finally talking, and he just couldn’t put his phone down and walk away and not reply.

"I didn't deliberately set out to out you! I was sick out of my mind and worried about you and the baby! You wouldn't listen to me trying to apologize and told me "never again" before you went to sleep. You were pissed and I wanted to give you fucking space." 

"I just fucking meant I never wanted it to happen again. That's it. Nothing else. No hidden meanings or anything."

Castiel closed his eyes. "I think this entire thing is because of misunderstanding and miscommunication. It didn't help that I was very sick." He replied. "I'm sorry for misunderstanding, and for making such a rash decision when I wasn't thinking clearly." Castiel truly felt horrible, and just wanted his mate back, wanted to keep the promise he had made to him. He hoped Dean would listen.

Dean sighed and carefully sat down on the bed. Being so angry and upset all the time was tiring. He wanted everything to be okay, but he wasn't sure if they could be right now. "I guess we really need to learn how to talk things out."

Castiel had flopped back down on his own bed as well. "I think it's too soon for us to just move back in together and pretend nothing happened. Why don't we have coffee sometime this week? Thursday maybe?" He wanted desperately to patch things up. It had been a month and a half since he had last spoken to Dean, and he missed him so much it hurt.

Dean's stomach had grown, and he couldn't wear most of his jeans anymore. It was a struggle, and he was bitter when he thought of Castiel's promise. He still had morning sickness, and some times he was just sick all day long. He really didn't have much going for him, and he wondered why he even bothered to get up some days. He wasn’t even sure if agreeing to meet up with Castiel was a good idea, but he wasn’t sure what else to do. Run away like Castiel had? No, he didn’t want to make things messier.

"Only if you're buying, and I'm not having any decaf crap. I'm getting hot chocolate."

"I'll buy. And that sounds good to me. The Starbucks off of Arrowhead sound good? 2pm?"

"All right... That works for me. Don’t have work that day."

"I'll see you then." Castiel replied.

"Yeah. See you." Dean put his phone away and curled up in bed, not really knowing what he felt in that moment. He wasn't happy, but he wasn't… He wasn’t angry anymore.

 

When Thursday came, Castiel made himself look as neat as he could, waiting outside of the aforementioned Starbucks for Dean.

Dean tried his best to make the bump disappear. It was getting more and more difficult for him to go out, because he knew that most people, if they looked closely, would see that it wasn't just a beer belly he was sporting. He was wearing three layers, a t-shirt, flannel and a hoodie that was way too big for him. He parked his car bit away from the Starbucks, and he walked a bit hunched over so he could hide his stomach. He swallowed when he saw Castiel waiting for him.

When Castiel saw Dean, he swallowed and offered him a small smile. "Hello Dean." He greeted softly.

"Hey..." Dean mumbled, shifting awkwardly as he stopped by Castiel, and rubbed his neck.

"I waited for you to get drinks… Shall we?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah, sure... Let's go." Dean gestured for Castiel to go inside first.

Castiel went inside and made sure the door didn't close on Dean as they walked in and ordered, Castiel getting a plain frappucino.

Dean ordered a hot chocolate with whipped cream, then went to look for a table in the far back for them to sit at.

Castiel paid for the drinks and waited for them to be ready. When they were, he picked them up and went to join Dean at a table.

Dean looked up when Castiel came with the drinks. "Thanks," he murmured.

"You're welcome." Castiel murmured, sitting down across from Dean. There was a pregnant pause, before Castiel spoke up. "So, um... How's the baby?" He asked, soft enough that no one else would be able to hear.

"It's all right," Dean murmured. "Everything's good, it's healthy. Nothing to worry about."

Castiel nodded. "Good." He murmured. "Um, did you find out the first gender?" That appointment had been two weeks before.

Dean ran his finger along the lid of his hot chocolate. "No. But Dr Ramsey knows if you want to call him and ask."

Castiel nodded, respecting Dean's decision. There was another long pause, before Castiel spoke again. "I'm sorry Dean. I really am. I never meant... I never meant to end things. I just wanted to give you space, but I went about it the entirely wrong way. I fucked up. And I'm truly sorry."

Dean sighed softly and rubbed his face. That conversation was something he had been dreading since they agreed to meet up, but he knew it was unavoidable. "I'm sorry too," he murmured. "I shouldn't have blown up at you like that..."

"You had every right to be furious at me." Castiel replied. "I'm the one entirely at fault here, and I acknowledge that. But I never wanted to lose you, never, ever had the intention of throwing away my promise. I'm still here for you, whatever you need from me." Castiel murmured. "... I've missed you so much." He admitted.

Dean removed the lid of his hot chocolate so he could blow softly on the drink. "... I want you to be there. I /need/ you to be there... But I don't... I can't. Not right now..."

Castiel nodded and swallowed. Hearing it hurt, but at least Dean had come, was speaking to him. "And I understand that." He murmured. "It's going to take time. I hurt you, and I know that. But I do still love you. And I don't want to lose you." Castiel murmured. "Why don't we just take things slowly?"

Dean nodded slowly. "Okay, I guess that could work," he murmured quietly, then fell silent. He pulled down the zipper of his hoodie just a little and dug into the chest pocket of his flannel, then pulled out a folded envelope. It was the latest sonograms.

Castiel took the envelope and opened it, and his face softened as he looked at them. "They're getting so big..." He murmured softly.

"Yeah, I know," Dean mumbled, and sipped his hot chocolate.

When he finished looking at them, Castiel put them back in the envelope and handed it back to Dean. "Thank you for letting me see."

Dean didn't take them back. "... That's... That's your copy," he said softly. "I got mine in the box."

Castiel couldn't help but smile softly. "I...thank you. It means a lot." He murmured softly.

"Yeah, I know, it's why I got you a copy.”

Castiel gave Dean a warm smile as he carefully tucked the sonograms away. "So....how have you been, apart from...yeah." Castiel murmured, sipping his frappucino.

"Well... I had the flu. Lost some weight... Got back to work, but... I'm gonna have to quit soon. I don't want to, but it's something I have to do." Dean shrugged. "And you?"

Castiel nodded, "I'm managing, got over the meningitis, back at work." Castiel murmured. "... Are you still in the apartment, or are you set on moving to Bobby's?" 

"Still in the apartment..." Dean murmured. "I don't know what to do anymore... It'd be more convenient to move to Bobby's. He can do stuff for me, like... Get the groceries and stuff. But I don't want to bother him. Even if he said it's okay, it's just... I'm a grown alpha. Not some helpless mutt." He sighed.

Castiel nodded. "I can help." He murmured. "If you want me to. Let me start to make up for what I've done, this is all my fault in the first place."

Dean looked at him, then chewed on his lip. "... Well... Okay. But only if you promise to make me dinner at least once a week," he said.

"Deal." Castiel replied. "Just let me know the day before, and I'll make you whatever you want."

Dean smiled a little. "All right. Will do."

Castiel smiled back. "So, how's work going?" He asked.

"It's going good... Sucks I had to quit that other job, because I can't put away as much as I want to. At least I haven't seen Dad around again. But anyway, the work I do have is good, and I got more hours."

Castiel nodded. "Yeah... I've been picking up more chef shifts lately, and I'm in the talks to be promoted." He shared with a soft smile. Dean knew how much a chefs position meant to Castiel.

Dean's smiled widened. "That's really good, Cas. You're getting closer to your dream. I'm happy for you."

Castiel smiled. "Thank you...I'm really happy too."

Dean just looked at him for a moment, then his stomach growled and he looked down, embarrassed. He hadn’t really eaten anything, morning sickness and the anxiety of meeting Castiel killing his appetite. Until then, apparently.

"Do you want to get lunch? I'll buy." Castiel asked.

"You don't have to do that... I'll just get something when I get home," Dean replied.

"If you're sure... It's really no trouble." Castiel replied.

"... You don't have anywhere to be?" Dean asked, seeming to reconsider his answer.

"I don't." Castiel replied. "Today's my day off."

"... I guess lunch doesn't sound so bad, then."

Castiel smiled. "Where do you want to go?"

Dean hummed softly. "Gosh... I don't know. I don't know if I want a steak salad or burritos..."

"That is a difficult decision..." Castiel hummed. "Why don't you flip a coin?"

"Good idea." Dean got his wallet and grabbed a coin, then flipped it. "... Salad it is. Awesome."

"All right. I'll meet you at the restaurant?" Castiel asked. "Or do you want to take one car?"

"Let's meet at the restaurant, " Dean said, not really wanting to be in the same car as Castiel. It was awkward just to think about being so close to him in a somewhat isolated space.

Castiel nodded. "All right, I'll meet you there." The stood up and threw away their cups before heading out to their seperate cars.

Dean felt better than he thought he would as he got into the car and drove to the restaurant. Having lunch with Castiel wasn't really what he had planned, but it was nice getting out and doing some impulsive rather than sit at home and sob into a bucket of Ben and Jerry's while watching Disney movies on Netflix, which was a day he didn't actually want to recall. That had been a horribly hormonal day.

Castiel drove over, feeling relieved that Dean was willing to give him another chance, despite everything he had done to fuck it up. It felt nice having the sonograms as well. He had missed looking at them, missed seeing their child. Since they were in public, he didn't see the baby bump, but he assumed it had grown larger.

There was no other Alpha for Dean but Castiel. He didn't want to throw away years of his life, so if Castiel actually wanted him still, he was willing to work with him. When he arrived at the restaurant, he parked the car and waited.

Castiel had always wanted Dean, had left because he had thought that Dean no longer wanted him. When he arrived at the restaurant, he parked next to the familiar Impala and got out.

Dean was stretching, the action making his clothes ride up and show a little bit of the swell since he forgot to zip up his hoodie after getting out of the car.

Castiel couldn't help but look as he saw it. "Dean, your hoodie." He told him softly, knowing that being outed in public was the absolute last thing he wanted.

Dean stopped and immediately started to zip up the hoodie, cursing a bit under his breath. He'd been more forgetful lately, which was a bliss but also troublesome.

"Let's head inside." Castiel smiled at him once he was ready, walking by his side as they went into the restaurant. To Dean, it felt almost like normal, only they were estranged and not touching each other. They used to be pretty much attached at the hip.

When they got inside, thet were seated and given menus.

Castiel hummed softly as he looked through the menu. "I don't know what I want..." he mused.

"They've got awesome chicken here," Dean told him.

"Very true." Castiel hummed. "I think...the chicken Alfredo." He decided, closing his menu.

"Good choice." Dean smiled and closed his own menu.

Their waitress soon came and took their orders.

When they had ordered and she had left, Castiel looked at Dean. "You're showing a bit more." He whispered softly.

Dean played a bit with a napkin. "Yeah... It's been growing a lot, and will just continue... I've had to get new jeans already. It’s really uncomfortable."

Castiel nodded. "Have they started moving yet?"

"A little. Doc says it'll probably take a couple of weeks before anyone else can feel it, though." Dean made a face. He really hoped that friends who knew wouldn't just randomly touch him when he couldn't hide his stomach anymore. He was lucky that he was a big guy and wasn’t showing as much as he could be, but he still felt bad about it.

Castiel nodded in understanding. "That's good..." He murmured softly. He wouldn't try to feel the baby bump without Dean's explicit permission.

Dean nodded. "Mmh..." He looked down at the table, and didn't say much as they waited for the food.

Castiel was missing the comfortable, carefree relationship they had had before, but it was his fault that Dean was so quiet and withdrawn. So he small talked a little with the other before the food came, but not any more.

When the food came, Dean thanked the waitress and happily dug into his steak salad, loving it.

Castiel chuckled. "Taste good?" He asked, eating his own meal.

"It tastes awesome," Dean told him after chewing and swallowing. "Probably would've been better if you made it, though. "

Castiel blushed slightly. "You flatter me." He gave him a soft smile.

"Just being honest. I think I'm gonna have you do a steak salad the first night..." Dean rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

Castiel chuckled. "As you wish." He replied.

"What days are you free? " Dean asked him.

"I generally have Thursdays off," Castiel replied.

"... Wanna come over next Thursday then? If you have the day off."

"I do." Castiel replied. "And I will." He fidgeted slightly. "Um... Did you change the locks?"

Dean bit his lip. "No... I probably should, but I haven't..."

Castiel nodded. "Okay, so my key will still work." He murmured. "I'll be over every Thursday to cook, and bring groceries, okay?"

Dean nodded, and smiled a little. "Yeah. Sounds good to me."

"All right." Castiel smiled softly, and finished his lunch.

Dean finished his own lunch, and sighed happily, feeling satisfied.

When they were done, Castiel looked at Dean. "Do you want some dessert?"

"Hell yeah. I'm never gonna turn down dessert," Dean replied.

Castiel chuckled. "I enjoy the pies here."

"Mmmmh... Pie. Sounds awesome."

Castiel chuckled, and when their waitress returned, ordered two slices of apple pie.

When the waitress left, Dean made a face and excused himself before going to the bathroom.

Castiel nodded and waited patiently for Dean to come back.

Dean came back, looking more relaxed. "Sorry, I tried to hold it but... Yeah," he murmured. No matter what he did, it felt like liquids just ran straight through him lately, which he knew was because of the baby putting pressure on his bladder.

"It's all right, I understand." Castiel smiled softly.

Dean smiled a little. "Okay, good."

When the waitress brought them their pie, Castiel smiled. "Smells heavenly."

"I think so too. It's the best pie I've ever had, if you ask me." She smiled at Castiel and made eye contact with him a little too long. Dean pretended not to notice.

Castiel just smiled politely, and shifted a little so she could see the claim still on his neck.

The waiter immediately looked embarrassed and darted off. Dean chuckled to himself. He still had his mark, though it was hidden by the layers of clothes.

Castiel smiled softly. "Dig in." He told Dean, before starting to eat his pie himself.

Dean started eating as well, not being able to suppress a happy moan. "This is good."

"It really is." Castiel murmured happily.

Dean ate the rest of his apple pie, not saying another word until he was done, enjoying it way too much to ruin it by talking.  
Castiel finished his own. "That was amazing." Castiel murmured.

"It really was," Dean agreed. "So getting it again next time I'm here."

Castiel chuckled, and then paid their bill.

"Thank you for lunch, and the hot chocolate," Dean murmured after the bill was paid and they made their way outside.  
"You're very welcome," Castiel murmured as they walked back to their cars. "I'm...if it's not too much, can I ask for a hug? Of course if it's too much, I understand-"

Dean looked at him and bit his lip. "... Just a hug is okay. But nothing more."

Castiel nodded, and leaned in to give Dean a hug. He kept it short and nothing more than a friendly squeeze.

Dean returned the hug, conscious of his stomach. He rubbed his neck after they let go. "... So... See you Thursday?"

"See you Thursday." Castiel replied softly. It had felt so good to scent Dean again that close, but he didn't push it and smiled as he got into his car.

Dean watched Castiel get in and start the car, then he got into the Impala to head to the apartment.

Castiel went back to the tiny motel room he was renting, and let out a long breath. It had been nice seeing Dean after so long. Despite their fight and split up, they were still mates, and he hadn't realized until that moment of relief that the day had brought him just how hard it had been on him to not see the other.

Dean took off two layers when he got home, leaving him in his jeans and t-shirt. He went to the bathroom to relieve himself again, then went to the living room and sat on the couch. The apartment was too big for one person, and right then it felt even more lonely without Castiel.


	22. First Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **SUMMARY/SPOILERS**  
>  Castiel comes to the apartment with groceries that Thursday, and a previously napping Dean lets him in. Castiel cooks the food and after Dean admits he had thought they would be eating together, he stays and they both enjoy the meal. They watch movies and eat dessert, and Castiel ends up falling asleep on the couch. Dean lets him sleep, and in the morning makes breakfast before Castiel has to leave to work, with the promise he'll be back next week.

When the next week came around, Castiel knocked on the door of the apartment, his arms filled with grocery bags. The contents were full of both groceries for Dean, and the ingredients he needed to make steak salad for dinner.

Dean had been napping, which was a habit he didn't have before he got pregnant, so it took a moment before he got up and stumbled over to the door. He opened it after he'd checked who it was. "Hey Cas..."

"Hello Dean. I brought you some groceries, and what I need to make steak salad for dinner." He gave him a soft smile.

"Thanks man..." Dean yawned softly as he let Castiel in, then closed the door after him. He was wearing a worn out t-shirt and equally worn out pajama pants, along with a hoodie.

Castiel was wearing a regular shirt and jeans. "You're very welcome." He smiled, going to the kitchen to set the bags down. He noticed that Dean's stomach had grown, now that it wasn't covered in layers, and he felt a twinge of longing to touch the bulge and feel their baby.

Dean put on the electrical kettle in the kitchen. "You want some tea?" he asked.

"That would be great." Castiel smiled, putting the groceries away. He was comfortable in this kitchen, and knew where everything went.

Dean had missed this, just existing together, but he pushed down the feeling and grabbed two mugs and bags of tea.

Once everything else was put away, Castiel got out what he needed to cook the steak. "So, I have an interview Saturday for the chef position." He told Dean as he worked.

Dean put the bags in the mugs, then poured water in them. "That's awesome, Cas. How much would you be working? I bet the pay is awesome. "

"It's $27.71 an hour." Castiel replied. "I would be working five days a week, my off days would be Wednesday and Thursday."

Dean gave an impressed whistle. "That's awesome, Cas. Bet you're gonna get the job."

"I really hope I do." He murmured, working spices into the steak.

Dean leaned against the counter and watched Castiel work on the food. "You've worked too hard to not get it," he said.

"Still, I'm not the only applicant." He pointed out, cutting the steak into thin slices once he had seasoned it.

"Maybe not, but I still believe in you, you know." Dean removed the bags from the mugs when the tea was done, then took his mug and went to sit on the couch to read for a bit. The TV had been moved back into the living room, and the couch was bombarded with pillows and blankets. More often than not, Dean did sleep on the couch with the TV on low, but he knew his couch sleeping days were numbered, as he knew his back would strain from the growing weight of his stomach.

Castiel watched Dean's back as he left, the words settling warm in his chest. "Thank you," he called out softly to Dean, before continuing to make dinner. He made enough for both of them, though he wasn't sure if Dean wanted him to stay to eat.

Dean quietly drank his tea and read the second Lord of the Rings book as he waited for Castiel to finish making the dinner.

Once dinner was finished, Castiel played it up and went to the living room to give Dean his plate. "Here you are." He murmured. "I'll just... Make myself a small container and leave the rest here, I guess..."

Dean blinked as he looked up at Castiel. "... I thought we would be eating together, " he said.

Castiel's face brightened. "I wasn't sure if you wanted me to stay or not." He murmured.

Dean huffed. "Okay, I can be a dick, but I'm not gonna kick a man put after he's cooked me dinner for no reason. Now grab yourself a plate and come sit."

Castiel went and fixed himself a plate before joining Dean on the couch.

Dean put on the Avengers when Castiel joined him, then started to eat.

Castiel felt himself fully relax for the first time in close to two months, and his scent reflected that.

Dean felt himself relax as well. He was still biologically omega, and a relaxed alpha made him relax. Especially if said alpha was _his_ alpha, which part of him considered Castiel to be even if their relationship was strained. He quietly ate his salad, and came to think of how much he missed Castiel's cooking. The sounds of pots and pans banging and the water boiling and Castiel humming or singing to himself... He felt himself get choked up, and he took a sip of tea, hoping to swallow it down.

The only thing that would have made it better would have been Dean holding him, rather than on the other side of the couch. But Castiel didn't want to ruin the moment, and just stayed quiet, watching ten movie.

Dean calmed his emotions, even though his face still got a bit red, and he quietly cursed those damn hormones. He was an alpha. Not a snotty little whiny pup. He shoved away the thought, just like he shoved a big mouthful of salad into his mouth.

Castiel laughed when Tony Stark made a wisecrack at Thor, taking a nother bite of salad.

Dean smiled at that, and soon he was laughing too when the fun things happened.

Within half an hour, they had fallen back into place with one another, neither one of them feeling awkward. They still kept their physical distance, but it was almost as if Castiel had never left.

Dean felt happy and content, and he happily leaned back when he was done with his food, just relaxing and enjoying the rest of the movie with Castiel.

Once the movie was over, Castiel smiled and stretched, letting out a happy noise.

Dean yawned softly again, and honestly didn't feel like moving. He didn't want to break the spell.

Castiel hummed softly as he settled back down, not wanting to say anything and break it either.

"... I've got ice cream. Dessert and more Marvel?" Dean suggested after they had been quiet for a while.

"All right." Castiel smiled softly. "How about Iron Man 3?" He got up to go and get the ice cream.

"Mmh, awesome choice dude." Dean smiled, and found the movie, then went to the bathroom.

Castiel served the ice cream and then topped it with their preferred toppings (his heart skipping slightly when he saw the hot fudge in the fridge, since that was his favourite and Dean rarely ate it), before heading back to the couch.

Dean came back, feeling a bit better, and sat back down on his side of the couch. He started the movie when they were both settled down with their ice creams.

Castiel enjoyed his ice cream and the movie, and didn't flinch when their feet touched as they both relaxed.

Dean didn't flinch either. It kind of felt like the time before they got together. When they were just best friends. He glanced at Castiel, wondering if he'd feel like he had back then. End up craving more than just friendship. _Needing_ it. Wanting it.

Castiel was feeling the change, but not change. It was clear they complimented each other well, and Castiel would rather die before giving up Dean's claim on him. It was just baby steps, the rebuilding of trust between them.

Dean didn't want any other alpha, so even if they weren't what they used to be, he would fight tooth and nail to make sure the claim remained on him. He felt a little bad thinking it, but it was also extra protection in case he was alone and someone found out he was omega - he could just show the bite and most alphas would leave him be.

Castiel ended up falling asleep near the end, exhausted from a long week and feeling so relaxed and at home again.

Dean felt bad for Castiel and didn't want to wake him up, so he just put blankets - that smelled like him - over Castiel when the movie was over, then got up to wash the dishes and turn in for the night as well, but in the bedroom for once.

Castiel slept better than he had for weeks, his body relaxed and comforted with the smell of mate. He wasn't awake when Dean came out in the morning, strange because Castiel was normally the first one up.

Dean wasn't really bothered by that fact, though. He went about his new morning routine of going to the bathroom two times, one because he felt sick and needed to pee, then the need to pee again after he'd brushed his teeth and gotten ready for the day. All without being interrupted. Then he started making breakfast.

Castiel stirred and woke up at the smell of bacon, confused and disoriented. "Dean?" He called out softly, sitting up and confused that he was covered in blankets.

"Hello sleeping beauty. Up for some breakfast? There's eggs, bacon and toast," Dean called back. He was in the kitchen, wearing only his pajama bottoms and a long sleeved shirt. It was too warm for his hoodie, but he felt cold with only a t-shirt.

"Breakfast? Oh shit, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep." Castiel apologized immediately.

"It's fine, you were out like a light. Don't know how many things I dropped and you still didn't wake up," Dean said.

Castiel still felt bad. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to impose or anything."

"If you were, I would've kicked you out, baby daddy or not," Dean murmured.

Castiel couldn't help but smile softly. "I... Thank you." He got up and stretched, before going to join Dean in the kitchen and make some tea.

Dean was standing by the stove, cooking, his stomach pretty much on full display since he was only wearing one layer.

Castiel started the electric kettle, and couldn't help but stare a little at Dean's stomach, wanting so badly to feel it but not wanting Dean to get mad.

Dean pretended not to notice that Castiel was staring, saving them both the awkwardness. He let Castiel stare for a bit, then spoke. "Grab two plates, will you?"

"Um, yeah, sure." Castiel murmured, moving to get two plates and setting them by Dean before going to tend to the kettle.

Dean plated the food as it finished cooking, putting scrambled eggs and bacon strips on the plates, then grabbed butter and toppings for the toast while the bread was in the toaste.

Castiel poured them both cups of tea and the took them to the table.

When all the food was done, Dean put the plates and bread on the table.

Castiel automatically sat down in his usual seat. "Thank you," he murmured to Dean.

"You're welcome," Dean said and sat down as well, immediately grabbing a toast and skipping the butter, putting some cheese on it and some presliced tomatoes and cucumbers with some salt on top. It wasn't something he ate before he got pregnant, but his taste had changed a lot.

Castiel didn't comment, and just added butter to his toast before digging into his breakfast.

Dean ate his own breakfast and drank his tea.

They ate in silence mostly, though it was a comfortable one. When they finished, Castiel cleaned up and went to do the dishes.

Dean leaned back and rubbed his stomach, feeling satisfied.

Castiel was humming to himself in the kitchen as he washed the dishes.

Dean listened to Castiel humming and working, then put both of his hands on his stomach and looked down as he felt the baby move more than it usually did.

Castiel stole glances at Dean at the table as he worked, and was almost sad when everything was clean and put away. "Well, I should probably go, I have to work tonight." He murmured softly.

Dean looked up at him, and nodded. "Yeah, okay... Well... I'll see you Thursday? Same time? I'll text you what I feel like," he murmured.

Castiel nodded. "All right, sounds good. If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to call, okay?"

"Yeah, all right. Thanks, Cas." Dean got up and moved to hug Castiel, not caring if his stomach was pressing against the other.

"You're welcome," Castiel murmured, stealing a quick scent as he hugged Dean back, and let himself enjoy the contact and the swell of Dean's stomach.

Dean smiled a little, and let go when they were done hugging. "Drive carefully. "

"I will. See you later." Castiel smiled before letting himself out.

Dean watched him go, then moved to the window in the kitchen to look out and watch Castiel go to his car.

Castiel got into his car and drove away.

Dean sighed softly, then went back to his own life and started to think about what he wanted for dinner the next week when he would be seeing Castiel again.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **SUMMARY/SPOILERS**  
>  Castiel gets the chefs position that he applied to, and Dean offers to cook his favorite burgers for their Thursday dinner together. They end up compromising - Dean makes burgers and Castiel makes dessert. They end up having a good meal together, and after enjoying their burgers and dessert, they both fall asleep on the couch. During the night, Castiel slumps over and his head ends up on Dean's lap. Dean doesn't react negatively to this, and they find out that the baby's kicks can now be felt from the outside. They part ways Friday morning, with the promise of having a dinner the next Thursday as well.

Castiel sent Dean a text on Saturday. "I got the job!!!"

"I knew you could do it. Congrats, Cas! You deserve it." Dean texted back during his break at work, which was at a CD store. He missed Benny at the bar, but he was much happier at the job he currently had. It was nothing straining and the pay was all right.

Benny would occassionally visit Dean, both at the CD store and at his home, missing him too.

"Thank you :D I start officially on Monday!" Castiel replied.

"That's awesome. :) I really am happy for you. What about we celebrate it on Thursday with your favorite burgers?"

"I would like that :d" Castiel replied. "But Thursdays are the days I cook for you, not the other way around."

"Uuh... You make dessert?" Dean suggested as a compromise.

"Cinnamon apple pie?"  
"Mmh. Yes please!"

Castiel chuckled softly. "Will do :)"

"Awesome. :) I look forward to it. Can never go wrong with pie."

"Indeed." Castiel replied.

"Yeah. Well. I'll see you Thursday, then."

"See you Thursday," Castiel replied.

 

When Thursday came around, Castiel knocked on the door, hands full of bags with groceries and ingredients.

Dean looked the same like he had the Thursday before when he went to open the door and let Castiel inside.

"Hello Dean." Castiel greeted, going to the kitchen to unload his arms.

"Hi Cas," Dean murmured as he went after Castiel to make some tea, needing a bit of a wake up and thinking Castiel might like some too

"How has your week been?" He asked, unpacking the grocery bags. He had gotten all the ingredients Dean needed for his burgers, as well as what they needed for apple pie. There were extras as well for Dean to munch on through the week.

"It's been good I guess... Been tired," Dean murmured, rubbing at his eyes. He'd been having some pain as well, but after a quick talk with Dr Ramsey, it was clear it was nothing but pelvic pain. Nothing to worry about, but it was weird having that ache in his bones every now and then. Though since it was nothing to worry about, he didn't think it was worth mentioning.

Castiel nodded. "How's the baby?" He asked.

"It's good. It's been moving quite a bit." Dean rubbed his stomach. "But at least it's letting me nap during the day."

Castiel smiled softly. "That's always good." He murmured.

"Yeah, I'm very grateful for it," Dean murmured, and grabbed two mugs for the tea.

Castiel finished putting away the last of the materials, deciding to start making the pie when Dean was halfway through the burgers.

Dean handed Castiel a mug of tea, then took off the hoodie, leaving him in the t-shirt. He washed his hands before he started making the burgers. "So. How's the new job been treating you?"

Castiel blew the tea before sipping it. "The days are long and there's a lot to learn and keep in mind, but I'm enjoying it so far." He smiled.

"That's really good. As long as you're happy, it's all good." Dean smiled a little.

Castiel smiled as well. "It's another step towards my dream." He murmured.

"Yeah. It's gonna be tough, but I know you can do it." Dean sipped his tea, then got back to work.

Castiel couldn't help but smile. "It means a lot," he murmured softly.

Dean hummed softly, and focused on his work. After all the ingredients were blended together, he started to form the patties.

Once the patties were made, Castiel got to work on the other counter, starting to make the crust and filling for the pie. They worked together in a comfortable silence, just like they used to when they were cooking together.

Castiel started humming, humming Hey Jude without even thinking about it.

Dean got that choked up feeling again, the one he'd had last Thursday when they watched movies and just relaxed together, and he did his best to trample it down.

Castiel switched halfway through to another song, and continued to hum as he put the pie together.

Dean started to cook the burgers - he'd also made extra so he could freeze them and have lunch or dinner another day - and he was thankful when the sounds of it drowned out some of Castiel's humming, letting him calm down and not let his hormone affected emotions take over.

When the pie was assembled, Castiel knelt down next to Dean to put the pie in the oven to bake.

Dean looked down at Castiel briefly since he had to step aside when Castiel opened the oven, then he stepped back when the oven was closed again.

Castiel smiled. "Now we wait for the pie to be done."

"Yeah, and these burgers are almost done, so you can get the bread and stuff," Dean told him.

Castiel nodded, and got the buns and their preferred toppings out.

The burgers were done cooking, and they could start assembling their hamburgers.

Castiel put cheese, lettuce, and tomato on his.

Dean thought he could use some burger dressing, but since they had none, he just put mayo on his burger, as well as cheese, lettuce and tomato, and a little bit of mustard.

When they were finished, they went to the couch to sit down and put a movie on, deciding to watch Thor 2 and continue with their Marvel related movies.

Dean happily ate his burger as the movie played, the mayo making it a bit messy, but he didn't mind. He just wiped it off and continued to eat.

Castiel enjoyed his burger as well. "Thank you for the burgers." He murmured to Dean. Dean's burgers were his favorite and he thought he was never going to taste them again, so he enjoyed every moment and every bite.

"You're welcome," Dean replied, and finished off his messy burger. He liked cooking, but mostly just did it when he had to cook for himself or if he had guests and they didn't feel like cooking for him.

Castiel hummed softly, and finished his own before relaxing into the couch.

Dean was leaning back and rubbing his stomach, feeling content as he watched the movie.

Castiel's foot ended up touching Dean's again as they relaxed together,

Dean didn't mind. After a bit though, he had to get up and use the bathroom, and he excused himself before he did.

Castiel just stretched and got up to get the pie out of the over, setting it to cool.

After he was done, Dean exited the bathroom and went to refill his water bottle. His mouth watered when he saw the pie. "Oh man, that looks beautiful."

Castiel chuckled softly. "It's the same one I made you for your birthday." He murmured softly.

Dean licked his lips. "Man... Can't wait to have a piece of that."

Castiel chuckled. "Give it a few more minutes."

"Mmkay," Dean murmured but still eyed the pie while he filled his bottle.

Castiel got out the plates and cut into the pie, serving Dean a big slice.

Dean grinned. "Awesome." He happily accepted his plate.

Castiel smiled and served himself a slice before they went to finish watching the movie.

Dean settled back on the couch and put a blanket over his legs, and his scent gave away how happy he was as he ate his pie and watched the movie.

Castiel smiled softly as he smelled the happiness and contentment, and it caused him to relax as well. Dean was still his mate, and a relaxed mate meant a relaxed Castiel. His scent reflected that as well.

The content, relaxed air, mixed with the warm delicious pie and the satisfaction it brought, made Dean feel a bit sleepy.

Castiel found his eyes sliding closed as well, and he ended up falling asleep on the couch once more.

That night, Dean fell asleep on the couch as well, sitting up and with both hands on his stomach.

Castiel shifted in his sleep until his head was in Dean's lap, his body settling down once they were cuddled.

Dean just made a noise in his sleep when Castiel laid his head on his lap, but didn't wake up, sleeping deeply.

Castiel slept calmly, and for the first time in a week, didn't have a nightmare.

Dean slept soundly through the whole night, but like usual when morning came around, he woke up and was wide awake.

Castiel was still asleep, his head still cradled in Dean's lap.

Dean wasn't sure how that had happened, but since Castiel wasn't awake, he couldn't help but to gently stroke his mate's hair.

Castiel's scent was content, even though he was still sleeping, his body reacting to Dean's affection.

Dean smiled softly to himself and kept petting Castiel's hair, forgetting about everything for a moment.

Castiel woke up after a little while, but remained still, not wanting Dean to stop.

Dean had put on the news on a low volume, and he watched them as he pet Castiel's hair and gently rubbed his own stomach, the baby moving.

Castiel felt a soft nudge against the top of his head, and he couldn't help but smile.

Dean huffed softly. "You're really getting strong, aren't you," he whispered, talking to the baby.

Castiel smiled, and just let himself enjoy the moment.

Dean looked down at Castiel's head. "Man... I gotta pee. I hope he wakes up soon..."

Castiel decided when he heard that that it was time to let it go. "You just have to ask." He murmured softly.

Dean made a surprised noise. "Shit- I... I thought you were still asleep. Sorry, dude."

"You have nothing to apologize for." Castiel murmured, sitting up. "It felt nice, and I felt the baby too."

Dean looked at him. "You felt the baby?" he asked. "Wow..."

Castiel nodded. "Just a small little nudge." He murmured.

"Huh... Wow." Dean looked down at his stomach. "I thought I was just imagining it when I felt nudges against my hands..."

"You weren't." Castiel murmured softly. "I thought it was your hand at first, then I realized it wasn't."

"That's awesome," Dean murmured, then got up and stretched before he went to the bathroom.

Castiel was relieved that Dean wasn't upset that he had been caught petting his hair, and went to the kitchen to make some tea.

Dean did his business and put his alpha musk on, but didn't change into proper clothes as he didn't have work that day.

Castiel prepared two mugs of tea, bringing them to the living room.

Dean came back to the living room to sit on the couch. "Ooh, tea. Awesome." He grinned.

Castiel smiled, and noticed that Dean sat a little closer than usual, handing him his mug.

Dean leaned back and happily accepted the mug, blowing on it softly before taking a sip.

Castiel sipped his own tea. "I'm sorry for sleeping on you." He murmured after a while.

"Well... I didn't see it coming. But it's all right," Dean murmured.

"I didn't do it on purpose...I just..." He swallowed softly.

"Fell asleep, then fell over?" Dean asked.

Castiel nodded. "And I just miss you." He murmured softly, looking at his mug.

Dean looked down at his own mug, biting his lip. "... I miss you too," he whispered, so quietly.

Castiel looked over at Dean, and couldn't stop himself. He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

Dean blushed, feeling awkward but still really happy about the kiss on his cheek, and sipped his tea in an attempt to hide it.

Castiel blushed softly as he sipped at his own tea. "... I'm sorry if that was too much." He whispered quietly.

"No, no, it's fine... I just... Didn't expect it," Dean murmured.

Castiel swallowed softly. "I would give anything to go back and fix the wrong I did." He whispered quietly. "Anything at all."

Dean stared at his mug of tea. "... Then... Then come back next week," he murmured. "Sleep over again... Properly..."

Castiel looked at Dean. "Are you sure?" He asked softly.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure... I mean... There's a bed and a couch... Plenty of room... And you wouldn't have to sleep in your clothes..."

Castiel nodded. "All right... Well, I should get going, Fridays are the busiest night at the restaurant."

"Okay Cas... But... I'll see you Thursday, right?" Dean murmured, looking at Castiel.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything." Castiel replied softly, getting up to wash his mug.

Dean smiled as he watched Castiel go to the kitchen, then he got up to get some more tea and say bye to Castiel.

Castiel made sure he had everything before going to the door with Dean, looking at him for a moment before embracing him closely. "See you Thursday." He whispered softly, stealing a quick scent.

Dean returned the embrace, and let himself scent Castiel, enjoying the scent of his mate. "See you Thursday, Cas. Have a good week," he murmured.

"You too. Stay safe." Castiel murmured, the embrace lasting a bit longer than they did before.

Dean didn't mind, and he really didn't want to let go, but after a bit he had to pull away. Castiel had to go, after all.

Castiel gave him a soft smile before he let himself out.

Again, Dean went to the kitchen window to watch Castiel leave. Then he decided to go take a bath, using a bath bomb to let himself pretend that Castiel was still close to him


	24. BONUS: Sketch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I didn't really want to post this but Cinder like the sketch very much and thought that since our series [Beat the Odds](http://archiveofourown.org/series/207155)(another Destiel fic, but not a/b/o) turns 2 years old today(as in, we started roleplaying that two years ago), she wanted to do something special for this story too! So here we are.
> 
> The sketch is not based on a scene in the story, so it's spoiler free!
> 
> I hope you like it or at least don't mind that it's a sketch instead of another chapter!  
> -Uke

..........................


	25. I need you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **SUMMARY/SPOILERS**  
>  It's the third Thursday in a row that they have dinner together at the apartment, and they're getting more relaxed and comfortable around each other again. They eat good food while watching movies, and then they enjoy some dessert. The baby is active, and Dean finally offers Castiel to properly feel his stomach. It causes a lot of emotions to errupt, and Dean breaks down and seeks the comfort of Castiel, who soothes him the best he can. They decide that Castiel should move back in that Sunday, and then they go to bed. Together.

The next Thursday came, and Castiel had an overnight bag with him this time in addition to the bags of groceries when he knocked on the door.

Dean had once again been napping, but this time, he was dressed in his usual clothes, and looked almost like he was ready to go out. Truth was, he'd had that day off, and spent it cleaning and then deciding to clean himself up a bit and not look like a hobo in front of Castiel for a third time in a row. He smiled when he let Castiel inside. "Hey," he murmured, voice filled with sleep.

Castiel smiled as well. "Hi," he greeted. "Oh, were you going somewhere?" He asked, noticing Dean's attire.

Dean rubbed his neck. "Uhm... No. I just... Felt like freshening up and not look like a hobo for once," he murmured, closing and locking the door after Castiel was inside.

Castiel chuckled softly. "All right," he replied with an affectionate smile before going to unload in the kitchen.

Dean followed him to the kitchen, and started making tea. "How's your week been?" he asked.

"Very busy, but fruitful. I finished training and am cooking on my own now." He smiled happily, putting the groceries away.

"That's awesome, Cas. Now it won't be long until you're a fine chef." Dean smiled at his mate, leaning against the counter. He grimaced when he felt that ache in his bones and gently rubbed his lower back.

"Are you okay?" Castiel asked, noticing the grimace.

"Yeah... Just my bones pretty much getting ready to move out of place." Dean sighed.

Castiel made a face. "I'm so sorry." He murmured.

"It's okay. It'll be over in a moment." Dean mumbled, and went back to finishing making the tea.

Castiel left out what he needed to make chicken enchiladas, and got started.

Dean gave Castiel a mug of tea, then sat down at the table to enjoy his own tea.

Castiel thanked him with a smile. "I brought Guardians of the Galaxy to watch " he told Dean.

"That sounds awesome." Dean smiled softly.

"I figured we'd like to continue Marvel movie night," he chuckled softly.

"Yeah, we do. Marvel movies are awesome. " Dean blew softly on his tea.

"Agreed." Castiel smiled, working on the enchiladas and putting them together before putting them in the oven to bake.

Dean watched Castiel work while he drank his tea, then went to the bathroom.

Once the enchiladas were baking, Castiel set up the movie.

Dean went to sit on the couch and just lean back.

Castiel sat next to him on the couch, their sides touching. "Ready?"

Dean smiled and nodded. "Yeah, ready."

Castiel started the movie and leaned back into the couch

Dean rested his hands on his round stomach as they watched the movie and waited for the food to finish cooking.

When the timer went off, Castiel paused the movie and got up to take it out of the oven.

Dean couldn't be bothered to move, and remained on the couch.

Castiel plated the enchiladas and brought Dean his plate. "Here you are." He smiled.

Dean grinned at him as he got his plate. "Thank you. This smells and looks awesome. "

Castiel chuckled and sat next to Dean again with his own plate. "Hopefully it tastes just as good." He smiled.

"When has your food ever tasted bad?" Dean asked, and happily dug into his food.

"That night I forgot I was making pasta?" Castiel pointed out.

Dean chuckled. "We didn’t eat that though..."

"It would have tasted atrocious if we did." Castiel chuckled, starting the movie again as they ate.

Dean chuckled. "It sure would've, but oh well. The Chinese we ate instead was awesome. "

"Indeed." Castiel agreed, leaning slightly against Dean as they ate and enjoyed the movie.

After the food was gone, Dean just leaned back and rubbed his stomach. It wasn't a conscious thing he did, it was just something he'd started doing a lot when Castiel had gone away.

Castiel couldn't help but give a longing glance at Dean's stomach. The last he had felt it, there was barely anything to feel.

Dean made a noise when he was kicked, and rubbed his side, close to where his kidney was.

Castiel swallowed and looked away, trying to suppress just how much he wanted to feel the baby move.

Dean didn't notice, too much in his own world and watching the movie.

Castiel got his bearings back together, and enjoyed the rest of the movie with Dean's warmth against his side.

When the movie was over, Dean stretched. "Mmh... I feel like something sweet would be good now," he murmured and got up. "You want anything?"

"What is there?" Castiel asked.

"There's cookies, and there's ice cream, and marshmallows to put in hot chocolate... Or in ice cream... With chocolate sauce... Mmh, I think I know what I want. And oh, there's candy and also some fudge."

"Cookies sounds really good right now." Castiel smiled, taking the dishes to wash them.

"All right." Dean nodded and went with him, grabbing a packet of oreos from the pantry, then grabbing ice cream, marshmallows and chocolate sauce, as well as a bowl.

Castiel thanked Dean with a soft smile when he was handed the cookies, and didn't even think before pressing an affectionate kiss to his cheek.

Dean blushed, like he had last week, but didn't hide. He just murmured "You're welcome", then went about fixing his ice cream.

Castiel continued finishing the dishes, and then froze. "I'm sorry, I just...I didn't think." He murmured, when he realized what he had done.

"It's fine, done worry about it," Dean told him, and put his ice cream together, then put everything back where it belonged.

Castiel nodded slowly, and then picked up the Oreos, going with Dean back to the couch.

Dean sat down on the couch with his bowl, and went Castiel joined him, he made sure they were as close as they were earlier.

Castiel smiled softly, and they enjoyed their desserts together.

Dean stopped half way through to pat his stomach. "This baby is really active today..." he murmured, then bit his lip. "... Uhm... Do you wanna... Feel?"

Castiel's face lit up. "Are you sure?" He asked, hand already halfway to touching Dean's stomach.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure." He moved his own hand away to let Castiel feel his stomach.

Castiel placed a gentle hand against the swell, face filled with joy as he felt the round bump underneath.

The baby continued to move, and at some point pushed against Castiel's hand.

Castiel had a soft, loving smile on his face as he felt it. "Hi baby...it's your Papa." He murmured softly.

Dean watched Castiel quietly. This is what they had missed during the time they had been apart. Castiel's warm hand against his stomach, talking to the baby... He felt himself tear up, and he took another bite of ice cream.

Castiel looked Dean in the eyes, just looking for a few moments before he slowly leaned in to press a kiss to Dean's lips, his hand still on Dean's stomach.

Dean couldn't help himself, and he wrapped one arm around Castiel to pull him closer, kissing back softly.

Castiel's other hand came up to caress Dean's cheek as they kissed, his heart beating hard and fast in his chest. A few tears leaked from his eyes; he had thought that he would never be able to kiss Dean like this again.

Dean set his ice cream aside, then wrapped his other arm around Castiel as well. He'd missed Castiel so much. He'd missed his stupid constant bed hair and his dumb love for bath bombs and his singing and cooking, and his amazing smiles and kisses. He actually had to break the kiss as he started to cry, his face red as he sobbed. It wasn't like him to cry, but he'd felt awful without Castiel, his mate, and he was just so emotional because of the pregnancy hormones.

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean and just held him close. "I'm right here, I have you." He whispered softly. "I will never, ever leave you alone like that again. I swear on my life, on the life of our child, I was wrong."

Dean pressed his face into Castiel's neck and inhaled the scent of his mate, crying hard but trying to calm down. "P... P-promise...?"

Castiel held him as tightly as he dared. "I promise. Dear God, do I promise." Castiel whispered, his own voice cracking with tears. "I've missed you so much, little alpha..." He whimpered softly.

Dean clung to Castiel. "I-I missed you... Missed you too. So alone... Come back, please," he begged, soaking Castiel's neck and shoulder with his tears.

"I'm back." He whispered. "I'm yours, for the rest of my life and since that day we kissed, I am yours."

Dean nodded weakly and tried to take deep breaths to calm his crying.

Castiel pressed kisses all over Dean's face. "I love you, love you both so much..." He whispered.

"Love you too, Alpha... So so much... Hurt so bad when you..." Dean's breath hitched. "Never again... Won't let you go."

Castiel's heart broke. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I can never apologize enough." He whispered.

Dean shook his head, but curled closer, being the one that needed to be held for once.

Castiel just held him close and tight, burying his face into Dean's hair and letting the smell of mate wash through his system,

Dean stayed close to Castiel, nosing at his neck and scenting him as he slowly calmed down.

When they had both calmed down, Castiel gently stroked Dean's hair. "Love you." He whispered softly.

"Love you too alpha," Dean murmured and nuzzled Castiel's neck.

Castiel rubbed his back. "Tomorrow and Saturdays are my busiest days, but I can move back in on Sunday, if you want me to." He whispered.

"If I have to, I'll even wait until Wednesday, As long as you keep your word," Dean murmured.

Castiel kissed his temple. "Sunday." He promised softly.

"Okay, Sunday," Dean whispered.

Castiel leaned in to kiss him again, and then shifted so he was cuddling Dean, both of his hands splayed over Dean's stomach.

Dean kissed back gently and placed his hands on top of Castiel's.

Castiel finally felt at home again. "Missed you both so much." He whispered, feeling the baby move.

"And we missed you..." Dean rubbed his thumbs over Castiel's. "Let's go to bed... Get some sleep."

Castiel nodded, and they got up before going to the bathroom to get ready for bed, falling easily into their old routine.

Dean went to bed first, getting comfortable but leaving space for Castiel.

Castiel followed,a nd got back into the familiar bed. "Do you want to hold me, or do you want me to hold you?" He asked softly.

"I think my stomach is too big for me to comfortably hold you," Dean murmured softly. He did want to hold his mate, but it wouldn't be comfortable, and he was just so tired and kind of wanted to be held more than to hold Castiel if he was honest.

"Then come here," Castiel murmured, spooning Dean and holding him close.

Dean cuddled against his mate. "We can try the other way when I'm not so exhausted..." He yawned.

"Okay." Castiel murmured, kissing Dean's shoulder. "Sleep well, I've got you."

Dean closed his eyes. "You sleep well too, Cas... You're home now..."

Castiel smiled softly. "Thank you." He whispered softly, feeling himself fully relax as they cuddled in bed, falling asleep easily with Dean's scent in his nose and the warmth of his body in his arms.

Dean fell asleep quickly and slept through the whole night, content in his mate's arms.

 

The night went and morning came, and they both had to get up and go to work, and it was really hard for them to say goodbye. At least they had Sunday to look forward to, and Dean was soon going on leave, or quitting his job if going on leave wasn't possible.

Castiel gave Dean a very long goodbye kiss before they went their separate ways.


	26. Pink or Blue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **SUMMARY/SPOILERS**  
>  It's Sunday and Castiel moves back into the apartment. Dean has bought pie and cake to celebrate, but the cake isn't bought at the store like the pie. It's in a bakery box, and as soon as Castiel opens the box it's clear that it's a gender reveal cake. He cuts the cake and he's so happy to finally know what gender his child is, and he showers Dean with affection and speaks to the baby bump. They sit on the couch and enjoy their pie and cake, and then they spend the rest of the day just talking and spending time together before heading to bed.

Sunday was both quick to come, and took forever, but eventually Castiel let himself back into the apartment with all his things again, ecstatic that he was finally back home.

Dean had greeted Castiel at the door with a big smile, and helped Castiel get all of his things back where it belonged.

Once he was fully unpacked, Castiel grinned widely and pulled Dean into his arms, holding him close.

Dean grinned back and wrapped his arms around Castiel in return. "Welcome home," he murmured.

Castiel smiled and buried his nose into Dean's neck. "It's never been a sweeter homecoming." He murmured softly.

"Mmh. Just wait until you taste the cake I got you." Dean chuckled. "I got your favorite tea too..."

Castiel lit up. "You got me cake? You didn't have to get me cake."

"It's a small one. I got myself pie." Dean chuckled and grinned.

Castiel laughed and leaned up to kiss Dean affectionately. "You're the best."

Dean kissed back happily. "I try. "

Castiel couldn't help but kiss him again, a hand gently cradling the side of his stomach.

Dean smiled and kissed Castiel's cheek. "Let's make tea and have some good stuff?"

"That sounds great." Castiel smiled, following Dean to the kitchen and starting to make the tea.

Dean grabbed the boxes of pie and cake, the cake in a bakery box and not a cheap plastic one like the pie was. He grabbed plates, then cut a slice of pie and put it in the microwave to heat it up, and grabbed forks.

Castiel's face softened when he saw the box. "I would have loved a cheap one from the grocery store, you know." He murmured.

"Ah... Well... You see... I... This is special. I had to get it." Dean chewed on his lip.

"Why?" Castiel murmured curiously, opening the box.

Dean was quiet as Castiel opened the box. Inside was a small, pale yellow cake, with the text "It's a..." written on top of it with chocolate. It had been a bit more expensive than he had wanted, but seeing as he had ordered it on Friday and the bakery he got it at were willing to do it despite not having a lot of time, he had happily paid it. It was worth it, for Castiel.

Castiel's eyes widened. "When I cut the cake, it'll be pink or blue, won't it?" he asked softly.

"That's usually how it works, yeah..." Dean chuckled, a bit nervous. "Take your time..."

Castiel swallowed, and cut the corner of the cake, taking a deep breath before pulling out the slice to see the color inside.

The cake had two layers. The base was a chocolate one and it had vanilla frosting keeping the layers together.

The top layer was blue.

Castiel gasped and set the cake down before giving Dean a tight hug. "A son....a baby boy." He whispered softly.

"Yeah... You can go pick out that gender stereotypical toy any day now," Dean chuckled softly and held his mate tight. "Dr Ramsey said there's no doubt, either... He was very... Flashy."

Castiel chuckled. "Just like his Daddy." he murmured, kissing Dean lovingly before kneeling down to kiss the baby bump. "Hi there little guy..." he murmured.

Dean put his hands on his hips and raised a brow. ""Just like Daddy"? How?" he asked. "I don't go around showing my goods. Unless I want to. Inside our apartment. When no one can see."

Castiel chuckled softly. "My point." he winked, and gently rubbed Dean's stomach.

Dean huffed softly. "Fine. Point taken. I want my pie now."

Castiel pressed one last kiss to Dean's belly before standing up again. "Thank you." he murmured softly.

Dean smiled. "You're welcome," he murmured.

Castiel cut himself another slice of cake and plated them both.

Dean got his pie out of the microwave, then put the rest of the cake and pie back in the fridge so they wouldn't go bad.

The two of them went to sit on the couch, Castiel giving Dean a soft kiss. "Have you thought of any names?" He murmured.

Dean took a bite of his pie. "I have... But... I just found out Friday that it was a boy so... I don't know. "

Castiel nodded. "Which ones did you have in mind?" He asked, taking a bite of his cake.

Dean sighed. "I don't know... There are so many names... I kind of like Kevin... Ben's a good name too... But so's Tristan, and Colin... And Evan. And so many more..."

Castiel hummed. "There are definitely lots of good boy names." He murmured.

"Yeah, so you're gonna have to help me," Dean murmured.

Castiel hummed. "There's Charles and Geoff and Jacob..."

"Charles sounds so... So... Stuck up," Dean commented.

Castiel chuckled. "I suppose so." He murmured.

"... It could be a potential middle name though..." Dean took a big bite of his pie.

Castiel smiled softly. "It depends on what we pick for the first name." He pointed out.

"I guess... But you know that no one will really know his middle name unless he tells people," Dean told him.

"I know." Castiel chuckled, still happily eating his cake.

Dean nodded, and took a sip of his tea before focusing just on eating his pie.

Once they were done, Castiel took care of the plates.

Dean smiled at Castiel, and just leaned back, rubbing his round stomach.

When Castiel returned, he shifted to hold Dean close, hands on his belly. "Hey little guy." He murmured, gently rubbing his stomach.

The baby moved, and gently nudged against one of Castiel's hands.

Dean leaned against Castiel. "It's weird as hell being pregnant, but this is kinda nice," he murmured.

Castiel smiled as he felt the nudge. "What do you enjoy about it?" He murmured.

"Well... It's... Kinda been peaceful, aside from the incident with Dad and you getting sick... And I've been able to take naps.... Mmh... I haven't had to take suppressants to keep my heat away... Uh..." Dean scratched his jaw.

Castiel kissed the top of his head. "I'm glad you're having an easy pregnancy." He murmured,

"The doc says it has a lot to do with me being fit... I started showing kinda late because of it, and I haven't really had any back problems and stuff because I have strong core. So aside from the weightloss and being alone and stuff, it's been easy..." Dean smiled, then it fell, thinking of how hard it had been mentally on him. He was also slightly in denial how hard it had been on his body as well, but he didn't want to worry his mate. "But I'm far from done yet, you know... I'm just gonna get bigger and bigger, and who knows what that'll bring with it, and I don't look forward to... The end of it."

Castiel kissed the top of Dean's head. "I'll be right by your side. promise." He murmured.

"Yeah... You better," Dean murmured. "I don't know what I want to do when the time comes though..."

"It's your choice. But I will be there." He murmured softly.

Dean nodded. "... I kinda want to do the surgery. Get my tubes tied at the same time... But Doc says I won't be getting a heat until half a year, to a year, after the birth, so it's unnecessary... And it'll make the healing process slower and could cause complications... And I'd have to go to the hospital." He cringed.

Castiel gently rubbed Dean's stomach. "Do you want to do a home birth, if you want to do it naturally?" He asked.

"Yeah... I think so," Dean murmured. "Peace and quiet... No idiots misgendering me and cheering me on when I'm in extreme pain..."

"We'll talk to Dr. Ramsey during the next appointment." Castiel murmured.

"Yeah... I think he'll be happy to see you. Was wondering where you'd run off to when you didn't come with me to the last appointments."

Castiel swallowed. "I'm still so sorry, Dean." He murmured.

"I know... But for everyone's sake, I've put it behind me," Dean murmured.

Castiel just kissed him sweetly. "Love you, little alpha."

"Love you too, alpha," Dean murmured softly.

The two of them just relaxed and talked until it was time for bed, Castiel thrilled to be sleeping in their bed together again.

They went through their normal routine as they prepared for bed, and again, Dean was first into bed, already half asleep when his head hit the pillow.

Castiel held Dean close in his arms when he joined him. "Sleep well." He whispered softly.

"You too... Sweet dreams," Dean mumbled sleepily and yawned softly, then fell asleep.

Castiel fell asleep as well.


	27. BONUS: Art and Poll!

Hi you guys, Uke here!

This is a piece of art I've been wanting to do for a while but this weekend it finally happened. I hope you like it! :)

* * *

 

And this is Cinder!

Uke and I have been hard at work on a fairly decent amount of stories, and as this one will be coming to a close within the next month or so, we wanted to hear from you guys which story you want to see from us next!

Just go here: http://goo.gl/forms/mrLAABISSC and cast your vote for the next story you want to see. We will announce the winner in the last chapter of this story, and even if your favourite isn't the winner, don't worry! All of these will be posted eventually :)


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **SUMMARY/SPOILERS**  
>  The couple are getting used to being back together, and Castiel goes to the first check up with Dr. Ramsey and is met with smiles. The baby is fine, and they go home. While Dean is driving them home, Castiel's mother, Naomi, decides to call. There's a choice between going to a party at the mansion to meet all of Castiel's siblings or to have Naomi drop in for a visit. They decide to go to the party, although it's not an easy decision, but neither of them want Naomi to drop in at their place as she has a history of doing so unannounced.  
> At home they decide to relax. Castiel cooks dinner and then they sit down to watch a movie which has Dean in tears, and then he's in tears again when he comes to think of the unfinished nursery. He doesn't feel like he's good enough of an alpha and the two of them talk before taking a relaxing bath together and then going to bed.

The next day, they both got up and went to work, and it was one of a couple of weird days. While they easily fell into old routines, it took them some time to get back in swing with each other, especially because of the pregnancy and the new routines that had come into play. Dean went to the bathroom more often, took naps and bathed instead of showered most of the time, and other things that had worked their way into his life during the time Castiel had been gone.

Castiel did his hardest to accommodate the changes, knowing that some things had changed in the time they had spent apart. But he was okay with it, just trying to learn the new patterns.

Eventually they got a better hang of it, and there was less of a cranky Dean who missed his naps and generally a more relaxed air in the apartment.

Some more time passed and it was time for Dean's next appointment with Dr. Ramsey - the last one before he went on leave and became pretty much housebound.

Castiel was excited to go to the appointment, wanting to see the baby so badly. He and Dean still hadn't decided on a name.

Dean insisted on driving to the appointment, and with his convincing argument of wanting to drive as much as possible before he couldn't anymore, he got his wish and he happily drove them to Dr. Ramsey's office.

Castiel just gave in, knowing that Dean was right, though he did claim the radio and put on The Beatles while they drove.

At the clinic, Dean parked the car outside and locked it, and then they both headed inside and he checked in, then they waited for the nurse to tell them Dr. Ramsey would see them.

A nurse called them in a little while later, and Dr. Ramsey smiled when he saw Castiel. "There you are!"

Castiel blushed slightly.

"Told you he'd be happy to see you," Dean told Castiel in a matter of fact voice, and sat down.

Castiel chuckled awkwardly.

The nurse took Dean's vitals as always.

"So, how are you doing Dean?" Dr. Ramsey asked as he set up the ultrasound.

"Still tired a lot of the time, and sometimes I feel the SPD*, but it's usually over quickly and doesn't cause any real trouble. It’s just troublesome. And I've been starting to think about the... The... Y'know... Uh... B-birth," Dean told him.

"Have you decided which method you'd like?" Dr Ramsey asked.

"... I want a home birth," Dean answered. "I think it's the best way to go."

Dr. Ramsey nodded. "All right. In that case, the moment you go into labor you have to call me so I can come to you. After the birth, both you and your baby will have to come in and be checked up on, just so we can run the necessary tests for second gender and other health issues." He informed him.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, okay... Sounds good to me. Is there anything we should make sure to have at hand for when it happens?"

"White linens that are going to be tossed, as well as towels and blankets. Some scrubs would be good as well, I'll bring the rest when I arrive." He replied.

Dean nodded. "All right, doc," he murmured, and laid back when it was time for the ultrasound.

Dr. Ramsey pressed the wand against his stomach, and the baby appeared on the screen.

"He's so big..." Castiel whispered softly, holding Dean's hand.

"And he's just gonna get bigger," Dean murmured and laced their fingers together.

Dr. Ramsey smiled, and showed them the head and the arms and legs, also showing Castiel that the baby was indeed a boy.

"I told you he wasn't shy about his junk," Dean murmured.

Castiel chuckled softly. "I know." He murmured.

"Looks like a healthy baby to me. You're doing a great job, Dean." Dr. Ramsey smiled.

Dean smiled. "Thanks, doc," he murmured. "That makes me happy to hear."

"You're very welcome." He printed out the sonograms and handed them to Castiel to hold while Dean was cleaned up.

Dean pulled down his shirt and sat up when he was clean. "We all done?" he asked.

"Let me just write your note for work leave, and then we will be." He smiled, writing out the note on some legal paper and signing it.

Dean lit up. "Man, doc, you're a good guy. Thank you," he said as he accepted the paper. "Don't know what I would've done without you."

Dr. Ramsey smiled. "It's no problem Dean, I'll see you in a couple of weeks."

"Yeah, okay. See you then, Doc." Dean smiled at him, then got up so that he and Castiel could leave.

Castiel couldn't stop looking at the sonograms, a loving smile on his face.

Dean tugged Castiel off his seat, then gently pushed him out the door and after scheduling the next appointment, pushed him out of the building.

Castiel chuckled weakly. "I'm sorry, I just.... I missed that." He admitted.

"It's all right, baby daddy. You can look at the pictures more while I drive us home."

Castiel smiled and kissed his mate. "All right, little alpha." He murmured.

Dean smiled and kissed back, secretly happy that he was taller than Castiel. They got into the car, and Dean started to drive them home.

On the way, Castiel's phone rang with a call from his mother. 

Castiel groaned softly, and then answered it. "Hello mother," he greeted.

"Hello Castiel," Naomi greeted. "How are you doing, dear? And how is your omega, and the baby?"

"I'm doing well, and so is Dean and the baby." Castiel replied.

"That's wonderful to hear. Well, I was just calling to tell you that Michael's omega has given birth to a beautiful daughter, and they're coming to visit, and so are some of your other siblings - maybe... It'd be lovely if you came, and maybe brought your omega along."

"Give Michael and Lilith my congratulations. I don't know if we'll be able to make it, but we'll try." He told her.

Naomi made a displeased sound. "That's very sad, since you didn’t even bother coming home for Christmas or the New Year’s party. Your family misses you, Castiel. All of us do. Your brother Jimmy promised to come if you did as well... But I guess it cannot be helped. I'll send an invitation in case you change your mind."

"I have obligations to my job and my mate." Castiel replied. "I was hired as a chef a few weeks ago, and I work full time. Also, Dean and I made the decision to spend the holidays together, since they will be our last just the two of us."

"Oh, is that so? That's wonderful, Castiel. Still, an invitation will be sent to you. Just in case. I may or may not also pay you a visit at your home. Just to see how you are doing."

Castiel tensed at that. "... All right, just be _sure_ to let us know ahead of time." He stressed.

"Of course, Castiel," Naomi replied. "Well, I have to run now, dear. I have a meeting to attend. See you soon, son."

"Goodbye." Castiel replied, before hanging up. "Well, my mother sure knows how to kill a good mood." He sighed.

"What did she say now?" Dean asked him.

"She's planning on dropping by for a visit, if we don't attend the welcoming party for Michael's new daughter." He sighed.

Dean groaned. "Fuck me sideways. What would be worse?" he asked.

"Honestly, attending the party would be the least painful. She might decide to drop by without warning otherwise, and it wouldn't end well." He sighed.

"Yeah... And we... We'd have to air out the alpha musk and... I don't have any omega like clothes! Except for my... Jeans." Dean ran a hand through his hair, feeling his pulse quicken. "But the party... I... I don't have anything that fits! I can't wear a normal suit, either."

"I'm sure mother wouldn't mind paying for an altered suit for you, since she's so insistent you wear one." Castiel pointed out.

Dean chewed on his lip. "That's probably true..."

"I'll just tell her that we want to go, but can't unless you get a tailored suit." He murmured.

Dean nodded slowly, and took a deep breath. "Okay... Okay. That works."

"I'm so sorry, Dean." Castiel whispered. "I'm so fucking sorry..."

"No no, it's all right. We'll... Make it through. Somehow. I'll just... Sleep well, nap in the car on the way, keep to the corner and pretend I don't exist. And you can spend time with your siblings - the ones you like, I mean."

Castiel nodded, and when they parked, gave Dean a hug. "I love you." He murmured.

Dean hugged back. "I love you too," he murmured.

Castiel kissed his cheek softly. "I owe you so much."

"Well... A bath and dinner would be nice. I want homemade burritos." Dean looked at him.

"Done and done." Castiel replied. "Do you want to take your bath while I make dinner, or take it after with me?

Dean thought about. "Let's take the bath together. It's been a long while."

"All right." Castiel smiled softly. Despite the fact that they had moved back in together, they hadn't really gotten naked together or had any form of sex.

Dean smiled back, then got out of the car and stretched before heading up to the apartment.

Castiel followed behind, and added the sonograms to the box before going to the kitchen to start on dinner.

Dean actually took the box and went to the nursery, sitting down on a temporary chair as he looked through the sonograms. He'd painted the walls a minty green, and there was a shelf and a drawer in there, and the chair he sat on. It was what he had managed to do during the time he was on his own. He'd put the things together and almost hurt his back, and Dr. Ramsey had threatened with bedrest if he didn't watch it and let others help. He couldn't ask, though. Everyone else were so busy, or they wouldn't understand him. So he did nothing.

Castiel hadn't yet seen the nursery, knowing that it meant a lot to Dean and that he wanted to show it in his own time. So he was patient, and never opened the closed door.

Dean wanted to share it with Castiel, but he was ashamed that he wasn't the alpha he needed to be. At times, he felt like a stupid, useless omega who ended up pregnant. No real alpha would be pregnant. A real alpha helps build the nursery. A real alpha.

Sighing heavily, Dean slouched, then got up to go put the box back and use the bathroom.

Castiel's singing could be heard as he worked on dinner.

When Dean was done, he went to sit in the kitchen and watch Castiel work and listen to him sing.

Castiel gave Dean a smile and continued to sing as he worked, the line of text on his hip visible when he reached for a high cabinet.

Dean continued to watch his mate, eyes flicking down to his hip and the tattoo.

Castiel noticed that Dean was looking at the tattoo. "...would you like to know what it says?" He asked softly. Despite their years together, he had never translated it for Dean.

Dean looked at Castiel. "... Well, yeah, sure. I've always wondered what it said."

"It roughly translates to "passion means sacrifice"" Castiel told him.

"What does that mean?" Dean asked.

"I've always viewed it as meaning that in order to achieve one's passion in life, you have to make sacrifices along the way. I got it when I left the family fold." Castiel replied.

Dean looked at his mate quietly, then nodded slowly. "I kinda understand it, I guess."

Castiel just nodded. "Dinner's almost ready." He changed the subject.

"Okay..." Dean rubbed his stomach, then got up to grab the dishes they needed.

Castiel filled the tortillas with ingredients before rolling them up and cutting them in half, putting four halves apiece on the two plates.

Dean got them a glass of water each, then they moved to the living room. It had become their thing, to relax by the TV while they ate dinner, unless Castiel worked late.

Castiel gave Dean his plate as they settled down, and he pulled up Netflix. "What do you want to watch?" He asked.

"Uhm... Let's watch... Maleficent?" Dean suggested.

"All right." Castiel smiled, and put the movie on as they settled down to eat.

They happily started eating and watched the movie, until the man cut off Maleficent's wings. Dean started crying at that scene, breath hitching and his eyes overflowing with tears.

Castiel frowned, and shifted over to cuddle Dean close.

"He's so horrible! I hate him! It's not fair that Maleficent gets so much hate!" Dean complained as the tears kept flowing, even though he tried to wipe them away.

"I know sweetheart, I know." Castiel gave him a kiss. "He's a horrible, horrible man."

"Y-yeah, he is," Dean sniffled and leaned against his mate.

Castiel held him close and just rubbed his stomach gently.

Dean wiped his eyes and let himself be comforted by Castiel.

Castiel kissed his temple. "It'll be okay," he murmured.

Dean sniffled. "Yeah... The bastard dies at the end."

"He does, he does. And she gets her wings back, remember that." He murmured.

Dean snuffled. "I know... I know...."

Castiel cuddled Dean close once he finished his dinner, holding both arms around him.

Dean leaned back in Castiel's arms once he'd finished his own, and continued to watch the movie.

Castiel kept a careful eye on him when Aurora pricked her finger and fell asleep.

Dean tried, he really did, but his face ended up wet with tears again and he sniffled quietly.

Castiel snuggled him close. "It's okay love." He murmured.

"I-it's these stupid hormones," Dean hiccuped, drying his face with his sleeve. "Ma-akes me all... Stupid."

Castiel kissed him again. "It's okay, I understand." He murmured.

Dean nodded and sniffled, placing a hand on his stomach when the baby started moving.

Castiel felt it too. "Hey little buddy." He cooed softly.

"Guess he doesn't like it when I cry," Dean murmured.

"Yeah..." Castiel rubbed Dean's belly sweetly. "It's all right, baby boy. Your Daddy is nice and safe."

Dean hummed quietly, and looked down at their hands on his stomach.

Castiel's long fingers and broad palm were gently curved around the sides, caressing his stomach gently.

"... I can't believe I'm going to get bigger," Dean murmured.

"Just 2 and a half months left." Castiel murmured.

"Yeah..." Dean swallowed, and thought of the nursery, how it wasn't even close to being half way done. He'd failed, and didn't know what to do.

"Dean? What's wrong?" Castiel asked softly, smelling the spike of panic in Dean's scent.

"I... It's... I don't know what to do," Dean whispered.

"Talk to me, love." Castiel murmured.

Dean sniffled loudly as he covered his face with his hands. "The nursery... It's not ready and I can't.... I fucked up."

"Shh..." Castiel murmured softly. "How did you fuck up?"

"It's not done! I painted it and there's a shelf, a drawer and- and- and a fucking chair! There's nothing!"

"It's okay love, it's okay." Castiel reassured him. "We can build the rest together, okay? We'll get everything we need and everything will be ready when the baby comes."

"I was supposed to... To do it... And I couldn't... I didn't make it..." Dean sniffled.

"Shh, it's okay. This is both of ours, we both helped make this baby. And we can both make sure the baby will have a nice nursery. It doesn't make you less of an alpha." He murmured.

"A-are you sure? Real alphas... They... They don't get pregnant and they provide for their family and they.. They... They don't fail," Dean sobbed.

"Shhh...." Castiel hushed softly. "I'm sure, little alpha. You're a real alpha, no matter what happens. And real alphas don't fail? Then what does that make me? I...I left, I walked away and I failed you and the baby. Does that make me less of an alpha?"

"T-that wasn't failing, that was you being an ass and deciding for me what I feeling," Dean hiccuped and wiped at his eyes.

"But I still failed you. I was an ass, but I still failed." Castiel murmured. "It's all right, I want to help. We're both alphas, we can both provide for the nursery."

Dean went quiet and he just wiped at his eyes.

Castiel kissed his cheek. "This isn't you being less of an alpha. It's letting both of us be alphas." He murmured.

"O-okay..." Dean whispered. "If you say so..."

"I promise." Castiel murmured softly.

Dean nodded slowly, and wiped his eyes.

Castiel kissed him softly. "Love you."

Dean leaned into Castiel. "I love you too..."

"Let's finish the movie, then take a bath, okay?" He murmured.

"Okay Cas," Dean murmured.

Castiel kissed his head before starting the movie again so they could finish it.

Dean leaned against Castiel as they finished the movie.

When it finished, Castiel kissed him. "Just relax here, I'll get the bath ready, okay?"

"Okay Cas," Dean murmured, and curled up on the couch as he waited for Castiel to get the bath ready.

Castiel ran the bath and dropped in a bath bomb before going to get Dean. "Ready."

Dean got up from his place on the couch and went to the bathroom with Castiel, feeling a little awkward about getting naked in front of his mate, now that he had that big belly instead of just a tiny bump.

Castiel started to get undressed first, his body the same it always was.

Dean glanced at Castiel, and bit his lip, hesitantly pulling off his pants.

Castiel just gave him a soft smile. "You're still beautiful." He murmured.

"I don't know... " Dean murmured, turning his back to Castiel as he took off his shirt.

"I do." Castiel got into the bath first, and held his hands out to help Dean in too.

Dean hesitantly turned to Castiel, and gently took his offered hands to get into the bath too.

Castiel smiled and helped him settle down between his legs, cuddling him close.

Dean leaned back against his mate and close his eyes, trying to relax.

Castiel nuzzled into Dean's hair. He had missed this so much.

Dean had missed it too, but he was having a hard time relaxing. His stomach was just so big and he wanted to hold Castiel, but he couldn't even hug him properly anymore. The only things keeping him from getting out of the bath and head to bed to sleep for a week, was the fact that Castiel was putting up with him and he really had missed his mate. Had missed him so much.

Castiel pressed a soft kiss to Dean's temple. "When we get out, I'm going to give you a nice massage, okay?"

"I can't lay on my stomach though..." Dean reminded him. "And you really don't have to, even if I could..."

"You can lay on your side." Castiel pointed out. "And I want to."

"All right. If you're really sure," Dean murmured, then gasped as he was kicked in the kidney.

"C'mon buddy, be nice to Daddy." Castiel murmured, gently rubbing the side of his stomach.

The baby was very active, and kept moving around and nudging against Castiel's hands. Dean sighed softly and put his head on Castiel's shoulder.

Castiel smiled softly, and then started to sing a soft lullaby to the baby.

Even if the lullaby was for the baby, Dean felt himself relax, and closed his eyes. The baby kept moving, but gradually calmed down as well.

Castiel continued singing softly.

Dean end up falling into a weird state of half awareness, half asleep.

Castiel just continued to sing, and enjoyed the soft scent of content mate in his nose.

Dean sighed softly, a small happy sound. For a moment, he couldn't remember why he was nervous about bathing with his mate.

Castiel smiled softly, and then started to sing "Hey Jude."

Dean dozed off halfway through the song, while the baby kept moving.

Castiel just held Dean close and kept humming softly.

Dean eventually woke up, yawning quietly.

"Have a good nap?" Castiel murmured.

"Mmmmh..." Dean rubbed his face sleepily.

Castiel smiled and kissed the top of his head.

Dean hummed quietly. "I feel like I'm ready to get out, now."

"Okay." Castiel murmured, carefully helping Dean up and out of the bath.

It was a little difficult, but they managed to get out of the bath without Dean slipping.

Castiel got out afterwards, and wrapped Dean in their fluffy towel.

Dean snuggled up in the towel, and went out to the bedroom.

Castiel got dried off before following, getting dressed in some comfy clothes.

Dean got dressed in a comfortable, slightly worn pajamas.

Castiel smiled softly, and held his arms open once he had laid down.

Dean moved over to the bed and laid down in Castiel's arms.

Castiel kissed the top of his head. "Sleep well, little alpha."

"Mmh, you too..." Dean yawned softly and snuggled into his mate's arms and closed his eyes.


	29. Family Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **SUMMARY/SPOILERS**  
>  Dean and Castiel go to the family gathering that Naomi has arranged. At the mansion, they get their hair and face done, before they get to join Castiel's siblings. It doesn't take long until Lucifer, who prefers to go by the name Luke, shows that he's in a bad mood and takes it out on Dean. Dean knows not to say anything while Castiel snaps back, and they take a break to go to the bathroom so Dean can get to breathe. The rest of Castiel's siblings appear to be nice enough, but Lucifer dampens the mood during the whole time that they're there, and acts in a way that makes most of them uncomfortable - especially his poor mate Adam.  
> Castiel and Dean leaves the gathering after having a conversation with Jimmy, Castiel's twin, and things about Lucifer and Adam's mating makes Dean upset and he's exhausted on the way home. At home they make themselves comfortable, Dean washing off the make up he was forced to wear, and while Castiel rubs his feet they end up deciding on a name for their boy.
> 
>  **CONTENT/TRIGGER WARNINGS**  
>  Lucifer being an asshole and showing off a controlling and hinting at abusive behavior, alphas being seen as more than omegas, Dean feeling sick.

A week passed before the two of them were getting ready for the trip to Naomi's, Castiel stressed as ever.

Naomi had agreed to have a suit made for Dean, and it had been dropped off at the apartment a few days prior. Dean had put the suit on, and he hated how obvious his stomach was in it, but he could deal with it if it meant they stayed on Naomi's good side.

Castiel was dressed in his own suit, again hating it but looking natural in it. "Ready to go?" Castiel asked,sighing heavily.

"Yeah..." Dean sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. "Okay, let's get going." He straightened his jacket and then headed for the door.

Castiel followed, locking the apartment behind them and getting into the driver’s seat of the Mercedes.

Dean got into the passenger seat, and struggled a little to get the belt on.

Once Dean was buckled, Castiel drove them to Naomi's house, knuckles white as he gripped the steering wheel.

Dean had his hand on Castiel's thigh and rubbed it in an attempt to comfort his mate.

Castiel let out a dep breath. "I'm so sorry Dean." He whispered softly.

"Cas... I agreed to this. You don't have to be sorry," Dean murmured and rubbed Castiel's thigh.

"I still feel horrible, subjecting you to such a degrading environment..." He sighed.

"Well, at least they're not trying to sell me off to a stranger..." Dean pointed out. "I feel safer there than with my own flesh and blood."

"That's very sad. I'm sorry." Castiel apologized again. He tensed up even more when they arrived at the mansion.

Dean gently squeezed Castiel's thigh. When they were parked, he undid the buckle and carefully climbed out.

Castile moved to Dean's door and helped him out, giving him his arm as they walked up the steps to the double doors.

Dean took the offered arm. As they knocked on the door, they were almost immediately let inside by two servants.

Castiel could hear the murmur of his siblings, and sighed heavily before he and Dean were separated to have hair and makeup done.

Dean hated every second of it, and barely recognized himself when it was over, and the omega perfume made him feel a bit ill. He was really happy to get out of that room, even if it meant joining Castiel's family and waiting for his mate.

Castiel was luckily only a few minutes behind, and gave Dean his arm. "Ready?" He murmured.

"As ready as I can be... I'm a painted whore. Any way I can remove some of the concealer? I don't have freckles anymore," Dean murmured as he took Castiel's arm.

Castiel chuckled. "Next time you use the restroom," he murmured as they walked into the living room, where five out of the seven Novak children, as well as their mates and children, were sitting and talking.

Naomi smiled as she saw Castiel and Dean. "Castiel! So happy you could come."

Lilith was holding a baby in her arms, and was sitting beside Michael who was speaking with one of the brothers.

Castiel nodded. "Thank you. Dean and I are glad to have made it."

"Castiel!" Anael gasped. The two of them had been the closest out of the siblings, but Castiel had lost contact with her. She too, had a baby in her arms.

"If it isn't little Cassie!" Gabriel greeted with some big grin. "And a very pregnant mate, I see."

Luke looked up from his conversation with Michael, and looked at Castiel and his mate.

"Hello everyone." Castiel murmured softly.

Anna handed her baby to her mate to get up and give Castiel a big hug.

Anna's mate held their baby in gently hands, smiling softly.

Dean stood quietly by Castiel's side, and glanced around the room, but said nothing.

"Dear children, let me introduce one of our newer members of the family - Castiel's pregnant omega mate, Dean," Naomi announced to her children, and looked at Dean expectantly.

".... It... It's an honor to meet you," Dean greeted nervously.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" Anael asked excitedly.

"I... It's... Uhm... A boy," Dean said softly.

"What was that?" Naomi asked, not having heard.

"Oh, congrats!" Anael gave him a hug as well. "Have you named him yet?"

Dean awkwardly hugged back. "Not yet... But we're working on it.

She smiled. "I bet he'll have a lovely name. Castiel, this is my mate, Colin, and our children, Sunna, Joseph, and Daniel."

Colin waved a little, holding baby Daniel, while Sunna and Joseph sat beside him.

"You have beautiful children," Dean murmured.

Jimmy stood up from where he was sitting, and went over to Castiel, smiling. "Hi, Castiel. It's been a while."

Castiel smiled back, and gave him a hug. "That it has been, Jimmy." He murmured. The two of them were identical in nearly every respect, though Jimmy's hair was a bit more tamed.

Jimmy hugged back and smiled. "How have you been, Castiel?" he asked.

Naomi huffed at being ignored and drank her wine.

Luke was still watching them quietly.

"I've been well, how about you?" Castiel smiled, and carefully guided Dean to an empty seat so he could sit down.

Dean sighed quietly in relief, his feet had started to hurt a little.

"I've been well, and so has my family. Castiel... Meet Amelie, and our daughter, Claire," Jimmy gestured at his mate and daughter.

"It's nice to meet you both." Castiel smiled at them. "Is Hannah going to be joining us today?" He asked, pointedly ignoring Luke and Michael, the other set of twins in the family.

"We don't know," Jimmy told him. "But she said she'd be here."

Luke started to whisper with Michael, glancing at Dean and Castiel every now and again.

A servant came over and handed Castiel and Dean drinks.

Castiel nodded. "All right." He murmured, and thanked the servant quietly when he received his wine.

Little Sunna ran up to Dean. "You gots a baby in your belly." She said, looking up at him.

Dean blinked down at Sunna, then smiled softly. He did love kids, even though being pregnant wasn't really his thing. "Y-yeah... There's a baby in there." He pointed at his stomach.

"Can I feel?" She asked curiously.

"Well... Sure. He's not very active right now though." Dean smiled at her.

Sunna smiled and carefully felt his stomach. "Hi little baby!"

Dean smiled softly at little Sunna.

"... He's very tall for an omega," Jimmy murmured, merely an observation. "Seems lovely though."

Castiel smiled. "He's the love of my life." He murmured to his twin.

Jimmy smiled. "I'm happy."

Castiel smiled softly. "Thank you, Jimmy. It means a lot."

Jimmy smiled and gave Castiel an affectionate pat on the back. "You're welcome. And a fair warning. Luke's lost a big case this month, and he's in a fairly... Sour mood."

Castiel nodded. "Thanks for the warning." He murmured.

"That's what brothers are for, Cas." Jimmy smiled.

"Auntie Lilith got a new baby too!" Sunna told Dean excitedly.

Dean glanced at Lilith, then looked back down at her. "Yes... She did. I bet it's a really cute baby."

"She is! You should see her, she's super tiny!"

"I will, soon, I promise. Right now my feet need to rest." Dean smiled.

"Well aren't you a princess," Luke commented, and there wasn't any doubt about who he was referring to.

Gabriel raised a brow, but said nothing.

Castiel tensed hard. "No one asked your opinion, Lucifer." He remarked, using Luke's full name.

Luke - Lucifer - frowned. "I'm just saying. I'm alpha, and need no permission to speak my mind."

Lilith looked like she was agreeing with Lucifer.

Dean looked down at his lap.

"If that is your logic, then it applies to me as well. I don't appreciate the underhanded comments about my mate, and would appreciate it if they ceased. You've never known what it's like carrying a child, you don't get to complain about it. End of story." He said firmly.

Lucifer looked extremely offended. "Why... "

Gabriel sniggered and clapped his hands. "Finally! See, Lucy? Not only I find you annoying."

Naomi sighed. "Boys! Calm down!"

Castiel still looked extremely tense and unhappy with his older brother.

"Stop bein' mean, Uncle Luke!" Sunna scolded him.

"Sunna! Never speak to an alpha like that!" Anael scolded.

"Anael..." Colin said softly.

"C'mon, Anna, Lucy's being a dick," Gabriel huffed.

"Language, Gabriel!" Naomi scolded. "There are children here."

Lucifer was gritting his teeth, glaring at Castiel and Dean. He and his mate had not yet had children, and no one really knew why.

Dean swallowed thickly. "Cas...? I feel sick," he whispered.

Castiel turned to Dean, glaring at Lucifer right back. "C'mon, let's get you to a bathroom." He murmured, helping Dean up and quickly getting him to the nearest restroom.

Dean took deep but quiet breaths as he went with Castiel, feeling pale. When they got to the bathroom, he sat down on the toilet and leaned back, needing to just sit in a quiet environment for a bit as he fought the nausea that suddenly came over him.

Castiel knelt in front of him. "What's wrong?" He asked quietly, very concerned.

"Just... Feeling sick. Kind of like when I saw Dad at the bar... Had to get away before it... Y'know... S-started hurting, or something," Dean explained.

Castiel gently kissed his hands. "I'm right here love, I'm so, so sorry..," he whispered.

"It's okay, Cas... I just... This is for him. Not for me," Dean murmured, taking Castiel's hands andplacing them on his stomach. The baby was moving, having reacted to Dean's stress, but kept moving even as he gradually calmed down.

Castiel rubbed his stomach gently. "Papa is so sorry, sweetheart." He murmured.

The baby nudged against Castiel's hands. "I'm sure he'll forget all about it later," Dean murmured softly.

Castiel hummed softly and rubbed it gently. "Love you little guy."

"He loves you too alpha," Dean murmured and pet Castiel's hair.

Castiel smiled softly. "Love you too, little alpha." He murmured.

Dean smiled back a little. "Yeah, love you too."

"Are you feeling well enough to go back?" He murmured.

"Yeah, I think so," Dean murmured. "Just... Want my freckles back first. And to piss. C Junior's been laying on my bladder until now."

Castiel nodded. "I'll be just outside, okay?" He murmured.

"Okay," Dean murmured and nodded. "Try not to fight... Erh... Uhm... Lucifer."

"He would deserve it," Castiel muttered before stepping outside.

"I know, and y'know I'd fight him with you if I didn't carry precious cargo, " Dean murmured, then got up and went about his business when the door was closed.

Castiel waited patiently for Dean outside, letting a servant know that no, Dean was fine, just needed a break.

Dean sighed in relief when he was done, feeling more like himself as he stepped outside.

Castiel gave him his arm, and sighed as they went to rejoin his family.

The mood in the room was sour but more calm, and Dean felt some acid come up in the back of his throat at the scent of the air. Fortunately, it was time for dinner, as the last two siblings with families had arrived. Though it was an early dinner, so they would have time to spend chatting when all the courses were done.

Castiel made sure they were as far from Lucifer and his mate as they could manage as they sat down.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes at them, but said nothing.

The kids had been sat at a different table, which Dean thought was unfair. His son was _not_ going to be treated like that.

Everyone got new glasses and their choice of drinks, while the appetizers were prepared.

The only exceptions were Anael and Lilith's babies, both too young to be away from their mothers for long.

Castiel rubbed Dean's thigh under the table and ignored Lucifer.

The appetizers were served, and it kept them all quiet for a while before Naomi started asking each one of their children what they'd done since last time they saw each other.

"Colin got a promotion at the hospital." Anael reported with a proud smile at her mate. Colin smiled back at her.

"I'm working the same old job, but the company is growing bigger," Jimmy told them. "Me and Amelie have thought of expanding our family, too."

"Oh, I've just been around the world. Seen places, done things... In both senses of the word," Gabriel said, smirking, and it earned him a scolding by Naomi.

Lucifer said nothing as he listened to his siblings.

"Other than the new addition, everything's been going as usual." Michael reported.

"I gained a mate and a child, and a new position as a chef." Castiel told them.

Hannah smiled. "Me and my mate started our own company, and its going well."

Dean felt so inadequate as he sat there. Castiel came from such a big, wealthy family... And he was pretty much piss poor in comparison.

"And what about you, Lucifer?" Naomi asked, looking at her next eldest son.

Lucifer sighed. "We've tried for children," he said. "But it's not working. No one knows why. So we got a dog."

"What kind of dog?" Anna asked curiously. "Colin and I have been considering getting one ourselves."

Castiel held Dean's hand under the table. Money meant little to him, he had mated Dean purely out of love, rather than the financial arrangements his siblings had.

"A pitbull, " Lucifer told her with a small smirk.

Colin tried not to frown, but Lucifer had always made him nervous so it was hard.

Anna nodded. "I don't think that would be the best match for our family, but I'm glad you're happy, Luke."

"It's a really good dog. Keeps intruders away." Lucifer smiled.

Lucifer's mate looked less than happy, but was quiet like a good omega.

Dean gently squeezed Castiel's hand.

Castiel looked at Lucifer's mate. "How are you doing, Adam?" He asked softly.

Adam looked up, looking surprised that anyone spoke to him. "... I'm... I'm good, thank you, sir," he replied softly.

Castiel gave him a warm smile. "I haven't seen you in a few years...what have you been up to?" While he wasn't find of Lucifer, his timid mate deserved none of the treatment he received, and Castiel did his best to be kind.

"I finished my college degree, and now I'm just a homemaker," Adam told him. "It's nice. It gives me time to do what I like."

"What kind of things?" Castiel asked.

"... U-uhm... Like... Reading, and movies," Adam said. In reality, he liked games sports, but since he got mated, he hadn't been allowed. Lucifer wanted him to be a delicate, well behaved omega. He wasn't as happy as he'd been before the mating.

Castiel smiled softly. "It's good to enjoy those things, if they're what you love to do." He murmured.

"Y-yes..." Adam looked down.

Dean kept quiet, even though all he wanted to do was to protest and punch Lucifer square in the face.

Lucifer looked pleased at his omega's behavior and gently pet Adam's hair.

"So... Dean, was it? When did you get freckles?" Gabriel asked, having noticed that they "appeared" after they went to the bathroom.

Dean blinked. "... Uh... I..." He swallowed, noticing how Naomi and Lucifer were staring at him now. He'd hoped no one would notice.

Castiel noticed the way Adam tensed under Lucifer's "affections", and just stayed quiet before turning to Gabriel. "They've been there the entire time, Gabe. It's not our fault you aren't very observant." His tone was lightly teasing.

Gabriel waved his hand dismissively. "Well, I know I don't have a chance, so I try not to stare too much." He winked at the two.

Dean blushed and lowered his head, not knowing what to say.

Michael and Lilith's child started to fuss, and she took her breast out without thinking much of it. Omegas weren't made to be ashamed for something so natural as to feed their alpha's children, and no one else batted an eyelash at it either.

Castiel chuckled. "How are things with you and Kali?" He asked.

Gabriel's sighed and crossed his arms. "It's not working. We went our separate ways. She found a lawyer."

Castiel frowned. "Oh Gabe, I'm sorry..."

"It's all right. Now I can find someone who appreciates me for the man that I am." Gabriel grinned.

Dean smiled a little to himself, hiding it behind his glass as he sipped his drink.

Castiel chuckled. "It is very nice to mate for love." He murmured, kissing Dean's cheek.

Dean turned his head and smiled at Castiel.

Adam glanced at the couple, and Gabriel grinned widely. Lucifer narrowed his eyes, then looked between Adam and Dean.

Castiel ignored Lucifer's in favor of kissing Dean and rubbing his stomach gently.

"Well aren't you cute," Gabriel said with a grin, then finished his drink as the servants came to take away the dishes and prepare for the main course.

Dean's cheeks burned, but he kissed back and let Castiel rub his stomach.

Castiel had a real smile on his face as he looked at Dean, but it faded into a fake one as he turned back to his family.

The main course was brought in, and everyone went back to small talk, the omegas staying quiet unless spoken to.

Castiel enjoyed talking with Anael and Gabriel, having missed them the most out of his siblings.

There was a crash as one of the children knocked over their chair, causing two other young ones to start crying.

Dean jumped slightly in his seat at the crash, a hand going straight to his stomach as a reflex.

Colin got up from the table to attend to Joshua, who was one of the crying ones.

Hannah got up to tend to Yvette, who had knocked over her chair, sitting stunned on the floor.

Yvette sniffled. "Sorry Mama sorry..."

"It's okay, sweetheart. It's okay. You're not hurt, are you?" Hannah asked softly.

Dean watched them quietly, hand still on his stomach.

"N-no..." Yvette sniffled, rubbing her eyes.

Hanna helped her up and put her chair back. "Now sit here, and don't tilt your chair, okay?" She smiled and kissed Yvette's forehead.

"Yes Mama," Yvette smiled a little at the kiss.

Hannah smiled and pet her hair, then went back to her chair.

Once Colin was back in his seat, they all resumed the dinner.

The chatting continued throughout the main course, and during the dessert as well.

Once dessert was finished, Castiel looked a t his mother. "It's getting late, and Dean needs his rest." He told her.

"But Castiel, we're just about to go to the lounge and relax for a bit. Spend some more time together. Dean can go rest in one of the bedrooms, if needed," Naomi told him.

"We appreciate the offer, mother, but we both have very long days tomorrow." He told her. "Appointments and work."

"That's really too bad... But very busy well." Naomi sighed softly.

"Let me show them out, mother," Lucifer said suddenly.

"... Maybe I should," Jimmy spoke up.

"We would appreciate it, Jimmy." Castiel said to his twin with a smile. "Thank you for the invitation mother, I'm sorry we can't stay longer."

Lucifer narrowed his eyes, and glared at Dean.

Dean lowered his head.

"Make sure to keep I'm contact, son, " Naomi told him.

Jimmy smiled, and as everyone got up he went with Dean and Castiel.

"Thank you Jimmy," Castiel sighed once they had left the rest of the family. "I don't want Dean and Luke alone together at all..."

"Me neither. It's bad enough Adam has to be." Jimmy sighed.

Dean frowned, not liking what he heard.

"I know..." Castiel sighed. "I just wish there's something more we could do."

"Me too..." Jimmy sighed.

"Why doesn't Adam leave him?" Dean asked, having a feeling that Jimmy wouldn't mind if he spoke.

Jimmy was surprised. "Well... It's not exactly that simple." He looked at Castiel.

"It's hard to break bonds, especially when the matings are arranged." Castiel explained. "Besides, Lucifer...wouldn't let Adam go."

"He wouldn't. And if Adam somehow escaped... Lucifer would make his life even more hell than it already is," Jimmy added.

Dean was getting angry. "So everything in this family is allowed as long as you keep a good image, isn't it?" he growled, forgetting for a moment that Jimmy wasn't the same as Castiel.

Jimmy was stunned at how an omega dared to growl at an alpha like that, though he didn't deny what Dean said. "Castiel, your mate..."

"It's fine, Jimmy." Castiel murmured. "Dean, there's a lot of reasons I left, you know that. This is one of them."

Jimmy nodded, though looked a little nervous.

Dean frowned. "I... I know, but I just... Sorry." He sighed.

"I know, love." He murmured. "I know."

Dean looked down at the floor.

Jimmy followed them all the way to the door. "Drive safe, Castiel," he said softly. "It's been nice seeing you again."

"Thank you, Jimmy." Castiel gave his twin a hug before he and Dean went to get into the car.

Jimmy waved at them, and headed back inside.

Dean was quiet as they got into the car, suddenly feeling exhausted.

Castiel let out a long breath as he drove them away. "I'm sorry, Dean..." He murmured,

"It's okay Cas... I shouldn't have let my anger get the best of me. I'm sorry, " Dean murmured.

"It's not your fault, it's my utterly ridiculous family." Castiel sighed.

"Yeah... But I knew what I was getting myself into..." Dean rubbed his stomach.

Castiel just sighed. "It's over with, let's just go home." He murmured.

"Yeah... " Dean nodded, then bit his lip. "... Can you give me a foot rub when we get back? All that sitting made my feet swell..."

"Of course." Castiel murmured softly.

"Thank you... You're the best," Dean murmured and leaned back, closing his eyes.

 

When they got home, Castiel let them into the apartment. "Go look like you again, and then join me on the couch for your foot rub." He smiled, going to change out of his suit.

Dean yawned any stretched. "Okay babe, " he said, and went go change into his favorite pajamas.

Castiel changed into a comfy shirt and pajama pants before going to sit down on the couch.

Dean went to the bathroom, then went to join Castiel, his face clean and feeling relieved.

Castiel smiled at the scent of Dean's alpha musk. "Give me your feet," he gestured towards his lap.

Dean ungraciously sat down on the couch, then shifted to make himself comfortable, and put his hurting feet on Castiel's lap. He grunted softly at the sight of his belly. "I wonder how big C Junior will be when he comes out. I feel like a freaking mountain."

Castiel chuckled and started rubbing Dean's feet. "He may be an alpha, from how big he is." Castiel pointed out.

"Yeah... And to think he used to be smaller than he should be." Dean rested his hands on his stomach. "We still gotta name him... And Charles is starting to sound good, even if it's... Mmh. Fancy."

Castiel chuckled. "We don't have to name him that, I was just suggesting a few."

Dean hummed. "What do you think, Junior? Is Charles a good name?" he asked. When he felt no movements, he huffed. "Guess that's a no."

Castiel chuckled. "Daniel?" He tried.

"Daniel is a good name..." Dean murmured, and his stomach moved a little as the baby moved.

Castiel smiled at the sight. "Looks like he likes Daniel too."

"Seems like it..." Dean chuckled and rubbed his stomach. "Though I think he was just stretching."

Castiel chuckled. "Do you like the name Daniel, sweetheart?"

"He's getting really active... Maybe he does like Daniel. But, Cas... Isn't your nephew named Daniel?" Dean asked.

"He is... I liked the name, but if you don't like it we didn't have to name him that."

"... Well. I do like it... And no one has to know, yeah?" Dean looked up at his mate.

"No one has to know." Castiel smiled softly, reaching to gently rub Dean's belly. "Hi Daniel."

Dean smiled as well, and the baby nudged against Castiel's hand. "That's your Papa's hand, Daniel. He's a very weird guy, but nice."

Castiel smiled. "Hi Daniel." He murmured softly.

"And he forgot he's supposed to be rubbing Daddy's feet, because you make me retain a lot of water and it makes my feet hurt when I sit for too long."

Castiel laughed softly, and started to rub again. "Sorry love."

"It's okay. I know how much you look forward to when you can speak to him for real and he'll be listening," Dean murmured and closed his eyes as he yawned softly.

Castiel continued to rub Dean's feet. "Want to go to bed?" He asked after a little while.

Dean yawned again. "Yeah... Else I might fall asleep here," he murmured sleepily.

Castiel smiled softly and helped Dean up and to bed.

Dean needed the bathroom first, so he let Castiel snuggle into bed while he did his business, then he joined his mate in bed.

Castiel cuddled him close, his hands gently resting on Dean's belly and just feeling Daniel move around. "What about last names? Yours, mine, hyphen?" He asked softly.

Dean yawned and mumbled something unintelligible as he settled down, then mumbled sleepily. "New jammies and shirts... Others getting small... Mmh... Fix nursery..."

Castiel chuckled softly, and just held Dean until they were both asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Poll to decide what should be posted after Life's a Bitch is fully posted.](http://goo.gl/forms/mrLAABISSC) (http://goo.gl/forms/mrLAABISSC)


	30. Welcome back, sexlife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **SUMMARY/SPOILERS**  
>  Dean is missing the sexual intimacy that he and Castiel used to have regularly, but got less when they got pregnant and had been non existant from when Castiel left. During the night he gets incredibly horny and he can feel Castiel's body reacting to his, but he chooses to ignore it in favor of a bathroom visit and more sleep. When Castiel wakes up that morning he's hard and Dean's pretty much leaking, and they decide to have sex for the first time in a long while(for them, at least). Castiel takes Dean from behind and they knot, and after a nap and some breakfast, Dean gives Castiel a blowjob and Castiel rims Dean. After they're all done, they decide to finally get dressed.
> 
>  **KINKS**  
>  Rimming, knotting.

Dean slept deeply, but woke up in the middle of the night from a wet dream, covered in sweat and other... Bodily fluids. He groaned quietly to himself, feeling embarrassed about it.

 

Castiel was still asleep, but he had an erection, body responding to Dean's scent.

 

Dean felt his own erection stir at the feeling of Castiel's erection pressing against him, but he forced himself to get up, needing the bathroom. He took a very needed pee, and cleaned himself up a bit, then put on clean underwear before he went back to bed, having thrown the other clothes in the laundry basket.

 

Castiel was still asleep, his erection poking a tent in his pants.

 

Dean felt really warm, and ended up tossing his underwear to the floor. The scent of Castiel's arousal filled his nostrils, but he just bit his lip and stayed still. He would not act like a bitch in heat and pant for it, even if he really wanted that cock. He had no clue where the need came from - he'd had no desire to even masturbate since Castiel had left, and it didn't return with him. So he ignored it, and went back to sleep.

 

Castiel slept well despite his arousal, though he woke up the next morning with a raging morning wood.

 

Dean was still asleep, snoring softly. He was half hard, and his thighs and buttocks were covered in dried, and some fresh, slick.

 

Castiel groaned softly at the scent and feeling, his erection throbbing in his pants.

 

Dean sighed quietly in his sleep, more slick leaking out as his body reacted to Castiel's, and his erection hardened a bit more.

 

Castiel swallowed hard at the scent, but he still wasn't sure if Dean wanted to be intimate yet. "Dean?" He murmured, gently shaking his shoulder.

 

Dean groaned quietly at being woken up. "What?" he slurred, mind a bit foggy.

 

"Um... I'm not sure if you want it, but... Your body really wants sex right now." He murmured.

 

Dean blushed as the words sunk in and he understood what Castiel meant with his body really wanting it. He felt... Empty in a way he hadn't for a long time. "... Do you have work today?" he asked.

 

"I don't, I figured I would need the day off after visiting my family." He murmured.

 

Dean bit his lip as he thought about it.  Castiel would listen and act accordingly, but he wasn't sure what he wanted. He kinda felt ugly and gross, his stomach big and in the way for everything. "... I'm naked," he murmured. "Completely naked."

 

"That you are." Castiel whispered softly.

 

"... I'm ugly. And fat. And probably have gross stretchmarks. Could you bear looking at me?" Dean asked quietly.

 

"You're beautiful, and carrying our child. I couldn't find you any more sexy if I tried." Castiel murmured back.

 

Dean shuddered, and took a deep breath. "Then... Then fuck me, Cas. Fuck me deep and good and really hard... Want you pound me. And knot me."

 

Castiel's breath hitched, and then he shifted to kiss Dean deeply, fingers finding and plunging into his slick entrance.

 

Dean kissed back and moaned at the feeling of finally having something inside him, and he clenched around Castiel's fingers as he thought of how good Castiel's cock would feel.

 

Castiel gently fingered Dean as they kissed, wanting to make sure he would be all right taking the hard fucking he wanted.

 

Dean tried to rock his hips into Castiel's fingers, getting impatient. "Cas, just fuck me already," he growled quietly.

 

Castiel slid his fingers out. "On your hands and knees," he coaxed Dean, getting up and removing his clothes while Dean did so.

 

Dean carefully moved, and stood on his hands and knees, presenting himself to Castiel.

 

Castiel's erection throbbed at the sight, and he shifted closer, positioning himself before thrusting carefully into Dean.

 

Dean groaned loudly as he was finally filled by his mate's cock. "Fuck. Yeah..."

 

Castiel shuddered and groaned loudly himself, Dean's wet channel so perfect and tight, and he had missed it so much. Carefully, he started to move his hips.

 

Dean moaned and grabbed at the sheets under him.  "Yes, Cas... Good," he murmured.

 

Castiel groaned softly, and gently smacked Dean's ass as he thrust in.

 

Dean moaned and started moving back against him.

 

Castiel moaned back, grabbing Dean's hips and fucking into him hard and fast. "So...so good, little alpha..." Castiel moaned.

 

Dean moaned and panted softly. "Fuck, Cas, so good- Smack my ass again," he growled.

 

Castiel smacked the other cheek this time. "Like that, little alpha?" He growled softly, snapping his hips deeply into Dean's body.

 

Dean groaned and clawed at the sheets. "Yes, just like that - Do it again," he demanded.

 

Castiel smacked Dean's ass again, and continued to smack him every few thrusts.

 

Dean felt his mind go foggy from the pure bliss of having Castiel pound into him, and his orgasm approached rapidly. His voice got louder, and when Castiel's knot started to swell and pull on his rim, he came with a loud cry, coming all over the sheets and slick leaking out of him as Castiel pulled out before thrusting back inside.

 

Castiel cried out and shuddered as he plunged in one final time, the knot catching and his body shaking as he came hard into his mate, unable to stop the noises spilling from his mouth at the intense orgasm.

 

Dean shook and ended up on his forearms instead of hands, panting harshly as he was caught in the aftermath, his body clenching down on Castiel's knot. "O-oh fuck... That was... That was good..."

 

Castiel groaned softly, and carefully shifted them so they were spooning, panting softly.

 

Dean closed his eyes and put a hand on his stomach. He felt a bit gross, covered in a layer of sweat and slick, and he was pretty sure he had been drooling at some point, but he couldn't care much as they laid there in the afterglow.

 

Castiel held him close. "Fuck, Dean..." He whispered softly.

 

"That was really good..." Dean murmured, rubbing his thumb over his stomach as Daniel moved.

 

Castiel slid his hand over Dean's stomach. "That felt incredible." He murmured.

 

"Yeah, it did... Not a bad welcoming back of our sex life," Dean chuckled, then yawned. "Mmh... Been needing this all night."

 

Castiel smiled and snuggled close to him. "Indeed." He murmured.

 

Dean turned his head in an attempt to look at his mate. "You're the best."

 

Castiel smiled softly. "Missed you, little alpha." He murmured.

 

Dean smiled too, and let his head fall back down. "Missed you too, Cas," he murmured.

 

Castiel smiled, and felt Daniel move under his hand as they cuddled together.

 

Dean yawned softly and closed his eyes. His body worked on its own, squeezing around Castiel's knot.

 

Castiel let out the occasional soft moan as Dean's body milked him, and eventually it drew a second orgasm out of him.

 

"Man... You're coming so much..."

 

Castiel chuckled softly. "I haven't had an orgasm since the last time we had sex." He murmured.

 

"Mmh, me neither," Dean admitted.

 

"We've both really needed this." Castiel murmured softly.

 

Dean nodded. "Yeah... We did." He yawned once again, then made a noise when Daniel kicked hard.

 

Castiel smiled softly. "Sorry for waking you up, baby boy."

 

"He's not sorry for kicking me, that's for sure," Dean murmured.

 

Castiel chuckled. "We'll meet you soon, sweetheart."

 

"Mmh. And then no more gross body. Can't wait to have my abs back. I hate looking like Santa," Dean mumbled.

 

Castiel chuckled. "You look gorgeous." He murmured softly.

 

"No... My stomach is huge and my muscle definition is fading into nothing... I'm getting fat, and so... So... <i>Omega</i>." Dean frowned.

 

Castiel kissed his shoulder. "You're still my alpha." He murmured softly. "Always my alpha."

 

"I don't look like your alpha..." Dean murmured.

 

"Whether or not you look like it, you're still my alpha." Castiel murmured. "Because the alpha is right here." He tapped Dean's forehead gently.

 

"Mmh..." Dean closed his eyes, feeling upset still, but having Castiel close made it easier to handle it.

 

Castiel held him close. "Once Daniel is born, then you'll look your old self." He murmured. "And you can have your tubes tied, so you'll never feel like an omega again. I'm happy to have one child. I don't need another from you." He murmured.

 

"If you want another child after Daniel, you'll have to find a way to carry it yourself. Or adopt. Preferably, we just get a damn dog or something," Dean murmured. "And I am getting my tubes tied. Just don't know when. And I'm gonna have to work for months to get my old body back."

 

Castiel chuckled softly. "A puppy sounds good." He murmured softly.

 

"Yeah... A puppy for Daniel to play with..." Dean smiled a little.

 

"We can go to the shelter, adopt a puppy that needs a good home..." Castiel murmured.

 

"Yeah, sounds good," Dean murmured. "We'll have to make the place puppy proof..."

 

"Baby proofing and puppy prof offing is the same, pretty much." Castiel murmured.

 

"Maybe... Maybe not," Dean murmured. "First we need to fix the nursery..."

 

Castiel nodded. "Together. Like a real mated pair should." He murmured.

 

"I won't be of much help... I'm not allowed to do much." Dean sighed.  "I'll be in the way..."

 

"No you won't. I'll do the heavy lifting, you do the fine building stuff that only you can do." Castiel murmured.

 

Dean nodded. "Okay Cas," he murmured and gently rubbed his belly.

 

Castiel hummed softly. "Daniel's going to love his nursery." He murmured.

 

"... I kinda want to get up and work on it right now," Dean murmured. "... Well, when we're not stuck together anymore, I mean."

 

Castiel chuckled. "Sounds good. Once the knot goes down." He promised.

 

Dean nodded and yawned. "Wake me up when it does. I'm gonna nap," he mumbled.

 

"All right." Castiel murmured, just holding Dean close.

 

Dean was soon out like a light, drooling on the pillow. Daniel kept moving, but didn't kick his father, just gently nudged against Castiel's hand.

 

Castiel gently rubbed the spots where Daniel was nudging, loving the feeling so much and so excited to meet his son.

 

Dean slept deeply, which he always did lately, even during his short naps. The pregnancy itself, and all the complicated feelings about himself and his body, made him exhausted.

 

When the knot went down, Castiel gently pulled out and cleaned Dean up, leaving him to sleep a little longer while he made them breakfast.

 

Dean snuggled under the covers and slept on, the smell of food unable to rouse him from his nap.

 

Castiel made eggs, toast, and bacon, setting them on plates when he was done and taking a tray to the bedroom for breakfast in bed, gently rousing Dean.

 

Dean grumbled something unintelligible, having wanted to sleep longer, but sat up anyway. He perked up a little as he saw and smelled the food. "Aw man... That looks delicious. You're the best. And can you give me shirt?"

 

"Of course," Casitel smiled, setting the tray down before going to retrieve a large shirt for Dean.

 

Dean sniffed the food, almost drooling at the smell, but waited until he got his shirt on.

 

Castiel got back into bed so they could eat together, smiling lovingly at his mate.

 

Dean grinned at Castiel, and when they were both settled down, they started to eat their breakfast.

 

Castiel enjoyed their breakfast together, feeling great after the round of sex and smiling at Dean, his erection already returning at the thought that they were intimate again.

 

Dean put his eggs and bacon on his toast and ate it like a sandwich. He could smell Castiel's arousal, but decided to wait until they'd finished breakfast to mention it.

 

Castiel ate his items separately, silently deciding the same thing.

 

Dean ate his food slowly, just enjoying the food and all the flavors.

 

Castiel smiled. "Good?" He asked.

 

Dean hummed and nodded, mouth full of food.

 

Castiel chuckled and kissed his cheek.

 

Dean smiled at him, some grease and egg stuck in the corner of his mouth.

 

Castiel chuckled. "You've got a little something here." He reached over to wipe it off.

 

"Mh? Oh, thanks." Dean grinned sheepishly when Castiel wiped it off for him.

 

"You're very welcome love." Castiel smiled.

 

Dean smiled, then continued to eat.

 

Castiel finished his breakfast happily, drinking his coffee while Dean finished.

 

Dean finished his as well, and happily drank his orange juice. He longed for coffee, but tea and juice were good substitutes.

 

Castiel cleaned up once they were done, taking the dirty dishes to the kitchen before returning back to bed.

 

Dean was leaned back, pillows propped up under him to support his back, and he looked at Castiel.

 

Castiel gave him a loving smile, before leaning in to press a deep, loving kiss to his lips.

 

Dean smiled and kissed back, reaching up to run a hand through Castiel's hair.

 

Castiel hummed softly at the touch. When the kiss broke, he murmured. "Um....will you blow me?" It had been over half a year since the last blowjob, and he was craving one now.

 

"If you eat me out tonight," Dean murmured, and reached down to grab Castiel's ass.

 

Castiel's breath hitched. "Sounds like a deal." He murmured, kissing Dean's neck.

 

Dean  hummed and gently squeezed Castiel's ass, fondling it, while he let his other hand rest on Castiel's shoulder.

 

Castiel moaned softly. "How do you want to do this?" He asked quietly.

 

Dean thought about it. "Maybe you should sit on the edge of the bed... And I'll kneel on the floor?"

 

Castiel nodded and got up, removing the boxers he had put on to cook before sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

Dean got out of bed and grabbed one of the pillows he used to support his back, putting it on the floor before he knelt down between Castiel's legs.

 

Castiel's erection twitched at the sight, Castiel's eyes dark and wanting as he watched Dean.

 

Dean put one hand on Castiel's thigh, and gently grabbed his erection with the other, giving it slow strokes.

 

Castiel let out a slow, shaking breath at the feeling, fingers clenching into the bed sheets.

 

Dean leaned it to brush his lips against the tip of Castiel's erection, continuing to stroke it with his hands.

 

Castiel gasped softly. "Fuck..." He whispered.

 

Dean gave the tip a light lick, then wrapped his lips around it, sucking on it gently.

 

Castiel moaned and shivered. "Feels so good..." He whispered, one hand moving to gently card through Dean's hair.

 

Dean hummed softly and lapped at the tip with his tongue, still stroking it.

 

Precome was leaking out onto Dean's tongue as Castiel moaned.

 

Dean lapped up the precome and swallowed, then took more of Castiel's cock into his mouth.

 

Castiel groaned at the hot, wet feeling of Dean's mouth, his erection throbbing and the knot starting to swell a little.

 

Dean gradually lowered his head more, then started to move his head up and down, stroking the rest with his hand and just teasing Castiel's knot.

 

Castiel panted softly. "Fuck, Dean, so good..." He whimpered.

 

Dean glanced up at his mate, then focused fully on pleasuring him with his mouth.

 

Castiel's knot was gradually expanding, Castiel letting out soft grunts and groans. "Gonna come soon..." He warned.

 

Dean hummed softly and put his hand around Castiel's knot to rub it, while sucking on his cock.

 

Castiel was trembling as his muscles tensed, and when his knot was fully inflated, he came with a loud groan.

 

Dean swallowed what he could, but since it had been so long, he couldn't swallow as much as he usually did and had to pull away quickly to let Castiel come all over his face, chest and  stomach.

 

When Castiel finished, he smiled softly at the sight. "Have I ever told you how much of a turn on it is to see my come all over you?" He whispered, gently cupping Dean's cheek against his palm.

 

Dean licked his lips to get some of the come. "I think you've said it once or twice," he murmured, leaning into the touch.

 

Castiel smiled softly. "You're so beautiful." He murmured.

 

Dean blushed. "Thank you," he murmured.

Castiel smiled softly, and leaned down to kiss Dean's lips.

 

Dean smiled softly and kissed back.

Castiel hummed softly and gently coaxed Dean back onto the bed.

 

Dean got back up on the bed, sitting down beside his mate.

 

Castiel started to gently lap up the come, cleaning up the mess he had left on Dean.

 

Dean chuckled as Castiel cleaned his face, but felt his breathing get a little heavier when Castiel got to his neck.

 

Castiel gently cleaned Dean's neck, leaving kisses and a few marks behind as he slid down to Dean's chest.

 

Dean bit his lip, feeling his own arousal start to stir, but he was dead set on getting to work on the nursery soon.

 

Castiel continued to clean Dean up, gently rubbing his belly as he made his way down to it, having coaxed Dean onto his back at this point. "I'm going to eat you out, and then we can work on the nursery." Castiel whispered.

 

Dean wasn't wearing any underwear, and he couldn't help but blush. "But... Tonight," he whispered, though he wasn't sure if he really wanted to wait - but he still wanted to really get to work on the nursery.

 

"Doesn't look like you want to wait." Castiel murmured, gently stroking Dean's erection in one hand.

 

Dean moaned softly, and said nothing, unable to deny his desire as his erection hardened.

 

Castiel gently squeezed and stroked it as he kissed down Dean's belly.

 

Dean put his arms over his head, body stretching a bit, and Daniel kicked Castiel in the mouth.

 

Castiel flinched slightly, then laughed. "Silly Daniel" he cooed softly. "I'm just giving your Daddy some kisses."

 

Daniel nudged and continued to move inside Dean. Dean huffed softly. "Guess he wants me all to himself, huh? Maybe there is some alpha in him."

 

Castiel chuckled. "Three alphas in one household, what would we do?" He teased.

 

"Even if I'm alpha too, I'm gonna blame it all on you," Dean told him, and reached down to gently boop Castiel's nose.

 

Castiel chuckled, and retaliated with a long lick up Dean's erection.

 

Dean moaned softly and shuddered at the feeling.

 

Castiel gave him a few more licks and kisses before shifting and spreading his legs further, inhaling deeply at the scent of slick.

 

Dean's face turned red. It had been a long while since Castiel ate him out, and just the thought of it made him wetter.

 

Castiel smiled and ran his tongue lightly over Dean's hole, loving the taste of his mate's slick.

 

Dean moaned and covered his mouth with one of his hands.

 

Castiel smiled. "Wonderful." He murmured, before laving his tongue in broad strokes over Dean's hole, loving the taste and Dean's reactions.

 

Dean kept his legs wide open for his mate and his eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of Castiel's tongue.

 

Castiel hummed softly and started to gently push his tongue inside. He could taste his own release mixed with Dean's slick, but that mixture just made him want to claim Dean even more.

 

Dean shuddered and squirmed a little, the feeling so, so good. "C-Cas, fuck..."

 

Castiel hummed a little louder, letting the vibrations travel.

 

Dean moaned, more slick leaking out of him, and soon precome was leaking from his cock.

 

Castiel lapped it up happily, and gently started to stroke Dean with his hand as he ate him out,

 

Dean breathed heavily. "Oh, oh fuck... That's good," he whispered.

 

Castiel hummed and picked up the pace, both with his tongue and his hand.

 

Dean's moans got louder, his orgasm coming closer.

 

Castiel thrust his tongue as deeply as he could.

 

"Fuck... Cas... I'm gonna come," Dean told him.

 

Castiel just hummed and continued, speeding up a little more.

 

Dean groaned, and soon he was coming with a soft cry, a shudder going through him.

 

Castiel ate him out throughout the orgasm, and then lapped up the come that had spilled on his hand and on Dean.

 

Dean breathed heavily as he came down from his orgasm, just lying there as he let Castiel clean him up.

 

Castiel smiled when he finished. "How did that feel, love?" He murmured.

 

"Felt... Felt really good," Dean murmured softly.

 

Castiel smiled and gently kissed his cheek, cuddling his mate close.

 

Dean put his arms around his mate and held him close.

 

Castiel kissed him again. "I love you. And I've missed this so much." He murmured softly.

 

Dean kissed back. "I've missed it too," he admitted quietly.

 

Castiel hummed softly, and just held Dean close. "Never again. I swear on my life." He murmured softly.

 

"Never again," Dean repeated quietly, and nuzzled his face into Castiel's neck.

 

Castiel just held his mate close, kissing the top of his head. "Why don't we get started on the nursery?" He murmured.

 

"Mmh, yeah, sounds good... Let me just get dressed and get my face on," Dean murmured.

 

"One more kiss." Castiel murmured, giving Dean a sweet, loving kiss before letting him up.

 

Dean kissed back, then stretched before he got up.

 

Castiel got up to get dressed as well.

 

Dean grabbed a clean t-shirt, hoodie and sweatpants, then went to the bathroom to clean up and get dressed, not caring about underwear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I've officially begun my internship, and it's something I do Monday through Friday, 8am to 4pm. Cinder is working all week it seems(even the weekend), and we'd like to apologise for any delays this might cause because of timezones. There shouldn't be any delays, but just in case it happens, I hope you can forgive us.
> 
> Cheers! I hope you've all had a good start to the week!  
> -Uke


	31. Teamwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **SUMMARY/SPOILERS**
> 
> Dean and Castiel start to tackle the nursery, getting it ready for their new arrival. They paint the secondhand crib Dean had bought while Castiel was away (which includes a cover of Bad Romance from Castiel) and have lunch while it's drying. They meet a young woman that they chat with, who is also expecting a baby and gives them contact information for a breeder, since Dean and Castiel mention they're interested in a puppy. Afterwards, they go to their local thrift store and find more furniture, decorations, and toys for the nursery. When they finish, they cuddle on the couch and Castiel and Dean talk about their plans for the future, with Castiel asking questions about what it was like to be pregnant.

Castiel waited for Dean, not opening the door to the nursery without him. When Dean was done in the bathroom and had his alpha musk on, he went to the nursery and hesitantly opened the door to show the bare room. It was painted a light green and there was a shelf on the wall, and that was about it.

Castiel smiled. "I like the color." He murmured,

"Well... I guess I did something right," Dean murmured as they stepped inside.

Castiel kissed his cheek. "It'll be all right. What first?"

"Well... I don't know. We need a crib and a better chair... Preferably a couch or something," Dean murmured. "But I think better lights would be the first thing... I would've fixed it myself, but I almost fell off the ladder when I tried to change the bulb, so I'm not doing that again..."

Castiel nodded. "I'll climb the ladder and change out the lights, if you hold it steady and hand me the bulbs."

"Yeah, all right." Dean nodded, and went to grab the new light bulbs.

Castiel set up the ladder under the first light.

Dean got all the packs of bulbs they needed and set them on top of the drawer, then opened the first box before he went to hold the ladder.

Castiel climbed up, and unscrewed the first light bulb, handing it down to Dean. Dean took the bulb, then handed Castiel the new one. Castiel switched it out before climbing down, and they repeated the process for all the lights in the room. When they finished and flipped the switch, the room looked a million times better.

Dean looked relaxed, and he even smiled a little. "That's so much better."

"It really is." Castiel smiled. "So, do we have a crib, or do we need to buy one?"

"I bought one, secondhand... It needs to be repainted, though. I was thinking a darker shade of the walls..."   
Castiel nodded. "Sounds good, why don't you set up to paint outside, and I'll bring the parts of the crib down?" He suggested.

"Okay," Dean murmured. Even though he didn’t feel like going outside and showing himself, it would be better to paint outside. "It's in the storage," he told his mate, then went to grab some old newspapers and brushes before heading outside.

Castiel nodded, and went down to their storage area to retrieve the pieces of crib, taking them to where Dean was setting up.

Dean had taken out the paint he'd used for the walls, as well as black paint and an old ice cream container to mix the colors in.

Castiel sat down for a few moments when he finished moving the crib out, wiping a little bit of sweat from his forehead.

Dean wished he could help, but he said nothing and just quietly started mixing the paint.

When the paint was ready, Castiel got a paintbrush and started working on a piece.

Dean took the other brush and started painting another piece.

Castiel hummed, and then started to sing "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga.

Dean blinked and raised a brow at his mate, then huffed softly and just shook his head, slightly amused.

Castiel grinned and started to shake his hips as he sang. "Ohohhhhhhhhhohohoh caught in a bad romance~"

Dean snorted and looked away, trying to keep himself from laughing, because Castiel was honestly embarrassing. Fun, but embarrassing.

Castiel just grinned. "Rah rah, ah ah ah~" he sang, setting the paintbrush down to go and hug Dean close.

"No! Stoppit, don't hug me!" Dean protested, squirming and biting his lip.

Castiel just laughed, and continued singing. "I want your love and all you want is revenge~" he chuckled.

Dean struggled and started to laugh. "No, Cas! This is ridiculous!"

Castiel just laughed and coaxed Dean to dance along as he continued to sing.

Dean squirmed and tried to get away, but eventually gave in and let Castiel guide him.

Castiel grinned as they danced together, loving this moment between them.

Dean rolled his eyes and went along with it, not wanting to admit he was having fun.

When Castiel finished singing the song, he pressed a kiss to Dean's cheek and held him close.

Dean snuggled into the embrace and breathed in the scent of his mate.

Castiel chuckled softly. "I love you." He murmured.

"I love you too," Dean murmured. "Doesn't mean I don't find you embarrassing at times though."

Castiel laughed softly. "But you had fun."

Dean chuckled. "I guess I did... "

Castiel kissed his cheek. "And that's what counts, even if I'm an embarrassing alpha."

Dean hummed and pressed his face into Castiel's neck.

Castiel held him close. "I love you, little alpha." He murmured.

Dean smiled. "Love you too, alpha. We better continue painting."

"Indeed." Castiel gave him a kiss before they went back to painting.

Dean smiled to himself as he painted. Slowly but surely, they worked their way through all the parts.

 

When they finished, Castiel went upstairs to grab some cold water bottles and make them sandwiches, bringing them back outside so they could relax while the crib dried.

Dean perked up at the sight of food and water. "You're the best."

"I know." Castiel smiled cheekily, sitting down next to his mate and handing him a bottle and a sandwich.

Dean grinned and accepted the food, drinking some water before starting to eat.

Castiel smiled and ate his own lunch, their sides touching.

A young woman walked by with her dog, and smiled at them. "When are you due?" She asked Dean. "You two are such an adorable couple."

Dean paused mid bite, and nervously glanced at her. "U-uh... In about two, two and a half months... And thanks..."

She just smiled. "Congratulations! I just found out that I'm pregnant, so I'm very excited." She beamed.

"Really now... Well, uhm. Congratulations to you too," Dean murmured, rubbing his neck.

She smiled. "Thank you. Do you know what it is?"

"Well, it's a baby and not a velociraptor or anything," Dean said snarkily. "And it's a boy."

The girl's face fell slightly when Dean got snarky. "I'm....I'm sorry. And congratulations." She started to walk away with her dog.

Dean frowned, then sighed as he rubbed his face. "Hey, I'm sorry, it's just not a good day," he called after her, not wanting her to think she'd done anything wrong. It wasn't her fault he was broken.

She stopped. "It's all right, I was the one intruding. My name is Lisa."

"Still... Sorry. The name's Dean, and this is Cas - short for Castiel."

Lisa smiled. "It's nice to meet you both, Dean and Cas."

Castiel smiled. "Nice to meet you too, Lisa."

Dean looked at her dog. "... What breed is that?" he asked.

"A golden retriever. She's still a puppy though." She smiled, petting the dog.

"Huh. Okay. Does it shed much?" Dean asked.

"Only during the spring," Lisa replied. "Are you two looking into getting a dog? I can get you my breeder's information."

"Yeah. That would be awesome, Lisa. " Dean smiled.

"Let me just finish walking her and then I'll be right back." She smiled, taking the dog across the street so it she could do her business, before running up to her apartment and returning with the information.

Dean finished his sandwich during that time, and he wondered if she'd catch whiff of his alpha musk when she came closer.

Lisa just smiled. "There you are," she handed the information to Dean. "She's a sweet old woman who loves her dogs, and all the puppies were so sweet and well behaved."

Dean smiled back. "Thanks Lisa."

"You're welcome." She smiled. "I've gotta run, hopefully I'll see you around soon!" She waved, heading back to her apartment.

"Yeah, see you." Dean waved at her, and put the paper into his pocket.

Castiel smiled. "She seems really nice."

"Yeah..." Dean rubbed his face and sighed. "

Castiel looked at him. "What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"I just don't know why I'm not like them... Happy and stuff. Normal." Dean grabbed his bottle of water and chugged the rest of it.

Castiel frowned slightly. "You were born as the wrong gender." He murmured. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"It's not easy. Some times it's a nightmare, and lately it's more often than not," Dean murmured. "And you chose me, of all people, to mate with... I have a hard time wrapping my head around it."

Castiel leaned over to give Dean a hug. "Once Daniel's born, you'll be back to your old self." He murmured softly. "And I mated you because I love you. I love you so much." He murmured softy.

"Let's just hope I don't get really loose skin..." Dean sighed, and leaned his head on Castiel's shoulder. "I love you too Cas..."

"I think you'll be fine." He murmured softly, cuddling Dean close and placing his hands on Dean's stomach.

Dean snuggled close, and let the scent of his mate calm him down.

Castiel cuddled him, and gently rubbed his hand against his belly, wondering if Daniel would feel like moving.

Daniel was moving, and eventually nudged Castiel's hand.

Castiel smiled softly. "Hey little guy." He murmured lovingly.

"He's moving a lot," Dean murmured.

"I can feel that." Castiel murmured. "We never decided his last name."

"Yeah... I don't know. It'd be more logical to give him your last name..."

"Do you want it to be Winchester?" Castiel asked.

"I don't know," Dean replied honestly.

Castiel nodded. "We can always hyphenate. Daniel Novak-Winchester, or Daniel Winchester-Novak."

"Daniel Winchester-Novak..." Dean murmured. "Doesn't sound half-bad."

"I like it too." Castiel murmured.

"Mmh... I can't wait to have him out of me," Dean murmured.

Castiel hummed softly. "I wonder what he looks like..."

"Me too... But I'm just hoping he'll be healthy, and normal." Dean gently rubbed his belly.

"From what Dr. Ramsey says, he's growing healthy and strong." Castiel murmured.

"Yeah, but... In here." Dean tapped his own head. "I don't want him to be like me..."

Castiel nodded. "Even if he is, then we'll support him and help him transition as much as we can." He murmured.

"Yeah..." Dean murmured. "I want the best for him."

Castiel nodded. "I do too."

"We should get some decorations for his room," Dean murmured.

"Why don't we get the crib pieces upstairs, then go to a thrift store?" Castiel suggested. "See what we find."

"Sounds awesome," Dean murmured. "And you're driving."

"Sounds good." Castiel stretched then got up, and they worked on moving the crib, Dean taking the lighter pieces.

Dean hated that he couldn't do much, but didn't complain since he at least wasn't on bed rest. When they were done carrying everything upstairs, he got dressed in something more proper. Castiel changed as well and grabbed the keys to the Impala. Dean followed Castiel out after refilling his water bottle, and they got into the car.

Castiel slid into the drivers seat and started the car. "Ready?" He smiled at Dean.

Dean settled into the passenger seat and nodded. "Ready as I can be."

Castiel turned the radio on to Dean's favorite station, and started to drive them to the nearest thrift store.

Dean leaned back and took the time to just relax and think of things he wanted.

When they arrived, Castiel found an empty spot and parked the car, holding Dean's hand as they walked in.

Dean tried to ignore the stares, knowing people couldn't keep away from pregnant omegas.

Castiel kept Dean close as they grabbed a cart and went to look at home decor.

Dean started looking at things that were child friendly but still not too "grossly baby-ish" as he put it.

Castiel found a blue rug that he really really liked, looking at Dean with puppy dog eyes.

Dean grumbled something about how alphas were not supposed to be that cute, and gestured for him to put the rug in the cart.

Castiel beamed happily and did so, kissing Dean's cheek.

Dean rolled his eyes, and found some nice blankets.

"What do you think of this?" Castiel asked, holding up a growth chart.

Dean looked at it. "Mmh... If we fixed it up, it'll work."

"It needs a new cost of paint, but we can do that easily." Castiel replied, putting it in the cart as well.

"Yeah." Dean nodded, then gasped as he saw a bean bag. "Cas! Look!"

Castiel turned around. "Hmm?"

Dean was heading straight for the bean bag, and made sure it had no holes before he sat down on it.

Castiel smiled and checked the tag. "It's only ten dollars."

"We're getting this. No buts. But you're gonna have to help me up..." Dean made a face.

Castiel chuckled, and helped Dean out of the beanbag before taking the price tag so they could purchase it.

Dean stretched a little and rubbed his back when he was back on his feet. "Maybe they have some good books for kids..."

Castiel nodded, and they made their way over to the books to look around, Castiel grabbing a few that looked interesting.

Dean grabbed a few himself, putting them in the cart.

Castiel grabbed a few more, since they were only ten cents each.

Dean also looked through the other section with books that weren't for children. He would need some entertainment during the time he played homemaker.

Castiel found a children's book on classic cars and hid it underneath the others, wanting to surprise Dean with it later.

Dean found a few books for himself, and put them in the cart.

"Shall we look at some toys?" Castiel suggested.

"Yeah, sure." Dean nodded, and started looking for the toy section.

When they found it, Castiel started to poke around, examining the toys to make sure they were safe.

Dean looked at the stuffed toys, and found a stuffed dog. He wrinkled his nose and covered his hands with his sleeves before picking it up. "What do you think, Cas?"

"Does it smell bad?" Castiel asked.

"No, but it's a second hand stuffed animal. I'm not touching it with my bare skin before it’s been washed."

Castiel nodded in understanding. "Make sure there are no holes or tears, then go ahead and add it, it's cute." He smiled.

Dean grinned, and carefully checked the dog over, then put it in the cart.

Castiel found a colorful set of building blocks, and added those as well.

They looked through the section a bit more, only adding any toys they really wanted to buy and nothing they were unsure of.

When they finished, Castiel looked at Dean. "Want to look at clothes, then head home?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, sounds good. I'm getting tired of being stared at and I kinda want to get back to working on the nursery."

Castiel nodded, and they looked at baby clothes, Castiel picking out a few things.

Dean picked out a few things as well, then he just felt done and just wanted to go home.

They paid for everything, Castiel and a sales associate loading the beanbag into the backseat, before they were on their way home.

When they got back to the apartment, Dean wasn't really sure of how Castiel was going to get the beanbag upstairs.

It took a good twenty minutes, but a very stubborn Castiel managed to get it up the stairs and into the nursery.

Dean rolled his eyes at him, having moved the other things upstairs. He washed his hands before he went to get himself a snack.

Castiel went to drink some water, feeling very thirsty after that.

"I could've called Benny, y'know..." Dean looked at his mate. "You didn't have to be so stubborn."

"I did it myself." Castiel replied,

"Yeah. I know." Dean poured some milk into his honey puffs cereal, then grabbed a spoon.

Castiel drank some more water. "I'll start the laundry to wash the clothes and soft toys." He told Dean.

"Okay," Dean replied before shoving some cereal into his mouth. "I'm just gonna chill for a bit. Feed your little monster."

Castiel chuckled. "But you love him," he teased.

"I love him just as much as I love your silly ass," Dean told him. "Otherwise I wouldn't be eating honey puffs like an addict."

"Don't listen to Daddy, Daniel, he's being an assbutt." Castiel replied teasingly.

Dean rolled his eyes and just ate his cereal, not having a good comeback for that.

Castiel grinned and went to start the laundry.

Dean finished his cereal, then went to put the books for Daniel in the bookshelf.

While the laundry was going, Castiel joined Dean. "Want to put the crib together?" He asked.

"Sure. It'd be nice to have it done and over with," Dean replied.

Castiel nodded, and they both sat down to work on it, Castiel moving the pieces and lifting while Dean did the screws and finer work.

When the crib was put together, Dean smiled. "That's perfect."

Castiel smiled too. "Daniel's going to love it."

"I really hope so," Dean murmured, and rubbed his belly.

Castiel hugged Dean from behind, sliding his hands over Dean's belly.

Dean looked down at his stomach. "It's hard to think it's gonna get bigger..."

Castiel kissed the back of his neck. "You'll still be gorgeous." He murmured.

"I'll barely be able to walk," Dean murmured. "I'll be like an old man..."

"And you'll be the most handsome alpha ever." Castiel murmured,

"You're such a sweet talker," Dean told him.

"I only speak the truth," Castiel replied.

"I think you're the only one who sees me as a handsome alpha," Dean murmured.

"Maybe I am. But that doesn't make it any less true." Castiel replied.

Dean placed his hands on top of Castiel's, not knowing what to say.

Castiel nuzzled against him. "Love you."

"I love you too," Dean murmured.

Castiel let him go and they kept organizing the nursery.

Dean felt tired after they were done, and he went to rest on the couch for a bit.

Castiel joined him as well, opening his arms for a cuddle.

Dean leaned into Castiel's arms, and put on some dumb reality show to watch mindlessly.

Castiel smiled softly and just enjoyed the cuddle time. "A day off well spent." He murmured.

"Yeah... We got a lot done today," Dean murmured.

"Indeed. And I got to fuck you, which is always wonderful." He kissed Dean's head.

Dean hummed softly. "Yeah you did. And sex is awesome. Can't wait until I can move properly again - then it'll be even more awesome."

"Can't wait until you can fuck me again, little alpha." Castiel murmured.

Dean whined. "Me neither. It's fucking frustrating. I never thought I'd be too fat for it."

"You're not fat, you're pregnant. There's a difference."

"I feel fat," Dean murmured. "And my muscles have faded." He sighed loudly.

Castiel rubbed his sides gently. "You'll get them back." He murmured.

Dean closed his eyes. "I have to," he murmured.

"You will. I'll make sure that I can watch Daniel so you can work out at least every other day." Castiel murmured.

"Or we invest in one of those strollers you can run with," Dean murmured. "I could go running or jogging, and so could you."

"That sounds like fun." Castiel smiled.

Dean nodded. "I'll look around, see if we can find a cheap but good one second hand."

Castiel nodded. "Sounds great to me." He smiled, feeling Daniel kick hard against his hand.

Dean made a face but said nothing, instead focusing on the TV

"Does it hurt when he does that?" Castiel asked curiously.

"Yes... No... I don't know. It's more uncomfortable, because he's stretching the skin and he kicks hard... What really hurts is when he gets me in whatever organ," Dean murmured. "And I'm pretty sure I've peed myself a little a couple of times when he kicks and pushes on my bladder."

"You should be nice to your Daddy, Daniel." Castiel murmured.

Daniel just kicked again and Dean shook his head.

Castiel chuckled. "I tried"

"I should make you kiss each spot whenever he kicks me," Dean murmured.

"I will." Castiel murmured. "When you aren't sitting in my lap."

"Yeah, good point," Dean murmured. "... Am I not heavy?" he asked.

"I don't mind." Castiel replied. "It doesn't feel much heavier than you normally are."

"Mmh... Well, I haven't really gained that much, I guess..."

Castiel kissed the top of his head. "I'm fine holding you two on my lap." He murmured,

"Good, cause I don't feel like moving," Dean told him.

Castiel chuckled. "Let's keep watching bad TV them." He murmured.

“Sounds good to me." Dean smiled.

They continued to watch bad TV before Castiel had to get up to make dinner.

Dean moved off Castiel's lap, but remained on the couch to watch TV.

Castiel decided to make tortellini in homemade tomato sauce, and got started working on it, making the tortellini from scratch.

Dean fell asleep for a bit in front of the TV.

Castiel let Dean nap, only waking him up when dinner was ready.

Dean was a little grumpy at being woken up, but the smell of food perked him up.

Castiel kissed his cheek. "You don't have to move, just eat your dinner," he smiled softly.

Dean grinned. "You're the best, Cas," he said and sat up properly.

Castiel kissed his cheek and gave him his bowl before sitting next to him.

Dean happily dug into his food when Castiel was sitting down, really enjoying it. After a bit he leaned back, and carefully balanced the bowl on his stomach.

Castiel. Chuckled softly. "Comes in handy, huh?"

"Yeah, now that it's big enough," Dean told him, and continued to eat.

Castiel chuckled. "I'm almost jealous."

"If you're nice I could put our snack bowls on it when we're watching long movies."

Castiel chuckled. "Sounds good to me." He leaned over to kiss Dean's cheek.

Dean smiled, and turned his head to kiss Castiel on the lips.

Castiel kissed back happily. "Love you."

"Love you too, nerd," Dean murmured, an old nickname he'd used pretty much all the time before and right at the start of their relationship.

Castiel chuckled. "Been a long time since you called me that." He murmured. He and Dean had a slew of nicknames for each other from when they were friends, and the only one that had really stuck had been "little alpha". Though Dean had hated it at first, it had grown on him, especially when Castiel started meaning it in an affectionate, romantic light. But that didn't mean that anyone else could say it to him. The one time Jo had, Dean had been furious and refused to speak to her for days on end.

"I know. Just felt like saying it," Dean murmured, and kissed Castiel again.

Castiel kissed back, cupping Dean's cheek against his palm.

Dean hummed softly and leaned into the touch.

Castiel hummed happily and gently licked at the seam of Dean's lips.

Dean parted his lips for Castiel, inviting him in.

Castiel gently slid his tongue inside of Dean's mouth, deepening the kiss.

Dean made a soft noise and put his hand on Castiel's thigh, and he sucked gently on Castiel's tongue.

Castiel shuddered at the feeling, and groaned softly into the kiss, hand slipping to cup Dean's neck.

Dean hummed and slipped his tongue into Castiel's mouth, taking over the kiss.

Castiel hummed, and let Dean into his mouth, gently sucking on Dean's tongue in return.

Dean moaned quietly and gently squeezed Castiel's thigh.

Castiel hummed and just enjoyed this long, loving kiss.

Dean broke the kiss when they needed to breathe, and looked at his mate.

Castiel looked back at him with a loving smile on his lips.

Dean smiled softly. "I love you..."

Castiel smiled back. "I love you too." He murmured softly.

Dean smiled and gently squeezed Castiel's thigh again.

Castiel smiled wider and leaned in for another kiss.

Dean smiled and happily kissed him.

Castiel hummed softly and held Dean close as they kissed, one hand on Dean's belly as well.

Dean smiled into the kiss and put his hand on top of Castiel's.

Castiel smiled back and rubbed their noses together sweetly. "Can't wait to have our family." He murmured.

"I can't wait to get this monster out of me and be myself again," Dean murmured.

"He's your adorable son," Castiel replied.

"Still a monster," Dean murmured.

"Technically a parasite," Castiel replied.

"Same thing," Dean argued.

Castiel chuckled softly. "But you love him." He murmured.

"Yeah, I do..." Dean murmured, and rubbed one hand over his swollen stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's Cinder today. 
> 
> So I just wanted to let you know that due to a person spamming our inboxes with hurtful and off-topic comments, Uke and I have made the decision to turn off anonymous comments on this story. This is not us saying that we only want to see positive comments on our works. We aren't perfect, we know that, and constructive criticism is totally okay. But it got to the point where Uke and I both were getting genuinely upset because of someone absolutely spamming negative comments, not only about the story but about us as well. We have since deleted them, but we wanted to let you guys know because this does affect some of you who like to comment here.
> 
> We love you guys to death, and I can't tell you how much all your comments (compliments, fangirling, and yes, the constructive criticism too) mean the world to us, and we wish we didn't have to do this. We hope that you understand.
> 
> <3 Cinder and Uke


	32. Baby Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **SUMMARY/SPOILERS**
> 
> Castiel takes Dean out to give their friends time to prepare a surprise baby shower. Dean isn't super thrilled, but he does enjoy the good food and good company. The presents their friend brought reduce Dean to an emotional mess, but he powers through it. When they show off the nursery, Charlie and Dorothy finally admit their feelings for each other and share a touching moment before they all relax and hang out until its time to go.

A few weeks passed, and Castiel had taken Dean out grocery shopping to get him out of the house and let Charlie and Benny set up for a surprise baby shower. When they got home, Castiel let Dean go up first to open the door.

Dean wasn't excited about going grocery shopping with his still growing stomach. When they got home, he headed straight for the door and opened it, eager to sit down and just be lazy for the rest of the day. What he didn't expect was Charlie and Benny shouting surprise at him, and balloons decorating the walls of the small hallway.

Castiel chuckled as he came up behind Dean with bags of groceries in his arms.

Dorothy and Balthazar were there as well, and Dean was pretty shocked. "... Cas? What's this?" he asked.

"It's a baby shower. Charlie and Benny insisted." Castiel chuckled.

"You can't not have a baby shower!" Charlie told him.

"Yeah, a baby shower is one of the most important parts of pregnancy," Jo added, coming out of the kitchen.

Dean crossed his arms. "Well if you didn't know, I never planned to be pregnant at all..."

"Oh, c'mon. Cheer up." Charlie replied.

"Yeah, cheer up Dean-o." Balthazar slung his arm over Dean's shoulder. "We wanted to celebrate the little one!"

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes, then sniffed the air. "That better be food and pie I'm smelling..."

"It is!" Charlie grinned, leading him to decorated living room.

Dorothy and Jo were both placing food on the table and there were gifts on the floor by the couch.

Castiel smiled and kissed Dean's temple. "We love you, Dean." he murmured.

"Guys... This is just... This is too much," Dean told them. "You didn't have to do that."

"You're our friend, of course we had to," Dorothy replied.

"Besides, free swag." Balthazar pointed out.

"Free swag?" Dean asked, raising a brow.

"Presents! Baby things." Balthazar replied.

"Oh. Yeah. True. But I gotta pee really badly before I even attempt to get close to that "swag"," Dean told them, and went to the bathroom, waddling a bit even though he tried not to.

Charlie nodded. "All right." She replied, helping to move the rest of the food into the living room.

Dean came back when he had relieved himself, and he flopped down on the couch.

Balthazar sat next to him and grinned. "So, you never told us the sex."

"Good to know you're smart enough to ask if it's a baby or velociraptor... And I guess you guys made bets?" Dean asked.

Jo whistled "innocently".

Charlie grinned. "I bet it was a girl. Is it a girl?"

"It better be a girl," Jo said, having bet on it as well.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Cas, do you wanna break the news or should I?"

Castiel chuckled. "You can."

"Please tell me it's a boy!" Balthazar replied.

"I bet boy too." Benny added.

"So did I," Dorothy said.

"Well... The name's Daniel," Dean announced. "Sorry girls."

Balthazar cheered. "Yes!"

"Aww," Charlie pouted.

Jo groaned. "No, I was so sure..."

"Your fault for placing a bet," Dean pointed out.

"Pay up, girlies!" Balthazar grinned.

Jo huffed and pulled some cash out of her wallet.

Charlie did as well, and handed it over to the three who had bet on the boy.

Dorothy smiled as she got her part of the money from the two. "Thank you," she said, grinning.

Castiel sat next to Dean on his other side, kissing his cheek.

"Congratulations brother." Benny told him.

"Thanks Benny," Dean murmured. "Really didn't think I'd be sitting here though..."

"Sometimes life doesn't go as planned," Dorothy said.

Charlie nodded. "But we can give you a party for you and your mate and Daniel." She smiled.

Dean bit his lip. "You really didn't have to..."

"But we wanted to. So, let's enjoy ourselves," Dorothy smiled.

"And open the presents!" Jo grinned.

Balthazar handed him a wrapped package. "This one's from me!" He grinned.

Dean blinked, and hesitantly removed the wrapping of the gift.

Inside was a baby blanket covered in '67 Impalas, with a black satin edging. Balthazar beamed. "I had it custom made."

Dean held the blanket tight in his hands, and tried to think of unpleasant things to not make himself so happy he could cry. Stupid hormones. "Wow... Thank you, Balt. This is really awesome."

Balthazar smiled. "Glad you like it, Dean-o." He hugged him, and then handed him Dorothy's present next.

Dorothy had gotten them a mobile to hang about Daniel's crib, with stars, bears and a moon hanging in the strings. Dean thanked her as well.

Charlie had gotten seven onesies, all Lord of the Ring Themed, one for each member of the Fellowship.

Dean couldn't help but grin as he looked at the onesies. "Oh man, Charlie... You really outdid yourself."

Charlie beamed. "Thank you, thank you."

Jo's was next, and she had gotten a night lamp, as well as some new books, including a cook book on how to make your own baby food. "That's mostly for you Cas," Jo said, gesturing at the cook book.

Castiel smiled happily, leafing through it. "Thank you so much!" He beamed.

"You're welcome." Jo grinned.

Benny's present was next, and he had gotten Dean some CDs with classic rock music redone as lullabies.

"Woah... Benny... How the hell did you manage this?" Dean asked.

"Amazon." Benny chuckled.

"Oh. That magical place..." Dean chuckled.

Castiel smiled. "It's perfect." he murmured.

"Thank you all so much guys... This is just... Wow." Dean murmured.

Charlie grinned. "Now we eat delicious food!"

"Yes, I'm starving!" Dean agreed.

Charlie chuckled, and gave Dean a plate to help himself with.

Dean helped himself to a generous amount of food, then leaned back to rest the plate on his stomach, not caring that their friends saw.

Everyone else helped themselves to plates of food as well, sitting and chatting and just enjoying each others company.

Dean really enjoyed the food, and he felt happy, sated and a little tired when he was done, mostly just listening to their friends talk and leaning against Castiel. He was so done with being pregnant, even though he was still terrified of the birth.

Castiel had an arm around Dean as they all chatted.

"So, did you decide on a middle name yet?" Benny asked.

"Well... Not really," Dean admitted. "Got no clue."

"Ooh, can we help?" Charlie grinned.

"Uuuh... I guess?" Dean raised a brow.

"Yay!" Balthazar cheered. "I vote for Jeremy."

"Noo, not Jeremy. Jonas is much cooler," Jo said.

"I like Jonas." Benny agreed.

"Nooo, that just reminds me of the Jonas brothers!" Charlie protested.

"Well, d'uh. It is from there," Jo told her.

"What about... Emmanuel?" Dorothy suggested.

"Daniel Emmanuel?" Charlie replied. "It rhymes.

Jo made a face. "Ugh, no."

"I like it." Castiel added.

"Mmh... Daniel Emmanuel Winchester-Novak..." Dean murmured, trying it out.

"I like it." Castiel smiled softly.

"It's good," Dean said.

Dorothy beamed. "Wonderful."

"Your kid is gonna get teased forever." Charlie complained.

"We like it, Daniel's our child." Castiel pointed out.

"Daniel's a normal enough name. He doesn't have to say his middle name to anyone," Dean added.

Castiel nodded. "We like it." He murmured, gently placing a hand on Dean's belly.

"Yeah, we do." Dean placed his hand on top of Castiel's.

"Well aren't you two a pair of lovebirds," Jo teased.

Castiel just smiled and kissed Dean's cheek.

Balthazar chuckled. "Ewwwww." he teased.

"Shut up Balt, this is nothing compared to your sex adventures." Dean stuck his tongue out at him.

Balthazar laughed. "But mine are so fun, yours are domestic and gross." He chuckled.

"Domestic or not, I still have the best sex ever," Dean told him.

"Clearly." Balthazar chuckled, gesturing towards Dean's stomach.

Dean huffed and covered his stomach. "He's a happy accident that I would rather not repeat, thank you."

Balthazar just laughed. "Bet you had a great heat though, huh?" he teased.

Dean flushed. "I... Well... It wasn't... Planned... I ran out of suppressants."

"I know, I know, I'm just teasing Dean-o." Balthazar smiled at him.

"Well, it's not funny," Dean whined.

"Sorry, sorry." Balthazar apologized.

"So... Anyway..." Jo changed the subject. "What does the nursery look like?"

"We just finished it a few days ago. We can show you." Castiel smiled, getting up and helping Dean up as well.

Dean was having a much harder time getting up and about, and he knew it'd probably get worse the closer to his due date he got. They all went to the nursery to check it out.

Charlie whistled. "Looks awesome." She smiled. "It'll look even better with our presents put up."

"Well... You're free to help set everything up and start a wash right now," Dean told them. "I can't do much and Cas deserves a break."

"Let's do it!" Charlie perked up and grabbed Dorothy's hand to pull her to the living room to grab the presents.

Benny chuckled. "Those two..."

"They're still not...?" Dean raised a brow.

"Nope," Jo replied. "Dense as brickwalls, both of them. Yet they ogle each other ALL the time...."

"Dorothy left her boyfriend a month ago. We were expecting them to hook up within a week." Balthazar said.

"They'll come around," Dean said, and they all stopped talking about it when Dorothy and Charlie came back with all the things.

Charlie tucked the blanket into the crib, and then helped Dorothy set up the mobile, giggling softly and looking at her with loving eyes.

Dorothy looked back at Charlie just as lovingly.

Dean rolled his eyes, and told Jo to put the books on the shelf, but the cooking book went in the kitchen.

Balthazar went over and out his arms around Charlie and Dorothy's shoulders. "You two seriously just need to kiss already." He told them bluntly.

Dorothy blushed and looked at him. "W-what? But..."

"Do it!" Dean encouraged.

Charlie blushed as well. "I-I..."

"We've been waiting for about two years." Castiel added.

Jo crossed her arms, waiting.

Dorothy stammered. "W-what?"

"I don't know you two as long as the others, but Jesus Christ sweethearts, the sexual tension is appalling." Balthazar told them. "Either kiss and get over it or fuck each others brains out."

"No one's gonna judge. I mean. Alpha-alpha here," Dean said.

Dorothy glanced shyly at Charlie.

Charlie bit her lip and looked at Dorothy. "I...I kind of want to, yeah." She admitted.

"Really?" Dorothy asked, looking at her.

"Yeah..." Charlie's face was almost as red as her hair.

"If you mess up the nursery, I'll kick you out, both of you," Dean warned, then coaxed everyone but Dorothy and Charlie out of the room to leave them alone.

Charlie bit her lip, and moved a little closer to Dorothy.

Dorothy rubbed her hands on her thighs, then cleared her throat. "I kinda... Want to, too."

Charlie smiled softly. "I...um, sorry, this is so awkward." She chuckled slightly.

"It's all right, I just... Didn't expect it, " Dorothy admitted. "I didn't think you... Would like me that way."

"I...I have for a while." Charlie admitted.

Dorothy smiled. "I'm glad you're have..."

Charlie gave her a soft smile, and let herself step a little closer.

Dorothy took a deep breath, then pulled her into a kiss

Charlie closed her eyes and kissed back, wrapping her arms around Dorothy and holding her close.

Dorothy hugged back and kissed her gently.

When the kiss broke, Charlie had a big smile on her face. "I liked that." She whispered.

"Me too," Dorothy murmured, smiling widely.

Charlie hugged her close and buried her face into Dorothy's neck, scenting her properly.

Dorothy smiled and buried her nose in Charlie's hair.

Charlie smiled. "Um...wanna go out?" She mumbled.

"I'd love to go out with you," Dorothy murmured.

Charlie beamed and just hugged Dorothy tightly.

Dorothy hugged back, smiling.

Charlie grinned happily and leaned up to kiss Dorothy again.

Dorothy happily kissed back.

Meanwhile, the others had put on a really bad movie to entertain themselves.

Balthazar was adding snarky but funny comments as the movie went on.

The comments made Dean laugh and almost choke a few times as he nibbled on some left over food.

Castiel had Dean on his lap as they cuddled, him gently rubbing Dean's shouldered and neck.

As Dean's muscles relaxed more, he began to feel tired, not having gotten a proper nap during the day.

Castiel continued watching the movie as he massaged Dean, moving further down his back.

Dean's eyes closed and he let out a happy sigh at having his back massaged. It always felt stiff, and some times at night it would hurt, and he loved it when Castiel help ease the tension.

Castiel smiled and continued.

Eventually, a Charlie and Dorothy came out holding hands.

Dean cracked on eye open. "Well, that took you long enough."

Dorothy smiled sheepishly.

Charlie smiled too, and they rejoined the group, still holding hands.

They all settled back down, and continued to watch the movie.

Charlie sat in Dorothy's lap,cuddling and smiling happily.

Dorothy had her arms around Charlie, cuddling her.

If he'd been a cat, Dean would've been purring as Castiel rubbed his back.

Castiel finally made his way to Dean's lower back, which was bearing the brunt of the pregnancy weight.

Dean actually let out a weird, guttural sound as Castiel started working on the hard, tense muscles.

"What was that, Dean-o?" Balthazar snickered.

"Mmh, fuck you, you'd be making weird noises as well if your muscles were knotting because of 10-15 pounds of extra weight on your middle..." Dean groaned.

Castiel gently rubbed out the knots, taking his time and making it good.

"You make me never want to be pregnant," Jo commented.

"Being pregnant is a bitch," Dean murmured.

"It doesn't seem like fun." Balthazar commented.

Dean shook his head. "I bet if you're omega and plan for it, it's probably more fun."

"Yeah..." Charlie murmured.

Dorothy held Charlie close.

Castiel rubbed out a particularly nasty knot.

Dean moaned. "Oh fuck... That's been bothering me for days."

Castiel chuckled and continued to gently rub that spot. "Better?"

"Yeah, much better... Phew... All of me feels much better," Dean murmured.

"Good." Castiel smiled and kissed his cheek.

Dean leaned back and smiled back at Castiel.

Castiel kissed his lips.

Benny chuckled. "You two fit so well together, brother."

"I guess. Otherwise we wouldn't still be together, I think," Dean murmured.

Castiel nodded, and just held Dean close.

Eventually it was time for everyone to go, and they all helped to clean up and help take care of the gifts before they all said good bye. Dean was tired, so he went to bed almost immediately after their friends went home, and Castiel joined him later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Cinder here. I apologize about the delay of the chapter, I got off work abysmally late and had to eat dinner when I got home. But I hope you enjoy this cute chapter~


	33. Happy Valentine's Ay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **SUMMARY/SPOILERS**
> 
> Dean does his best to make Valentine's Day a good one despite feeling heavy with pregnancy, making Castiel breakfast, planning a good movie and making chocolate hearts, and promising good fun in bed later. Once things start getting hot and heavy, they get into the mood, only to find that the climax of the day wasn't exactly going to be what was expected.
> 
>  **KINKS**  
>  Spanking, collar play, panty kink

Time passed by and Dean's due date came closer.

It was February, and he'd been having a lot more energy lately, but didn't think of what could be causing his rise in energy. He was just happy that he actually felt like doing something than just lay on the couch all day. So, since he had this newfound energy, he decided to do something for Valentine's day for his mate. He'd gotten Castiel to take the day off, and on the morning of February 14th, Dean got up earlier than his mate to make Castiel breakfast.

Castiel woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs, and got out of bed, going to the kitchen to give Dean a hug. "Smells wonderful." He murmured.

Dean leaned back into the embrace. "Morning nerd," he murmured. "Did you sleep well?"

Castiel chuckled. "I did indeed, little alpha." He murmured. "How about you?"

"I'm good. Full of energy again," Dean murmured. He had noticed that morning that his stomach had dropped a bit, but Dr. Ramsey had told him it was normal for it to happen a while before it was time, so he wasn't worried.

Castiel smiled and gently rubbed Dean's stomach. "That's great to hear. Happy Valentines Day, love." He kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, Happy Valentines Ay, Cas," Dean replied, smiling.

"Ay?" Castiel asked, confused.

"Don't worry." Dean turned his head to look at him, grinning. "You'll get the D later." He winked.

Castiel huffed a laugh and shook his head. "You're something else." He teased, kissing Dean's cheek. "Need any help?"

Dean chuckled. "I'm special. And nah, just get yourself some coffee and sit down."

"All right." Castiel fixed himself a cup of coffee before sitting at the table.

Dean finished cooking the eggs and bacon, and made some toast, then plated the food and put it on the table with a glass of orange juice.

"This looks and smells amazing Dean." Castiel smiled, leaning up to give him a kiss. "Thank you."

Dean smiled and kissed back. "You're welcome, Cas." He sat down slowly.

"How's Daniel doing?" Castiel asked as they started eating.

"Oh, he's doing okay. Just chilling." Dean gently patted the top of his stomach.

Castiel smiled. "Good," he murmured, leaning over to gently place a hand against Dean's belly. It was such a normal sign of affection on Castiel's part that Dean didn't really notice it anymore. He just sipped his orange juice and took a bit of his breakfast.

Castiel smiled and rubbed gently before pulling away to eat his breakfast. "So, what do you have planned for today?"

"Well... I found an old movie that I thought we could watch... And I got silicone molds and blocks of chocolate... I bought a few things for us." Dean wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. He sure as hell wasn't going to let the pregnancy ruin his Valentines Day.

Castiel chuckled softly. "Oh really now?" He purred seductively.

Dean smirked. "Oh yes, but you're gonna have to be a good alpha and wait for at least a little while."

Castiel chuckled. "All right, all right." He murmured, leaning over to kiss Dean's cheek.

Dean turned his head to kiss Castiel on the lips.

Castiel smiled and kissed back. When they finished, Castiel got up to clean the dishes while Dean went to set up the movie. Dean did just that, then he went to the bathroom, staying in there for a bit longer than usual before he came back out.

Castiel finished up the dishes then went to the living room. "Ready?" He smiled at his mate.

Dean grinned up at him, sitting on the couch. "Yeah, I'm ready."

Castiel sat next to him and cuddled him into his arms as Dean started the movie.

Dean leaned against Castiel, smiling as they watched the movie.

Castiel kept Dean cuddled close, snuggling against him and enjoying the cheesy movie.

 

When the movie was over, Dean got up and gave Castiel a gift. It was a cook book that they didn't have yet, full of east asian recipes.

Castiel grinned as he flipped through it. "I can't wait to try these." He gave Dean a hug.

"I can't wait to taste them," Dean told him, hugging back.

Castiel kissed his lips sweetly. "I have a gift for you, I'll be right back." He smiled, going to their bedroom to retrieve the gift he had hidden.

Dean remained on the couch, gently rubbing his back and waiting.

Castiel came back with a neatly wrapped box, giving it to Dean. Inside was the children's book on classic cars that he had found, a new Metallica album, and a Taylor Swift album, since he knew Dean liked it, but refused to be caught buying the albums himself.

Dean opened it and was quiet for a moment. "Oh, wow... Cas... That's... You didn't have to give me all this," he said softly as he looked through the book.

"I wanted to." Castiel smiled softly. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," Dean murmured. "Thank you, Cas. This is awesome."

"You're very welcome love." Castiel gave him a soft kiss.

Dean kissed back gently and smiled at his mate. "You're the best."

Castiel chuckled and kissed Dean again. "Chocolates?" He suggested.

"Oh yes please." Dean grinned at him, and set his gifts aside to get up.

Castiel gave him his hands to help him up.

Dean let Castiel help him up, and then they went to the kitchen.

Castiel got the chocolates out and set up to start melting.

Dean grabbed some sprinkles and other fun things they could put in the chocolate.

When the water was boiling, Castiel added chocolate to the bowls before turning to slide his hands on Dean's waist, humming softly.

Dean smiled and raised a brow at him. "Feeling happy?" he murmured.

"Very," Castiel smiled happily.

Dean chuckled softly, and grinned. "So, what are you hoping will happen tonight?"

"Mm, I dunno. Whatever you can do, I'll be happy with." Castiel murmured, nipping gently at his ear.

Dean hummed softly, putting a hand under his stomach to support it. "I'm sure we can be a bit creative, and I do have one thing in mind that doesn't require much..."

"Oh really?" Castiel hummed. "What's that?"

"It only requires wearing it." Dean grinned.

Castiel grinned. "You or me?" He purred softly.

"Both of us," Dean murmured, and wiggled his butt a little.

Castiel smiled, and gently rocked his hips against Dean's ass. "I'm excited." He murmured.

Dean grinned and pushed back against Castiel. "Yeah, me too." He gently rubbed his stomach as he felt a Braxton Hicks contraction, something that he'd started having recently.

Castiel hummed and kissed at Dean's claim, gently rubbing his stomach too.

The feeling disappeared, and Dean leaned into his mate. He felt like it would be a good Valentines day.

Castiel gave him another kiss before letting go to tend to the chocolate.

Dean smiled. He put some sprinkles in some of the shapes in the mold, and some nuts in others, and some were left empty.

Castiel stirred the chocolate until it was creamy, and lifted it off so it wouldn't burn, handing Dean the milk chocolate while he used the white.

They layered the chocolate so that some of the shapes had a white top and a milk chocolate bottom, or vice versa, and some even had three layers of chocolate. Dean couldn't help but use his finger to wipe up and lick any chocolate that ended up outside the molds.

Castiel smiled, and when they were finished, he set them in the fridge to harden, leaving them with bowls of leftover chocolate.

Dean took the spoons they had used and licked them clean, humming happily.

Castiel smiled. "We're going to have a healthy dinner to make up for all this chocolate." He chuckled.

Dean chuckled. "That's fine with me. I was kinda wanting a steak salad anyway."

Castiel smiled. "Good." He gently booped Dean's nose.

Dean grinned and leaned in to kiss him.

Castiel kissed back and held Dean as close as he could with his stomach in the way.

Dean smiled into the kiss, shifting slightly so he had his side pressed against Castiel's front.

Castiel hummed and held Dean close, one hand on Dean's stomach.

Dean had one hand on his stomach, and the other on Castiel's back.

Castiel rubbed gently. "Can't wait to meet Daniel." He murmured softly.

"Can't wait to meet him either, but I'm glad he's not due yet..." Dean murmured, and he was suddenly hit by the urge to go sit in the nursery. It was another thing he'd started to lately, now that his due date was getting closer.

"You'll be fine." Castiel murmured. "We got everything we need for a home birth, he could come today and we'd be prepared."

"I know, but I want some more time for just you and I... Especially today," Dean murmured. "And should we have an early dinner, or should we have sandwiches and chocolate for lunch?"

"Sandwiches and chocolate sound good." Castiel smiled. "And we will." He kissed Dean's cheek.

Dean smiled and leaned into Castiel, and they just stood there for a bit cuddling before they decided it was time to make the sandwiches.

Castiel decided to make egg salad sandwiches while Dean spent some time in the finished nursery.

Dean sat in the rocking chair they had gotten their hands on, and he was holding the custom blanket that Balthazar had gotten for Daniel while getting a better look at the baby book on cars.

Castiel sang to himself as he worked on lunch.

Dean just leaned back after a bit, eyes closed as he listened to Castiel sing, feeling that tightening sensation in his stomach again. It was a little stronger than the one he'd had earlier, but he just thought of it as another Braxton Hicks.

"Lunch is ready!" Castiel called when the sandwiches were finished.

Dean carefully got up from the chair, but couldn't make himself let go of the blanket as he went to join his mate.

Castiel smiled softly, and gave Dean his plate. "Here you are, love."

"Thanks Cas." Dean grinned at him, and went to sit on the couch so they could watch another cheesy movie.

Castiel got the chocolate hearts and sat next to his mate, cuddling close to him.

Dean cuddled with his mate as they ate their sandwiches and then got started on the chocolate. Half way through the movie, he got that cramping feeling again, but didn't say anything. Those "false" contractions weren't a big deal, so Castiel didn't have to know.

Castiel was oblivious, and just cuddled Dean as they continued watching the movie.

Dean put his hand on Castiel's knee, just resting it there. Towards the end of the movie, he felt like a short nap was in order if he wanted to keep his energy up and be ready for the activities he had planned for the night.

Castiel let Dean get up and go take his nap, deciding to clean a little while Dean was resting.

Dean took the blanket with him, but ended up taking the dog plushie with him to bed. Though, the bed didn't suffice, and he was uncomfortable, so he grabbed blankets and pillows and dragged it into the nursery, closing the door and going to sleep on the floor in a nest of blankets and pillows, holding the plushie and the baby blanket close.

Castiel hummed and cleaned the kitchen and bathroom while Dean slept.

Dean woke up a while later to another cramp, and while it didn't hurt, it was stronger. He huffed softly and rolled over, trying to go back to sleep, not wanting to leave his nest even though he really want to go back to Castiel.

Castiel was reading the ought he new cookbook Dean had given him in the living room.

Dean started feeling restless after a while, and he slowly got up, then went to the bathroom before he went to Castiel.

Castiel smiled. "Hey love, how are you feeling?"

"A little bit restless," Dean admitted. "So I couldn't sleep anymore."

"Come here." Castiel set his cookbooks side and opened his arms for his mate.

Dean smiled and he moved closer snuggle into Castiel's arms.

Castiel kissed his hair, and gently rubbed Dean's chest with his hands.

Dean closed his eyes and hummed softly, and turned his head to scent Castiel.

Castiel smiled, and kissed at Dean's neck as he started playing with his nipples.

Dean moaned softly, and reached up to pet Castiel's hair.

Castiel hummed, sucking gently over his claim as he pinched Dean's nipples.

Dean bit his lip and squirmed a little. "Mmh... Cas," he murmured.

"Yes?" Castiel whispered.

"I'm wearing mine right now," Dean murmured. "Got a little pretty box for you in the bedroom."

Castiel growled softly and nipped at Dean's shoulder. "Want me to put mine on too?" He murmured.

Dean moaned. "Fuck, yes please," he murmured.

Castiel gave him one last kiss and nipple twist before going to get his box, opening it.

Dean got another cramp while Castiel was gone, and it lasted longer than the other ones, but he still kept quiet - surely it was nothing.

In the box, there was a pair of blue silk panties with lace details on them, as well as a note that told Castiel to put on his collar.

Castiel let out a sharp breath, and undressed before pulling the panties on, and putting his collar around his neck, deciding to walk out just in the panties and collar.

Dean grinned when he looked up and saw his mate like that. They hadn't done anything like this since before he got pregnant, and it was about time. He could feel himself harden and getting wet. "Well look at you... Aren't you a good alpha?" he purred.

Castiel smiled and knelt down in front of Dean, curving his back so his ass was sticking out.

Dean licked his lips as he looked down at Castiel, admiring his body. He wished he looked that good. "Jeeze, Cas... You're so hot," he murmured.

Castiel smiled softly up at him. "Thank you." He murmured.

Dean reached down to pat his hair. "Mmh... So are you gonna be a good alpha for me, Cas?"

Castiel leaned into the touch. "I am, little alpha." He murmured.

Dean hummed and ran a finger down the side of Castiel's face, then his neck, and hooked it into the ring attached to the collar. "Mmh... I think I want to suck you off, but I won't let you come, and then I want you to eat me out... Then I'll have you knot me."

Castiel groaned softly, his erection visibly twitching in the panties. "Yes." He whispered, looking up at Dean, leaning forwards as Dean gently tugged on the ring.

"Come up here, give me a kiss, then help me get these pants off," Dean murmured.

Castiel rose up on his knees, leaning up to kiss Dean deeply and submissively, one hand on Dean's hair and the other on the side of his stomach.

Dean kissed back and took control of the kiss, gently nipping at Castiel's bottom lip before slipping his tongue into Castiel's mouth.

Castiel moaned and gently sucked on his tongue.

Dean moaned too, and ran his hands through Castiel's hair.

Castiel held Dean close, and when the kiss broke, kissed at his neck.

Dean ran his hands down Castiel's back and his sides.

Castiel groaned softly. "Feels so good, little alpha..."

"Yeah... And I can't wait to hear what noises you make once I start blowing you," Dean murmured.

Castiel smiled, and kissed Dean again before opening up his mate's jeans.

Dean was wearing the same kind of panties as Castiel, but in the color pink, and his erection was straining against the material.

Castiel smiled at the sight. "Lift up." He whispered, coaxing Dean's jeans down and off.

Dean used the back of the couch to help lift himself up a little to let Castiel take his jeans off.

Castiel removed the jeans and dropped them to the floor, before getting up on the couch and spreading his legs.

Dean took off his shirt, leaving him only in the panties, then moved down to the floor so he could blow Castiel more easily.

Castiel smiled softly at him. "So gorgeous." He purred softly.

Dean smiled. "Thank you," he murmured and rubbed his hands over Castiel's thighs.

Castiel smiled softly, and relaxed under the touches.

Dean kissed Castiel's stomach, then kissed his thighs.

Castiel moaned softly, his erection straining against the panties.

Dean started to kiss the bulge before mouthing and licking at it, leaving a wet patch of saliva.

Castiel was breathing hard, making soft, breathy noises.

Dean hummed, and finally pulled them down just enough to let out Castiel's erection.

Castiel's erection was hard and wanting, the knot barely swelling.

Dean smirked, and he leaned in to give it a long, broad lick, avoiding the knot.

Castiel groaned softly. "Dean..." He moaned his name.

Dean hummed and gently wrapped his fingers around the hard flesh.

Castiel shuddered softly. "Ah..." He whimpered.

"Such a nice cock... And it's all mine," Dean murmured as he stroked it slowly, and swirled his tongue around the tip.

Castiel moaned. "All yours..." He whispered.

Dean smiled and wrapped his lips around the tip to suck on it gently as he slowly stroke the shaft.

Castiel groaned softly, one hand in Dean's hair.

Dean sucked a little harder and stroked faster, then eased up again, just to take more of it into his mouth.

Castiel groaned. "Oh fuck..."

Dean hummed around the hard flesh and lapped at the tip inside his mouth.

Castiel panted, precome leaking onto Dean's tongue.

Dean happily swallowed the precome, and started to move his head up and down Castiel's cock, still avoiding his knot.

Castiel whimpered softly and moaned, trying to press up to get stimulation for his knot.

Dean placed both hands on Castiel's hips to silently tell him to stay still.

Castiel whined softly. "Deeeeann..."

Dean slowly pulled his mouth off and licked his lips. "No, Cas. Unless you're able to knot me later if you come now, then you won't get to come."

Castiel whined softly and then stayed still.

"Good boy," Dean purred, and took Castiel's cock into his mouth again, and moaned quietly when he felt the cramp again, only it was more intense than before. It didn't last long, which he was relieved for, and he started bobbing his head again.

Castiel whimpered at the moan and shuddered softly, more precome leaking into Dean's mouth.

Dean hummed and swallowed the precome. He continued to blow Castiel for a little longer, then pulled off and tucked Castiel's erection back into the panties.

Castiel whimpered softly at the lack of stimulation, but opened his eyes, looking at Dean with red cheeks.

Dean grinned up at him, a bit breathless, then moved up to kiss him.

Castiel kissed back happily, reaching to hold Dean close

Dean had his hands on Castiel's waist and kissed him deeply.

Castiel kissed back, and then took control of the kiss, sliding his tongue into Dean's mouth.

Dean moaned softly and let Castiel in, letting him take the control.

Castiel cupped Dean's face in his hands and held him close. "Gonna eat you out while yours still wearing those pretty panties." He growled softly.

Dean smirked, but it came out slightly weird when he was hit with another cramp, this one short as well. "Sounds awesome, Cas... You gonna do it good?"

"You tell me." Castiel grinned, coaxing Dean up to head to the bed.

Dean let Castiel help him up, and then they headed towards the bed, and he actually had another cramping feeling, but it was so light that he almost didn't notice it himself. He started to feel like something was going on, but he was going to have hot sex and he wasn't going to ruin that just because of weird braxton hicks.

Castiel coaxed Dean onto the bed and smiled at him, ignorant of what Dean was feeling. "Hands and knees love." He murmured,

Dean smiled and got up on the bed on his hands and knees.

Castiel ran his hands down Dean's back, lightly slapping his ass when he reached it.

Dean let out a surprised moan, then wiggled his ass a bit.

Castiel smiled and cupped a cheek against his palm. "You love being spanked, don't you little alpha?" He purred.

"Yes alpha, I love it... And I love it when you bury your face between my red, sore cheeks and eat me out really good..."

Castiel smiled, and rubbed his hands over Dean's ass, fondling it before giving him another slap.

Dean moaned again, but this time, it was followed by a not so pleased groan.

"Dean?" Castiel stopped, concerned. "Was that too much.

"No, no... That was perfect, I just... I've been having irregular braxton hicks all day," Dean murmured. "But this one kinda hurt..."

Castiel frowned. "Do you want to stop?" He asked.

"I don't want to," Dean muttered. "But I really don't want your knot in my ass and have my whole lower body cramp up."

"That's all right," Castiel reassured him. "You can just finish the blowjob you started earlier." He gently slapped Dean's ass again.

Dean whined softly. "I **hate** being pregnant..."

"It'll be over soon." Castiel murmured. "Now relax and enjoy." He slapped Dean a little harder, leaving a red handprint on his left cheek.

Dean gasped softly, then moaned, letting himself relax. "Oh, fuck..."

Castiel smiled softly, rubbing his ass gently. "Tell me what you want, little alpha."

"I wish we could 69," Dean murmured. "But, I... I think I want you to still eat me out... And then I want to finish you off."

"All right." Castiel smiled, and gave Dean a matching handprint on his other cheek.

Dean moaned and eagerly stuck his ass up as much as he could.

Castiel smiled and gave him two more light slaps to redden his cheeks before he was done. "Matches your panties." He murmured.

"Is it pretty?" Dean murmured, looking up at Castiel over his shoulder. He could feel a wet spot forming in the back of the panties from his slick.

"So pretty." Castiel replied softly, running his fingers down Dean's cheeks and spreading them.

Dean blushed as he felt the panties sink in between his cheeks, and he knew they'd be cutting in when Castiel let go of his cheeks.

Castiel licked a stripe over the panties before letting his cheeks go.

Dean shuddered. "Oh, fuck... Can't wait to feel your tongue-" he started to say, then stopped and put a hand on his stomach as he got a really weird sensation down low in his stomach, then felt how something trickled down his legs that could in no way be slick.

Castiel frowned as the wet spot grew very quickly, way too much to just be slick. "Dean?" He asked, worried.

Dean had a hard time breathing, and he didn't dare to move. "I think... I think that was my water... I'm in labor... Holy shit, I... Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll be meeting little Daniel next chapter~
> 
> I hope everyone's having a great night/day!
> 
> ~Cinder


	34. Healthy Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **SUMMARY/SPOILERS**
> 
> Dean and Castiel both start freaking out in different ways that the delivery was beginning, and Castiel calls Dr. Ramsey. When the doctor arrives, he coaches them through labour until Daniel Emmanuel Winchester-Novak is born. Afterwards, Dean swears he will never go through that pain again, but he is happy to finally have their baby boy with them.
> 
>  **Content Warnings**  
>  Labour

Castiel's breath hitched. "I...oh god, fuck, I uh...! Just lay down right now! I'll call Dr. Ramsey and get us dressed." He was panicking a little bit.

Dean's breathing was shallow, not having heard what Castiel said. He was too caught up in the fact that his freaking water had just broken and it wouldn't stop running down his legs.

"Dean, lay down," Castiel gently coaxed him, grabbing his phone and calling Dr. Ramsey.

Dean swallowed and instead of laying down, he got up - water rushing down his legs - and went to the bathroom. He didn't have any contractions yet, so he sat on the toilet so that he wouldn't make a mess everywhere.

While Dean was up, Castiel stripped the sheets and blankets, putting down a plastic cover for the mattress and then the white linens they had bought specifically to ruin during the birth. He went to give Dean the hospital gown to put on. "Dr. Ramsey is on his way, you're three weeks early so he wants you to stay in bed until he gets here." Castiel told him, still only wearing panties and the collar.

Dean's panties were on the floor, and he was shaking a bit as he looked up at his mate, terrified. "I-it... It wasn't supposed to... I... I'm not ready," he whispered.

Castiel knelt down in front of Dean. "Hey, hey, it's okay. It's going to be okay, you can do it." Castiel murmured. "We'll take care of you, and you're going to give birth to our healthy little boy. But you have to put this on and lay down in bed, okay?"

Dean took a deep breath and nodded slowly. "I... I wanna be in the nursery... I need... I need something from there," he whispered.

"I'll get it for you, what do you need?" Castiel murmured. "Dr. Ramsey said you need to lay down until he can check on you."

Dean grabbed onto Castiel's shoulders, needing help to get up. "Blanket... And the puppy... I want the nest," he whispered.

"Okay, okay." Castiel murmured, helping Dean to bed. "I'll get the blanket and the puppy, just lay here and keep track of contractions, all right?"

"Okay," Dean mumbled and sat down on the bed, putting the gown on and then laying down on his side, curling up as much as he could.

Castiel went to the nursery and got the blanket and puppy, giving them to Dean before getting dressed in scrubs himself,

Dean pretty much hid his face into the blanket and the puppy, and he groaned as the first contraction after his water broke hit him.

Castiel sat next him, gently petting his hair. "I'm right here love, right by your side like I promised."

"This isn't how I wanted this day to go... I didn't want to have him today of all days," Dean whispered. "I'm not ready for this Cas... I'm not..."

"It's going to be all right." Castiel murmured. "He's ready to come and meet us, and we'll be able to hold him and love him."

"But I'M not ready!" Dean snapped, and hugged the blanket and stuffed animal tight. He was scared and he felt disgusting, the water still running down his thighs, although not as badly as before.

Castiel rubbed his head gently. "Hey, you won't be pregnant for much longer." He murmured softly.

Dean just started crying, overwhelmed and not knowing how else to let out his frustration and the stress he was currently under. He hated being pregnant, but he was terrified of having to push out the baby and how their lives would change after they had Daniel.

Castiel felt horrible, but did his best to comfort his mate. When the doorbell rang, he went to let Dr. Ramsey in and lead him to the bedroom, helping him carry bags and equipment in.

Dean had calmed down a little when Dr. Ramsey arrived, and the contractions came around every 10 minutes. He was not looking forward to having a check up.

"Hello Dean." Dr. Ramsey greeted, setting up a few small monitors and an ultrasound machine. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit, " Dean whispered, then tensed and bit his lip as he had another contraction. He had an old worn pillow between his legs, as it was more comfortable for him.

"It's all right." Dr. Ramsey reassured him. "I just need to check how dilated you are, and then a quick ultrasound to check on your little boy, okay?"

"Do I have to get on my back?" Dean asked softly, really not wanting to move.

"That way would be easiest." Dr. Ramsey replied.

Dean nodded and pulled the pillow out of the way, then rolled onto his back.

Dr. Ramsey apologized as he slid a gloved hand between Dean's legs. "You're about four centimeters dilated." He told him, removing his hand.

"So... All we do now is wait?" Dean asked, and exposed his stomach for the ultrasound.

"All we do is wait." Dr. Ramsey agreed. "Since this is your first, it can take anywhere from an hour to ten hours, we don't know exactly. But let's take a look at him, shall we?" He booted up the ultrasound, and it showed that Daniel was in the proper position and ready to be born.

Dean rubbed his face and covered himself when the ultrasound was done, and he went back to laying on his side, pillow between his legs. "Will I be allowed to drink or eat? " he asked.

"You are, but don't eat too much." Dr. Ramsey replied. "Lots of water is good, you need to stay hydrated. I'll check you again in about half an hour, if the contractions haven't gotten five minutes apart, all right?"

"Okay... Can I get up and walk, then?" Dean asked, hoping Dr. Ramsey would say yes.

"Yes you can, but don't force yourself to walk through contractions. Just stop and breathe through them, don't try to be a tough alpha." He said firmly.

"I cried like a little bitch before you came. I don't have the energy to act tough," Dean murmured.

"I still have to say it, most omegas to alphas who end up pregnant try to force themselves and cause complications." Dr. Ramsey replied.

"Oh..." Dean went quiet at that. He probably would've been one of those if he hadn't been taken by surprise and was scared.

Dr. Ramsey nodded. "So you can walk, just take it easy and stop when you feel a contraction."

"Okay." Dean nodded, and remained where he was, not wanting to move yet.

Castiel gently pet Dean's hair, not wanting to leave his side.

Time passed and Dean groaned through his contractions. He was five centimeters when Dr. Ramsey checked next time, and the contractions were around eight minutes apart. He got up to walk after that, needing to do something.

Castiel walked with him, nervous and fretting over Dean, unable to help it.

At some point Dean snarled at him during a contraction, the alpha in him frustrated and in pain and not wanting to be doted on, and then he apologized profusely and pretty much begged Castiel to not leave after the contraction was over.

Castiel comforted him, not planning on leaving Dean's side at all. He was wracked with nerves, and the alpha in him was screaming to protect his mate and make him as safe and comfortable as possible during the birth.

The contractions were getting longer, and more times than he wanted to admit, Dean found himself squatting to relieve some of the pain and pressure. It was taking a while, with over an hour passing before he dilated further, and he got a small snack of cheese and crackers to give him energy. Then things started to go more quickly, the contractions getting more intense and lasting longer.

When the contractions were four minutes apart, Dr. Ramsey confined Dean to the bed.

Castiel held Dean's hand, sitting next to him and speaking words of encouragement,

Dean gritted his teeth through the contractions. It still took a while for it to progress. It ended up being over four hours from his water breaking, to the overwhelming feeling of needing to push came over him.

"I-I gotta push," he stuttered.

Dr. Ramsey checked. "You're fully dilated, I need you to spread your legs as wide as you can, and come close to the edge of the bed, all right?"

Dean nodded and took deep breaths, and let Castiel help him move into position.

Dr. Ramsey got in between Dean's legs. "All right, when the next contraction starts, I want you to push, okay? Only when it starts."

Dean was shaking and having a hard time breathing, but he nodded. When the contraction hit, he bore down, and yelled. "Son of a bitch!"

Castiel held Dean's hand tightly.

"I know, I know it hurts but that was a great push. Again, start of the next contraction." Dr. Ramsey encouraged,

Dean breathed deeply and pushed with the next contraction. "Ow, ow, ow," he whimpered, gripping Castiel's hand tight. "Hurts so bad..."

Castiel held Dean's hand and pushed hair away from his face. "You're doing great love." He encouraged.

Dr. Ramsey kept coaching him through the pushes, half an hour passing before the head started showing. "You're doing great, Dean, the head is showing now, I need the biggest push you can muster."

Dean was exhausted and his whole body was hurting. He was sweaty and covered in other bodily substances, and he just wanted it to be over. He gave the biggest push he could muster, and he almost kicked Dr. Ramsey, as it hurt so bad it made him sob. "I can't, I can't! Hurts too much!"

"You can do it love, you can." Castiel encouraged him.

"The head is almost out, push hard, one more time!" Dr. Ramsey encouraged.

Dean almost roared as he pushed one more time, the head slipping out of him.

"Great job Dean, another push for the shoulders, you're almost there!"

Dean took a moment to just breathe, then gave a big, final push. He was sobbing and shaking, and he felt so gross when he felt Daniel slip out, followed by the short gush of water and blood and whatever else had been inside him.

Dr. Ramsey caught Daniel and cleaned his nose and face so he could breathe. "Castiel, do you want to cut the cord?"

Castiel nodded, and went to do just that.

Dean propped himself up on his forearms, wanting to see the baby boy.

Daniel made an almost cough like noise, then started wailing.

Castiel smiled widely as he sat back down next to Dean.

Dr. Ramsey wrapped Daniel in a blanket and gently put him against Dean's chest. "Congratulations." He smiled.

Dean laid back down as he took Daniel and held him carefully against his chest. "Fucking hell... All you do is surprise us..."

Daniel quietened down a bit as he was against Dean's chest, a light tufft of dark brown hair visible at the top of his head.

Castiel was grinning widely as he watched, so, so happy to see his mate and son.

Dr. Ramsey started to clean up between Dean's legs, coaching him through pushing out the afterbirth.

Dean hated every second of it, but after 20 minutes the thing was out and he couldn't be more relieved that it was finally over. His gown had been loosened to let Daniel have some skin to skin contact with him.

Castiel was watching over his family. "You did it love." He murmured. "He's beautiful and perfect."

"Yeah... But I'm never doing that again. This is the most painful thing I've ever done in my life..." Dean made a face.

Daniel was laying against his chest, eyes closed and cheek mushed against him, mouthing at the air and moving his hands a little.

Castiel chuckled softly, and looked at Daniel. "He's so perfect."

"All right, I'll give you another hour to recover, and then we can go to the hospital to run tests, all right?" Dr. Ramsey murmured."

"Okay..." Dean nodded, and kissed the top of Daniel's head, feeling absolutely exhausted. "Is it okay if I nap...?"

"Of course." Dr. Ramsey replied with a smile.

Castiel watched his mate and son, a loving look on his face.

Dean looked up at his mate, his hair sticking to his forehead because of the sweat there.

Daniel snuffled.

Castiel gently wiped the hair back before leaning in to kiss Dean. "I'm so proud of you love..."

Dean kissed back. "You better be... This really isn't the D I wanted to give you, but after all I went through today? It's the only D you'll get for a month."

Castiel chuckled softly. "Its the best D you could have ever gotten me." He murmured, looking at their son lovingly.

Daniel made a noise and mouthed at Dean's skin.

"I think he's hungry." Castiel murmured.

Dean looked down at him. "Maybe he is," he mumbled, and felt really awkward.

Castiel looked away to give Dean privacy.

Dean felt ashamed and flustered as he pulled the gown further down and let Daniel latch onto a nipple.

Castiel just sat next to Dean, but didn't watch.

Dean watched Daniel feed, but he was so tired that his head soon fell back and he was out like a light.

Castiel just watched over them, and when Dr. Ramsey said it was time to move, Castiel gently woke Dean up.

Dean grumbled softly when Castiel woke him up, but he got up anyway and he let Castiel help him freshen up and get dressed.

Castiel carefully held Daniel in his arms, cradling him protectively to his chest as Dean got dressed.

Dean got dressed in something warm, his body tired and not fully able to keep his body warmth.

Dr. Ramsey helped them outside, and they all drove to the hospital, Castiel driving the Mercedes since it was a smoother ride than the Impala for a newborn.

Dean sat in the back, keeping an eye on Daniel, not wanting him to be out of his sight.

When they arrived, they were checked in, and Daniel taken to have his bloodwork done, weighed, and measured. Another nurse checked on Dean, making sure he was all right after the birth.

Dean was completely fine, just really tired after the birth and needing a good night's sleep and a week of taking it easy. He also got a packet of pads to protect his underwear from the discharge his body would be expelling for a while.

Castiel smiled softly, and gave Dean a kiss. "It's over and done with now." He murmured.

"Yeah..." Dean kissed back. "Finally." He looked up and he held his arms out when he saw the nurse coming back with Daniel who was fussing.

The nurse smiled and handed Daniel to Dean. "17.5 inches long, and 8 pounds 7 ounces. Not bad for a three week early birth." She smiled. "The bloodwork for his second gender should be in soon."

"Fuck me... I'm so glad he's an early baby," Dean mumbled, looking at the squirming baby boy in his arms.

Castiel smiled. "He has your nose." He murmured softly as he watched their son.

"I'm pretty sure he has your ears," Dean murmured.

Daniel made a noise, and opened his eyes a little.

"Oh, he's opening his eyes." Castiel smiled.

Dean watched him, waiting.

Daniel looked up at them with baby blue eyes, looking up at Dean first.

"They're newborn blue...he could have blue or green eyes." Castiel murmured.

"Yeah... He could," Dean murmured softly and gently rubbed Daniel's cheek.

Daniel looked up at Castiel, blinking, then back at Dean.

Castiel smiled softly. "He's perfect." He murmured.

"He is." Dean smiled too, and kissed the top of Daniel's head, and they patiently waited for the blood results to come back.

Dr. Ramsey returned witha a smile. "Ready?" He asked them.

Dean nodded. "As ready as we can be."

"He's an alpha." Dr. Ramsey told them with a smile.

"I knew it," was the first thing Dean said.

Daniel blinked.

Castiel smiled lovingly at his family. "You did." He murmured.

Dr. Ramsey chuckled. "He's a perfectly healthy little alpha."

"... So we can go home now?" Dean asked, looking at Dr. Ramsey.

"In an hour, you both need to rest before you take him outside again." Dr. Ramsey replied.

"All right." Dean nodded, and looked down at the baby boy.

Castiel smiled lovingly, and kissed Dean's temple. "Happy Valentines Day love." He murmured.

"Yeah, Happy Valentines Day... We'll call everyone tomorrow," Dean murmured and leaned against Castiel.

Castiel nodded, and hugged Dean close and watched their son.

They stayed there for the whole hour just relaxing, and then they could head home.

Castiel drove them back home, then helped Dean into bed, which had been changed into regular sheets again, everything used during the birth having been disposed of.

Dean laid on his side on the bed so that he could look at the baby. "I can't believe that three hours ago, I pushed this little monster out of me..."

Castiel smiled and laid down on Daniel's other side. "I know...he's so tiny, I can't believe he made your stomach so big." Castiel gently rubbed his cheek with a finger.

Daniel made a small noise and waved his arms a little, and grabbed onto Dean's hoodie.

Dean smiled softly. "Yeah... But I'm glad he's this small. I don't know what I would've done if I had to push something out that's bigger than he is..."

Castiel chuckled. "Well, he's the first and last child you'll birth, so there's always that."

"Yeah, and I'm thrilled about that," Dean told him.

Daniel started to mouth at the air, much like he had hours earlier.

Castiel chuckled softly. "I think he's hungry again,"

Dean looked down. "Oh, right," he murmured, and laid down on his back, his upper body slightly raised as he was propped up by pillows. He unzipped his hoodie and pulled up his t-shirt, then carefully placed Daniel on his chest. It was so weird, seeing his chest slightly swollen instead of completely flat, but he knew it'd be fully flat again once Daniel stopped breastfeeding.

Castiel once again looked away to give Dean his privacy as Daniel fed.

Daniel had no problem getting started, suckling away and getting a good feeding in. When he was done he let go and just snuggled close. Dean pulled his t shirt down to cover himself, and let Daniel lay on his chest.

Castiel looked again once they were done, unable to stop watching his little son. "He's the most handsome alpha ever, apart from you." He murmured to Dean.

Dean chuckled softly and couldn't stop looking at Daniel either. "I think he's more better looking than either of us..."

Castiel chuckled. "I agree." He murmured, and gently rubbed his little tummy.

Daniel wiggled and blew a spit bubble, then looked up at Castiel.

Castiel smiled. "Hey there little guy." He cooed.

Daniel started up at Castiel with his blue eyes.

Dean yawned quietly. "I'm hungry... You wanna hold him while I get something...?"

Castiel nodded, and eagerly took Daniel into his arms, making sure to support his head.

Daniel squirmed a little, then settled down, grabbing onto Castiel's shirt and looking up at him.

Dean smiled, and carefully got up to use the bathroom, then went to the kitchen.

Castiel smiled and kissed his forehead. "Love you Daniel." He murmured.

Daniel made a soft noise and waved his free hand a bit.

Castiel smiled lovingly at him. The little tuft of hair wasn't as dark as Castiel's, but it was still darker than Dean's. Daniel's eyes seemed to be shaped like Castiel's, and he stared up at his father.

Castiel smiled lovingly. "Cutest little alpha in the whole world." He murmured.

Daniel blinked at him, then closed his eyes and just laid there in Castiel's arms.

Castiel just smiled and watched him.

Dean came back with cheese on crackers and two mugs of tea, as well as some left over chocolates from earlier.

Castiel smiled softly. "He's napping." He murmured softly to Dean.

"I guess Papa's arms are a good place to sleep," Dean murmured as he carefully sat back down.

Castiel smiled softly. "Yeah..." He murmured, just watching Daniel sleep.

Dean kissed Castiel's cheek, then blew softly on his tea and sipped it.

Castiel's hands were full, so he ignored his tea and just cuddled with his son.

Dean rolled his eyes and held up a cracker with cheese on it to Castiel's mouth.

Castiel smiled and ate the cracker. "Thank you"

"You're welcome," Dean murmured and ate a cracker himself.

Castiel just held Daniel until Dean was finished, before carefully giving him back.

Dean took Daniel into his arms and held him close.

Castiel drank his tea as he watched them. "I don't want to let him out of sight." Castiel admitted.

"Me neither... " Dean murmured softly.

"He looks like you." Castiel murmured. "But he has my eyes, I think. They're shaped the same."

Dean looked at the boy. "Well, it might change. He was just born today," he murmured.

"Very true." Castiel murmured.

Dean kissed Castiel's cheek. "But it's finally over... And now we have our kid. That's the important thing. Now we just need a puppy."

Castiel nodded. "Do you want to use that breeder, or go to the shelter?"

Dean chewed on his lip. "Let's go to a shelter first... Then we'll look into the breeder person."

Castiel nodded. "Sounds good." He murmured.

Dean nodded. "Let's research some breeds, and go looking in a few or a couple of weeks... Let us get used to this first."

Castiel nodded in agreement. "Yeah... Wait until Daniel is two month old, I think."

Dean nodded. "Okay. That sounds good. But we can still try to find reliable shelters meanwhile. I don't want to go to a shitty shelter that only wants our money."

Castiel nodded. "Agreed."

Dean hummed, then yawned softly. "Okay, I think I'm gonna tuck in..."

Castiel nodded. "We should put Daniel down in the nursery first." He murmured.

Dean was quiet. "... Can't we grab that travel crib we got from Bobby? Have Daniel sleep in here tonight?"

Castiel nodded eagerly. "Let me grab it." He murmured, going to get the travel crib and set it up.

Dean relaxed and that, and he smiled down at little Daniel. "We're not gonna let anything happen to you," he murmured.

Castiel set up the crib next to Dean's side of the bed.

"... You wanna tuck him in?" Dean murmured. "I'll be doing that all night anyway, probably.."

Castiel nodded eagerly, and carefully took Daniel into his arms, gently settling him down into the crib.

Dean smiled as he watched Castiel, then he got up to use the bathroom, to freshen up, change pads and put on pajama bottoms and a t-shirt.

Castiel smiled softly at him when he came back, Daniel laying asleep in the travel crib.

Dean smiled and carefully laid down in bed, getting under the covers. "So happy this is over..."

Castiel smiled. "A new chapter of our lives is just beginning." He murmured, giving Dean a soft kiss.

Dean smiled and kissed back. "Yeah... Hopefully this one will be a lot smoother..."

"I think it will be," Castiel murmured, and turned his back to Dean so he could be the little spoon.

Dean eagerly wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist, thought didn't hold him tight like he normally would, not wanting too much pressure on his stomach.

Castiel smiled happily, having missed being the little spoon at night. "Good night love." He murmured.

"Good night Cas," Dean murmured, yawning softly as he closed his eyes.

Castiel closed his eyes and fell asleep easily.

Dean fell asleep easily too, looking forward to healing up and going back to his normal self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's little Daniel :) we hope you guys love him as much as we do~
> 
> ~Cinder


	35. First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary**
> 
> Daniel's first night home is filled with late night feedings and cuddling sessions, but his fathers couldn't be happier to have him with them.

Daniel started crying a few hours later, his diaper soiled and he was hungry.

Dean got up, and after a bit of trial and error realized what was going on, and he changed Daniel's diaper first. Then laid down in bed to let Daniel nurse. His body was aching and he was so tired, but their newborn needed all the love and care, no matter what.

Castiel had woken up too, but had fallen back asleep, snoring softly.

Dean smiled tiredly, and once Daniel was done and fallen asleep from snuggling, he put the baby back in the crib and then went back to sleep.

Daniel only slept for an hour before crying again.

Dean got up again, and gently picked up Daniel, having hoped the baby would sleep at least another two hours.

Daniel continued to cry, hungry again.

Dean pushed his shirt up when he understood and let Daniel latch on, then sat on the edge of the bed.

"S'he hungry?" Castiel mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah, he is ," Dean murmured.

"Mkay. I'll get him next time if he isn't hungry." Castiel promised.

"Okay," Dean murmured and watched Daniel. Once the boy was done eating and want back to sleep, it was back in the crib, then back to bed for Dean. He snuggled up against Castiel's back.

Castiel was asleep again, snoring a little louder.

Dean was so tired that he fell asleep quickly despite his mate's snoring, only to wake up again almost three hours later from Daniel crying once more.

Daniel wasn't hungry that time, and just wanted cuddles.

Dean had picked up Daniel and then gently shook Castiel, before handing the baby off to his mate so he could sleep some more.

Castiel yawned tiredly and held Daniel close to his chest, petting his hair gently.

Daniel happily cuddled against Castiel's warm chest, and looked up at him with big blue eyes.

Dean was having trouble falling asleep.

Castiel smiled back at him, his own pair watching his son tiredly but lovingly.

Daniel blinked slowly at him, then looked away when he heard something, which was Dean getting up to go the bathroom.

Castiel smiled. "Daddy's just going potty sweetheart, he'll be right back."

Daniel looked back up at Castiel.

Castiel leaned down to kiss his forehead and cuddle him close.

Dean came out from the bathroom and stretched a little. "Man... I think I'm just gonna stay up... Get some strong coffee."

"You've been waking up with him all right, I'll take him out to the living room, you lay down and rest." Castiel replied.

"Okay... But I'm getting up if I can't sleep," Dean murmured.

"All right." Castiel kissed his cheek before taking Daniel to the living room to sit on the couch and cuddle.

Dean went back to bed to rest.

Daniel just cuddled against Castiel's chest. In a few months he would start to scent everything and get curious about the world, and being an alpha, he would probably quickly develop the habit of claiming things as his own, even though he was only a baby.

Castiel wasn't much thinking about what would happen a few months from then, his world contained to these present moments, the tiny baby in his arms that was the product of himself and Dean, the product of their love for each other. Castiel just held Daniel close, and started to sing.

Daniel blinked, then cooed softly, the first noise he'd made that hadn't been unhappy.

Castiel beamed when he heard it, and continued to sing softly to his son.

Daniel looked up at his father, and they just cuddled together.

Dean ended up falling asleep, exhausted.

Castiel just kept cuddling and singing to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the super short chapter, this is a scene that didn't quite work tagging onto the other chapters, but was too sweet to just leave out!
> 
> ~Cinder


	36. The New Parent Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary/Spoilers**
> 
> It's been a few weeks since Daniel's birth, and with the baby boy only sleeping a few hours at a time, Castiel and Dean are exhausted. They call Benny over to ask him to watch Daniel a bit while they sleep, and their friend happily agrees. When he arrives, Castiel and Dean pass out while Benny spends time with the little baby and makes sure everything is in order for his friends.

A few weeks passed, and both Castiel and Dean were running on empty. Daniel didn't sleep for more than three hours at a time, and it was more frequent for him to be up every one to two hours.

One morning Dean was feeding Daniel, one of the baby boys early morning feedings, and he had dark rings under his eyes and he'd never felt as pale as he did right then. He wasn't sure what to do. He loved his son but he was going mad from the lack of sleep.

Castiel's bags under his eyes were just as heavy, and he brought Dean some tea to try to keep him awake, since the coffee still wasn't recommended while he was breast feeding.

Dean had even stopped caring if Castiel saw him breastfeed or not, he was just too tired. It also made breastfeeding easier, which he had chosen to do because he wanted to give his child the best. He loved Daniel above everything, even if he hated being pregnant. He accepted the mug of tea. "Thanks... Man. I'm so tired."

"Me too." Castiel yawned softly, sitting down next to Dean. "I just...we need a break."

"Yeah, but... How?" Dean asked. "I don't want to leave him out of my sight..."

"I know...fuck, we can call Benny, or Charlie to babysit? They don't have to leave the apartment, just keep him entertained while we sleep..."

"That does sound amazing," Dean murmured.

"Call Benny first." Castiel murmured, yawning,

Dean hummed. "After I finish my tea, or Daniel is finished nursing."

"Mmkay." Castiel rubbed tiredly at his eyes.

Dean nodded and sipped his tea. He longed for coffee so badly. Tea didn't do much to wake him. He finished the whole mug anyway, then picked up his phone and dialed Benny, knowing he'd be up.

Benny picked up after a few rings. "Hey brother, what's up?"

"Hey Benny... What do you think of babysitting an infant?" Dean asked.

Benny chuckled. "You and Cas are exhausted, huh?"

"Daniel wakes up 3-4 times a night, and one of those times he just wants cuddles. I feel like I don't get a break, and Cas suffers because of it too." Dean sighed. "We're kinda desperate for a break, yeah."

Benny chuckled. "I'll be off of my shift in an hour, and I'll head over after that, all right?"

"Okay. We'll treat you to breakfast if you haven't already eaten. And you get free reign over the kitchen while we sleep."

"Sounds perfect to me. See you soon, brother."

"See you soon, Benny," Dean said, and then they hung up.

Castiel was laying down, arm over his eyes. "Is Benny coming?"

"His shift ends in an hour. Then he's coming," Dean murmured.

Daniel finished nursing, and looked up at Dean. He'd lost a bit of weight, but Dr. Ramsey said it was normal for newborns, and he was slowly gaining weight back.

"Mkay." Castiel murmured. "Thank God for Benny..."

"Yeah... He's our saving grace," Dean mumbled as he gently rubbed Daniel's back.

Daniel hiccuped, then cooed softly.

"Why won't you sleep, Danny?" Castiel mumbled.

Daniel just cooed in reply. Dean sighed softly.

Castiel rubbed at his eyes.

 

When Benny arrived, Castiel let him in, so relieved to see him.

Dean was still sitting on the couch, and he grinned as he saw Benny. "Hey there."

"Hey brother. Is that your little one?" Benny nodded at the bundle of blankets.

"Yeah, it's our little monster, Daniel. Daniel, this is Uncle Benny, and he's gonna look after you while Daddy and Papa get some sleep," Dean murmured.

Daniel just blinked up at him, then looked away.

Benny smiled. "He's a cute one, brother." He held his arms out for the baby.

Dean happily handed the baby boy over.

Daniel looked up at Benny with big eyes, and looked as if he was trying to scent him, but being a baby, it just made him sniffle.

Benny chuckled. "What's his second gender?" He asked.

"He's an alpha," Dean told him. "Luckily he's too small to cause any trouble."

Benny chuckled. "A house full of alphas, eh?" He gently booped Daniel's nose.

Daniel's eyes crossed, and he made a confused noise.

"Yeah..." Dean yawned.

"Get some sleep you two." Benny told them.

Dean nodded and got up, then headed straight to bed.

Castiel followed, and just collapsed into bed.

Dean did the same, and fell asleep almost immediately.

Castiel was asleep as well.

Benny cooed softly and held Daniel close, letting him get used to being held by someone other than his fathers.

Daniel seemed to be fine with being held by Benny and he looked at him with big blue eyes.

Benny smiled. "Hey little guy." He murmured. "Wanna watch some cartoons?"

Daniel cooed softly, and reached up to Benny's beard.

Benny chuckled and let him tug on it.

Daniel tugged on it but it didn't hurt as he had no real strength in his tiny hands and arms, then let go after a few seconds.

Benny chuckled, then sat on the couch with Daniel, putting on some cartoons with the volume down.

Daniel was awake for a while, then went down for a nap in Benny's arms.

Benny just held him close as they watched the cartoons.

Daniel slept soundly in Benny's arms, only waking up a few hours later, crying in hunger.

Benny tried calming him, and then went to see of there were any bottles in the fridge.

There wasn't a bottle in the fridge, but there was a few ziplock bags with milk in them, and there was a bottle drying on the rack.

Benny put the bottle together and heat it up, testing it on his wrist before offering it to Daniel.

Daniel struggled against it for a bit since it wasn't familiar, but reluctantly accepted the nipple.

Benny smiled. "Good job buddy...gotta let your Daddy rest."

Daniel suckled, and looked up at Benny with big eyes.

Benny smiled. "You're a cute one, you know?"

Daniel just blinked up at him. He had Dean's nose and ears, but his eyes were shaped like Castiel's.

Benny chuckled, and when Daniel finished, he rinsed out the bottle and set it to dry.

Daniel wriggled a little, then he made a face and a noise.

"What's up?" Benny asked.

Daniel scrunched his face, then relaxed, having pooped his diaper.

Benny sniffed and chuckled, before going to change it.

Daniel wiggled as he was put on the changing table

Benny started humming to him as he changed the baby's diaper, making sure he was all clean.

Daniel cooed when he was clean and had his clean diaper on.

Benny smiled and booped his nose, taking him back to the living room to relax.

Daniel happily snuggled with Benny seeming to like him almost as much as his Daddy and Papa.

Benny smiled, and just relaxed and took care of Daniel.

Castiel woke up after a solid seven hours of sleep, feeling so much better.

Dean had woken up a few hours earlier to use the bathroom, and was still asleep when Castiel woke up.

Castiel went it use the bathroom, and then check on Benny and Daniel. Benny was cooking one handed, Daniel in the other.

Daniel was snuggled against Benny, not making a noise.

Castiel smiled. "How has he been?"

Daniel looked up at Castiel when he heard his voice, and reached out to him.

Benny chuckled. "He's been very good and sweet."

Castiel took Daniel from Benny's arms and cuddled him close.

Daniel sighed softly and snuggled against his Papa's chest.

Castiel smiled, and he and Benny just chatted until Dean woke up too.

Dean got up after an hour and went to the bathroom, then joined the others. "Oh man, that was a good sleep..."

Benny chuckled. "I'm glad. You have a sweet boy."

Dean smiled. "So he's been good? No trouble?"

Daniel perked up at hearing Dean's voice and tried to find him.

"No trouble at all." Benny smiled.

Castiel handed Daniel over to Dean.

Dean grinned and held Daniel close. "Hey little guy."

Daniel wiggled and cooed at him.

Castiel smiled at the sight.

Benny chuckled. "Well, I'm going to get home and get some sleep myself. You two try to rest up as best you can."

Dean nodded and smiled. "Yeah, okay. Thanks so much for helping us out, Benny. It's appreciated."

"You're very welcome brother, there's some gumbo in the fridge for your dinner." He smiled giving Dean and Castiel handshakes before letting himself out.

"Thanks again, Benny. See you buddy," Dean said and waved him off.

Benny waved, and let himself out.

Castiel smiled softly. "I feel so much better, how about you?"

"Yeah, I feel so much better. I feel like I can tackle another two weeks without a break," Dean said, smiling.

Daniel started to mouth at Dean's shirt, and Dean pulled his shirt up to let him nurse.

Castiel chuckled. "Let's not do that." He murmured, moving over to kiss Dean's lips sweetly.

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, let's not," he murmured and kissed back gently.

Castiel smiled and nuzzled Dean's cheek, looking down at Daniel.

Daniel was happily suckling away, hungry and loving the warmth from his daddy.

Castiel smiled. "He's perfect." He murmured softly.

Dean smiled and nodded. "Yeah, he is. A perfect little monster."

"Don't call him that." Castiel scolded.

Dean rolled his eyes. "He doesn't mind."

He can't understand you right now." He pointed out.

"He's my adorable little monster," Dean told him. "And I'll stop calling him that when he starts to sleep for longer."

Castiel rolled his eyes, but placed a kiss to Dean's shoulder.

Dean smiled. "Hey... Have you eaten yet?"

"I haven't, I was waiting for you." Castiel murmured,

"Then let's grab a soda because we fucking deserve it, and a plate of gumbo each as well, then we'll sit down and watch a movie." Dean smiled.

Castiel smiled. "Sound s good to me." He murmured, going to serve them gumbo and get their sodas.

Dean went to make a makeshift bed for Daniel on the couch, so that he could lay down with his blanket and puppy while Dean and Castiel ate.

Castiel brought the food and drinks, giving Dean his.

Dean smiled, and they sat down. Daniel was happy to snuggle with his stuffed puppy, sleepy after eating.

Castiel smiled at their son, and leaned into Dean as he ate.

Dean put on a movie, and they both cuddled and ate as they watched it.

Castiel smiled and kissed Dean's cheek.

Dean smiled and turned his head to kiss Castiel on the lips. "This is nice," he murmured.

"It really is." Castiel murmured.

Dean nodded, and kissed Castiel again.

Castiel smiled and kissed back happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two chapters left! Don't forget to vote in our poll (http://goo.gl/forms/mrLAABISSC) (I'm sorry I don't know how to code worth shit and don't know how to make that clickable) Before next Tuesday, when we will announce the standings and the next story we'll post! Hurry, there's currently a VERY close tie!
> 
> Hope you're all having a great week so far!
> 
> ~Cinder


	37. Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **SUMMARY/SPOILERS**  
>  While Castiel is working, Dean has to go out and get groceries, and has no choice but to bring Daniel with him. At the store, he runs into John who is furious at him, and no one helps when Dean's dragged out of the store. John shouts abuse and chases Dean who manages to call his mate before his father catches up with him. Police is called and they successfully arrest John, but not before Castiel can throw some punches. Daniel is fine, Dean as well aside from a bloody nose, and Castiel needs some more patching up at the hospital they're brought to. When they got home after all of that, they just take it easy.
> 
>  **CONTENT WARNINGS**  
>  Abusive John, drunk John, violence, misgendering.

Some time later, when Daniel was about to turn two months, Dean was out doing errands. Castiel was at work, so Dean didn't have any choice but to bring Daniel with him as they needed a couple of things. Everything was going well with Daniel, and he had started to develop a few typical alpha habits. He was starting to try scenting people, he was curious about the world and not shy, and he was sometimes very clingy to Dean, but otherwise he was just the same sweet little boy he'd been since birth.

While they were out at the grocery store, John saw the two of them. It was the first time he had seen Dean since the events at the bar, and he was furious beyond reason still at Dean. The alpha, upset that John hadn't supplied the omega, had beat John up behind the bar. The blow to his pride and the loss of the dowry pissed John off, so when he saw Dean with a little baby, he stormed over. "Boy! You know what you cost me?" He shouted angrily.

Dean hadn't seen John, so the man took him completely by surprise. He stepped back when he heard John's voice, and he held Daniel close as he stared at his father.

John reached over and grabbed Dean's forearm tightly. "You're coming out back with me and explaining yourself, boy." He hissed.

"E-explain what? I don't have to explain anything," Dean told him, his eyes wide.

Daniel clung to Dean and started to fuss.

"Yes you do. You left me with your mate to be," he growled, tugging Dean out. "C'mon you worthless omega."

"He's not my mate! I'm already mated!" Dean protested, and pulled his arm back.

"For what? Absolutely nothing. You didn't get a dowry, so as far as I'm concerned, you aren't mated,"

"Yes I am! And he makes me happy, and he doesn't owe you anything!" Dean argued.

"He owes me a lot for you." John growled, grabbing Dean again and yanking him hard towards the doors.

Dean let himself be dragged outside, as not a single person in the store stood up for him and it was useless. "Since I'm a worthless omega to you, I don't get why you think he owes you much!"

"Because you are /my/ property until /I/ choose to give you away!" John slurred, pushing Dean back against the wall.

Dean's eyes widened, and he held Daniel securely in his arm. "No... No, you don't own me! If anyone does, it's Bobby and my mate!"

Daniel made a noise as if he was trying to growl, but when it went unnoticed, he began to cry.

"Bobby Sjnger don't own shit, boy. You're my flesh and blood!" John growled, moving to try to yank Daniel away.

Dean saw red, and he snarled as he kicked John in the shin. "Leave my kid alone you drunk bastard!"

"Don't you talk back to me you piece of shit!" John roared.

"You can do whatever to me, but don't you dare hurt my kid!" Dean yelled back.

"That kid is a fucking bastard, why the fuck should I care!" John lunged for Daniel again.

Dean managed to pull his arm away and he wrapped both his arms around Daniel to keep him safe.

John growled in frustration and lunged again, attempting to knock Dean over and punch him.

Dean quickly sunk down to the ground to curl himself around his baby boy.

John missed, and stumbled, falling to the ground himself. "Why you sick bastard-"

Dean got up to his feet quickly and grabbed his phone out of his pocket as he started walking off, calling Castiel.

"Dean?" Castiel answered after a few rings.

John's as getting back to his feet and going after Dean again.

"Dad found me!" Dean said shakily. Daniel was still crying.

"Where are you?" Castiel asked urgently.

John ran after Dean and grabbed him again. "You ain't running you fucking omega!

"Walmart!" Dean yelled, the phone slipping out of his hand and falling to the ground as John grabbed him.

"Dean? Dean!" Castiel swore before hanging up to haul ass over, calling the police on his way.

John immediately punched Dean straight in the face.

Dean fell back onto the ground, but kept Daniel safe and secure. His nose started bleeding, and he groaned in pain.

John started trying to grab Daniel again.

"No! Stop! He's done nothing wrong!" Dean curled around his child, doing everything he could to protect him.

The police arrived before Castiel did, and one of them tackled John to the ground.

Another officer went over to check on Dean. "Sir, are you all right?"

The officer that tackled John wrestled his arms behind his back.

Daniel was wailing loudly, his face red. Dean was shaking, and he looked up at the officer. "I... I'm okay..."

The woman beta knelt next to him. "My name is Jodi Mills, everything is going to be all right. What's your name?"

"D-Dean Winchester..." Dean whispered.

"Dean, we're going to take care of you and your child, all right? Come with me and I'll get you all patched up." She gave him her hand.

Dean hesitantly took her hand, and let her help him up. He held Daniel as securely as he could. "O-okay..."

Jodi took him over to her squad car. "Gotta take a picture, all right? Did he hurt the baby at all?"

"Okay... A-and I don't know... Don't think so..." Dean whispered.

Daniel was still crying, upset and stressed.

Jodi grabbed a picture of his face before helping him stop the bleeding.

Castiel arrived a few minutes later, running as quickly as he could towards Dean.

Dean was sitting in the car, talking with Jody about what had happened. Daniel had stopped crying, but was clearly upset and even though it was Castiel, he started to fuss when someone came close to him and his Daddy.

Castiel moved to hug Dean and Daniel tightly. "Oh thank god..." He whimpered, voice cracking.

Daniel sniffled and clung to Dean. Dean leaned into the embrace. "I just got a nosebleed," he whispered. "I'm fine..."

Castiel held his little family close. "I was so scared..." He mumbled softly.

"I'm so glad you weren't here... You would've been so mad," Dean whispered. "He tried to grab Daniel..." He started shaking again, and held Dean close.

Castiel saw red just at hearing that, and growled protectively.

Daniel made a growl like baby noise in return, which made Dean chuckle quietly. "You're too young for that," he told the baby boy. Daniel wiggled and held tightly onto Dean's shirt.

Castiel just held them tightly. When he scented John, he instinctively turned and lunged at the man, furious.

The officer that had been holding John was stumbling a couple of feet away, having gotten elbowed in the stomach pretty hard by John.

Dean immediately moved further into the car and hid in the corner like a scared cat, holding Daniel close.

Castiel layed into John with a punch to the stomach, furious. "How /dare/ you. How /dare/ you lay a hand on my family!" He growled.

John growled in return, and the two of them started to fight, punching and kicking at each other. Castiel's alpha hormones were fuming, and John was just drunk and furious at Dean and this alpha.

The officer regained his composure and moved to try to stop the men from fighting.

 

Dean was shaking. Alpha or not, John had always managed to make him feel like weak and terrified.

Jody went to try to help break up the fight.

When they were broken apart, Castiel was bleeding from a cut to his forehead, and he had a swollen lip. John's nose was bloody, but he was in a similar condition to Castiel.

"Now, sir, I know you are upset, but this is no way to behave, " the male officer scolded Castiel, while he held John back. "Do that again and I'll write you up too! And you Mr. Winchester, should be lucky I'm not letting the young man go all beast on you," he hissed.

Castiel and John just growled at each other.

The officer huffed. "Alphas," he muttered as he put handcuffs on John. He was also a beta.

Castiel growled and went back to Dean, ignoring his own injuries.

Dean was still huddled up in the corner of the backseat, holding his son. After all the pain he went through to bring him into the world, losing Daniel was the last thing he wanted.

Castiel got in as well and held them both tightly, protectively. "He's never gonna touch you or Daniel again, I swear it..."

"I don't care if he touches me or sells me off, as long as Daniel is safe... " Dean whispered.

 

Daniel wiggled.

"Never." Castiel growled. "You're ours. Your mine and Daniel's and no one else's."

Daniel made a noise and patted his little hands on Dean.

Dean knew he was probably stinking up the car with his natural omega scent, despite the alpha musk he wore, and he nodded quietly. "Y-yeah, okay..."

Castiel held his little family tight and buried his face into Dean's hair, scenting him.

Dean's scent was a whirlwind of things. The alpha musk, combined with the strong, sour smell of scared and hurt omega, as well as a small hint of rage.

Daniel grabbed onto Castiel's shirt and sniffed at him.

Castiel's scent was full of adrenaline and relief that his family was all right. He put a hand over Daniel's, keeping him close too.

Daniel relaxed and leaned against Dean. Dean was clearly stressed out, and the spike in blood pressure made his nose bleed again.

Castiel carefully helped him stop it again.

"I'm sorry," Dean whispered.

"This is not your fault." Castiel whispered.

"That's my father," Dean whispered. "I brought this on you and Daniel... "

"I don't give a fuck if he's your father or a homeless drunk. This is not your fault." He kissed the top of Dean's head.

Dean leaned into Castiel and closed his eyes.

Jody came back once John was in a cruiser. "All right boys, I'm taking you two to the hospital to get checked over."

"Okay ma'am, " Dean murmured, holding Daniel. Daniel started fussing, getting hungry.

Jody got into the drivers seat and started driving them.

Castiel kept an arm around Dean and Daniel, needing them to be close.

Dean leaned into his mate during the ride, discreetly feeding Daniel behind his jacket. As uncomfortable as it made him, he couldn't deny Daniel anything.

Jody didn't watch and gave them their privacy as they drove to the hospital, letting them out.

Dean could make Daniel stop nursing without much fuss when they arrived and he made himself presentable before getting out.

Castiel followed and kept Dean close as they walked in.

They went up to the desk and got checked in.

Jody sat with them as they waited. "He's probably facing a few charges for what he did to you." She told them. "Battery from an alpha to an omega, battery towards a child, battery from alpha to alpha..."

Dean winced at being called omega, but kept quiet. Daniel looked up at his father.

Jody saw the wince. "Are you okay?" She asked. She had scented the scared omega, and didn't think twice about it.

"Well... I... Uh... You see... I... O to A. I mean... /I'm/ O to A... As in..." Dean awkwardly tried to explain it, but he couldn't get the words out.

Jody's face lit up in understanding. "You're transgender." She murmured. "I am so, so sorry for mislabeling you."

"No, no, it's fine... It's not like we carry signs on us..." Dean chuckled awkwardly.

"Still, I feel bad." Jody replied. "I mean, you have a small child, and reeked of scared omega, so I just...I'm sorry."

"My musk wore off, and yeah... Daniel wasn't exactly... Well. Planned," Dean explained. "I understand it's confusing."

Daniel cooed, happily grabbing and sucking on Dean's finger.

Jody smiled. "He's definitely a cutie though."

"Yeah, he's really sweet. Surprisingly sweet for an alpha. But Cas here is the same." Dean smiled a little.

Castiel just had a protective arm around Dean.

Jody chuckled. "Well, you three certainly aren't your average family, huh?"

"Oh, you've just seen the surface on it. As for an example; that drunk. That was my dad, " Dean admitted.

Jodi looked a little surprised. "Oh...I'm sorry hon." She murmured.

 

"It's okay, that would've come forth anyway..." Dean shrugged. "And he's just my biological dad. He hasn't raised me since I was little."

Jody nodded. "Still."

"Dean Winchester?" A nurse called.

Dean handed Daniel to Castiel, then got up to follow the nurse.

The nurse and doctors check him over, telling him his nose wasn't broken and that he would heal in a few days. When Dean was let out, Castiel gave him Daniel so he could go in and be checked over

Castiel was bruised but nothing was broken, and they told him to take it easy for a while - though he could still go to work. They took care of the cut on his face and his bruised knuckles, disinfecting them and bandaging them up.

When Castiel was released, he went to hold Dean and Daniel close again.

"I'll take you guys back to Walmart to get your cars." Jodi stood up.

"That'd be nice." Dean nodded, and when Castiel felt like letting up a little, they all headed out.

Castiel kept his family close as Jodi drove them back, gently petting Daniel's hair.

Daniel cooed at the feeling and looked up at his father, even wiggling in Dean's arms and reaching for him.

Castiel smiled, and gently took Daniel from Dean's arms to cuddle his son close.

Dean smiled softly as he watched Daniel cling to his Papa and make cooing noises.

Castiel continued to let his hair. "My sweet little alpha..." He cooed softly.

Daniel smiled up at him. His eyes had changed ever so slightly, not being as blue anymore, but blue with a green tint. They would probably gradually turn more green in the coming months.

Castiel kissed his forehead sweetly. He loved that Daniel got Dean's eyes, and rubbed their noses together lightly.

Daniel made a high pitched, delighted noise at having his nose rubbed against his father's.

Castiel chuckled softly. "Sweet boy." He cooed.

Daniel cooed and patted Castiel's face. Dean chuckled softly. When his son wasn't upset that another person - including Castiel - was hogging Dean, he simply adored his biological alpha father.

Soon they arrived at Walmart, and were dropped off.

Castiel thanked Jodi profusely, then swallowed. He didn't want to be apart from his mate and son, but they had two cars.

Dean looked at Castiel, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey... Why don't you take the Impala and Daniel?"

"Are you sure?" Castiel asked.

Dean nodded. "I'm not worried if he's with you," he murmured.

Castiel nodded and pulled Dean in for a deep kiss before letting him go.

Dean kissed back, and then exchanged car keys with his mate.

Castiel gave him a hesitant smile, before going to put Daniel in his car seat and buckle him up before getting into the Impala to drive home.

Dean got into Castiel's Mercedes, and waited for Castiel to get in the Impala before he started driving.

When they arrived home, Castiel couldn't help but hug both of them close, nuzzling his face into Dean's hair.

"I'm okay," Dean whispered, and wrapped his arms around Castiel. "I'm okay."

"I hate your father. Hate him." Castiel whimpered softly.

"I know hon, I know," Dean said softly, using the nickname he only used when he felt it was needed. "But it's okay. He'll be locked up. He can't reach us."

Castiel just held them both close, needing to feel them in his arms. His scent still reeked of fear.

Dean held them in return, and nuzzled his mate's neck. Daniel snuggled into Castiel's chest.

Castiel took deep breaths, letting Dean's scent calm him down. "We...we should get that puppy soon..." He murmured.

"Okay... But first, I think you need a glass of wine and a relaxing evening. Maybe a bath with your favorite boy alpha?" Dean suggested, glancing down at Daniel.

Castiel nodded. "Yeah...yeah, those sound really good." He murmured softly.

Dean kissed his cheek. "And I'll something delicious for dinner..."

"Can you make your burgers?" Castiel asked softly.

"With homemade chili or garlic fries?" Dean asked.

"Chili fries sound great." Castiel murmured,

"Okay." Dean nodded. "You want to bathe while I cook dinner?"

"That's okay, I'll bathe after. I'll just cuddle Danny for now." He murmured.

Dean nodded, and he kissed Castiel's cheek and Daniel's forehead. "All right. You lean back and relax. Danny, cuddle Papa real good, okay?"

Daniel cooed softly.

Castiel smiled, and curled up on the couch with Daniel against his chest.

Dean went to the kitchen. Daniel happily curled up against his father's chest, and played with the buttons on his shirt.

Castiel cuddled Daniel close and let him play, putting on a Disney movie to keep his thoughts occupied

Dean put his mind into making their dinner, trying to forget about everything that happened that day.

Castiel brought a hungry Daniel into the kitchen, going to make hima. Bottle so Dean could keep cooking.

Dean smiled gratefully at his mate, not really feeling like letting Daniel nurse. Daniel did reach out for Dean at first, but when Castiel grabbed the heated up bottle of milk, he reached for that instead.

Castiel started to feed him, leaning against the counter and sighing softly.

Daniel happily suckled, eyes closed.

"What's up?" Dean asked.

"My mind isn't letting me stop thinking what would have happened if you didn't call me." Castiel murmured.

Dean gasped. "My phone! I dropped my phone! Fucking shit!"

"Try calling it with mine, see if anyone picks up." Castiel urged.

Dean quickly washed and dried his hands, then took Castiel's phone to call his own.

Someone picked up. "Well well well, aren't you a lucky man? I was wondering when you would realize you were missing something." Balthazar answered

"Balt?!" Dean was surprised. "What... How.. "

"You have that stupid sticker on the back of your phone. I saw it in the parking lot at WalMart, figured you dropped it while you were busy with your little one."

"I told you the sticker is cool! Look, you found my phone! And I only wish it was like that..."

"Oh? What happened?" Balthazar asked.

"Uh... Something not so good happened, but me and Danny are fine," Dean murmured.

"All right. I'm a little busy tonight, but I'll bring your phone over tomorrow, all right?"

"I'm busy tonight as well, so tomorrow is perfect. Thanks, Balt."

"You owe me, Dean-o." Balthazar chuckled.

"Well... I'm making burgers tonight. Might be one left over for you tomorrow? " Dean suggested.

"Done and done." Balthazar replied immediately.

Dean smiled a little. "All right, I'll save one for you."

"You're the best. See you tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow," Dean said, then they hung up.

"Did you find it?" Castiel asked when Dean came back to the kitchen.

"Balthazar found it!" Dean smiled. "He's coming tomorrow to drop it off."

Castiel smiled. "That's great!"

"Yeah. I really can't afford a new phone right now if we're getting ourselves a puppy."

Castiel nodded. "Thank god Balthazar was the one who found it."

"Yeah, thank God." Dean nodded as well, and went back to the food.

When Daniel finished, Castiel carefully burped him.

Daniel wiggled, then spit up a little on Castiel's shirt.

Castiel didn't even blink, just cleaned Daniel up before going to change.

Dean smiled softly as he watched them. He was really glad that Castiel was as sweet as he was, that he didn't mind taking care of Daniel. He shuddered at the thought of what life would've been like if he had been sold off.

Castiel returned with a new shirt and a happy, content baby. "Smells so good in here..."

Dean smiled. "It sure does, huh? Fries are in the oven and patties are cooking."

Castiel smiled and kissed his cheek.

Dean smiled and turned his head to kiss Castiel on the lips.

Castiel kissed back happily. "Love you little alpha."

"Love you too, Cas," Dean murmured.

Castiel kissed his cheek again. "I'll be in the living room."

"All right. I'll bring the food in when it's done." Dean smiled. "And you Danny, be good to Papa."

Daniel cooed softly.

Castiel smiled and the two of them went to cuddle and watch cartoons.

Daniel fell asleep on Castiel's chest, right before Dean was finished with the food and was plating it up.

Castiel just held his son close, kissing his hair gently. His hair was an in between shade of Castiel's black hair and Dean's sandy blonde.

Daniel made a soft noise in his sleep but kept on sleeping.

Dean took the two plates of food into the living room.

Castiel smiled, and accepted his plate with one hand, the other holding Daniel secure against him. "Thank you love."

"You're welcome," Dean told and smiled, then sat down.

Castiel smiled at him and started to eat, humming softly in appreciation.

Dean started to eat as well, and they watched cartoons while Daniel slept peacefully on Castiel's chest.

When Castiel finished, he smiled at Dean. "Thank you, the burgers were delicious.

"You're welcome, Cas." Dean smiled, then touched Castiel's arm. "How are your hands?"

"Sore. I'll live." Castiel replied.

"All right, if you say so." Dean kissed his cheek.

Castiel smiled softly. "How about you?"

"My nose is sore... But I'm okay," Dean murmured. "Pretty sure I have a few bruises too but... Oh well."

Castiel nodded. "Hopefully we'll never have to deal with him again."

"Yeah... Hopefully," Dean murmured, and looked down at Daniel. "I'm just glad Daniel is all right.."

"Me too." Castiel murmured,

Daniel made a soft noise and shifted a little.

Castiel smiled softly at his son. "He's perfect."

"He is," Dean murmured, resting his head on Castiel's shoulder. "Our baby alpha..." He gently rubbed Daniel's fist with a finger. Daniel opened his fist and grabbed onto Dean's finger.

Castiel smiled at the sight. "You know, he looks so much like you...alphas tend to look like they're alpha." He pointed out with a soft smile.

"Oh, please... I bet he's gonna grow up to look much more like you," Dean murmured, rolling his eyes.

"I doubt it. He has your face, ears, feet, eyes..."

"Cas, he's only 2 months, almost. He's gonna go through a lot of changes before we can see his facial features and what not..."

Castiel put a finger up to Dean's lips. "Shhhhh."

Dean blinked and frowned. "What...?"

"He looks like you." Castiel replied stubbornly.

Dean pouted. "He could look a lot more like you later on..."

"Shhhh..." Castiel replied again. “he looks like you."

Dean huffed softly, and put his head back on Castiel's shoulder.

Castiel kissed his hair, and then kissed Daniel's.

Daniel blinked his eyes opened, then yawned softly.

"Hello sleepy boy." Castiel cooed.

Daniel looked up at him sleepily, blinking slowly.

Castiel chuckled softly and kissed his forehead.

Daniel cooed softly. Dean smiled and kissed Daniel's little hand, which made the baby look at him.

Castiel smiled softly. "Your our sweet baby alpha, and we love you so much."

"We'll never let a bad person harm you," Dean murmured. Daniel cooed and reached up to pat Dean's face.

Castiel smiled softly. "Never ever." He handed Daniel over to Dean.

Dean beamed and took Daniel into his arms. He loved the boy to bits, despite the hard months he'd had, with days of not wanting to get out of bed and crying for hours.

Castiel smiled and kissed Dean's temple, knowing that their little boy had been all worth it.

Dean smiled softly. Daniel cooed and patted Dean's face again.

Castiel smiled. "Let's go tomorrow to look at puppies."

"Then it's got to be in the morning, since Balthazar is coming, and I know he's not going to be up before noon," Dean murmured.

"Sounds good to me." Castiel replied. "I don't have work until 6pm."

Dean nodded. "All right, that's good." He smiled.

Castiel kissed his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness of this chapter! Stuff has happened and it couldn't be avoided.  
> This is the next to last chapter and on Tuesday we'll get back to you on what story we'll be posting after this one! If you haven't voted already, you can do so a href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1i_ioNhy-LxAmNJcaWgT9_gavMluIVoMhZtgRl1_tfOk/viewform?usp=send_form">here!  
> Cheers everyone! I hope you're all having a good weekend!  
> -Uke


	38. Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary/Spoilers**
> 
> Dean and Castiel had settled back down after the events with John, and they make the decision to go to a shelter to look at puppies. After a while, they find a little grey puppy that makes Daniel laugh for the first time, and they decide to take her home to complete their little family.

The next morning, Daniel had woken them up once during the night, but they weren't very tired otherwise.

Dean was lazy and laid in bed for a bit after getting Daniel up, letting him nurse as they cuddled together.

Castiel smiled softly as he came back from the bathroom. "You two look comfy."

"Mmh... We are... But you know what would make it better? Coffee. " Dean pouted.

"Not until you wean Daniel." Castiel replied. "I'll make you some tea though."

"But why? There no proof caffeine is bad if you only drink one cup. And you let me drink soda and tea that also has caffeine, " Dean complained.

Castiel sighed softly. "One cup." He agreed.

Dean grinned. "Yes! Awesome!"

Castiel just smiled fondly and kissed his cheek before going to make them coffee.

Dean continued to cuddle with Daniel, and let the boy finish feeding before he even thought of moving.

Castiel came back with a mug of coffee for Dean. "Here you are." He smiled.

Dean grinned at him. "Thanks, you're the best."

Castiel chuckled and gave him a soft kiss.

Dean kissed back happily, then blew softly on his coffee before taking a slow sip, fully enjoying his first cup of coffee in almost a whole year.

Castiel took Daniel and cuddled the baby boy close, kissing his head.

Daniel cooed and clung to his father, wiggling happily.

Castiel smiled. "Daddy's loving his coffee, huh baby boy?"

Daniel patted at Castiel's neck and chin.

Castiel chuckled softly, and took Daniel to the living room for some play time.

Dean sat in bed, pulling out his phone to check the internet as he sipped his coffee.

Castiel laid the baby boy on his back, dangling a colorful toy above him.

Daniel cooed and watched the toy, before reaching up to try and grab at it.

Castiel let him grab it and smiled.

Daniel cooed happily and smiled. He had started to smile around one month, but he hadn't yet started giggling.

Castiel chuckled at the sight. "Such a happy baby..."

Daniel played with the toy, batting and grabbing at it.

Dean finished his coffee and got up to get ready for the day.

Castiel smiled and played with his son happily,

Dean joined his mate and son when he was done, and smiled as he watched them play. "Look at you, big strong alpha, playing with your baby boy."

Castiel smiled at Dean. "Who wouldn't love playing with their perfect little boy?"

Dean chuckled. "Good questions. And who wouldn't love to play with a cute little puppy?" he asked.

Castiel smiled. "Exactly. Are you ready?" He asked.

Dean nodded. "I've got my face on and I've got pants on. I'm ready."

Castiel chuckled, and picked Daniel up. "I'm ready too." He smiled.

Dean smiled and went to grab the keys to the Impala.

Daniel cooed and wiggled in Castiel's arms.

Castiel made sure they had their diaper bag before they left the apartment, going down to the Impala. Castiel still glanced around warily, not trusting that John hadn't somehow escaped.

Deanm kept an eye out as well, but kept his focus on getting Daniel into his car seat, making sure he was buckled in properly before he got into the driver's seat.

Castiel slid into the driver's seat. "There's a shelter north of 87th street, I was thinking we could go there first."

Dean nodded, and started the car. "All right. We'll go there first."

Castiel smiled and put on the radio on a low volume, watching Daniel in the rear view mirror.

Daniel was cuddling with his puppy plushie, his eyelids heavy. He always got sleepy when he was on a car ride.

Castiel smiled. "Danny loves that puppy plushie so much, I bet he'll love a real puppy even more."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah. I think so too." He kept an eye for signs that would lead them to the shelter.

The shelter itself was nice, and it had lots of open spaces for the dogs to run around in and play. There were a fair amount of adult dogs, and a few half-grown puppies running around as well.

Dean was a little uncomfortable with the big adult dogs that could probably knock him over if they came to greet him, but he perked up a little as they looked at the puppies.

Daniel was wide eyed, looking around.

"Hello! How can I help you? The name's Pamela." A woman greeted them, a happy Labrador jumping around her.

Dean let Castiel step forward so that he could stand a little bit behind him. "Uhm... We're looking for a puppy."

"Sure thing! We have seven puppies all looking for loving homes." She smiled. "Come in, it's okay, they're all loveable here."

"Okay..." Dean nodded, and he went with the woman - Pamela -, and his little family.

Castiel followed, Daniel in his arms.

Pamela took them to a room, filled with toys and puppies, ranging in size from a chihuahua to a German Shepard puppy. A teenage girl was playing with them and laughing.

Daniel was watching the puppies and the toys, and started making noises as he reached for them. Dean chuckled softly.

Castiel gently sat down, to the great happiness of the puppies, who rushed over to him and Dean, yipping and barking with tails wagging.

Daniel was going wild like only a baby could, wiggling and reaching for the puppies. Dean decided to get down on his knees, and started petting the puppies.

Castiel smiled and let Daniel pet one of them, a happy little black lab puppy.

Daniel squealed happily as he got to pet the little lab puppy, loving it.

Castiel smiled softly, and looked at Dean.

Dean smiled at Daniel, and looked up at Castiel. "He's loving the puppies."

"He is." Castiel smiled. "Find one you like?"

"Well... Uhm... This one is small," Dean said, picking up a white bichon frisee puppy, not wanting to admit he found the fluff ball of a dog kinda cute.

Castiel chuckled. "Bring him over, see how he and Daniel act together.

The puppy nuzzled against Dean, but didn't want to go anywhere near the baby.

Daniel got a bit upset, but was distracted by a corgi that sniffed at him. Dean frowned as he looked at the white puppy. "Well, you're not coming home with us... Sorry buddy." He set the puppy down.

The puppy just yipped and snuggled against Dean.

Castiel nodded. "Yeah...we need a puppy that likes being with babies." He murmured.

Dean kept frowning as he looked around. There were so many different puppies.

Castiel looked around too, petting and scratching the excited puppies behind the ear.

A mastiff puppy came walked over to them, wagging its tail and looking up at them.

Castiel smiled and pet the puppy, before letting Daniel pet it.

The puppy snuffled close to Daniel and licked his face. Daniel squealed and smiled, then let out a soft giggle.

Castiel gasped. "Dean, Daniel laughed!"

"I heard!" Dean was looking at their son with wonder. "Oh, Danny..."

Daniel continued to giggle as he snuggled with the puppy.

Castiel smiled as the puppy wiggled and snuggled, licking Daniel's face again. "I think we found our puppy..."

Dean smiled. "I think we did."

"That one is a little girl puppy." Pamela smiled. "Now, I've gotta do a home visits before I let you take this little gal home. I don't want her going to some shitty crate where she'll spend her life."

Dean nodded. "That's fine with me," he told her. "As long as Daniel is happy."

Daniel did his best to hug the puppy.

"Since Denna is here, I can go with you now?" Pamela suggested. "Since your kid and the puppy clearly don't want to be apart right now."

"Sure, that works for us. Right Cas?" Dean looked at his mate.

Daniel and the mastiff puppy were really getting along.

Castiel nodded. "Indeed. If you want Dean, I'll stay here with Daniel?" He suggested.

The puppy barked happily and lucked Daniel's cheek.

"All right." Dean nodded and got up, brushing off his jeans.

"I'll follow you then?" Pamela asked as they left.

"Yeah, you do that." Dean nodded, and soon they were getting into their cars to go to the apartment.

Castiel remained with Daniel and Denna, playing with the puppy who had clearly fallen in love with Daniel.

Dean lead Pamela to the apartment, and then showed her around inside it.

Pamela asked him questions about how they would take care of the dog, nodding approvingly when he answered them all to a degree that satisfied her.

While he wasn't an expert on breeds, Dean and Castiel had made sure to read up on how to take care of a dog. When they were done, he turned to her. "So... What do you say?"

"I say that provided you buy the things on this list on our way back to the shelter, then you can take that little girl home with you." She smiled, handing him a piece of paper with a list of necessities.

Dean lit up, and grinned widely. "Thank you. Oh man... This is gonna be awesome. They'll be so happy."

Pamela chuckled. "I had a sweet spot for your little boy, what can I say?"

"He's the cutest little thing, isn't he?" Dean smiled, and texted Castiel that it would take a bit of time before he would get back.

"He really is. You and your mate are lucky boys." She winked.

Dean chuckled. "That, we are. Couldn't be more lucky," he said, and they started to head out.

"I'll head back to the shelter, make sure you stop and get that list before you follow." She smiled.

"Of course I will, " Dean told her, then saluted her before getting into the Impala.

Pamela drove back to the shelter. Denna had let Castiel and Daniel move to the front with the little puppy, who was happily napping with Daniel on Castiel's lap.

Dean stopped by a pet store to get all the things on the list, then headed back to the shelter.

Castiel smiled when Dean got back. "I have a tuckered out baby and puppy who I think are ready to get home." He murmured.

"Good thing I come prepared. I got everything we need for said baby and puppy," Dean told him, grinning.

Castiel smiled. "Do you want to take Daniel or the puppy?"

"I can take Daniel," Dean murmured and carefully picked up their son.

Castiel picked up the puppy, having already filled out the paperwork while the other two were away. "Now you need a name, sweet girl." He cooed, petting the puppy.

The puppy yawned and made a soft noise while licking its nose, then cuddled close.

Dean smiled, and their little family of four headed out after thanking Pamela and Denna.

Castiel smiled, and let the puppy have the seat next to Daniel, making sure there was a blanket covering the leather.

Dean got Daniel buckled up in his seat and kissed his forehead, then got into the driver's seat.

The puppy looked around the car before trying to crawl into the car seat with Daniel.

"No, bad girlie," Dean said as he saw it.

The puppy whined and continued to pull herself up.

Dean turned around, and tried to reach back and make her back down. "You'll hurt yourself. Lay down beside him."

The puppy barked, but whined and went to the other side of the car to sniff at the door.

Dean pulled his arm back, not so sure about driving when he had a loose puppy in the car.

Castiel got out and got the puppy, holding her in his lap.

Dean relaxed a bit, and when Castiel was buckled up and the puppy safe, he started the car. Daniel woke up at the sound, but fell asleep as soon as they were on the road.

The puppy snuggled with Castiel, looking curiously out the window.

Dean drove them all home, longing to relax and set up all the things for the dog.

When they got home, Castiel carried the puppy while Dean carried Daniel.

When they were inside, Dean made Castiel watch them while he grabbed all the things from the car.

The puppy was curiously exploring the living room.

Daniel was still asleep, now snoozing away in his crib.

Dean came upstairs with all the things for the puppy.

Castiel smiled. "Have you thought of any names for her?"

"Not really, " Dean admitted.

"Me neither, but she needs a name." Castiel murmured.

"Mmh... What about... Ella? Bella? Bella is a common name for dogs."

Castiel. Wrinkled his nose. "Makes me think of Twilight."

"Oh, you mean Twatlight. Okay, no. No Bella. "

Castiel chuckled, watching the puppy. "Hmmm... She's grey all over... Um..."

The puppy nosed at everything, curious. Dean watched her. "... Uuuh... Cement? "

"How much do you really want to call a puppy Cement?" Castiel asked, amused.

"Not at all," Dean said. "But it was the first thing I thought of. "

Castiel chuckled as the the puppy came over to Dean and sniffed his feet.

Dean looked down. "What are you, girlie? What name do you want?"

The puppy just barked happily and then started licking Dean's toes.

Dean squeaked and pulled his foot away.

Castiel laughed as the puppy barked and chased after Dean's foot.

Dean picked up the puppy. "I'm ticklish, do you shouldn't do that," he told her.

The puppy just licked Dean' nose.

Dean chuckled and looked at her. "Mmh... What about... Lucky?"

The puppy barked and wagged her tail.

"I think she likes it." Castiel chuckled.

Dean smiled and gently set her down. "Then it's settled, Lucky. Welcome to the family."

Lucky rubbed herself happily against Dean's legs.

"Yeah, now that's a happy puppy. Let's set up a piss corner for you, and your water and food bowls, and everything else." Dean smiled.

Castiel smiled too, and they got to work making their home habitable for a puppy. Lucky just kept exploring the apartment,

Dean wiped his forehead when they were all done, but he didn't get to catch a break as Daniel woke up.

Castiel went to get him, and when he figured out what the problem was, brought him to Dean. "He's hungry."

"Oh, all right. C'mere little bub," Dean murmured and took Daniel into his arms, then went to sit on the couch.

Lucky sat at Dean's feet and wagged her tail.

Dean looked down at her after Daniel had started nursing. "What is it, girl? Do you want cuddles?"

Lucky barked and tried to jump up on the couch, but she was too little to do so.

"Cas. Come cuddle with us and Lucky," Dean told his mate.

Castiel chuckled and joined them on the couch, picking Lucky up to cuddle too. It felt so nice, to have his little family all together like this, and he put an arm around Dean to hold him close.

Dean kissed Castiel's cheek and leaned into him, and all four of them just sat there on the couch, cuddling and enjoying their time together.

Castiel smiled softly. "We made it through everything, little alpha. I love you."

"We did. I love you too, alpha," Dean murmured, and smiled back at his mate.

Castiel smiled, and leaned in to kiss Dean sweetly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends this lovely fic. Uke and I are both honestly amazed at how much support and love we received because of this story, and we thank every single one of you for your kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments. The original plan was to end it here, but the support you guys showed us led us to create a sequel, which is currently in the works. So make sure to keep your subscription, since we will post an update when we begin posting it :)
> 
> And without further ado, the results of the poll!
> 
> In last place is the female!Castiel verse, with 5.2% of the votes   
> Then comes our Youtuber verse, with 14.3%  
> Next is The Life's a Bitch Sequel, with 24.7%  
> Secondly is a new omegaverse with single dads, at 27.3%   
> And finally, the winner and the next fic we will post- Watching Over You, our Blind!Castiel verse with 28.6% of the votes!  
> Watching Over You is our shortest verse to date, so we plan on leaving the poll open so you can continue casting votes for the next story. They will all be posted eventually, so for those who voted for Fem!Cas and Youtuber, don't worry, they'll come out at some point too :)
> 
> Once again, thank you all so much for the love you've shown this story. Uke and I were amazed at how it was received, and it means the world to us to see our fic so loved.
> 
> So goodbye for now, and we'll see you in our next fic!
> 
> Love, Cinder and Uke


End file.
